


Myth | Taekook Werewolves

by Kim_Taehyungiiee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 117,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Taehyungiiee/pseuds/Kim_Taehyungiiee
Summary: "What are you doing here? Do I know you?", Jungkook rose a brow, sassing on his mate.Taehyung immediately hover above him, hands appreciating his curve while his lips were only an inch apart."I'm your fellow pack member your highness", his lips ghost around younger's. "And I found you quite irresistible. Wanna have a taste of you", he whispered, lips brushing with one another._______________________In the world where Pure Blood considered to be the most rarest and powerful predators, there was somebody more powerful, controller of the elements and said to be the biggest threat in werewolves kind but those stories were just limited to books,  considered as "MYTH".So is there anybody more powerful than a Pure blood? Or is that really a myth/story or rumor created just to satisfy the egos of normal Alphas that Pure blood aren't the only powerful ones among their kind.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

MYTH | TAEKOOK|VKOOK - WEREWOLF

In the world where Pure bloods are considered to be the most powerful predators there was somebody more powerful than them exist but in the shadows and in story books.

Note:  
This book contains mature language, boyxboy, violence, angst, smut. If any of those discomfort you then please don't read the book. Exit now instead of reporting it. Thank you xoxo!

IMPORTANT NOTE!!

All the things and facts mentioned related to wolves are my fantasy. I don't even know if there's anybody more powerful than pure blood exist. So all the things I will disclose in this book are totally fictional so don't @ me. Plus I love and respect all BTS and K-Pop idols. I by no mean trying to imply that they're gay or anything. Please read it as a fanfic and enjoy the plots.

CHARACTER INTRODUCTION

KIM NAMJOON

Age: 22  
Rank: Pure Blood (only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Lunar  
Famous for : Intellectual   
Part of : 3 Kim Legacy  
Mate: Kim Seokjin

KIM SOEKJIN

Age: 23  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Lunar  
Famous for : Tactics   
Part of : 3 Kim Legacy  
Mate: Kim Namjoon

KIM TAEHYUNG

Age: 19  
Next heir of "Lunar Pack"  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Lunar  
Famous for : Being Mysterious   
Part of : 3 Kim Legacy  
Mate: not mated yet

MIN YOONGI

Age: 23  
Heir of "Solar Pack"  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Solar  
Famous for : Sassy but Deadly  
Mate: Park Jimin

JUNG HOSEOK

Age: 22  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Solar  
Famous for : Sharp instinct   
Mate: Halsey

PARK JIMIN

Age: 20  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )  
Pack: Solar  
Famous for : Speed and Deadly moves  
Mate: Min Yoongi

JEON JUNGKOOK

Age: 18  
Rank: Pure Blood ( only higher rank members knows that )   
Pack: Solar  
Famous for : Being perfect in every aspect   
Mate: not mated yet

\------------

Note: Higher rank members means the people who are the guardians of the pack. Who look after the whole packs and take decisions.

\------------

Ahh.. Slow down damn.. Stop ahh for ahh a moment.. He said panting and moaning out loud.

"Well baby you should take the responsibility of this. You were the one provoking me", he said while thrusting deeper and deeper everytime hitting the prostrate.

"Dadd-mmm daddy slow ahh down mhmhmh.. Every-ahh everybody ahh- will be hearing ahh us-" he said arching his back. So lost in the pleasure his mate was giving.

The banging on door halt both of their movements.

"You horny asses it's fucking 8 in the morning. Control your hormones for once and come down for breakfast. Everybody is waiting down". Hoseok said from the other side of the door.

"You cock block always bang on the door at wrong time", Yoongi said speeding up his pace. While his mate was a moaning mess and completely wrecked by him.

"Well whenever I knock, you both are always fucking. No matter what's the time. So keep your dick back in your pants and come down. Your brother is waiting for you plus we have guest coming tonight dickhead", Hoseok said a little louder this time.

With one final thrust both came. Yoongi marked on Jimin's neck showing his possessiveness that his mate belongs to only him. He picked his boxer and pants and in one swift motion, he dressed still shirtless and opened the door.

"Ewwww what the fuck. At least take bath first. You reeking of sex", Hoseok said pinching his nose.

"I don't give a shit about it you ass", Yoongi retorted.

"Well I don't give two shits about it but your little innocent brother is there too who will feel embarrassed if he saw his brother like that. Even though he knows how shitty he actually is", Hoseok mumble the last part.

Yoongi groaned but took his advice and went straight to bathroom while Jimin was groaning in pain.

"Hey shortie what did you do this time to get an intimating sex in the morning", Hoseok said mockingly.

"Short is your dick you horsie. I just said that the black guy in the tv looks so sexy, he must have a huge dick that can pleasure you more", Jimin said pouting.

"LMAO suits you right. Well go take a bath and come down", Hoseok said and left the wrecked Jimin.

After half an hour both latter joined the others in breakfast table which end up in only Jungkook and Hoseok.

"Where is everyone else"? Jimin said.

"Well they all ate and left for their work and stuff", Jungkook said munching on his cereal.

"Hyung you rarely came to join us all. It's like that everytime", Jungkook whine this time showing his doe hurt eyes.

Yoongi ruffle his cute little brother's hair. "Hyung is sorry Jungkook~ah. It won't happen again".

"Promise??"

"Promise!!"

Jimin pinched Jungkook's cheek and they continued their breakfast.

"I heard the Kim's will be joining us tonight. The packs will be merged and one of them will be the heir", Hoseok said looking at Yoongi with a serious look. Yoongi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Dad said someone name Kim Taehyung will lead the pack from now on. As long as they don't act like dicks, I don't have any problem in giving my position coz we will still work as a team coz they're Pure Blood too".

"When we were young hearing about Pure blood was just like a fictional story but I don't know how we turned out into pure blood and still there are many out there hiding their identity like us", Jimin said in serious tone.

"The Kim clan is said to be bestowed by the moon goddess herself. It is said that not a single child born in that clan is normal alpha. Every child born there has the pure blood running through their veins and are blessed with different gifts. They're the only clan who exist in those story books. Nobody actually know what they're capable of. They single handedly defeated the order, so they must have their dark secrets", Yoongi said while boring his eyes nothing in particular.

"The one's who are going to stay with us are from 3 Kim Legacy right?", Hoseok said almost like a whisper so that only they can hear what they are talking about.

"What is 3 Kim Legacy? Is that a title or rank?", Jungkook asked curiously now indulging in the conversation.

"You can say that it's a title or something like that coz those 3 are known as Aces of the clan. Kim Namjoon known as the mind of their clan who easily judge his enemies moves. Kim Seokjin is said to be the genius of the clan who came up with 100% successful plans while the younger one is still considered as a mysterious person. Nobody actually know what he do in the battlefield but whatever he do, his role is important in the group. Rumors are that he carry the blood of the Almighty Kim but it was revealed 11 years ago that all the 3 childs were found dead", Jimin said looking at Jungkook.

"What do you mean by Almighty Kim?", Jungkook asked again curiosity taking over him.

"Well, they're said to be-"

"Enough Jimin that's just nonsense and nothing else. Yoongi cut him in-between. Get ready for tonight we will be the one welcoming them".

Yoongi kissed Jimin on his lips and left with Hoseok to discuss the matter further in the pack office.

Jimin was about to leave when Jungkook grabbed his hand. "I wanted to know about that Legacy thing Hyung".

"Why are you taking interest in that shit. You never cared about the pack matters before", Jimin said arching is brow.

"Well I'm officially 18 and a month old now. Sooner or later I have to be a part of this shit. So I thought why not now".

"Hmm.. Interesting"..

"Wait.. Don't leave me Hyung. Tell me now". Jungkook whined.

"If you wanna know then follow me and keep this shit as a secret between us coz it consider taboo".

Jimin took Jungkook to the Pack's library where all the past incidents were recorded in the form of books. They entered there and went to the top corner shelf. After looking in so many rows, Jimin found the book and took the younger with him in the second floor of library which is always empty.

"So... The Kim clan said to be the most powerful predators till date because an alpha alpha mating is really rare, not every alpha can bore child and not every child is lucky to live and see the world. Just like we hide ourselves as normal alphas there was a time when two pure blood alphas mated and because they were blessed by moon goddess herself, the woman got pregnant.

She gave birth to 3 childs but when they turned 16yrs old, the age when we get actually matured as wolf, they were found in woods howling in pain. It was said that a bright lightening was covering the ground where that wolf was crying in pain. He was burning in flames and the wind was making the fire to burn more. The ground was devouring the wolf and just like that that wolf turned into dust like nothingness.

Similarly that same scenario happened when the second child turned 16 and it was the most excruciating pain for their parents seeing their child burned alive in agony. The alphas cried and told that their 3rd child died too. The order captured the parents and soon the news broke that those pure blood are dead. Nobody saw the dead of 3rd child so till date it's a rumor that that child is alive and living between the Kim's as an ordinary alpha.

The 3Kim Legacy is suspected as one of those mysterious alpha but each alpha of Kim family hold an enormous power that it is confusing to point at 1 person. Even the omegas of Kim family are considered like moon goddess. 3 years ago the order attacked the Kim's to took Kim Jenny as she's the powerful omega but rumor said that his mate Kim Kai was enough to make order ran away.

Everyone knows that it's impossible for 1 person to stand against the order. These rumors are spread by Kim clan themselves so that other packs think about them as the powerful and mighty alphas. Jimin said and the younger was listening to him so carefully".

"So that means that mysterious alpha can be one of those 3 Kim's??", Jungkook said curiously.

"Out of all the story, this is the only thing that you picked"?? Jimin said with a 'really dude' kind of face.

"I told you these rumors are spread by the Kim's so that everyone stay away from them. Duuhhh.. You need to grow up", Jimin said with bore eyes.

"I did grew up. I have fangs now but to show that I'm completely grown up, I need my mate. Who I don't know where the fuck is because of her/him I got crazy and couldn't even channel my pheromones properly. Damn I'll be in runt soon. The moment I'll find my mate, I'll wreck her/him so badly", Jungkook said pouting.

"Who said you're gonna be a top?"

"Well I said", Jungkook retorted.

"Before being mated, I fucked many chicks and I thought that too that I'll be top for sure until I found my beast and found ooppss I bottom. So stop living in delusional world and accept you're a bottom if your mate is male. Otherwise you will top if it's a 'she' ", Jimin said with a smirk.

"O puhhlleeeaaassseee just because you are a bottom, doesn't mean that I will be a bottom too and I hope my mate is male coz I don't need girl as my mate. They're too clingy".

"Well then I pray you found a whiny, clingy female mate". Jimin said blinking his lashes innocently.

"Fuck you". Jungkook said with a disgust face.

"You can't hun. It's your brother's property". Showing Jungkook his neck mark which was freshly given by his mate.

They both bickered for who knows how long taunting at each other. Finally they stood up, Jimin placed the book from where he took and both left to join everybody in the pack to prepare for tonight's dinner and welcoming party.

\-------------

A/N: Hello everybody how are you?? I hope you will love and support this book too 💜💜

Please follow me, vote and comment, it means a lot 💜💜 I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please look forward to it 💜💜 I won't disappoint you.. This book contains mature language and theme and in future it will get steamy. So if you don't like it, I'm requesting again to not read.

In the name of TaeKook 🐯🐰 My precious babies 💜💜

Please support my book 💜💜 I purple you all 💜💜


	2. Chapter 2

Author p.o.v

The pack environment was so lively. Everybody was busy with preparation. Some were cooking for the buffet, so some were cleaning the launch, some were decorating the pack house while other were assembling beer drums and other alcoholic beverages in the storage room. Jimin Jungkook joined soon and they too starting helping out their friends. Evening came faster than expected and everybody was now well-dressed to Welcome their new pack friends who are gonna live with them from now on. All the pack members were excited to meet with Kim's as they're like some cool kids in the house of nerds well that's how the young members of pack thought.

"Do you think they're hook up kind of person? I wonder how they fuck".. a member from the pack said. Jimin and rest of the member laughed lightly at the horny teenager's comment. Well everybody wanna see the royal Kim's and how are they nature wise. Must be cold and rude, that's for sure. At least that's what they assume.

"I'm going in the woods, I'll be back in an hour and will greet them then", Jungkook said to Yoongi who nodded in return. The guests are about to come but here Jungkook is leaving for woods. Why? And Yoongi didn't stopped him?

Well Jungkook lost his mother 6 years ago. She was shot by a human. In the world where they live, there are humans who are scared of wolves and hunt them down. So they have to hide their identity and blend in with them like normal human but that time her mother was expecting another pup and her condition got critical and after 1 month of constant suffering, she finally found peace. It was a horrible experience for Jungkook coz he was very close to his mother and she wanted to see her baby pup transforming into a wolf but unfortunately she couldn't. 

After that incident, Jungkook often went to woods and there he found his secret spot, the edge of the cliff. From where he can see the sky so clearly and closely. The moon became his mother and he let it all out there while talking to moon , thinking that his mother is listening to him and that did help him out. He feels relax and calm after that. So that's why when he leaves for woods, nobody stops him or ask questions coz they know that he wanted to spend some time alone. He howls when he went to woods so that nobody disturb him. So that's why when he told Yoongi he wanted to go out in woods, he didn't stopped him neither asked him why.

Jungkook transformed into his beautiful silver furr and ran straight to his special place. Back at the pack house, the guest they all were expecting finally arrived. A pack of 24 wolves came in view. There arrival news broke 6 months ago and so the solar pack started working on expanding the pack house, rooms were added so their guest can feel at home because they won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Sorry to make you go through all the work and stuff", Namjoon said shaking Yoongi's hand. "It's not a big deal. Actually everybody was quite happy to be merge with you all and getting a chance to know you all better", Yoongi said with a small smile.

"One of us is still haven't arrived. Actually he's not a party or gathering person. I'm sorry on his behalf. He will be here soon though", Namjoon said apologetically.

"Can I ask which one of you is missing? And s'ok we totally understand that. I myself isn't a party person", Yoongi said politely.

"Taehyung! But he will be here soon".

"Alright then. So shall we enjoy the buffet now?", Yoongi said with a smile.

"Of course".. With that the lunar pack blend completely with solar pack. Everybody introduce themselves and start enjoying the meal. Some were busy eating while other were getting tipsy or drunk. On the other hand, Jungkook was looking at the beautiful sky which was showing the gorgeous color of gray and black while moonlight was lightening the woods. Stars were sparkling like tiny bulbs.

His beautiful doe eyes were looking at the moon with so much adoration. His eyes shows the warmth his heart feels, everytime he came here. He was about to return when his eyes caught something he never expected. Silver beautiful furr with back furr of color of gold and silver beautiful eyes staring straight at his deep blue eyes. He was stunt and captivated by the other wolf. He never saw that wolf in the woods before. The silver eyes suddenly turned into gold and the moment Jungkook blink his eyes, that wolf was gone. His vision search for that wolf but nothing was seen, only trees.

"Am I seeing things? I didn't drink much though", Jungkook mumbled to himself. He was outside the pack house when he saw a beautiful girl, a smirked appeared on his face. The girl saw him and smile seductively, moments later they were at the back of pack house. Jungkook fucking her mouth while the girl gag on his thick veiny cock.

"Goshhh! Your mouth is made ahh for my c-cock.... Taking in so good ahh.. just like that", Tears were at the corner of her eyes but still she was sucking so good and feeling proud that she's pleasuring him so good. After few more thrust Jungkook was about to release when a voice stopped his movement.

"Leader alpha what are you doing here?", Jungkook's face paled immediately. He took his dick out of girl's mouth , pulled his boxer and pants up, gesturing the girl to ran to the other direction. He went to the direction from where the voice came

"Dad when did y-" Jungkook's immediately halt when he saw Jimin only. Eyeing his surrounding to see if his Dad is there or not but to his surprise only Jimin was standing their with a smirk.

"Where is Dad?" He asked.

"Ohh alpha isn't here. He hasn't come back yet". Jimin said with a sly smirk.

"You fucking asshole. I was about to release dipshit. Why you always act like a cockring?", Jungkook said with an annoyed tone.

"Well hoe you should came straight to pack house when you know we have guests inside but no, your horny ass need to fuck", Jimin said with a sigh.

Jungkook went back to the backside of the pack house, took his dick out and pump his cock few times, before he could finally release. Jimin handed him tissues and he cleaned his cum.

You must be thinking why Jimin has tissues? Well the answer is Jimin is the one who was by his side from the beginning. He was the one who taught Jungkook how to control his wolf form, how to attack, defend and most importantly how to fuck. He is a mentor like figure and his best friend who knows all Jungkook's dirty secrets and dirty deeds.

Ever since Jungkook turned 18, he used Jimin's teaching for fucking and it was so amazing. He enjoyed his one night fling. But after that experience Jimin became a ring for his cock. Stopping his ejaculation. Whenever he was fucking in uni's janitor closet, Jimin came outside taking Yoongi's name and the poor boy has to stop in the middle. His blissful moment became the painful torture for his cock. If he's in bathroom stall getting a blowjob Jimin pop out of nowhere and ddaeng! He has to make the girl run and use his own hand to release. So that's how Jimin became a cockring and carry handful of tissues for his young horny friend.

\-------

Jungkook heard loud noises in the pack house and when he entered in the house, his eyes were stunt. All the Kim's were looking so damn sexy and handsome, he was wondering if any of them is single like him. He went straight to his brother informing about his arrival when his brother introduce him to Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. He greeted them and went to the dinner table, grabbing some lamb screwers and munching on them.

"Hey hoe! Eating like a pig again?", Jimin tease.

Jungkook growled. 'You're a fucking piglet, you asshole". Jimin laughed and sat beside him. "So did you saw the Kim's? Are you drooling like everybody else?" He asked with a smirk.

"Naah, they're not my type", Jungkook said with mouthful of meat. "Then who is your type?" Jimin asked? "Well my type is--" Jungkook words were stuck in his mouth when the pack house gate opened again, revealing a young man with beautiful blond locks, having hazel brown eyes, wearing all black and damn Jungkook was drooling. Well actually he wasn't the only one drooling coz his presence was like a spotlight in a dark room, every eye was scanning him and drooling over him but the man went straight where his brother was, ignoring all the attention.

"You were talking about your type?" Jimin whispered in Jungkook's ear with a smirk.

"Who is he? Please tell me he's single or Imma kill myself". Jungkook said looking at the young man like a predator looks at his prey.

"Calm your ass down bitch. He must be Kim Taehyung. Namjoon Hyung said he will arrive a little late", Jimin said.

"Is he single? Gay or Bi?", Jungkook bombarded Jimin with questions.

"Easy there, horny ass. I don't know about any of these. The only thing I know is, he's not a party person".

Soon girls and boys surrounded him like bee to honey. The pack house was reeking with sweaty and drunkass horny wolves. Everybody was making out in the house while Jungkook's eyes were fixated on that particular blond who don't notice his presence or more likely ignore him and everyone in the pack house.

"Kim Taehyung. Pretty name", Jungkook said to himself while a smirk appeared on his face.

The party went till 3 in the morning and most of them already left to sleep. In the end it was Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok and some other wolves who were cleaning the place. Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung joined in cleaning too with some of their pack mates. Taehyung was at the corner alone picking empty bear cans, putting them in a basket when Jungkook popped up from behind. Taehyung almost held his breath and turned to see him.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you. I'm Jungkook". The younger chirped.

"I'm Taehyung. Nice to meet you. You can go now". Taehyung said with a bore flat tone.

Jungkook was jungshook when he saw the latter move away. Then he heard laughter from the other side. He didn't had to even turn around to look to see to whom that voice belongs to coz he knows that is his dick Hyung.

"Wow Mann. I'm already loving that guy", Jimin said still laughing.

"Fuck off. That wasn't funny". Jungkook scuff.

"It wasn't funny for you but for me it is", Jimin said.

Jungkook groaned in frustration. He would be a dick for sure, Jungkook thought.

_______________


	3. Chapter 3

Author p.o.v

A week past since the Kim joined the pack. They started their studies in the same university as the solar pack and the moment Kim joined the university, it was like the corridor become red carpet, students become servants standing on either side and Kim's became royals walking on the red carpet. Everybody became a fan of Kim's beauty and the one grabbing the most attention was none other than the blond guy with the avatar of a bad boy. It was like his aura screams 'I'm the bad guy' and we all know out of good and cute ones, everybody wanna try to grab the bad and sexy one's attention.

The lunar pack became good friends with solar pack and Namjoon, Jin became good friends with Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook. It felt like they knew them from the beginning. Taehyung was a silent person who rarely talk to anyone apart from his own pack. So nobody tries to pop his personal space bubble except for one clinging hyperactive bunny who may have vowed that he will irritate the lone tiger. Jin's dad jokes makes the atmosphere lively while Namjoon's became the God of destruction.

Soon Kim's becames the hot topic of student's cafe site. Every single thing they do become news which spread like a wildfire. Every single day the first top3 articles were about Kim's. Before it used to be Jungkook and other's that were headlines of the cafe page. Then another news became a hot topic breaking all the records of highest number of views and that were "TaeKook".

Jungkook being clingy didn't got unnoticed by the Sherlock's of the university, before everyone in the university thought that both males are good friends until someone eavesdrop their conversation and *bam* the university student's start publishing articles on the duo, to everyone's surprise, everybody was taking interest in these articles and from Kim's it's become "TaeKook" who becomes hot topic.

Jungkook and Taehyung both have common major subject that is arts and because of that they have mostly classes together. Jungkook sat beside Taehyung and pester him while the latter ignore him. Jungkook trying to butt in elder's matter and the elder totally ignoring his existence was the root of these articles.

Jungkook was in the corridor when Jimin joined him.

"Heyo bitch! You're on the news today", Jimin said with a smirk.

"Oh really? And what's the news now? Girls are getting crazy for Jungkook's muscularity again?" Jungkook said with a smirk.

"Well it's the opposite this time. It was like "Jungkook being clingy with Taehyung. Is he Bi?", "Jungkook trying to grab Taehyung's attention?", "Will we get a TaeKook ship?"

The latter choked on his saliva when he saw the articles on the cafe site. And the number of views were even more shocking. Students were commenting there and spreading the word even more.

"How the fuck that happened?" Jungkook said with a shocked face. "Don't they have any work? And what's with 'Taekook'? How do these people come up with these names?" Jungkook said not believing his eyes.

"Well TaeKook is a cute name for the ship though 😏😏 and when university's two hot boys will have interaction then of course the student site will work. Yesterday Namjoon and Jin were kissing near janitor closet and after 15min somebody publish the article

"NamJin is Real"

So basically they came up with names on their own. I wonder what will they name me and Yoongi Hyung", Jimin said with a heart eye.

"2 Shorties", Jungkook said with a smirk.

"Fuck you", Jimin huffed.

"You can't Hyung. You're my brother's boyfriend and I'm not one of those who betray his brother with his boyfriend. I know I'm hot 😏 and you sometimes drool over me but sorry it isn't a fanfic Hyung. So sorry I'll pass", Jungkook said with an evil grin.

"You know what?? fuck off. I'm not interested in sliding in your pants. You clingy bitch, think about the articles publish on you and Taehyung", with that saying Jimin went straight to his class while Jungkook opened the fansite and read the top3 articles are on Taekook

"Is Jungkook is interested in Taehyung? Will TaeKook became a thing?"

"Jungkook being clingy to Taehyung. Are they more than just friends? Is TaeKook real?"

"Taehyung ignores Jungkook. Will this ship sink or sail?".

Jungkook groaned reading all the articles and cursed some people under his breath but was smiling anyways. He went to his class when he noticed every eye was looking at him and now he knows the answer why these people were staring him like that. Before he thought that the students might have start publishing articles about him being golden or perfect but now he knows the actual reason of all those eyes that is TaeKook drama. His lips were forming a small smile.

After 5 minutes teacher came in class and all the eyes darted in front while the teacher was explaining the chemical reactions, Jungkook was lost in his reveries, picturing him and Tae. Something inside him was bubbling, making him feel so excited and happy. 60 minute of class went by in a blink. The bell rang and the students started leaving, a small smile was creeping on his face constantly when he exit the classroom, students were in hallway when everybody's phone chimed. Jungkook smile grew wider coz he knew the notification really well, it must be student cafe site. The moment he took out his phone and opened the attachment, he smile dropped immediately and replaced with frown. Loud gasp and murmured started echoing in the corridor, Jungkook felt dizzy and hurt.

Students Cafe site published the article on none other than "Kim Taehyung" but the article has a video attachment and the title was

"Kim Taehyung making out with the senior year"

He felt like throwing up and suddenly he lost his appetite. He went in the cafeteria, joining his hyungs all the while lost in his own thoughts, that video was haunting his mind. He didn't notice that he was poking his salad until his brother cut his thoughts.

"Is everything alright Kookie?" Yoongi said.

"Huhh.. Y-yeah I-I'm alright", Jungkook stuttered.

"You don't look alright bub", Jimin said rubbing Jungkook's back.

"Well-" Jungkook's word were cut in-between when he noticed another presence in front of him sitting. The moment Taehyung sat with his tray, Jungkook moved back his seat with a loud noise, making everybody flinch.

"Hyung, I'll be going in woods now. Jimin tell Miss Hana that I wasn't feeling well and when home" he moved his salad bowl in front of Jimin and darted out of the cafeteria.

"Oh-kay", Jimin said to no one in particular as Jungkook was already gone from their sight. Everybody thought that something was off but nobody pinpointed it. Jungkook went straight to the woods. He didn't knew why his cheeks were feeling hot and wet until he touched his cheeks and frown at himself, he was crying.

He couldn't change into wolf in daylight coz of humans around, so he just ran. The woods weren't that far after half hour, he was sitting on his favorite place cursing himself all the while crying.

"S-stupid, stupid Jungkook. W-what makes you think that you will have any future with him. Gosshhhh! I'm so so s-stupid".

He was pulling his hairs, sobbing he felt so stupid, so hurt and so much in pain but why was he feeling this hurt? He wasn't his mate. He never felt the mate bond with him. So why is he feeling this uneasy? This uncomfortable? He look up at the bright sky, thinking about his mother. How would she console him if he was on his embrace right now. Closing his eyes, he laid on the grass. His nose pick an amazing odour of mushk and sea breeze, he felt so alluring and safe. He didn't knew when he drifted to sleep.

He felt a different sensation on his body so warming, so calming. His lips felt on fire, like a molten lava but the feeling was good and he gave in in this new sensation. His lips were molding in with the touch around his lips. Something hard pressed against his groin and he moaned at the touch. Suddenly his eyes opened and he saw everywhere around using his wolf instinct but he doesn't feel any presence around. He groaned at his hard on.

"Fuck! I'm having a boner in a middle of the woods. These fucking dreams".

He sat up and saw the sky already into the shades of purplish and pink. He transformed into his wolf form and ran towards the pack house. He went straight to bathroom to get rid of his little problem, after he took a shower he felt so relaxed and calm, all the pain and frustration of morning disappeared. He felt happy and the thought of Kim Taehyung was long gone.

Joining everybody on dinner table, everybody noted the change. The younger was happy and lively, no trace of saddness. He was participating in the conversation and somebody was stealing glances, Taehyung was looking at him and Jimin was looking at him. He tried to solve the puzzle and he thought he started understanding what is going on.

\--------------

A/N: What's up my Dudes? Well another chapter is up and I'm going to update once a week. I hope you will enjoy this little story of mine.

Well, you will have TaeKook moment in near future but in-between there's lot more drama-mama. So fastened your seatbelts and Enjoy this rollercoaster ride 💜

So fastened your seatbelts and Enjoy this rollercoaster ride 💜

Anygays... See you soon 😘  
Love Yourself, Love Myself, Peace 💜💜


	4. Chapter 4

Author p.o.v

Jungkook was moaning in-between the kiss. Taehyung's mouth feels like heaven, he taste like strawberries and cream and Jungkook was loosing his sanity. He wanted to keep kissing him but his lungs were screaming for oxygen, the latter was devouring Jungkook like a meal. His mouth was enough for Jungkook to go insane. He broke the kiss and panted heavily, chest heaving up and down. He was no longer on his right mind.

It felt like he experienced this before but where he couldn't remember and he doesn't even care enough. He start grinding against the older's hard on, moans were all that escape through his lips. He start grinding harder and harder "T-tae mmmm t-touch m-me aahh...

"What the fuck are you doing"? Jimin said shockingly, throwing the pillow on younger's head who in return groaned. "Why you always come at the wrong timing"? Jungkook said rubbing his eyes still half asleep. Damn that dream was so hot.

Wow he was having wet dreams of Kim Taehyung...

"You have morning wood bish. You were fucking humping on the pillow, you horny ass.. Eww gross", Jimin said disgustingly.

"Well every boy woke up with a morning wood, I'm not the only one. Plus I'm a wolf so of course I'll be horny and I have no other option except for humping for now, unlike you who have a fucking handsome mate aka my big brother who would satisfy you so that you won't have this problem bish", Jungkook scoffed.

"That's true though but why were you moaning Kim Taehyung's name"? Jimin croaked a brow.

"I-i nooo... I wasn't.. I-i was dreaming about some girl or something. Y-yeah.." Jungkook stuttered.

"Bish fool somebody else. I know you since you have a small chilly pepper which turned into an extra large pepper now though. So tell me what the fuck is going on"? Jimin said bossily.

Jungkook sighed. Of course he can't hide shits from his Hyung because he could easily read him like an open book.

"Well y-yeah I was fucking dreaming about him. I-i.. I don't know what's wrong with me b-but I feel so attracted to him like my wolf wants him" Jungkook sighed again, rubbing his face frustratingly. "And yesterday w-when I saw that video... I feel so upset like I don't know why but it felt like somebody stabbed my heart..."

"Did Luna said that he is your mate"? Jimin asked concerned now.

(A/N: Luna is Jungkook's wolf name)

"No.. that's the point. S-she didn't sensed a mate bond with him o-or called him my mate but I felt so jealous. Like "TaeKook" was everywhere and suddenly he kissed a senior year! Like what the fuck bitch, can't you see me? I would have pleasured you more than that hoe could ever do. Gimme a chance and I'ma show you a whole new Galaxy", Jungkook said now getting impatient and angry.

"Calm your ass down bitch. If Luna didn't feel mate bond then it's nothing but lust. You're being horny and so is your wolf. You were trying to slip on his pants from the very first day. Plus he didn't make out with a guy so that means he is straight".

Jungkook's wolf growled when the older called his wolf horny.

"Bitch I make out with girls too but it doesn't mean I'm into girls. Plus Luna isn't horny".

"Then why is she getting attached to a wolf who ain't gonna mate her? Wolf only have feeling like these for their destined mates not flings or crushes", Jimin said showing a sly smirk pissing younger's wolf.

"Well I don't fucking have answers for that shit but I know that if anybody's around him or being touchy with him, it hurts Luna and when she feels down, I feel down too".

"Bitch that's how mates should feel not you. If he is your mate then Luna would have recognized him by now. When I saw Yoongi Hyung Mela beamed in excitement, calling Yoongi Hyung my mate. It was like a bell rang and both of our wolves said in unison 'Mate'. That's how it works. Are you even a wolf", Jimin said mocking younger who feel more pissed now.

(A/N: Mela is Jimin's wolf name)

"Well I don't care. If he wanted to make out, he should try me. I can make all his dirty fantasies come true".

"See.. it ain't a mate bond hoe. You just want your wet dreams to come true. You just wants to get on his pants or more like want him to fuck you senselessly".

"I-i that ain't true bitch and I'm top here", Jungkook growled.

"Keep dreaming bitch. Now go deal with your problem and come down, we are getting late for university", Jimin said getting up.

Jungkook went inside the bathroom and Jimin closed the door of younger's room. He was completely lost because of what Jungkook said, he feel confused too. This can't be possible. If Taehyung is his mate then Luna should have called out but she didn't feel that instead feeling a pain which only mate could feel is weird. He didn't said that in front of the younger but he was quite confused himself.

He was going down to the dinning room table when he met Taehyung on half way. Jimin called out his name because he needs answer to his unspoken questions.

"Taehyung why were you staring Jungkook yesterday at dinner table"? Jimin asked.

"Well yesterday in cafeteria, did he left because of me"? Taehyung asked him instead of answering.

That question was like an answer though. What was Jimin thinking. Jimin cursed himself internally. He must have lost his mind thinking that Taehyung could be his mate or he might feel jealous or something.

"No, don't worry. It wasn't because of you. He was upset about something else and he do went to woods so no biggie", Jimin said with a small smile.

Taehyung nodded and left towards the dinning room. Jimin ruffled his hair frustratingly knowing for sure that for Jungkook's behavior Taehyung was the reason.

Soon Jungkook came down fully dressed. They all ate breakfast and ran towards the car. After 15 minutes of driving the cars came to halt and they all went towards the university building. The moment Jungkook stepped in, he remembered yesterday's event so clearly. His breath hitched and suddenly he felt a soothing hand on his back, rubbing up and down. He felt calm because of this gesture of his Hyung and gave small smile to Jimin.

"You should turn off cafe site notification because it's just a start. Don't hurt yourself because of it", Jimin said almost like a whisper so that only he could hear that. Jungkook nodded and took his phone out, turning off the notifications.

\-----------

More than a month past like that. Even though Jungkook turned off his notifications but the people around him couldn't shut their mouth. All the while blabbing about Taehyung making out with a senior year or with a classmate. It ruined Jungkook's mood a lot and he feel so irritated and suffocating in University, leaving everyday for going out in woods. Yoongi feel so concerned about his young brother and Jimin assured him that it's okay, nothing to worry about but deep inside he was worried too.

When Jungkook went in woods his nose always pick that alluring scent that calm his wolf and that intimating feeling like he was making out with someone. It felt 'oh so real' but it always turned out to be his wet dreams. It became like a ritual since the past month. Taehyung making out with someone, Jungkook feeling hurt and going to woods, smelling that alluring scent, getting calm and falling asleep. Waking up because of a boner in middle of the forest and then running back to the pack.

When Jungkook came back from the shower, he joined everybody on dinning table and went towards his room like usual. He was about to sleep when Jimin came inside of his room.

"Hyung fucking knock before coming inside. What if I was jerking off"?, Jungkook scoffed.

"Bitch I've seen worst so don't act all innocent in front of me and that knocking shit ain't for me", Jimin said sassily.

Jungkook only sighed and was scrolling through insta liking his friends pictures.

"Well..." Jimin started gaining Jungkook's attention. "What"? Jungkook said.

"You're going too much in woods lately and that's troubling your big brother. Will you tell me what you do there"? Jimin asked looking straight into Jungkook's eyes.

"I do nothing there. Just sky gazing and I took a nap there, letting my fantasies go wild", Jungkook answered honestly.

"And"?

"And what?? There's nothing more", Jungkook said looking at Jimin confusingly.

"You leave with frustration and then return with a smile and all bubbly behavior. It's confusing for all of us you know. You're hiding something from me Kookie", Jimin fake pouted.

"Hyung I swear there's nothing. I just enjoy the cold breeze there. The scent of that atmosphere is quite calming and soothing. Plus I fell asleep there and has this feeling like I literally am kissing someone coz that's feels so real and-"

Jungkook words were cut in-between when Jimin widened his saying,

"What the fuck Kook. Are you out of your mind? Did you checked your surroundings? Are you really sure that they're wet dreams or is that really somebody making out with you"?

"Hyung what's wrong with you? You know my senses are way more sharper than anybody. I could sense a wolf from 5km range in a second. What makes you think that I will let my guard down? Just like you came back then when I was humping on a pillow, that's same. I become horny fast that's it", Jungkook said assuring his Hyung.

"Alright. If you say so. I believe you", Jimin said putting his hand on top of younger's hand.

It's been more than a month and it's getting quite confusing for Jimin to understand all this. On top of that he couldn't got a single answer to his questions so he did what he think would solve this riddle. He went straight to Jin who was in the kitchen alone, cutting veggies. 

In the past month they all got too close to each other and with Jin, Jimin has a teasing bond. They tease each other and Jin tell him Dad jokes which gives him fits of laughters. In short they all blended in so well that it feels like they have known each other for ages.

"Jin Hyung?", Jimin called out from behind.

"Yes", Jin replied with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about something in my room"?, Jimin asked.

Jin look confused but nodded anyways. They went in Jimin's room and he locked his room before sitting beside Jin on his bed.

"Hyung you are from a really mysterious clan and you know lot more than me. There's something that's bothering me and I want answers to these questions", Jimin said showing him his puppy eyes. Jin nodded gesturing Jimin to continue what he wanna know.

"Hyung is that possible in wolves that if somebody is mateless he still feel attracted towards other wolf? Or feel hurt or in pain when that person is with somebody else like mates do"?

"That's only happens between mates. Only the mates reacts to each other. The inner wolf only recognize the mate because they're bonded because Moon Goddess blessed them", Jin replied.

"But if the wolf didn't recognize other as a mate but still feel this kind of feelings then what does that mean? I mean why the wolf is suffering"?, Jimin asked impatiently.

"Can you please tell me straight about whom you're talking about"? Jin said looking straight in Jimin's eyes who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"For now Hyung I can't tell you that, I'm really sorry for that I will tell you soon I promise but please answer my queries", Jimin said in a small voice.

"It's ok I understand and well that's possible. It's complicated and I can't explain you in details but it is possible that a wolf feel attracted towards another wolf if he/she is mateless because the wolf crave love and affection", Jin said.

Jimin felt relief after hearing those words and thanked Jin for easing his worries. Little did he knows that the older was hiding something crucial from him. After listening to Jimin's little story he picked those pieces of information and he knew about whom he might be talking about...

\----------------

I hope you like this chapter... Keep voting and commenting guys 💜

ANNYEONG 💜💜  
Good Bye 💜💜


	5. Chapter 5

Author p.o.v

After the little chat with Jimin, Jin knew exactly who that person or more appropriately mate could be. So here he was standing outside of Taehyung's room. Knocking twice before opening saying 'I'm coming in'.

Taehyung was sitting on his bed with a photo frame of his childhood. Beside him was a little younger, cute Bunny like boy was standing showing his front teeth in the picture.

When Jin came in, he immediately put that frame on his drawer. "Hello Hyung. Everything's alright?", Taehyung asked. "Well you should tell me is everything is alright or not. Or are you still going to not tell me anything?", Jin asked seriousness in his tone.

"What do you mean Hyung? I don't get it. What are you talking about?", Taehyung said a little confused.

"You found your mate. Right?".

Silence........

"I said you found your mate. Didn't you?", Jin said a little louder, still cautious so that his voice don't go out.

"I-.... What are you saying? I don't know"... Taehyung replied a little hesitant.

"I fucking said that you found your mate and you didn't tell me that. On top of it, you asked Namjoon to use his power? I'm hurt... I'm so so fucking hurt. We are always together and you still kept that a secret from me? Plus my own fucking mate didn't said a word to me", Jin said hurt evident in his voice.

"Hyung it's not like that-"

"Then what is it? What is it Tae. Tell me? Why are you doing this? Torturing him, hurting him and hurting yourself".

"I don't need a mate Hyung", Taehyung said abruptly.

"You don't need a mate huhhh? Are you fucking Kidding me? Asking Namjoon to block senses and manipulating everyone's minds here while you can fucking reject him in an instant, you chose to block the fucking senses and YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING YOU DON'T NEED A MATE??, Jin growled.

"I-i need time to reject him. I'm trying to find a right timing to do that..", Taehyung said hesitantly.

"Okay fine... We will see it. Plus let's see for how fucking long you can play this hide n seek's game of yours. Sooner or later he will find out that you're his fucking useless mate", Jin taunt.

"I'm not useless Hyung. Whatever I'm doing is for his safety. His safety matters the most. Plus my kind..... It's better if I stay mateless rather to hurt him in a way I can't imagine", Taehyung said lowly.

"Stop letting the past shit get into your head. If everything in the history was true then you wouldn't be... You wouldn't be alive Tae... I know deep down inside you are hurt too and your wolf need him too but isn't it better if you try to deal with everything together instead of putting this wall between yourselves? He's so hurt Tae. His wolf is getting all the emotional damage. Don't hurt him too much that.... That he forgets that you were his mate. He's special too. Remember that", Jin said almost like a whisper placing his hand on top of Tae's hand.

"I'll try Hyung... I'm sorry for keeping that a secret and I took a promise from Namjoon Hyung, it isn't his fault. So please don't sulk with him", Taehyung said almost like a request.

"I forgave you for what you have done but I can't guarantee for your request because even when I promise something, Namjoon always knows what is that. So if he kept that as a secret from me then he has to pay for the consequences too", Jin said and stood from his place.

"Be easy on him", Taehyung plead.

"Can't say anything about it baby". With that saying Jin left his room. He went towards his share room and when he entered in his room, the first thing his eyes met with was his half naked mate, who was only in a towel, trying to find some PJs and mostly destroying the wardrobe.

"What the hell are you doing? You will break the partition", Jin whined.

"H-hyung... I was looking for my black and white PJs. I don't know where did they went. I put them here last time", Namjoon said still scanning the wardrobe from his eyes as his mate blocked his way so that he could not destroy anything.

"It's behind you. Instead of making a mountain of clothes behind you, look first".

"Awww thank you love, you're a life saver", Namjoon said and leaned towards his mate to kiss which was immediately got blocked by Jin's hand. Namjoon saw his mate confusingly.

"Is everything alright babe?", He asked a little concerned.

"N to the fucking O. Nothing is alright", Jin replied sassily.

"What happened then? Why are you sulking for that. I promise I will arrange all these clothes now and your wardrobe will remain in one piece".

"I'm not stupid Joonie. I'm not sulking because of fucking wardrobe. I'm sulking because you kept a secret from me. I told you everything. Every fucking single thing. No matter if I vowed to other to keep that secret. I never considered you to be different instead I always treated you like you and I are one. Just like mate should be. If I'm a body, you're my soul. No secrets between us but... You did hide things from me and I'm so hurt", Jin said so low.

"Babe no... I didn't kept any secrets from you. Why are you saying that? I promi--"

"Don't fucking promise Kim because I know you blocked the senses here. You and Taehyung kept that as a secret when we 3 are in this together. Well don't give me any lame excuses because I'm not going to buy any of that".

Jin immediately turned away slamming the door at his mate's face. Namjoon sighed and sat at the edge of the bed groaning. Jin went outside of the pack house. He was walking slowly when a voice halt his movement.

"Fight with your mate Hyung?", Jimin asked.

"It's nothing", Jin said.

"It's can't be nothing because to me you look like a boil potato and I can see the fumes on top of your head", Jimin mocked.

"Oh yeah? And what about you shortie.. I can't see from where are you talking. Did I squish you under my feet accidentally?".

"If it was any other day, I would have sass back but since you are down today, I'll let you win. Worldwide sassy bitch", Jimin mocked and that did help to lift up older's mood.

They chat about random stuff and walked outside the pack house when Namjoon came and Jin's wolf instantly growled.

"Hyung easy there", Jimin said rubbing his hand on older's shoulder.

"For fucks sake, stay away from me for now or else I might not be able to control myself", Jin hissed at his mate.

"Babe will you please give me a chance to explain? I'll tell you everything. Please! I'm begging you", Namjoon pleaded, voice so soft and slow trying his best to calm his mate.

"Hyung you should give him a chance. I can sense sincerity in his voice. Don't stay sulken like that. Go and solve the issue", Jimin said.

"Sincerity?? My ass. If Yoongi keep secrets from you, what would you do?", Jin asked.

"I'll be angry", Jimin said matter of factly.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret. Please give me a chance", Namjoon requested this time.

"I think you should listen to his side of story too. One sided stories are always fatal", Jimin reasoned.

Jin nodded and went inside the pack house, without exchanging any words. Namjoon immediately trailed behind him like a lost puppy. When they both were out of the sight, Jimin sighed and went towards his little horny Wolfie brother to see what is he up to now.

_______________________

A/N: Another chapter is up.. and I can't frickin wait for the plot I've planned 🌚🌚🌚

and I can't frickin wait for the plot I've planned 🌚🌚🌚


	6. Chapter 6

Author p.o.v

Namjoon explained the situation to Jin and after listening to the younger's side he sighed for nth time. He don't know anymore what is right or what is wrong or what he should do or what he shouldn't. In short everything is mess right now.

"I don't know what to do anymore Joonie. For how long will we keep going like this? Don't you think we should tell all of them the truth?", Jin said worriedly.

"I know Babe, I know but we can't do anything right now. We need 'Him' for everything and I can't contact that asshole for now", Namjoon replied placing his hand on top of older's hand, slightly caressing his hand.

"What do you think. Where 'He' could be right now?", Jin asked.

"Last time I contacted 'Him' when we were still in our pack house. He told me he would be busy for sometime and will contact me as soon as possible but he still hasn't contacted yet and you know how womanizer he is, he must got distracted and would be fucking someone instead", Namjoon answered honestly.

"Aiisshhh... I'm going to fucking chop his dick this time. He can't fucking control his junior", Jin huffed and continued, "But I'm concerned about Taehyung. Did he knows that you talked to him? Or that he will come here soon?".

"No.. Tae didn't know that and you won't tell him either. It's a secret till he came here. Once he will be here, I hope Tae will understand the situation too because he's the only one who can make everything like before", Namjoon said.

"What secrets are you guys talking about?".

They both turned their head in unison and saw Yoongi standing on their door frame.

"Hiding something?", Yoongi said.

"Hyung! Come in. Yeah you can say so. We are trying to keep some secrets from Tae", Namjoon said with a small smile.

"Aahhh. The silent one in your pack right?", Yoongi asked.

And Namjoon smiled again. "Yes, the silent one".

"Well I was here to tell you guys dinner is ready, so come down before the food gets cold".

They both nodded and accompanied Yoongi, having small conversation while going to dining area. They all sat on the table, still some members were missing.

\--------------------

Jimin was in younger's room who was quite cheerful today and was packing a small bag.

"Hey brat! You look lively today. Can I know the reason behind this packing? Are you running away or something?", Jimin teased.

"Oo phhullleeeaaasssseeee... Shut your mouth bitch. If I wanted to run away, I would have done that long ago. Your small pea brain forget what tomorrow is but I didn't", Jungkook replied sassily.

"Hoe come to the point. Will ya?".

"It's camping time. How could you forget that", Jungkook huffed.

"Wai- shit... I totally forget about that because of all the commotion", Jimin sighed.

"Well that's my favorite time of year so I can't forget that and Yugy and I always team up, so we have some plans of our this year too. So I'm going to stay with him tonight".

"Don't tell me you guys are fucking planning about scaring everyone again?", Jimin almost made *so done with your shit* face.

"Well we can't help it. Everybody has it's own taste young man", Jungkook proudly smirked.

"You guys fucking made the trip chaos. Everybody was scared as hell because of you guys", Jimin groaned.

"Well can't help it. Since Yugy and I will have our own camp as usual, we have decided to have more fun since we have more werewolves", Jungkook winked.

"You guys are totally insane", Jimin huffed.

Jungkook smile at that and took his backpack. They both joined the dining table too and soon Taehyung came walking, sitting on the other side. The younger was too cheerful today, so he didn't bother to care who joined the table and who didn't.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?", Yoongi asked his little brother.

Jungkook smiled his bunny smile, making older and everyone on the table smile.

"Yupp... I'm going to stay with Yugy tonight. We are going to field trip tomorrow Hyung. You forgotten about that too", Jungkook laughed lightly. And soon everybody started talking about it.

Their university planned a field trip every year around this time to make all the children feel a little refresh and bond with nature. They learn a lot there. Task were given to the pair team and points are added by the end of semester. So even the laziest one try to make an effort.

Jungkook beamed with excitement when he saw Yugyeom at their pack house. Everybody turned around including Taehyung this time. He was taking notes of everything or more appropriately he was paying his full attention on Jungkook without everyone's notice.

Jungkook ran towards him and jumped and Yugyeom immediately caught him. They both laughed and Yugyeom kissed Jungkook's cheek. Taehyung suddenly felt the urge to snap the neck of the other boy who was being too much touchy with his mate.

Jungkook got on his feets again, gesturing his brother that he's leaving now. Taehyung's inner wolf growled and he immediately stood up. Everybody looked at Taehyung. Jin and Namjoon knew what might be going on with younger so to make everything looks normal Jin immediately said "Go Tae pack your bag. It will be our first field trip with everyone here".

To Jin's luck, everybody was back to normal and started talking about packing. Next day two youngers showed up together in University all in black, ripped jeans, leather jackets, black bandanas and timberlands. To say they were looking fucking hot will be an understatement because everyone was drooling over the sight of these two.

Taehyung too looked captivated by younger's beauty but immediately looked away. Trying his hard to calm his racing heartbeat. Just by the appearance of these two, the student cafe site started booming. Pictures from every angle was on the site now. Taehyung saw them and saved all Jungkook's pictures, ignoring the other guy with him.

They both were totally on their own world. Planning their little evil plans and tricks. Jimin was with everyone told about these two pranksters and warn them that they're so dangerous when they are up to something and laughed. Taehyung was stealing glances, without younger noticing him.

They were all in the hall area of university when Mr. Han informed that their is a slight change in the teams and pairing. Since their are so many new students this year so the pair is decided with 1 new student and 1 old student. There are still many whose pairing didn't change means the pair will remain same as before.

Jungkook was too confident that he will be with Yugy. No way on earth he ever thought that his pairing with Yugy would be broken but guess he was wrong. The moment Mr. Han started calling everybody to open their envelope which was handed to all the students by volunteers, Jungkook opened it without reading it and still held a smirk on his face.

Mr. Han called once again to now stand with the person whose name was written on the paper. Jungkook was about to move Yugyeom side when he noticed BamBam was standing with him instead. He furrowed and was about to say something when a deeper voice enchanted him and held him on his position.

"You are my partner in the field trip", Taehyung said in his deep voice.

Jungkook felt shiver running all over his body and he immediately took a step back not believing on what just happened. He looked towards Yugy who gave him a sad smile. Soon he said something to his new partner and walked towards Jungkook.

"Guess our Power couple is broken now", Yugy said and Jungkook was too overwhelmed by the situation just nodded silently in return.

"Hey c'mon don't be sad. We can still do what we planned. Just meet me outside of the camp at night", Yugyeom said trying to cheer younger. And it did work. Jungkook smiled at his suggestion and replied as 'Good idea'. Taehyung wolf growled internally again and he felt like he wanted to murder somebody or more like 'someone'

Soon the bus arrived and Jimin immediately came to Jungkook.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to request Mr. Han to switch your partner?", Jimin said concerned.

Taehyung was eavesdropping or you can say using his wolf instinct to hear what the older is saying to Jungkook. He furrowed when Jimin talked about switching his partner because he was happy that he got him as his partner or more like you can say that he used a little dirty trick to become Jungkook's partner 😏

Jungkook shook his head. "Don't worry Hyung, I'll be fine. Yugy and I will meet at midnight", he replied with a small smile. Jimin smiled too but he was feeling bad for younger. He was so excited for this trip, thinking that he could finally would have some peace from all this 'Taehyung Drama' but guess he was wrong.

It's always like that. When you try to chase something, it start moving further away from you but the moment you tried to run away from that, it's like every path you choose lead you to that same place. Weird right? But that's the nature's law. You can't help it.

Before Jungkook really wanted older's attention, he still does but not like that. He wants something more and he knows that he can't have that. He knows that even if they will be in team, he will feel more attracted to him and more vulnerable because Luna just craved older's wolf and he himself don't know why.

He sighed nth time, mentally preparing himself for everything in advance. He knows he will get hurt and broken but guess Moon goddess ain't in a mood to help younger these days.

Taehyung sat next to Jungkook and younger flinched when their shoulder's brushed lightly. It felt like a spark ran all over his body. He immediately moved as further away from him as possible but it's a two seater seat so he can't jumped out of the window now? Can he?

Taehyung too felt that spark and he tried his best to control his inner beast who was so ready to take his mate. It was Taehyung who is controlling his beast and not letting him bond him with his mate or let him recognize as his mate.

The bus ride was silent. Unlike in the starting days when Jungkook used to chirped around older, he was silent this time. No talking with him. He wasn't even bothering to look at older and to older's dismay, Jungkook was looking at Yugyeom who was being too loud with his new partner. Jungkook grimaced at the sight, yearning that he could be like that

But he knows in his case, everything is a mess already. Older think him as some irritating person (that's Jungkook's thinks) and he can't be friends with him when he knows Luna want his wolf in another way and the older is like a womanizer who will be making out with a pretty face which will only hurt Jungkook and his wolf more.

So what's the point of building a house of cards when he knows that even the slight wind will shatter his dreams and hopes. He was too much in deep thoughts what wrong had he done that he couldn't find his mate now. If he had found his mate then this 'Taehyung Drama' wouldn't even bothered him because wolf's are loyal to their mates.

If only he had a mate, he hadn't go through these shits he has been going through from past few months. His personality changed drastically because of it. He isn't the Jungkook he used to be. The once chirpy, lively Jungkook is now a silent and depress bird who is always regretting and feeling hurt over Taehyung who doesn't even know what he is doing to younger.

For older, it's like Jungkook doesn't exist. Even if sometimes Jungkook was going through some empty rooms and if the older was making out with someone he never stopped, never looked at his way, just too consume on what he was doing and that hurts like hell.

Jungkook sighed nth time and thought internally 'It's going to be one hell of a trip'

_______________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Author p.o.v

After one hour of silent ride they all stopped in the middle of woods. Jungkook didn't said a word during the past hour. The older was a little disappointed to see this change but 'Oh well' he earned that. Then they all start moving out of the bus, Jungkook exhale a long sigh which he was holding for who knows how long. He can't help it. He still yearn for older which is not good and he knows really well that it will make him miserable.

The moment all student stood in pair, Mr. Park announced the schedule. "So students here we are. All of you got your 7 days schedule. From today onwards you all will complete the task assigned to you all. All the students knows that by the end of the day you have to report to us teacher. New students your partners will guide you but still if you need any help, we are here for you. The schedule is same as before but of course with different task. Now go find a place for your camp and remember no cheating or else both partners will receive -10 and disqualification. Your time starts now".

With that said all students carried their bags on back and turned towards different direction. Jungkook guided Taehyung to follow him. "I know a really good place for camping. Let's run fast so that nobody else took that place". Taehyung nodded and ran behind Jungkook. After 10 minutes of running, they were in the middle of a little meadow. "Are we going to do camping in the open?" Taehyung questioned confuse.

"No of course not! We need to walk a little more and there is a secret place cover with woods. That place look like a natural camp".

Taehyung nodded and when he finally saw the place, he was in awe. There were huge trees and in the middle was a little waterfall. The land was smooth no hard rocks, good for their camps. "Now we don't have to worry about drinking water. We have fresh water here but if you wanted to take a bath, we all gathered at the lake, the camp side of teachers. That's where we all will gather again whenever we complete task and report", Jungkook was explaining him every thing in detail, giving him tips and tricks.

"One more thing. If you think you understand everything and you wanted to change partners, you can do it tomorrow after the completion of our first task. Just ask Mr. Park and he will switch your partner".

"I'm fine with you but thanks I'll keep that option in mind", Taehyung responded quickly.

Jungkook felt heat rising to his cheeks and he looked away immediately. Soon they opened their camping tent and put their bags in. Jungkook took out a chips pack from his bag and went outside of the camp. He started munching when Taehyung came out too. Out of generosity Jungkook asked the older if he want some and to his shocked, he sat beside him and took some chips from the pack. Jungkook gulped silently because he wasn't expecting anything like that to happen.

He was avoiding older as much as possible. Looking everywhere but him then both of their hands brushed against each other as they both tried to took some chips out at the same time. Shivered ran throughout younger's body and Taehyung too felt that spark. He instantly removed his hand and apologize. Jungkook stood up and went towards the waterfall to drink some water and yet again everything turned back into silence. He was getting bore . 

He was wishing that he had his cellphone for at least this trip when his partner is Taehyung. Students aren't allowed to use phones. There phones are collected by teachers and for direction , they all were handed maps. Jungkook was kicking stone and counting little ants on the ground who were going who knows where.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to eat some ramen?" Jungkook turned towards Taehyung shocked on older's offer but nodded. He gathered some small sticks and made a small stove for them. Jungkook filled the water in the container and they waited near fire for water to boil up. When the water started bubbling he added the ramen and tastemaker. Jungkook was drooling seeing the noodles and the aroma that started covering the place was making it more irresistible. Taehyung served some for Jungkook and for himself. He thanked him for the food and instantly start eating.

He burned his tongue a little while chanting 'hot hot' "Careful", Taehyung said and digged again. Jungkook moaned at the flavor and Taehyung wet his lip with his tongue. "Umm.. It's my favorite flavor. I like BBQ. Do you like it?", Taehyung asked. Jungkook mouth was stuffed with noodles when he replied "I wuv it.. iifff wummyyy". (I love it.. It's yummy) Taehyung lips twitched a little as he tried so hard not to show younger that he is smiling. They ate and washed their utensils and put them inside the camp again.

"You wanna hunt some fruits for dessert?", Jungkook asked hesitantly expecting a 'No' . "It's okay if you don't wanna come. Stay here and I'll grab some for both of us".

"No. It's okay. I like to come so that I know about the area too".

Jungkook blushed again and stoop down to hide. 'Fuck what is happening to me? It's not good'. He mentally cursed for being this whipped because older just answered to what he asked and here he is blushing like a virgin like older just asked him to kiss or something. Shit what is he thinking?? Damnn he shouldn't have seen a romantic clitché movie a day before the camping.

They were walking and walking, every now and then Jungkook guide him about which place will lead to where. Soon he halt in his position and told Taehyung to change their direction. Taehyung got confused because of a sudden decision of changing the route when a moment ago younger told him that they will found strawberries there. "But you just said awhile ago that we can pick strawberries from there".

"W-we will pick them later. L-let's find s-something else for n-now", Jungkook stammered.

"Well we were walking for like 20 minutes or so, why change route now when in 5 or more minutes we could be there?", Taehyung said.

"Don't you use your wolf senses?", Jungkook questioned raising his brow.

"Of course I do when needed. Why asking now?", Taehyung asked in confusion raising his brow as well.

"Well I'm always on guard and use my senses. So use them while you're in jungle, you'll need it", Jungkook huffed.

"Yeah sure I'll use it but for now I'll go to pick strawberries. You shouldn't have taken strawberries names if you were about to turn your back in middle because I'm not going anywhere unless I got some", Taehyung said folding his arm.

"Stop acting like a child. We will come back after a-an hour or so".

"I'm not waiting that long. You wanted to come then you're welcomed but if not then I'll go alone". 

With that said Taehyung started walking again ignoring younger's warning. Then younger finally bursted with anger. "FOR FUCK SAKE. STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND USE YOUR FUCKING WOLF INSTINCT WHEN NEEDED. HYUNG AND JIMIN ARE HAVING SEX THERE. WANNA SEE THAT?? THERE... HAPPY I SAID IT NOW. ARE YOU EVEN A WEREWOLF OR WHAT??? CAN'T YOU FUCKING SENSE THAT??" Jungkook huffed annoyed, breathing heavily. His face was crimson red after what he just said. He looked away immediately, and started walking to other side. After listening to younger he finally used his senses and 'Fuck' he could hear Jimin's moan loud and clear. He now too was red as a ripe cherry.

He cursed under his breath and without saying a single word he followed the younger yet again. After 20 minutes of walking they found 'Bananas' well something is better than nothing. They sat in silence and peeled some banana eating without exchanging anymore words. Food is food but after hearing some loud make out noises and now holding a banana when you're a horny person is not a good combination specially when the person you're crushing on is sitting in front of you holding a banana and eating like-- 

Both latter mind were clouded with dirty thoughts and both were hiding their faces behind the peel as much as possible. After like eating seven bananas he stood up, dusting his pants lightly. They saw a red light on the sky and Jungkook told the older that it's the sign that now they have to gather near lake. Taehyung nodded and soon they joined all the remaining students. Jungkook spotted Jimin immediately and leaped towards him. He dragged him and started scolding him.

"Can't you guys fucking wait for the night? Taehyung and I were about to cross path with you". Jungkook whispered yelled.

"It's your brother who can't control, not my fault. Plus what you expect me to say? NO? That not possible. Even if you saw us it wouldn't matter bitch we all see porns so what's the difference?" Jimin whispered.

"You have no shame. Do you?" Jungkook said with a 'So done' face.

"Bitch whoever wanna see, see it. I don't care neither my mate but yeah he will kill anybody who see me naked".

Jungkook sighed in defeat knowing exactly what his best friend said is true. After half hour of chitchatting they all sat together for dinner and after eating teacher reminded that their first mission start tomorrow at 9 o'clock so that means they all have to be here again by 8 in the morning for breakfast. They bid goodbyes with each other and went to their separate ways. The walk to the camp was yet again silent. They didn't exchanged any words and even during their time near lake they didn't even interacted for once.

When they finally came to their camp Jungkook suggested to change first if he wanted to. "You can go and change first inside while I'm out then I'll go in to change and you will stay here. Okay?"

"I'm okay. You can go and change first".

Jungkook nodded and immediately went it. The camp has torch light on and Taehyung can only see younger's silhouette from the outside. He was looking at the other side of the camp when something inside of him tingled and he turned his head towards the camp.

Jungkook was bending a little to pick his clothes out. He removed his shirt and was about to wear another one when Taehyung's eyes popped double the size. Jungkook has a really slim waist and muscular biceps. He can't see how his skin looks like or how would it feel under his touch-

When Jungkook wore his pajama, he could see younger's curves and round ass. Taehyung was drooling at the sight and his wolf was growling, just wanted to be release. Several images clouded his mind. He found 3 things today

Number # 1: Jungkook is a very good observant and is very sharp when it comes to handling something.

Number # 2: Under his thick baggy clothes, he hides his slim beautiful waist and round ass.  
(He should hide it because it's only belongs to him)

Number # 3 If Taehyung didn't control himself properly, he might end up fucking him up- which shouldn't be happening-

Jungkook came out in PJs and Taehyung tried avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Jungkook told him he can change now and he got in the camp. His face was red because now from his thick loose clothes, he can still picture his body shape and curves.

Taehyung changed into his clothes too and this time it was younger's turned to drool over the sight. Luna was whimpering and Jungkook looked away. He went towards the waterfall and splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the heat rising to his face.

Because of older he is too much distracted. They wouldn't have taken the route in the first place if Jungkook was attentive. His senses are more sharper than any wolf but because Taehyung was by his side he couldn't concentrate on anything. All his attention was on older. He felt so happy and giddy whenever Taehyung compliment him or praise him which is a bad sign.

Taehyung called out younger's name so that they can sleep. Jungkook asked Moon Goddess to show some mercy on him while he's here with him and just like that they went to sleep on their sleeping bags, turning off the lamp and getting lost into their fantasy world

_________________________________


	8. Chapter # 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write mostly on Wattpad and this story already ended last year. So the A/N in the ending are from there. So if you see my small rant in the end so don't get confused

Author p.o.v  
Jungkook was feeling like he was taking a sun bath. His body was feeling so warm and at the same time igniting. Luna purred at the sensation his body was feeling. He could feel that his wolf acting like he was finally at home, at his safe place, at his safe heaven. Jungkook slowly opened his eyes, he felt warm breathe brushing against his neck and he could feel something brushing his nape.

He turned around to look and it was one of the most worst decision he took because Taehyung face was only an inch apart. If jungkook would have turned without shuffling, his lips would have brushed against older's lips but since he shuffled a little before turning away, their is only an inch difference between their lips. The older was snoring softly. It was older's breathe that was brushing against his neck and it was his nose that was touching his nape.

Jungkook breath hitched when he saw older with this proximity. He look so breathtakingly beautiful. It's not like he isn't beautiful but looking him from this minimum distance he looks more handsome, more so surreal. His beautiful silk lock was covering his eyelids. His thick long lashes were like curtains around his eyes. His straight nose with a cute mole around it, his pinkish pillow-y kissable lips were slightly parted as soft sounds were coming out, his little round cheeks were a little red due to warmness he assume and his sharp jawline that younger assume if he touch, he might get a cut. In short he is the definition of the word perfection.

Jungkook was staring him with so much concentration that he didn't realize when did his body moved on his own and closed the distance between them until his lips brushed against the older. It felt like a spark, like his body was supplying blood around his body a little too fast, skin started covering in goosebumps from head to toe as a shiver ran around his body. Luna purred and the moment younger gathered his thoughts, he moved away immediately. Luckily the older was still sleeping.

He stood up and went out straight, splashing cold water on his face. What are you doing. calm your ass down. I was about to move my lips. Damnn.... You should be helping me Luna. Don't get carried away on things which we regret later. 

"It feels so right", Luna whimpered.

"But it isn't right"....

"I know".....

"Please let not hurt each other or catch feelings for the one who isn't going to return it"....

"Yes I understand.... I'm sorry"......

Jungkook sighed loudly. Even after 10 minutes or so, his mind was still picturing older lips. They were so soft more than what he imagined but a part of him was having a feeling that he did feel the same sensation before like this, like he had kiss older before. Of course his mind is going crazy and maybe he is imagining things but their is something about this kiss that he can't pinpoint exactly but he is sure he felt this way before. Maybe in one of his wet dreams.

His reverie broke when the older called him from the other side of the tent in his morning deep voice and Gosshhh... Jungkook literally wanted to get laid for him.

"When did you woke up? You should have waken me too".

"I-i just woke up like few minutes ago myself and you were sound asleep so I didn't wanted to ruin your sleep plus we still have an hour to go to the main camp".

"Alright. Should we head first there? Or should we wait for an hour?", Taehyung asked.

"We can go early if you like. Let's change first then we should leave". 

"Okay"...

With that Jungkook went in first to change after 5 minutes he came fully dressed soon after him Taehyung came too few minutes later fully dress. They carried their small bag around their back and started walking. 

"So who always win this competition?" Taehyung asked curiously.

"It's the Tom and Harry duo. The foreigner. They're really good at it plus the difference between 1st and 2nd place is always so high".

"You aren't the one who win?", Taehyung asked confused.

Jungkook laughed softly. "Nooo....what makes you think that I'll be the one on top?"

"Well you were so excited about this camp trip and all plus you're quite popular in university".

Jungkook smiled at older's comment then replied "Sure I was excited but I was excited because Yugy and I enjoy the trip. We do missions of course but we manage to get 4th or 5th position so we are good to go and I'm famous because I'm a good athlete but you yourself are getting quite popular in university in such a small span of time"

"Well I'm not good of an athlete and by far I didn't do anything or contributed in any field. I still don't know why they talk about me?", Taehyung said matter of factually.

"Because you're handsome and your presence is very eye-catching", Jungkook replied and blushed immediately after what he said. Of course there's no lie on what he said but what if older will think about him as a weirdo or maybe a pervert. Noo.. No... That's not good...

"You think so?", Taehyung asked with a slight twitch on his lip which younger assume maybe he was controlling his grin or wide smile which was exactly true as older was trying so hard not to smile like a 5 year old boy who just got his favorite lollipop.

"Umm y-yeah... T-that's w-what I heard in university from everyone", Jungkook stuttered.

"And you?", Jungkook blinked at older's comment because he didn't quite get the meaning behind older's question so he asked, "Sorry.. I didn't understand.. What me?"

"I mean what do you think about the comments? Due you think my presence is eye-catching?".

Jungkook gulped as his adam's apple moved up and down but he manage to generate a small 'Yeah' which resulted another small smile from older. He was confused because of older's behavior. This is not good for his poor heartuuuu... He was mentally chanting

'Do not fell for him Jungkook.. Do not fell for him Jungkook... Think about banana milk but it has a banana and maybe taehyung di-- Fuckkk fucckkk... Nooo... Nooo... think about something else... Like taehyung's ass--- nooo... nooo.. Fucckkk... Don't think about taehyung at all... But he is a fucking 4 course meal... and he is fucking inviting me like that... what am i supposed to do?? say NO??? Noooo... No isn't an answer.. we should take 10 steps forward if the person in front of you take 1 step...

"Jungkook.... Jungkook.... JUNGKOOK", Taehyung said a little too loud.

"Huhhhh... Waaaooo what happened?", He asked blinking his eyes absorbing his surrounding.

"I was talking to you and you suddenly zoned out so I tried calling you out. Are you feeling alright?", Taehyung asked concerned.

Bitch how am I supposed to be alright when you fucking giving me wrong signal. Don't act like that with me or my inner hoe will jump out and fuck you here in this ground while you scream MY NAMEEEEEE'

No .. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine". Taehyung looked at younger with judging eyes but still nodded in return.

"So I was asking if you were with Yugyeom what you two would be doing?".

"If he was with me right now then we would still be sleeping and showed up at camp half hour late then we would have scared some human students and pranked some and when get bored of it then we would have started our task or whatsoever".

"So why did you woke up early today?".

'Because of you dipshit. You were fucking close to me and I even kissed you in your fucking damn sleep and if I didn't went out at the right time, I would have been on top of you while my dick will be in your beautiful hole that was made just for me and we would be fucking like there's no tomorrow'

Jungkook groaned at the way his mind was working too extra, but he replied, "Well I woke on my own and for the first time I experience that how beautiful the view look around here. So yeah". 

He wasn't completely lying though that beautiful view was this handsome Devil angel face who captivated him and he couldn't resist it.

Taehyung hummed and then said something that took younger off guard, "We can try the same if you wanted to. No need to go to camp that early". Jungkook eyes turned the size of saucers but then he soften his gaze. "Thanks for the offer but I think we should try something new. Let's try to take a position in Top 3. What say?".

"I'm fine by it. Let's try then".

With that saying both nodded and soon they were in front of the camp. If you ask the truth then younger did wanted to get rowdy and act all crazy with older, and wanted to see his different side but at what cause? It's not like they will act so crazy and by the end of the camp trip they will fall in each other's arm. It's not some movie or fanfiction, it's real life and he don't wanted to be the only one falling for him more and more when he's already head over heels for him.

Plus whatever they had is for this field trip. The moment they will be back in university he know older will be the same as before. Right now he is alone with him so maybe the way he was trying to make a conversation and being this nice is because he has nobody around him and he is stuck with him. So maybe older is pretending this way so that they both won't die out of boredom.

He knew if they pass by some chicks, older will totally ignore his existence. So instead of focusing on 'how to fall more for kim taehyung' he should focus on 'how to survive these 6 more days without falling for him more'. They were the first one to arrive at the camp and Mr. Park was surprised to see Jungkook to be the first to arrive.

"I'm impressed Jungkook. You both are 45min early. Wanna know about your mission?", Mr. Park said.

"It was because of my partner Kim Taehyung Sir. He is punctual so we said let's try to get a position in Top 3", Jungkook said.

"Well good job Taehyung. I hope he guided you properly and good luck with your little resolution".

"Thank you Sir and Jungkook is really good at guiding. I couldn't ask for any better partner as his. He's so amazing", Taehyung replied. Jungkook blushed lightly at older's compliment.

"Alright. That's good to hear. So for today's mission you have to catch 10 fishes from the dirty lake. You have 12 hours for that. You both have to report me at 9 p.m."

Jungkook groaned when Mr. Park left after telling them about their first mission. "What happened? Why are you making such a face?", Taehyung asked.

"Let's drop the idea to get a position in Top 3 and aim for staying on Top 5".

"Why?"

"Because that's fucking hard. Last time Suho and Kris was there and they're wolves too but even after spending 15 hours, they manage to get 5 fishes out of that lake. It's like a tunnel from the inside and once Tom and Harry was given that task but they couldn't even manage to get 1. So we won't be wining this first round anyway. So no point for today", Jungkook said grumpily.

"We didn't even started it. Don't loose hope. We will go there as early as possible".

Jungkook sighed loudly but nodded nonetheless. After 10 minutes they saw Namjoon and   
Jin coming, they greeted them and to younger's surprise Jimin and Yoongi came too.

"Wow Hyung you're early?", Jungkook asked his brother surprisingly.

"Yeah we thought why not try to get in Top 3".

"We will try too", Namjoon said.

"Hyung but Jin Hyung and you aren't partner", Jimin asked.

"Yeah we had different partners but we learned a lot from yesterday. So we are here early to request to switch partners and since our partners has no issue with that, we arrived early to see if the schedule will vary or not", Jin replied.

"Let's see who manages to secure a position in Top 3 then", Yoongi smirked and they all looked at each other with a smirk. 

"Good luck everyone", Namjoon said. After like half an hour students started gathering and they started eating their breakfast. Mr. Park reminded everybody again about the mission and everybody nodded. Jungkook was searching Yugyeom who were nowhere in the crowd. He sighed knowing he will appear late. It was 8:40 a.m. when they bid goodbyes with their friends.

Jungkook read the map and after 20 minutes they were at dirty lake. Jungkook groaned at the sight in front of him. Taehyung placed his hand on younger's shoulder to boost him up. "Don't worry we can do it. I believe in us". Jungkook blush at older's words but nodded anyways. Jungkook walked in front of the lake and were half in when Taehyung questioned,

"Aren't you going to strip?". Jungkook blushed harder this time. "I-i ... N-noo.. Why would I strip?". Taehyung blushed too because of his bluntness and sounding really weird as his words really come out wrong way. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was talking about that your clothes will get all muddy. The water consistency here is thick compare to other".

"Ohh... Don't be sorry it's okay and I'm fine by it. You can ..ummm... strip if you want", Jungkook said turning his head on the other side still blushing. "No I'm good too". With that Taehyung get in the muddy water too. Jungkook took a deep breath and then he got under water. He tried to swim properly or see but it was so hard to do as everything was pitch black under water. He cursed under his breath getting this mission.

While he was under water Taehyung did something younger didn't knew about. He concentrated on the water closing his eyes, he could feel younger presence down there then he felt some kind of a school of fishes and when opened his eyes they were crimson red. He gestured his index finger from he felt that vibration and soon fishes were coming out of water like some kind of a lava or geyser bursted. 

Jungkook gasped when he came out of water and saw this scene, his lips were formed in O shape and he exclaimed with a bright cheerfully smile, "OMG Tae... WOW just WOW... You really are like a lucky charm". Jungkook hugged the older, too caught up in the moment and since taehyung was concentrating on catching fishes, he lost his balance and fell under water with jungkook on top of him. Now both of them were covered with muddy water.

Taehyung snaked his arm around younger securely so that he don't get drowned. He knows so well he wouldn't drown but bitch let's not miss an opportunity like that. Taehyung liked how younger is so small around his big hands. They came on surface gasping and laughing at each other as both were covered in mud.

"Let's catch the fishes before they ran away again", Taehyung said and younger immediately nodded.

"How many do we need to catch?", Jungkook asked.

"Total 10".

"Cool. We have more than 10 let's take as many as we can, or enough that fit in our basket".

Taehyung nodded and they caught more than 20 fishes in just half an hour. "Wow... I never in my life finished a task that quickly plus when the task was so difficult", Jungkook said grinning happily.

"Guess we were lucky".

"Of course we were. How else would we able to get them otherwise".

Taehyung smiled at his words and at 9:50 they were in front of camp. Mr. Park and the teachers were surprised to see that the younger caught this many fishes plus they're the first one to ever complete this task. Of course they didn't mention that to them. Plus seeing the duo covered all in mud and sweaty they did understand they didn't cheated. 

"Both of you young men go and take a bath", Ms Marie said. 

They both nodded and when they were around the lake, they saw all their hyungs talking. They joined them. "Didn't you guys left for the mission?", Jungkook said raising his brow.

"Naah we didn't.. We thought about chilling as mostly are here chilling anyways", Jimin replied. Jungkook looked around and it was true everybody was chilling around.

"Did you finished your task?", Yoongi asked. Before Taehyung could utter a word, Jungkook jumped in. "Naahhh... Do you really think we could finish that shitty task this fast and come back from there? We were feeling so gross so we came to take a bath and maybe we will go back soon".

"Well that one hardest task bitch even the Topper never did that task", Jimin said and the evil cunning younger just played along saying 'True...true'.... They all started removing their clothes when Jimin and Jungkook still stayed in shirt.

"Why aren't you stripping?", Jin asked looking confused.

"Because my mate wouldn't like that plus Jungkook and I will leave at that corner you see, we will remove our shirt there", Jimin replied.

"We all are mostly wolves and all are mostly mated too", Namjoon said.

"Well what we did is something only my mate wanted to see and since jungkook is still not mated, it is better if he don't expose himself much", Jimin replied.

"If you will see what they're trying to hide trust me your eyes will pop out of their socket", Hoseok said with a smirk. Taehyung, Jin and Namjoon were confused but nodded anyway. Taehyung didn't removed his shirt either. It was only Hyungs who were shirtless and taehyung eyes were fixated on someone else.

Soon when Jungkook and Jimin were at the other corner of the lake, they were both facing each other when they removed their shirts. Something boiled inside of taehyung but he tried calming himself by saying jimin is like his brother but he so desperately wanted to be the one in front of jungkook not jimin. Taehyung saw younger's naked back, his tempting milky skin, his beautiful curve and sexy slim waist, he immediately remember the moment he was holding him in his arms, his waist was a perfect fit in his arms like a jigsaw puzzle.

He groaned as his wolf was getting excited but he didn't wanted to get too excited which give him a problem, he can't took care of.  
(I hope you know what kind of problem he mean🌚🌚 )

After half an hour of long relaxing bath they changed into new clothes. Their hyungs left 10 minutes early to start their mission and Jungkook and Taehyung went back to their camp...

___________________________________

I updated the longest chapter of this book. 3200 words. I was planning to complete the whole trip in this one chapter but that isn't possible. So yeah the drama will continue in next chapter 🌚🌚

Please follow my account, vote and comment and I'll guarantee to feed your TaeKook heartuuu 🐯💜🐰

Love Yourself Babies ♥️♥️ and spread positivity ❤️ Take Care of Yourself ♥️ I love you all so much 💜 💜


	9. Chapter # 9

Author p.o.v

Jungkook was drawing patterns on floor with a wooden stick out of boredom. After coming back successfully from their mission Jungkook was super happy but he didn't knew that the outcome will be this. It's been an hour and both Taehyung and him had made small talk. Just as fast as the conversation starts, it dies soon too.

He sighed loudly for the nth time. Taehyung excused him and had gone for like 5 minutes now. Younger was alone and super bored. He didn't knew that he had to spend rest of the day like this. He groaned and then tried to connect with Yugyeom through link. When he tried he heard a weird noise, more like a moan-

"Yugy?", Jungkook tried linking again.

Another weird noise came and he was now 100 percent sure what he thought is right. His best friend is fucking while he's getting bored here.

"What the fuck are you doing?", Jungkook said.

"Koo.. why the hell you are calling my name when you know I'm busy doing something important", Yugyeom whined.

"Bitch I'm getting bored here, drawing shits and you're fucking?? And from where did you find a chick? ", Jungkook bursted with frustration.

"Calm your ass down Bro... I'm with Bamie--

Before he could complete Jungkook bombarded him. "What the fuck dude... Why are you 2 fucking each other?".

"Bitch I said calm your ass down... I found out yesterday that he is my mate. So he isn't some one night stand.. Now will you stop talking or should I block the link?".

Jungkook groaned but still ask, "But how did you find out that he is your mate?"

"You got to be kidding me Kook. I'm a fucking werewolf too Man... I can sense it.. My wolf called him and his wolf called mine. End of the story".

"Why the all fucking horny asses found their mates but I'm still mateless?", Jungkook whined.

"Let me correct you my friend. Just say why everyone found their mates while the most horniest aka you still mateless", Yugyeom retorted.

"Shut the fuck up. Now I'm horny too. I want to fuck someone".

"You and Taehyung are still mateless. Why don't you both try doing it? You still are single and can fuck whoever you want", Yugyeom teased.

"You know what... Fuck you. You ain't helping me".

With that Jungkook broke the link and because of his best friend's shittiest idea, he start picturing something he shouldn't. Soon Taehyung came into view and sat opposite side of Jungkook.

"Is there anything we could do?", Taehyung asked.

"Huhhh? Well I don't know what to do", Jungkook answered honestly.

"Do you want to practice on your skills?".

"What do you mean by skills? Are you talking about wolf stuff?", Jungkook asked confused.

Taehyung nodded. "Well I don't mind. Do you want me to transform into wolf?", Jungkook asked.

"No need for that but if you wanted to then go ahead", Taehyung encouraged.

"Will you transform?", Jungkook asked curiously now but Taehyung said "No". Jungkook was curious about Taehyung's wolf because whenever Jungkook ask him to use him wolf instinct, the older denies. He avoid it as much as possible and Jungkook wanted to know why?

Because of his bluntness and curious nature, he asked the older "Don't you like your wolf or something? You avoid your wolf a lot".

Taehyung's eyes widened but then went back to normal, "That's not true. Of course I like my wolf but I call my wolf or transform into one when there's no other option left".

Jungkook said "Oh" and then they started walking. Soon they started their Wolfie class 101 with Taehyung. Taehyung taught him how to recognize everything using his sense of smell, by keeping his eyes close. They did for 2 hour or so and after 2 hours, Jungkook could tell which bird flew by or which animal is near them, thanks to Taehyung.

He never thought of using his senses like that. Plus these tactics could come handy in war or any kind of competition. Jungkook is a really good learner. He pick up everything so fast. Taehyung was praising him every now and then and encouraged him if he made any mistake. They spent a good amount of time while practicing then Jungkook excused and went to pee.

Even while doing his business he was smelling everything with his eyes close, all the while smiling. He smiled to himself when he pick the scent of two werewolf students who must be passing by. Then something clicked his mind and his smile replaced with frown while his eyes open in sharp glare. Now when he started concentrating and all he remember that he never knew Taehyung's scent. Moreover he can't smell him normally, like all the werewolves.

He knew Namjoon smell like dark chocolate while Jin has caramel like scent and he always smell a mixture of chocolate and caramel when they both appear as alpha rub their scent on his mate and anyone they're possessive about like family and all. Jungkook zipped up his pant and went to older's direction.

Taehyung smile drop when he saw younger frowning at him. Just a moment ago he went happy and excited and now he came back with a frown and serious face. "Is everything alright Jungkook?", Taehyung asked softly.

"Why I can't smell your scent?"

Taehyung stiffened a little but immediately gathered his composure. "You can't smell my scent?".

"NO", Jungkook said sharply.

"Well".. Taehyung made a throat clearing sound, "Then try again the way I taught you". Jungkook was still glaring at him but he closed his eyes and started using his senses, then his nose pick the scent of cappuccino, he sniffed more and then he saw older standing in front of him. "So did you manage to smell my scent?", Taehyung questioned again and this time Jungkook smiled and said "Yes. You smell like cappuccino" and he nodded in return.

Jungkook felt at ease now. He was worrying over nothing. His mind had pictured thousand of scenarios but he's happy to know that there was nothing like as he thought because he thought it was older's doing that he can't smell him but it was stupid of him coz a wolf can't control other wolf's senses right? or can he?

Because the younger is nosy and of curious nature, he asked older, "Why are you called mysterious?". Taehyung looked at him in the eye, trying to see what could be the reason behind his little Inquisition but answered him anyway.

"Because nobody saw me fighting. Just like you were curious about my wolf, other are curious too and just because I don't transformed into one in front of them, they started calling me mysterious because nobody ever saw me fighting in the battlefield".

"Why is that? I mean when we are on a war or something, do you still not transformed?".

"No.. that's not the case. As I told you just because they don't saw me transform, they assume things on their own and of course I transformed into wolf because I need Maxie on the ground".

Something clicked again when Jungkook heard the name "Maxie" and Taehyung wetted his parched lips as the name slipped out of his mouth. He didn't wanted to tell him the name of his wolf but younger's little inquisition just took the information out.

Jungkook was concentrating again. His mind was spinning now as every little bit was like forming some kind of puzzle inside his head. His hands were around his head when he started groaning loudly. He was about to fell when older's hands snaked around his waist and he made him sit on his lap. The moment his hips came in contact with older's thighs, Luna purred.

Jungkook blushed harder as his face turned like a ripe cherry. He immediately put his hand around his mouth, mumbling a small sorry. Taehyung on the other hand was controlling his wolf, not to jump out. When Jungkook gained back his composure he thanked older and excused himself.

He went straight to waterfall and splashed water hardly on his face. His mind was playing some kind of game. He started seeing things he never saw before but the problem is everything is blur. He saw some kind of war and he was calling out the name "Maxie" but how is it even possible??? This is the first time he has heard his wolf name but he feels like he knows him from a very long time.

He stayed alone near waterfall until Taehyung called out his name again, showing him the light in the sky which indicates that it's dinner time. When they gathered around the camp, they ate the fishes they had caught this morning. After dinner, they did a small talk with their Hyungs and friends and then bid goodbyes.

When they arrived at their camp, they did their bedtime routine, changed into PJs and turned out the lamp light. Just like that they fell asleep. It was another morning and Jungkook could feel his whole back was warm while a hand was around his waist. When he opened his eyes and looked at his abdomen, he saw older's hand. He blushed harder. How did older manage to took out his hand from his sleeping bag?? Jungkook was thinking about that.

Then his mind started focusing on older's hand. His skin was smooth like silk while veins are prominent on his skin. He traced his veins lightly and a small smile creeped out on younger's lip. Older's hand was big and he could see his knuckle bone plus his fingers are cylindrical and long and his horny mind o'clock just woke up seeing older's finger. He just imagine older finger fucking him and God!!! He is so sure that his fingers are enough to make him cum-

Jungkook shuffled a little and in return a deep raspy voice groaned around his ear which sent goosebumps to his body. The grip around younger's waist got tighter as Taehyung tried coiling himself in a round circle. Now the older's fingers were dangerously near his shaft and Jungkook couldn't control his mind. So he gently tried to pull older's hand up and then he softly placed it above his erection.

He immediately bit around his sleeve to suppress the moan because the moment older's warm hand touched his erection, he felt the ecstasy. He put his own hand above older's hand and pressed down a little and the friction was 'oh so delicious' for younger. He was now biting hard around his sleeve, wetting it in the process as he was palm fucking- himself with older's hand-

Jungkook was asking for forgiveness from Moon Goddess as he can't control his hormones and taking advantage of a heavy sleeper by using his hand to make himself cum. His body was starting feeling uneasy as his erection was aching so badly. He was suppressing his moans and was restless in his sleeping bag when he felt older's fingers squeezed his erection. He moaned and immediately put a hand on his mouth.

He turned his face to see but the older was still snoring. His hand was still above older's so he thought he must be out of his mind and that it is his mind that has started picturing dirty things again. So it's not possible that older will squeeze his erection. Right?? Then he started rubbing older's hand on his erection again, squeezing lightly (as much freedom as his hand gave). He knew he will come soon and after few minutes of blissful and sinful act he came. He immediately stood up, face all red due to warmth and his shameless act and he went out.

He changed his sweatpants and wash the last evident of his treachery, and hung his sweatpants to dry out. When he came back to camp after half an hour or so he saw older's PJ's hanging besides his. His mind immediately went to picture about older jerking off too and a crimson dust came into his cheeks. When older asked him 'is everything alright?' he instantly nodded. 

Just like that they went back to main camp and rest of the days pass by like in same pattern. Younger taking advantage of older in the morning, They going to camp early, finishing their mission quickly, Taehyung teaching him and then wandering around the woods but the only thing that bothered Jungkook in their stay was whenever older go out for bathroom, he make out with bitches. 

How does he knows you must be thinking? Well he started using his ability of smelling and whenever he went out , younger could smell another nasty smell and Luna so want to rip the bitch who is kissing the one he should be kissing. Oo How he wanted to try kissing him properly in his sleep but of course he can't because he can't take that risk but he was super happy at least he came because of older's hand so it's still a score for Jungkook.

When they packed their stuff and started moving away towards the bus again, Jungkook thought older will sit beside his hyungs but to his surprise he sat beside him instead. He even made small chat every now and then and just like that his painful yet memorable camp trip came to an end.

_____________________________

Finally the camp trip came to an end. I know the chapter is crappy but I assure you that the good part is coming. The drama is about to start 👉👈 Thank you so much for reading my story and voting. It really means a lot 💜💜💜 Gamsamidaaaaa

It really means a lot 💜💜💜 Gamsamidaaaaa

I love these memes 😂😂

I love these memes 😂😂

I love you all 💜💜 Thank you once again to all the readers who vote and comment

I love you all 💜💜 Thank you once again to all the readers who vote and comment. Follow my account and I will promise to feed your Taekook heartuuuu 💜💜


	10. Chapter # 10

It's been over a month since Jungkook was teamed up with Taehyung for their camp trip but Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about it. The time spend with him was the bestest but just as he assumed that he will be like before was right too. Taehyung makes out with every chick and hoe that pass by him in corridors.

The student cafe site don't rest either. They kept publishing shits and every first headline was about older. It hurts him because even though he don't visit the cafe site anymore, the shit of students can't keep their mouth shut. They keep whispering and passing the news to everyone and to his dismay Luna always whimpered. He don't understand the connection between them.

It felt like an invisible string that keep him tied to him but is he the only one feeling this restless?? feeling this uneasy?? Doesn't older feel the same?? And if he does then why does he make out in front of him?? Questions always piled up in his mind. He was restless, uncomfortable and uneasy after seeing the official slut of university aka Layla making out with him.

Doesn't he knows about her being a slut? Or is he became a playboy himself? Well he is famous as a playboy by now anyways because whoever pass by him gets a hot make out session with him and whoever felt his touch can't stop talking about his delicious mouth, his warmth and his skilled tongue and Fuck!!! Jungkook hates it.

They were at home and it was 5 in the evening. Jungkook was thinking about all the shits happening and only one name was regulating on his mind and that was Kim Taehyung. He hates it. He hates him because because of him he couldn't concentrate on anything. JUngkook was the only one who was suffering both physically and mentally.

Physically because every pain and impact was torturing not only him but Luna too and physically Luna was getting weaker and weaker. Mentally because he fucking can't stop thinking about Taehyung. It's like a maze. He was moving in circles but in the end, he end up on Taehyung again. Jungkook was in his room, head low, fingers laced around his hairs while he was pulling so hard that some strands broke.

Jimin came in the room and seeing younger like that he immediately sat in front of him. Taking his hands on his. "What are you doing Kookie? What happened??"

"I-i don't know Hyung. I just.... I don't feel good. It feels like.... like anger is boiling inside me and I don't know how to release it".

"Why don't you go back to your favorite place? Your mood always change and you became cheerful whenever you come back from there"

"I don't wanna go there. I don't feel relaxed there anymore".

Part of what Jungkook said was true but he didn't told him the actual truth, the actual story behind it. Jungkook did went into the woods after a week from their camp trip but the musk scent he sense there was so alluring almost like so welcoming that he wanted to submit to it. The time he spend practising with Taehyung, taught him so many things and out of that many things Jungkook learned one thing very crucial, that is whatever he felt in woods isn't nature.

There was somebody present there. What he thought were his wet dreams, weren't his wet dreams. He did kissed somebody there. The body above him was real. The igniting, intimating feeling was real. Although he couldn't see who that was,but he was sure that the scent belongs to someone else. And since the day his nose picked Taehyung's scent, he didn't wanted to pay attention to any other scent although the scent is more intimating and powerful compare to Taehyung's.

He don't want to fall for lust. He don't wanted to give in to that scent because that scent was strong enough to numb Luna. He tried to open his eyes to see who that was but he couldn't control his body in his presence. It felt like he was born to submit to that scent and Jungkook didn't like that one bit because whatever he felt for Taehyung or whatever that feeling is, is stronger.

He can't name it love. Can he? Because how could he fell for him like that? Maybe Taehyung is alpha like him that's why he feel this way. This uneasy feeling isn't call love. Right? What he is feeling for him isn't love. Maybe just maybe he let his mind corrupt his thoughts and since Jungkook don't like when people ignore him so maybe he felt attracted to him because older doesn't pay much attention to him while for everybody else he is always on spotlight.

"Kookie?? Kookie??"

"Huhhhh... What happened hyung?", JUngkook asked Jimin confused.

"You are thinking too much Kookie. Well since you're an alpha, you can do 1 thing to cope up with this anger", Jimin said.

"What is it?"

"Sex"

"What??"

"You heard it right. Since alphas has a rage problem and we doesn't know how to channel it straight without damaging anything, sex always help to cope up with all this. You can release your inner fury like that without damaging yourself and the other because it will give pleasure to you both. So since you're 18 officially of course your wolf is restless and that's why you're this uneasy because a piece of you is still missing".

Jungkook rose his brow questioningly because Jimin always came when he was about to release.

"Ohh don't worry. I won't be a cock-block this time. You can enjoy your time. Go to the abandon warehouse, I heard there's a small party there. You can find there many chicks who will willingly take you in", Jimin winked at him.

"Thanks Hyung. I should leave then".

With that saying Jungkook stood up and went out of pack house. The abandon warehouse is like a party area for young werewolves. They have pool, bar, rooms, alcohols and chicks there to enjoy every moment of their high life and right now JUngkook desperately needs a distraction from an ethereal beast aka Kim Taehyung.

The moment he arrived to the warehouse he saw Yugyeom and Bambam making out on the other side of corner but they didn't saw him. He went straight to bar and took a shot. The strong liquor burn his throat a little but after a minute it felt good. He took another shot and glance around the room when Lisa greeted him. "Hey".

"Oh hey Lisa. How are you?".

"I'm fine. It's been so long since I last saw you here. Everything alright?".

"Yeah of course. I just miss this place and I thought it won't do any damage to me if I get wasted once in a while".

"So you're here to find a partner here?"

"No.. Not a partner. I'm here to spend few hours with somebody".

"You can spend your time with me".

Jungkook eyes widened a little then he said, "Lisa you know I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry".

"I know that Kookie but you're looking for a one night stand right?" Jungkook nodded. "Then spend that night with me. I don't mind".

Jungkook licked his dried lip still in confusion. "Y-you sure?"

Lisa nodded. "C'mon now".

With that Lisa dragged him to the other side of the warehouse to find a room for themselves and after 5 minutes they were inside a room. Kissing each other hungrily. Jungkook never kissed anybody before her. He may had sex before but he always thought that he should seal his lips with the one he actually love because just like fucking and making love are 2 different things, in the same way kissing is different too until he saw the Playboy aka Kim Taehyung kissing every hoe.

His whole concept of kissing changed. So would he wait for his fucking mate, about whom he doesn't even know where the fuck is and maybe his fucking mate would be getting wasted like everyone else so why would he keep his first kiss for him? So now here he was eating out the other wolf's mouth. When they both broke the kiss, they were panting so hard. They turned off the light and discarded their clothes.

Jungkook settled himself between her cylindrical legs and once again they locked their lips in a heated kiss. Jungkook insert one finger inside of her and in return she moan which he devoured. This feeling should be pleasurable for both of them. Lisa was enjoying but since the moment he locked his lips with her, Luna felt pain and tormenting feeling, no pleasure, no delight, no delectation. Luna was still suffering and enduring this agony.

He growled in her mouth and she arched. He insert another finger then another, stretching her like a cat and she mewled. He was trying to adjust her so that she could take him in and the moment he felt that she is ready, he withdrew his fingers. He put a condom on and slid inside of her. She moaned loudly, mewing and he growled, making loud guttural sound. He didn't gave her much time to adjust to his size and started thrusting harder, faster like an animal.

After like 10 minutes or so she came crying with pleasure. JUngkook movements became sloppy and messy and after few more thrust he came inside the condom. He threw the condom in the dustbin beside the side table and rolled another condom. She turned into all four and soon they started their one night showdown again.

\----------------------

Taehyung was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, emptiness evident on his eyes. He couldn't jerked away the hurtful face of younger. The painful expression his face showed him were like a torture. He didn't wanted to hurt him but he didn't want him to get attached to him either. He is too coward and selfish to reject him as his mate because he wants him but he can't accept him because of the consequences.

His face was circulating in his mind like a film and he keep remembering the time he spend with him in the camp, The best time of his life. He learnt a lot about younger in that time and he felt something for him he didn't wanted to name that feeling though. He can't stop as he keeps remembering his beautiful doe eyes that hold galaxies in it, his pretty blushing face whenever he get shy-ed around him, his pink tinted plump lips so kissable- his slim waist he saw through shadow once and his thick plump ass-- he can't stop thinking about him-

Max was furious on Taehyung because he kept shutting him down and keeping him away from Luna. He didn't let him took control but now he was boiling and he doesn't know for how long will he be able to control his wolf, his powers-- Something flickered inside Taehyung like a pulse and then his left eye turned honey gold while right eye turned crimson red and before he could registered to his situation he was in, it was too late-

Because the moment he blinked his eyes, his orbs turned into blood red with rage. Max took over him without his consent- and Taehyung was shut down.

_________________________________________

A/N: Hello guys... Thank you so much for 1k+ read that means a lot to me 💜💜💜💜 Sorry for the late update I was out plus this shizzzz pad deleted my chapter thrice while I was writing 😡😡😡 Well another chapter is coming soon in few hours just like it should be so it will even the update streaks.

Please keep voting and commenting that makes me so happy. Do follow my small account and I will make sure to feed your TaeKook heart 💜💜💜💜

My Favorite Boyfriends 

My Favorite Boyfriends. You can't change my mind and Nobody can stop me loving them 💜💜💜💜 

You can't change my mind and Nobody can stop me loving them 💜💜💜💜


	11. Chapter # 11

It's a double update so make sure you read Chapter 10 first 💜💜 I hope you enjoy the chapter 💜💜 drama is about to start 🌚🌚

___________________

Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin were in the living room talking about pack stuff when a loud glass shattering noise distracted them all. They all turned away when they felt a sharp wind blew .

"Umm.. Isn't that glass shattering noise came from Taehyung's room?", Hoseok said.

"Yeah I think so too. It must be the window that have been broken by now", Jimin said.

Namjoon and Jin shared a worried gaze and their faces turned paled immediately, knowing exactly what might had happened. They gulped a little too loudly which resulted in suspicious eyes of the another three on them.

"I-i think Tae must have...must have gone for practice.. Yeah", Jin said not confident on his own words.

Yoongi raised his brow questioningly, "You sure?"

"Don't worry. Jin Hyung and I will check up on him. Just don't follow us. Please.. It's a request Hyung", Namjoon said to Yoongi who nodded after few minutes. They ran towards the door and in the midst of air they tranformed. Jimin and Hoseok face were lit in 'awe' seeing the glorious form of Kims.

"Wow holy shit Man.. Did Moon Goddess created them with her own hands?", Hoseok said in astonishment.

"No doubt Moon Goddess has blessed them with beauty and power", Yoongi said dryly.

"Fuck they look so ethereal Hyung", Jimin said in awe.

Jin and Namjoon ran following the trail of destruction. The trees trunk were broken and the soil was black like it was burned. Both latter cursed and ran in full speed. After few minutes they saw the younger, Jin called out for Max but before Namjoon could warned Jin, Max flew Jin away. Making him crash on trees which immediately broke with the heavy impact. Jin whimpered in pain because few of his ribs got broken.

"Arghh.. F-fuckk....", Jin bleat.

"Babe you alright?", Namjoon called from the other side through link.

"Fuck.. I think I broke few ribs. Stop h-him Joonie before he cause any more chaos then this".

Namjoon tried getting inside of Taehyung's mind but his wolf was furious and didn't let him even stand for a second. Namjoon was running constantly, dodging his attacks. He called out for Max to stop, "Maxie... Maxie.. Stop.. It's me Joonie". He growled in return and another heavy wind blew from his left side which he luckily dodged but it damaged more trees.

Namjoon was a mile away from the younger and he saw his crimson red orbs shining like ruby. In that moment he understood that something has triggered Max but what it could be?? Then something clicked his mind and releasing a long exhale, he tried to take the risk with it.

Jin was looking at his mate from the other side of the woods, confused about why his mate is standing still when he knew Max is constantly attacking but he also knew his mate too well and he knew that his mate has found something crucial.

"Jungkook stay away. Max will hurt Luna if you came any near than this. Go run".

Max immediately looked at the direction where Namjoon call out and for a second his red orbs turned into honey gold, Namjoon took that chance to get inside his brain.

"Wake up Taehyung. Shift now!! You have cause enough destruction. Get your shits together and shift", Namjoon said a little disappointed.

Taehyung turned back into his normal form and so did Namjoon and Jin. Jin came whimpering holding his rib cage side. Taehyung felt bad because of what Maxie did but he didn't do it like that in normal circumstances and what happened today wasn't normal-

"Why Maxie was in rage?", Namjoon asked anger evident on his voice.

"Jungkook had sex and Luna called Maxie... accidentally.. maybe-", Taehyung said still shocked himself. "Before I could register to anything, it was too late".

"What are you doing Tae.. seriously.. don't you know by now how much your choices are affecting everyone? You didn't wanted to hurt people you love but you're hurting them terribly. You're torturing everyone both physically and mentally including yourself", Jin said still holding his rib cage.

"W-what do you want me to do Hyung? Don't you know yourself. It will destroy everything. They doesn't even remember anything- on top of it..", Taehyung released a long sigh before adding "Alpha lied to all of them".

"Whatever you're doing has no connection with the choices you made and the shits you're doing. So stop covering them by giving us lame excuses. Get your shits together and don't bring those incident in this because of the things you've done. Look at your surroundings right now and see the damage you caused. Tell me what are we gonna say to Hyung?", Namjoon questioned.

Taehyung lowered his head in guilt before any of them continue their little argument or whatever, they heard loud gasp. It was Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok.

"What had happened here?", Yoongi questioned in serious tone.

All three were in shock, seeing the burned ground, broken tree trunks and uneven ground. Their eyes were double the size and in that moment they realized something really important, "Is he...Is he the son of K-Kim Leeteuk", Jimin whispered.

The other three latter flinched. By now Yoongi was sure that the thing they heard as myth wasn't just a myth or a story to scare the other wolves- it was real-

"What are you all hiding? And what are your motives?", Yoongi gritted out.

"H-hyung I can explain-", before Namjoon could complete his sentence Yoongi interrupted "You better" he nodded and continued, " We are waiting for someone to arrive here so that we can talk properly".

"Are you talking about Father?", Hoseok asked.

"Yes him too but we are waiting for certain someone who can help us all. We need him right now. He will be here soon", Jin said.

"So about what Jimin asked, is he really King Leeteuk's son?", Yoongi asked again and Namjoon and Jin nodded.

"B-but they said all his children died", Hoseok whispered still not accepting the new information that were given to him.

"Please we are begging you please don't let anyone else know about it", Namjoon plead.

Yoongi nodded in return. "Don't worry your secret is safe between us but remember that I'm waiting for the actual truth you all are hiding".

"We will...Soon", Jin said.

To lighten the mood Hoseok said, "Okay I might sound gay but damn you guys are looking fucking hot in just boxers and we saw your wolf form too it was lit".

Namjoon showed his dimple smile while Jin started bragging. "Of course I'm the most handsome wolf in the world. Everybody yearn for me".

"He was praising Taehyung, not you Hyung", Jimin teased and Jin rolled his eyes playfully. They laugh but Jin immediately groaned in pain.

"You alright?", Hoseok asked in concern. "Yeah it's nothing just few broken bones", Jin said. "Let me treat your wounds when we will be back in the house", Hoseok said again and Jin thanked him.

In their half hour of conversation, Taehyung didn't even once said anything. Somehow Jimin felt a connection with him and just like he care about Jungkook, he wanted to get closer to Taehyung like that too.

"You feeling alright?", Jimin asked Taehyung which shocked him. After all the chaos he caused, he is still asking about him. "Umm... Y-yeah I'm.. thank you for asking and sorry for creating this mess", Taehyung said almost like a whisper but since Jimin was beside him and has his Wolfie hearing, he heard what younger said.

"You're freaking hot Man and coolest too. Damnnnn how do you control this massive power? Moon Goddess has blessed you with so many powers. It must be hard to control. Right?"

"Correct.. It is hard but I keep my powers in control.. and wrong because I'm a walking destruction. My existence itself is a curse, nothing is a blessing. Everybody around me get affected because of me. Only if I died like the rumors said then everybody was in harmony", Taehyung said in low voice.

"Hey stop that. Neither you're a curse nor you're a walking destruction. You're anything but that. I may not know you much I know one thing that you are amazing and exceptional. So stop saying stuff like that and somebody out there is waiting for you to complete the hollow you feel inside so wait for him to arrive and everything will be alright".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome. Well mind if I ask something?", Jimin asked curiously.

"Of course".

"In the past few months we never saw you getting this out of control. I mean we never even once doubted that you were special like that. Although we were curious about why you were called mysterious..", Jimin said scratching his neck on his embarrassing confession.

"Ohh.. umm.. that's.. that's something related to my wolf being angry on me. Sorry I can't give you the details. I know you are too kind to me while I'm hiding stuff or being rude to you but I can't open more", Taehyung apologize.

"No.. no.. I understand buddy. Don't apologise and it's okay to have secrets. Everybody does. So it doesn't matter. After all the beauty must have his secrets too", Jimin teased nudging his elbow lightly and just like that everything went back to normal.

\----------------------

After spending two hours with Lisa and releasing his rage, he do feel better not good though but it wasn't unbearable like before. He thanked Lisa. They came out of the room and she kissed him for one last time before they parted ways so he just gave in without much of the thought.

He was grabbing her tightly by her waist, lips locked in a heated session. Her neck was covered with red and purple hickeys. They both panted after detaching their lips and Jungkook kissed her lightly on her cheek as a farewell.

Little did he knows that all the Sherlock's were present in the room and the moment he left the place to go back to his pack house, article after article were published on "LISKOOK" videos of them making out and pictures were all over the cafe site and after like months, Jungkook was topping the headlines.

Jungkook was in the bathroom of his room when he came back, Jimin was already in the room.

"I see.. did you enjoyed your time?", Jimin smirked.

"Yeah I feel better. At first it was worst but then after my first release, something changed and Luna didn't whimper like she was in the beginning".

"Interesting.. Well you're better and that's all that matters plus congratulations you're topping the cafe site and "LisKook" is sailing", Jimin smirked.

"Nooo... What the fuck", Jungkook said not believing that someone was keeping an eye on them but yeah he couldn't be 100% surprised because he knows that there are thirsty fuckers who were always looking for some tea.

_____________________

Thank you so much for reading my book ❤️ I love you all ❤️


	12. Chapter # 12

Author p.o.v

After getting in pack house, Hoseok cleaned and bandanged Jin's wounds. The bruises and cuts were deep but to Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok surprise, he got healed the very next day. Only a very slightest scars were remaining like somebody got a small bruise. Saying they were shocked will totally be an understatement.

Not only they are gifted, on top of it their regenerating power is exceptional. Jin was walking and making fun like he always do and his healing ability got them off guard because they all knew if they were in his place then they would be on bed rest for weeks or a month.

"Hyung what are you? How did you heal that fast?", Jimin asked amazed by Jin.

"I'm a wolf", Jin laughed.

"I know that. I mean how did you heal that fast?".

"Ummm well... The regenerating ability or you can say this healing power is only in 3 of us. Namjoon, Taehyung and me. That's why we are in 3 Kim's legacy even though our whole clan has mostly Kim's, we 3 are the only chosen one or special one you can say", Jin said scratching his neck shyly because he can't take too much attention.

"So it's also a part of your gift?", Hoseok asked.

"Yes! You can say that so".

"What do you mean by you can say so?", Yoongi said with a croaked brow.

"Actually we didn't knew ourselves that we could heal that fast. We found that 6 years ago".

"What happened then?", Yoongi asked.

"Taehyung got carried away and yeah. I can't give you much of the details it will only mess your mind since you're pure blood too".

"This 6 years part click a lot. I don't know why", Jimin said.

"Everything you guys talk about are like puzzle pieces or riddles, Just what are you guys hiding from us?", Yoongi said with a stern face.

"Soon all these puzzle pieces will fall in the place and all your riddles will be answered. We are waiting to tell you all this desperately too", Jin said.

"I know it's out of blue but what your power is like?", Jimin ask curious.

Jin chuckled but answered, "It like mind control. I can make you see what I want you all to see and believe. Only if I use my powers".

"Sooo.. If I ask you to show me Yoongi naked you can do that?", Jimin whispered and Yoongi said with a warning tone, "JIMIN".

Jin laugh not too loud though. "You're something else and yes I can do that but remember only you can see him naked. Nobody else".

"Yeah yeah.. I know.. I know.. Just do it". Jimin closed his eyes excitedly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. You see him naked umpteenth times. Why being so thirsty", Hoseok said rolling his eyes.

"O shut up. Seeing naked in bed and seeing naked outside of the room has difference. You won't understand", Jimin said.

"Jimin stop that", Yoongi said lowly.

Jimin showed him his puppy eyes and *bam* just like that Yoongi melted. Jin tried so hard not to react to that since Yoongi is always pretend to be so cool and serious but in front of his mate, he is like pudding.

"Bitch you'll be hard 24/7 what you wanna do? Show your boner to everyone here?", Hoseok complained and that did hit Jimin since he knows he won't be able to stop himself if he see his mate naked-

"Ummm alright alright. Just do it for now. I mean just made him naked for an hour. Is that possible?", Jimin asked.

"Well...ummm...Yeah that's kind of possible but I need to use a lot of my energy and all since it's not as easy as it seems and even though I'm healed from the outside but I'm still weak from the inside", Jin said. Mostly what he said was a lie and he lied because of Yoongi's observing eyes. He don't want him to get any clue what they had done to them. What Jimin asked him is a piece of cake but he exaggerated it so that nobody get more suspicious than they already had.

After like 10 minute or so when Jimin opened his eyes, he saw Yoongi naked- His cheeks flushed immediately and he tried so hard not to react but Fuck! his body started reacting fast and he knew his arousal and pheromones are spreading in air. With a growl Yoongi put Jimin on his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"We will meet you all soon", with that saying Yoongi disappeared taking Jimin with him.

\-----------------------

It was evening when Taehyung left the pack house, going in the woods. It became like a routine since that incident. Namjoon went after him while Hoseok, Jungkook and Yoongi were in the launch watching TV.

"Taehyung!", Namjoon called out.

"Yes Hyung?".

"For how long will you keep going on like that? I had enough of that. Your little game play is getting on our necks now", Namjoon hissed.

"I-i... I'm sorry Hyung to involve you both in this. I.. I promise I'll do something soon".

"What are you going to do huhh? Reject him? Or accept it? Rejection is not an option here Tae. You know that. Why are you fucking running away from all this?".

"I can't... I can't accept him Hyung. I just need a little more time and I-... I will reject him".

Namjoon growled, "What the fuck is wrong with you. You fucking wanted him as your mate. What do you think will happen when Jungkook will find all this out? Do you have any idea what that poor boy is going through? You are damaging yourself and him. He is searching for his mate to get distracted from you. Do you have any idea how he would react if he found that the one he was searching so desperately was you all along! You-..." 

Before Namjoon could complete his little speech a loud gasp caught both of their attention.

"You are my fucking mate-", Jungkook said too shocked.

*Few moments ago*

"Kookie go call out Namjoon and Taehyung from the woods and tell them we wanted to discuss something important. It's urgent", Yoongi said.

"Alright Hyung".

*Back to present*

"You're my Mate? You fucking knew that?", Jungkook growled.

Taehyung was shocked his eyes were wide open now. Seeing his mate being angry and furious wasn't the sight he wanted to see.

"Jungkook listen.."Namjoon said.

"No Hyung.." Jungkook cut Namjoon in-between. "I don't wanted to listen anymore. All this while this Fucker hurt Luna, hurt me. He knew how much damage an alpha get if they go through heart break or emotions and being pure blood make it ten times more stronger. Knowing all this he still did all that. He made out in front of me.

What in the world did I ever do to you to get this treatment from you???" Jungkook growled. "If you fucking hated me that much then why you didn't rejected me the moment you found out that I'm your mate. At least Luna and I wouldn't suffer that much. I would have found a different by now". Jungkook hissed.

"Jungk-...".

"Don't you fucking dare take my name from your filthy mouth", Jungkook growled at Taehyung.

"I could reject you now and let you suffer the pain you deserve but what's the point. You'll suffer for a week or two right? So don't worry I won't reject you. I will treat you with the same medicine as yours but I promise to make it more torturous for you. ten time more. You did everything on purpose knowing that I'm your mate. Now it's my turn to show you how we play coz two can play this game right", Jungkook smirked this time.

"I will show you who I am and I promise to make you regret your decision of not rejecting me when you can. I will make you beg to me for rejecting you. I will make your life hell Kim fucking Taehyung".

Taehyung stood on his place shocked and in trance, seeing his mate daring him. Namjoon ran after Jungkook while Taehyung still didn't understand what just happened with him.

"Oh my gawwdd. That's some hot tea", Jin came out from the right side of the tree.

"Yess bitch you're right", Jimin said from the other side.

"Wait where the fuck you came from?", Jin asked.

"I followed them", Jimin smirked.

"You sneaky bitch", Jin grinned.

"Same for you hoe", Jimin winked.

"So let's place a bet. Who do you think will win? My money is on Kookie", Jin said excitedly.

"Well shouldn't you take Taehyung's side. He is your friend", Jimin said with a raised brow.

"Oh c'mon he is an idiot and I know him really well".

"I see.. Well Kookie is my baby brother and I know how bitchy he can be so of course my money is on him too".

"Aiisshhh fuck.. That means we can't bet. Oh well let's just enjoy the tea then", Jin grinned and Jimin chuckled saying, "It's going to be one hell for Taehyung. I wanted to wish him luck".

_______________________________

A/N: The drama and steamy steamy Taekook is on your way.🌚🌚🌚 I hope you enjoy this chapter. Up coming chapters are going to entertain a lot since we had enough of angst for now 😉😉 Please keep on reading, commenting and voting for my story. It means a lot 💜💜


	13. Chapter # 13

Author p.o.v

Jungkook was shocked and hurt. Shocked because the guy he was yearning for, turned out to be his mate. Hurt because his mate doesn't wants him. But why? Isn't he a good alpha? Is he too childish? or naive? The time they had in camp trip was gold and he really thought that he had good understanding and chemistry with the older.

Doesn't he think that too? He was feeling the urge to cry but no he can't cry. He just dare older that he will make him suffer and pay 10x times more to what he had done to him. He shouldn't turn sap now. Jungkook was still in his deep thoughts when Namjoon voice came from behind,

"Jungkook wait up. Please listen to me", Namjoon plead.

He stopped on his tracks and turned around to see Namjoon coming his way.

"Hyung if you are going to say it was lie or I am misunderstanding something then please don't start. I heard it all and I saw everything from my own eyes".

"I'm not here to say any of that. I'm here to request you something".

Jungkook looked confused that the older isn't here to say to forget about everything but to request?

"Request??? For what?".

"Umm.. You said you will make Taehyung pay." Jungkook was about to interrupt when Namjoon said, "Let me finish first.. I'm not here to say to not make him realize what he did was wrong. You should do it of course because you got hurt too but Kookie Tae is an idiot. He just refuse to accept the truth. He could and he would never reject you as his mate. It's a lie".

Hearing those words give some kind of inner peace to younger but the next thing that older said made him want to fly in the sky.

"I know that he won't reject you because he wants you desperately but he isn't an ordinary wolf. He is special and so are you. He is afraid that he might hurt you or you will be used as his weakness because he wouldn't be able to control himself if something happened to you".

"I still don't get it Hyung. He made out in front of me. Who knows what he do behind my back. How am I suppose to believe what you said? Plus you said request and you are just talking about him, defending him".

"I know you want to take revenge and I won't stop you. Make out with anyone but please just don't....".

Namjoon stopped saying closing his eyes, face now a little embarrassed to took out the next word from his mouth.

"Just don't what hyung?".

"Please just don't do an intercourse with anyone".

Jungkook cheeks blazed red and so did Namjoon's. He avoided eye contact but continued.

"Tae act like he doesn't want you and he does m-makeout but he didn't had sex with anyone. The destruction you saw in woods was because you had sex with that Lala or Lola girl. Sorry I don't remember the name. Luna called out Maxie, maybe accidentally and since Tae was trying to control his wolf and putting him away from Luna, it angered Maxie and you having sex just fueled everything. So please it's a request, take revenge but don't get carried away since Jin hyung is still hurt and we won't be able to control that if that ever happened again this soon".

Hearing Namjoon's words gave Jungkook some kind of giddy feeling. So that means Tae just pretend that he doesn't get affected by him but he does. Knowing the chaos that almost vanished the whole jungle was because his mate got jealous, made Jungkook want to scream out loud that that is his mate. The most sexiest, powerful and dominating.

The mere thought made him smile and his dirty evil mind started to work again. He smirked and said 'Okay' to Namjoon who just went towards the pack house while Jungkook went back and he met Taehyung coming towards in the same direction. Taehyung stopped when he saw Jungkook coming to his direction. Younger smirked and said,

"Just came to remind you Babe. GAME ON".

With that saying, Jungkook turned away and ran towards the pack house. Taehyung eyes widened. Did he just called him 'Babe'? and fuck! The younger is going to torture him now.

\-----------------------

Saying younger is Evil and a torturous bitch wouldn't be a lie. It's been a week since the last interaction of Jungkook and Taehyung, and every single day he torture him.

He madeout with the girls which didn't bother much to older. Knowing it isn't affecting him as it should, the younger took the game to advance level. He somehow took older's number and send him his moans. Sometimes sending his bare waist pictures or a clip of himself in shower but blurry. Sending him his dick pics but of course censored or recording a clip of himself jerking.

He even sang songs that caught older off guard. Just like yesterday evening when Jin and Jimin were in the couch talking and Yugyeom and Jungkook were sitting on the bar table. When he saw Taehyung coming out from kitchen, drinking water he sang out loud.

Come harder just because  
I don't like it, like it too soft  
I like it a little rough  
Not too much, but maybe just enough

Taehyung choked on his water, coughing loudly while Jin and Jimin tried so hard not to laugh loud. Yugyeom who had no clue what Jungkook did just looked at him questionably and the evil little bunny acted just innocently saying 'he loves this lyrics' while he was smirking internally knowing what he just did.

And saying older got 'K.O' every single time would be correct. Coz fuck! because of him he got aroused in the middle of class, or his sleep, or in the living room. Jungkook start enjoying it too much. He felt embarrassed about doing such shits but who the fuck he is kidding to, knowing Kim mothafuckin Taehyung is his mate, just made him want to laid for him but naahh.. He himself challenged him so he can't come out as weak.

"I see bitch. You're enjoying this shit aren't you", Jimin said while they were in the university bathroom.

"Hoe why the fuck you are the one who always come to ruin my good time", Jungkook said rolling his eyes but smiled anyways.

"Bitch I know you must be recording some porn and would send it Taehyung, the hot wolf".

"Bitch stop drooling over my mate and it's not porn, it's called bodylogy".

"What the fuck is bodylogy?", Jimin said with a croaked brow.

"I'm teaching him about my body.. Duuhhhh. That's why they say pay attention in your studies".

"Yo horny ass. You study such things I study proper biology. Stop being so horny 25/8. Poor Tae he had to deal with a horny bunny".

"Just shut up. You are worst with Yoongi hyung so you shouldn't be the one to talk".

"Whatever and besides I have seen your mate just in boxer. Have you?", Jimin smirked.

"Bitch what the fuck.. When? Where? Did you took a picture? and why the fuck you saw him like that and not me", Jungkook huffed.

"Hoe when you were enjoying your little fucking session. I was in the woods. I missed his wolf form though but I'm sure he would be sexy", Jimin said with a smirked.

"My legs are wide spread for him. He should just come in so I won't be doing any of that with anyone except him. Duuhhh", Jungkook said.

"You accept that you are bottom bitch", Jimin laughed.

Jungkook cursed and groaned, "Well we both can switch so shut the fuck up".

They both were bickering without noticing that inside the bathroom cabin Taehyung was listening to their conversation. He smiled and smirked when the thought strike his mind. Jungkook was right. Two could play the game and now he will play too. 

\--------------------

Jungkook was in PJs when someone knocked the door softly. He groaned because he was fucking about to go to his dirty fantasy world while jerking off seeing his mate pictures on instagram.

"Come in".

When the door opened Jungkook was shook. It was non other than his holy fucking mate. The butterflies inside his tummy started doing somersault while he tried his best to show the best facade from the outside.

"Ohh my my.. What are you doing here Mr. Soon to be rejected mate", Jungkook smirked. This past week Jungkook had upper hand on older while the older always look confused or frightened but today something is change about him. He is not avoiding the eye contact neither he look scared of Jungkook anymore.

"Well.. I wanted to tell you something", Taehyung said in his deep husky voice and fuck Jungkook is a goner. Taehyung took a step towards him and he started feeling the urge to submit to him. As he took step forward, Junkook moved backward until his back meet the wall.

"Stop using your alpha voice on me", Jungkook gritted out. The smirk that was plastered on older's face, grew more wider as he closed the distance between them. Now he was standing few inches away.

"You think that I'm using my alpha voice on you?".

"Why the fucking else I will feel the urged to kneel down if that's not the case?".

"You know we both are Pure Blood.." Before Taehyung could complete his sentence, Jungkook interrupted him, "Yeah and you are fucking special with some extraordinary gifts duuhhh".

"Gifts and powers has nothing to do with that".

"What do you mean?", Jungkook asked confused.

Taehyung leaned in until his lips were touching his earlobe. Jungkook sucked a deep breathe as he forgot how to exhale. "The reason why you feel the urge to kneel down sweet cheeks is that Luna wanted to submit to Maxie and she want me to take you, right here, right now", Taehyung husked as his lips keep taking his earlobe in-between the lips when he spoke. Unintentionally Jungkook moaned and immediately covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed with flush cheeks.

Taehyung smirked again as he moved his mouth a little lower and placed a soft kiss behind the ear which made younger restless as he released a wet sigh. He moved back and saw younger totally wrecked with just a mere touch and saying something down inside of him was getting more excited, wouldn't be a lie.

"Look at you love, all wrecked already? I didn't even do anything yet".

Jungkook was chewing his bottom lip so hard that we was sure that he will taste his own blood soon but before that could happen, older's long cold fingers came to rescue his lip from torture, "Now now now.. Easy Babe. You shouldn't torture yourself. You wanted to make me suffer so don't give up and I must say you did an amazing job. You literally tortured me quite a lot. You worth my praise sugarbear".

Jungkook was blushing madly. His cheeks were like ripe cherry and his heartbeat was hammering way too loud. If his rib cage wasn't there to control his heart then he was sure that it would have jumped out and listening cute and hot nicknames from his mate's deep and seductive voice was more of a ordeal because it was turning him on.

"I can smell your arousal Darling".

"J-just shut u-up... Shut the f-fuck up.. I feel m-more turned on in woods. Even your scent isn't alluring enough to keep me to you", Jungkook voiced out.

"Hmmm... Well Sweetie pie I'm hurt..but not completely though. You said two could play the game and I want to just say that you were right. You wanna play with me Honey. So let me show you how I can play", Taehyung winked at Jungkook. He was about to exit from his room when he said, "Let see whose scent is more alluring and intimating, Mine or the one you are talking about. Wanna come and check with me?".

This time Jungkook smirked because the reason he stopped visiting the woods was because of the presence he felt there and the intimating scent he wanted to submit to and compare to that scent, Taehyung's scent was nothing. "Sure let's go".

After 10 minutes they were in the middle of jungle. Jungkook closed his eyes, trying to scan the presence he always felt but nothing. Taehyung was standing resting his back on tree trunk while a smirk is constantly plastered on his face and how Jungkook wished to wipe it off.

"I can't smell any scent Buttercup. Was that some imaginary scent?".

"Just shut the fuck up will ya? And drop this smirk or else I'll wipe it off", Jungkook huffed.

Even after spending half an hour no trace of that scent. Jungkook was feeling frustrated and defeated. 'Why the fuck he can't sense it today? Did whoever that was left already because he stopped visiting the woods?', Jungkook thought himself. Taehyung yawned saying, "I'm getting bored now. Are you fooling around with me love?".

"Since when you become a talker? Calm your ass down bitch I'm trying here", Jungkook said rolling his eyes.

"Ouch Darling you shouldn't say bitch to your mate".

Yet again Jungkook blushed and cursed himself coz who the fuck he is kidding to. He wanted to jump on top of older and feel his heavenly mouth, his holy fucking hands all over his body and his dick inside of him and damn he is screwed. Taehyung stood up, coming in Jungkook's direction but Jungkook was too busy in contemplating that he didn't notice until his nose caught the scent he was craving for.

His eyes widened and his mouth hanged ajar when he saw from whom that scent was coming from. It was non other than his Mate!!!

"B-but h-how", Jungkook whispered shocked. His legs feels like jelly and his senses were going haywire. His body started feeling boiling hot and his inner self wanted to be submitted. Jungkook was about to fall when Taehyung caught him and pulled him in his arms.

"The scent you smell right now is mine and the scent I made you smell was a mind trick thanks to Jin hyung. The time you spend here, you spend that with me. The time you made out here which you thought were your wet dreams were actually reality and you did kiss me".

Jungkook was stunted and shocked listening to all the new information older just revealed. Taehyung lowered his mouth again near his ear, his hand snaked around younger's slim waist perfectly as he whispered seductively, "And Babe you know what?".

"W-what?", Jungkook whispered quite shook.

"I can hear your thoughts loud and clear. The time you tried to made out with me and the things you thought about doing with me when we were in camp trip and what you were thinking about earlier".

Jungkook wanted to just dig a hole and hide their because he was getting more and more embarrassed and he wanted to just hide his fire hot face.

"You're d-despicable", Jungkook said clutching Taehyung shirt on his palm more tightly. Taehyung smiled and hugged him back, placing a soft kiss on his hair.

"I know".....

_________________________________

A/N: The juicy and spicy stuff is waiting for you all in upcoming chapters but before that I need to reveal few more secrets 🌚🌚 and thank you so much for showing your love and support to my book ❤️❤️

Please keep commenting, voting and reading my book ❤️ I love you all 💜 Please take care of yourself ❤️ ❣️❤️ stay warm and wear warm clothes and eat healthy food 💜💜 Love Yourself ❤️


	14. Chapter # 14

Author p.o.v

Jungkook passed out in Taehyung's arm because of his strong pheromones. He felt so dizzy and numbed that he didn't knew when his eyes closed. The strong scent of his mate is quite intimating and alluring for him and since in wolf culture, after you find out who your mate is, you don't waste time and claim as yours what's belongs to you but because they have this little bet still going on, none of them is giving up.

Before Jungkook had the upper hand but after that day now Taehyung has upper hand on younger. He can't deny that his wolf is craving for older's touch but how can he just let himself laid when he is the one who challenge him in the first place. Their torturous game become more like a live porn for everyone around them, excluding intercourse and wild kisses of course but they don't miss a chance to tease each other.

Since being a man has one disadvantage that they can't hide their arousal like women. On top of that being a wolf add the cherry on top of their suffering because when a wolf is aroused, they release mating pheromones which become quite impossible to hide from other wolves. They both make each other arouse and then next moment ran away. Just like a child ringing a doorbell and running away.

Jungkook feel quite proud and giddy to have Taehyung as his mate and He went to woods everyday just to see his mate's little destruction work which was evident there.

"Do you still visit the woods to meet me?", A voice chimed from behind. Jungkook doesn't even have to look to see who that person is. His lips curved a little from the corner but he hide his smile and turned back with a boredom face.

"I'm regretting that I have you as my mate", Jungkook said rolling his eyes. Before he could register anything properly, he flew in Taehyung's arm so hard that he yelped.

"What the-" His mouth ran dry when he saw his mate face only inches apart. His hands snaking around on his tiny waist while Jungkook's hands were on Taehyung's chest. He could feel the warmth beneath his fingertips, his firm hard muscles which were heaving up and down with his breathing and if we say that he badly wanted to close that distance between them then it wouldn't be lie.

3 weeks has pass since their little game but they didn't come as close as locking lips but every single passind day, they are breaking one wall between them and since they're face to face and chest to chest, a small voice keep whispering on his ear why not break that one more wall too. He was staring at his mate's cherry lips which were looking quite inviting. He licked his lips while Taehyung whispered, "Oh really Babe. You are regretting it?".

His warm breath brushes all over his face and Jungkook just lost his voice. He whispered a small 'Yeah' which was hardly audible but since Taehyung has wolfie ear he heard it clearly. He squeeze younger's waist which made younger moan. He immdediately put his hand on his mouth to hide his blushing face. Taehyung took his hand on his and softly peppered kisses on his hands.

"You have so many erogenous points muffin. It will be quite an adventure to explore your body", He husked seductively and saying that his dirty little talk making him having so many dirty fantasies, wouldn't be a lie. 

"Well who said that I'm going to let you touch me?", Jungkook huffed without thinking properly when his one hand is on older's shoulder and other on his chest and he is in embrace of older. Taehyung smirked and croaked a brow which made younger realize how stupid of a thing he just said. Jungkook tried moving away from him and yet again he flew back on Taehyung's arm. 'Fucking stupid powers', Jungkook thought.

Looking his mate face with this proximity made younger more vulnerable because he can't stand this close to him without doing something. Yet again his eyes lingered on his lips and Taehyung seductively took his tongue out, wet his lower lip and then looked at him. Jungkook chewed his bottom lip, closing his eyes coz Goshh he can't lie, his mate is quite tempting and he wanted to have a taste of him.

Jungkook released his bottom lip and sucked a sharp breathe when something soft brushes against his lips and when saw Taehyung closing the distance then why the fuck would he turn back. He wanted to try it too and Taehyung can't blame him later for becoming weak because it was him who close the distance. So Jungkook tilted his head a little and captured his lower lip between his lips.

Something like electricity, a spark ran through his body and Jungkook moaned. He immediately tangled his hands on older's silk lock while Taehyung's locked his hands around his waist, caging him and making him stay still on his position. They both moaned at the taste they were branding each other with. Their lips locked perfectly like they were made for each other. Both of them were moving with hungry urgency, savouring it.

Taehyung poke his tongue, tracing the outline of Jungkook's bottom lip, asking for permission which younger wasn't permitting. After the third rejection, Taehyung lowered his hands until his hands were palming his ass. He squeeze his ass a little harder while his fingers were dangerously near his entrance. Jungkook gasped and opened his mouth, Taehyung took the opportunity and slid in.

His tongue was caressing and dwelling with Jungkook who was battling with equal ardor. Both were enjoying the taste of one another. Their mouths were getting more and more hungry every passing second for each other. They didn't have any space between their bodies and Jungkook was shamelessly rubbing his groin on Taehyung's. The delicious friction was making their hot make out more tempting.

Finally after what feels like years, they both moved away as a string of saliva was still joining their mouths. Both were gasping loudly, both of their lips were swollen and plump after their heated session and Jungkook seductively licked back the saliva which was the remanence of older's mouth. For Taehyung that little move was quite hot. Then he too traced his thump on the saliva from his bottom lip and sucked his own thump.

Jungkook smirked and he was well aware that his mate will definitely drive him crazy when they will move further. He is already head over heels for him and today they broke another wall between them. His mate is quite a good kisser, he must agree and the warmth of his mouth and the way his skillful tongue stroke the caverns of his, made it more intimating.

"Exhaust already beautiful?", Taehyung taunted with a smirk.

"Says who?", Jungkook retort.

"Because you are taking too long to recover and we didn't even done anything yet".

Jungkook hide his blushed as he said, "Were you expecting me to kiss you again? It was you who was being needy for my touch so yeah I have no interest of kissing you back".

"Babe do you think I will believe what your mouth is saying when I can hear all the dirty talks your mind is saying about me?", Taehyung smirked and croaked a brow which made younger blush more.

"Awwww my love is blushing".

"S-shut up and s-stop reading my brain".

"Well I can't do that" and with that saying Taehyung captured his mouth once again. All the tough guy image and being all high and mighty image washed away when Taehyung connected his mouth. Jungkook immediately melted in his arms and unlike before he immediately opened his mouth for Taehyung. He was pressing himself too much onto Taehyung even though they don't have any space between them.

Taehyung was liking it and his hand was kneading and massaging his ass which was making younger to moan on his mouth. He was enjoying it by devouring younger's moan while he was damn sure that younger is enjoying it too because he could smell his arousal. Something flickered and both of their eyes changed into gold and blue. It was their wolf who was savouring now, enjoying this blissful moment.

"Tae where are you? Come to pack house Yoongi wanted to talk about something important", Jin linked Taehyung.

"Coming".

He detached his mouth again. "I guess our session for today ends here sweet cheeks. Yoongi Hyung is calling me", Taehyung said breathing heavily.

"How do you know Hyung is calling you?", Jungkook asked as breathless as Taehyung.

"Are you asking because you wanted to continue this by any chance?", Taehyung smirked then added "Well Jin Hyung linked with me".

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Who said I was eager to continue?" but that's a pure lie. He was actually looking forward to getting wasted here with him. "But why Jin Hyung can link with you and I can't?".

"You can link too if you focus on connecting to me". With that saying Taehyung pecked his lips. "Aren't you coming?", Taehyung asked.

"No.. I'll stay here a little longer".

"But why?".

"To have sex", Jungkook huffed.

"But for that you need me Babe", Taehyung smirked.

"I have so many more alphas with whom I can do that", Jungkook said rolling his eyes.

Bad move because the moment those words came out of his mouth, Taehyung's eyes turned blazing red.

"What did you just said?", Taehyung growled and Jungkook swore to God that he felt the radiating heat that he was sure it would melt him.

"I- I was joking ... Sorry Ba- be.....", Jungkook stuttered. This is the first time that Jungkook felt scared of his mate wrath and this is also the first time that he use an endearment for him. Taehyung's eyes turned from red to his normal gold wolf eyes as he kissed him once again harder and saying "Good" afterward. Soon he vanish from his sight and Jungkook released a long sigh.

Damnnnn he can't deny, his mate is a fucking 4 course meal. Jungkook traced his fingers around his swollen lips and smiled over the kiss they both share. He rolled over the ground while making squeaky noises, throwing his legs in air, smiling like crazy. 

On the other hand Yoongi called out Taehyung, Namjoon and Jin. They were in the pack office when Yoongi said, "Suho said he saw some intruder in the west side. We should stay alert now and if possible avoid going in woods". Yoongi eyed Taehyung specifically because he and Jungkook are the only one who went into the woods a lot.

They all nodded and came with a strategy to protect the pack house by increasing the security. Jungkook was in his own world when he sense a strong presence. He immediately sat up. His eyes caught a very small glimpse of someone moving so fast and he immediately recognize that whoever that is, is not a pack member.

Jungkook shifted into his wolf and ran towards the pack house. When he start running he felt that presence following him. He couldn't see that person because whoever that was, he/she was moving with the speed of lightning. He saw trees falling on his way, making him halt in his position. Jungkook turned back into the woods and howl thrice.

Yoongi immediately stood up. "I think that intruder is here. We need to move".

"Why it's Jungkook who is howling and he howled whenever he went into woods", Jin said confused.

"Yeah but he howled thrice that means he is in trouble".

As the words came out from his mouth, Taehyung immediately start running towards the exit. Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon shifted into wolves while Taehyung ran in his human form.

\-------------

Jungkook keep running and running until he was in the center of jungle. He saw somebody moving fast. Definitely not a wolf, Jungkook assumed before he could register, that figure hover above him.

"SHIFT"

Jungkook immediately return to his human form. His eyes were double the size. How could that be possible. He is a pure blood and nobody can ordered a pure blood, moreover can't make them return to their human form then how.

"Finally I got you", The figure above him husked.

The last word that escape through Jungkook's mouth was a soft whisper, "Tae- hyung".

_________________________

A/N: What's up guys? Another plot will be reveal soon 😉😉 Any guesses who that guy could be?? Or what's going to happen next?? 🙈🙈 Well keep on voting and commenting. I love to read your comments 💜💜


	15. Chapter # 15

Author p.o.v

"Tae-Hyung"....

\----------------------

It was the first time when Jungkook consciously called out for Taehyung, calling out his mate. Taehyung was running faster but the moment Jungkook voiced echoed on his ears, he shifted in mid-air. Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi who saw his wolf form got in trance, their movement stopped and they halted on their position like statue.

"I can't move", Yoongi gritted out.

Jin and Namjoon who was running stop looking at the 3. Taehyung was long gone from their sight.

"That's the perk of being royal", Jin said and added "Don't worry you will be able to move after a minute".

"What do you mean by perk of being royal?", Jimin asked confused. If it was some other time and they weren't going to chase some enemy then Hoseok and Jimin would definitely be fanboying over Taehyung's ethereal form but right now they can't even move a muscle and the enemy is out in open so instead he stick to the current situation. Maybe he will fanboy over his beauty later.

"Nobody can resist Taehyung's beauty. Whoever see him got captivated by his charm which result them being paralyze for a solid 5min but since you are pure blood, you will recover in a minute. This side of him help us a lot in battlefield. 1 minute is enough for us to kill our prey. Mostly Tae tackle everything under seconds so that's why not many knows what he do in battlefield because nobody had ever survived after seeing Taehyung's wolf", Namjoon said.

\---------------------------

On the other, Taehyung came with a speed of lightning and with a sharp blade like wind, the figure above Jungkook blew away but he manage to gain his composure and end up sitting on a far tree. Taehyung's face was above Jungkook's face. His nose caressed younger face, Jungkook too got hypnotized by his mate's beauty but the moment Taehyung cold nose touched his button nose, Jungkook came back to his senses.

He hugged his big face with both arms and for the first time Jungkook heard Taehyung purred softly and it was world best feeling like 'Goshhh !!' Jungkook wanted him to claim him. Right here, Right now.

"That's not a nice way to welcome your old friend Taetae", The figure from the other side spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", Taehyung growled.

"Oppa I'm feeling wet don't use that voice on me. Should I drop my panties?", The guy chimed from the other side.

Jungkook stood up and growled, "He is MINE. Fuck off".

"We can share. Just gimme little bit of him or let him cum on my mouth pweaseeeee", He said poutingly.

"Noo.. I said fuck off or I'll rip your head off", Jungkook hissed.

The other five came running too.

"What is a Blood-sucking monster doing in our territory?", Yoongi said angrily.

"Who the fuck you called Blood-sucking monster Grandpa? I have a name too you stinky skunk", He huffed.

"Where the fuck were you? And why you didn't responded to us before?", Jin said.

"You know him?", Yoongi growled.

"Bitch drop your attitude. Don't act like you don't know me. I recognize you the moment I saw you and you're acting like a bitch to me", He said.

"They actually don't remember you idiot that's why we were asking you to come here sooner", Namjoon said.

"Remember Yoongi we said we are waiting for someone. He is that someone. I mean Jihyun", Jin said.

"Wait you fuckers don't remember me? I thought Kookie was playing with me", Jihyun pouted.

Except for Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung, all 3 raised their brow questionably on Jihyun.

"Hey don't give me that look", Jihyun said.

He jumped down from the tree and snapped his finger making Yoongi freeze in his position.

"I was having a feeling that if I wouldn't halt him in his position then he might have ripped my head off", Jihyun said reading the atmosphere.

"And my friend! you're absolutely right. He wanted to make so many tiny pieces of you and bury you alive", Jin said reading Yoongi's mind.

"I wish I could read wolf minds too.. Duhhhh", Jihyun said rolling his eyes.

"Like hell you will read our mind hoe", Jungkook thought on his head.

"Who the fuck you called hoe you little small penis bitch", Jihyun linked back.

"Who the fuck did you called small penis bitch?", Jungkook growled and everybody looked at Jungkook, shocked.

"He called me a small penis bitch", Jungkook said angrily.

"We didn't heard a thing Kookie", Jimin said.

"What did I say?", Jihyun said innocently while Jungkook swore that he saw a twitch on his lip like he was smirking at him.

"You said you can't read wolf's mind then how do you read mine?", Jungkook questioned.

"Easy there honey. First of all Yeah I can't read wolves mind because they are stinky creatures" everybody glared at him "and I can only read minds of vampires and of course link with them only, unless someone else has the same blood as mine", Jihyun smirked.

"what the fuck is going on? I don't understand a shit man? Did he linked with you Kookie?", Hoseok asked and Jungkook nodded.

"Stop making everyone confuse Jihyun and gave them their memory", Jin said.

"Are you nuts? Half of the woods has been destroyed by my hawt material husband, rest you wanted to be destroyed by them. They won't be able to control there powers", Jihyun said.

"Who the fuck you call your husband? He is mine so back off". Jungkook growled.

"WHAT WE HAVE POWERSS?????", Hoseok screamed then he gathered his composure, "Ahmm... I mean. We have powers?", Hoseok said making a throat clearing noise.

"These fuckers forget that too?", Jihyun questioned.

"Actually when we came here they never talked anything about powers and we guessed that they forget that too or that part was erased by you", Namjoon added.

"Aiisshhh... Did I do that?", Jihyun sighed.

"Can you tell us what the fuck you are talking about? What memory? What power?", Yoongi asked this time.

"It's a long ass story. Tell me what's the last thing they remember about the incident and I will continue from there", Jihyun said.

"According to them Jungkook mom was killed by a human and Mr. Mihyuk claimed himself as his original father", Jin said.

"What do you mean by claimed being his father. He is his father", Yoongi growled and Jungkook looked at Jin confused.

"Calm your fucking ass Grandpa and stop being so aggressive. Let me listen properly and I will answer your all 'why? how? whens' shit", Jihyun said rolling his eyes.

"Hyung I know it's quite confusing for you all to understand but please listen to what he got to say", Namjoon requested and Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok and lastly Yoongi nodded. They all transformed back to their human forms, now only in boxers except for Jungkook who got commanded by Jihyun. Jungkook immediately stood in front of Taehyung, caging him in his embrace, hiding his naked body.

"OMG... HOLYYY SHHIIIITTTT... I'm ready for you all Daddy. We can have threesome or foursome or just as many as you like", Jihyun said excitedly.

"If this horny fucker has nothing important to say then let me rip his head off", Yoongi gritted out.

"Behave yourself Jihyun. Be serious you idiot we have been waiting for you long and we know you were fucking around all this time so stop now", Jin said.

"Aiiisshhh. You are no fun and who the fuck said I was fucking around? I wish I could", Jihyun sighed then his tone and his demeanor changed completely.

"I was out for 8 months too. You know the 'Ogres' right?", Jihyun said and all 3 Kims nodded.

"Who are Ogres?", Jimin asked.

"Ogres is the second last grade cast of Vampire. They are not as powerful as the first 3 grades vampires but still they are highly qualified about powers and magic and they were heading towards west 9 months ago but the whole clan vanished in mid-air when father and I discussed he told me about you guys going to make the Solar Pack one again and he told me that Mihyuk didn't responded to you". All 3 Kim nodded again while the other 4 stared them still with confusion.

"Mihyuk left 9 months ago too if I'm right?", Jin said looking at Yoongi who nodded and said, "Father said he will be back in 3 months or so but his time could be extended so not to worry about him".

"Where did he went to?", Jihyun asked.

"To the West to meet Crescent pack", Hoseok answered.

"Hmmm... interesting. Father contacted Mihyuk a year ago and he asked him when will he tell them the truth and he said he will after he come back from his meeting but it's more than a year now and no sign of him", Jihyun said caressing his chin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Namjoon said and Jihyun nodded.

"What are you thinking Hyung?", Jimin asked curious.

"Let's first know about the past and gain your memories so that everything we say make more sense and then do tell us what you all remember", Namjoon said and the other 4 nodded.

"Well 7 years ago Order attacked the Solar Pack and just so you all know you are the members of Solar Pack, the heir of Solar pack was My Taetae all along", Jungkook hissed at Jihyun who was claiming Taehyung as his over and over again. To make Jungkook feel secure, Taehyung wrapped his arm tightly around his waist which made younger happy and Jihyun to pout.

"What do you mean by they were real Solar pack then who is the Lunar Pack?", Hoseok questioned.

"The original Lunar pack is in North, and the original Solar pack is in South where you will head back soon because I sense that they are coming again and Mihyuk is betraying us", Jihyun said.

"Who are you to call father treacherous? Maybe you all are plotting", Yoongi said angrily.

"I wish Sasha was here so I could shut his mouth?", Jihyun huff annoyed.

"Is that possible?", Jimin ask curious and everyone tried to suppress their laugh. Yoongi eyes Jimin who defended himself saying, "I- I mean about like can we do that. Not on you Hyung. Of course".

"Well yup there's so much we can do. Now back to the point. 7 year ago Order attacked Solar pack in search of the "Gifted Boy" but it was an arrow in the dark. They weren't sure themselves and then "Oracion Seis" came in spotlight. That was the turning point. They are the highest rank order in wolves and they are so called guardian of the wolves even though the Order and Oracion Seis are the actual threat to the wolves themselves.

Both Oracion Seis and The Order brainwash the rogues and create wars between Vampires and Wolves. My father was a really good friend of Uncle Leeteuk because of him we agreed upon the treaty of Vampire and Wolf getting along. We have many vampires who have mated with a wolf and I wouldn't lie, I do hated that back then and I hated Kim Taehyung, the only heir left of the Royal family. Since I was the heir too, I often had to tag along with father to meet Uncle Kim and one night father saw rogue vampires killing wolves, we immediately contacted uncle Kim who told the same was happening there.

Then Jeon Joon il found that they were being controlled by someone. All those rogue who were killing, didn't know what they were doing. Mr. Jeon informed that to us and Mihyuk the right hand man of uncle Jeon told us that the Order members were seen crossing the border but he said he couldn't know the exact direction which my father and I didn't believe but we didn't said a word either.

All of your parents were in battlefield and I'm damn sure it was Mihyuk who used Jungkook as a bait to lure Taehyung inner beast out because he suspected Taehyung is Leeteuk son not uncle Hyuk (Namjoon's father) son. We had the upper hand on the Order until Oracion Seis showed up and the thing got messed up. Mihyuk advised uncle Jeon to separate you four and that he will run away with you all.

They shared the plan and uncle Jeon blindly trusted Mihyuk. On battlefield when Oracion Seis came, uncle Kim, uncle Min, Jung, Park all showed up and with their 100% proof plan we were sure about our victory. You were all sent back to the pack house and we were so close to make them run away from the ground until Jungkook showed up in the battlefield, an 11 year boy. He was attacked by a rogue vampire and a rogue wolf and his mother turned towards him to save him which resulted in her fatal death".

Jungkook screamed. His mind turned dizzy. He sweat like crazy and some black and white pictures started to run on his head like a film. He screamed again and Taehyung embraced him on his arm, cradling him, whispering sweet-nothing on his ear. All the other 3 felt goosebumps and they do start seeing some foggy images too. When Jungkook got a little calm, Yoongi nodded and Jihyun continued.

"Jungkook was on the brink of death himself and he whispered Taehyung's name. That was the first time we all witnessed which we thought was nothing but mere stories. The battle ground was covered in dust storm and the wind blew like blades aimlessly. Many of the Order's member's died that time but our died too because the one who used that power didn't know how to channel it properly. Your fathers were doing great until someone betrayed them and pushed them into the enemy side.

Uncle Jeon and Namjoon and Jin father died that day on battlefield and because uncle Jeon ask Mihyuk to take care of his son, he manipulated. He ask father to erase that incident memory since we lost many of our people that day. Your body still carry scars you never notice before but that made you all go crazy. It was hard to control you since you were pure bloods and we couldn't loose anymore of our alleys so father did as Mihyuk said.

I erase that part and rewrote your memory with the help of Namjoon and Jin but things didn't ended there. Jungkook was fighting the battle of life. You were all unconscious and Taehyung came to ask me for help. He was injured badly too, but even with his bleeding and bruised body he came. I hated him and I wanted him to die for good but father already told me to help him and Jungkook but I wanted to do it my way.

Every time I came in Solar pack, mostly call me with bad name like sucking monster, heartless shit, immortal poop and so on. I could hear all but I had to ignore because of father then I thought about taking revenge for all those time. I called Taehyung in our palace when father was with uncle Kim. I gather all the people who hated wolves and I told him to kneel down before me. He always looked like a cool kid to me, not a talker so I did my best to humiliate him.

I told him to beg me if he wanted to save Jungkook. I didn't even completed my sentence, and his head was already touching the ground. Everybody threw shoes, eggs, dirt on him calling him names but he didn't looked up. He just chanted one thing, "Save My Mate. Save My Jungkook" and that shit hit me like a truck".

A warm feeling tingle throughout Jungkook's body and he felt that he will melt in Taehyung's arm. Everybody was in awe and Taehyung face was red because of the heat his body radiating, knowing all eyes are on him.

"He fainted there and he turn pale in front of me like a lifeless body. That was the day when my perception for him changed. I gave my blood to them and they both recovered and uncle Mihyuk took you guys away at night without letting anyone meet each other. Later he send the letter to uncle Kim that everything is fine and their scars are healing and Jungkook is recovering. Uncle Kim and my father told him to tell Jungkook that his parents died but he hide that we didn't knew that. Plus we also assume that now he suspect all 3 of the Kim's of being that Chosen one since when Taehyung release the power, Namjoon and Jin was beside him. 

Did you remember anything suspicious now? Anything", Jihyun asked.

"Now when you say that I remember that he never let us meet other pack or even contact them and we knew about Jin Hyung saying that they will come because father wasn't here and Jin Hyung said that he said about coming 2 years ago and Mihyuk said that he will share that with us but he never did", Yoongi said.

Jimin and Hoseok were fidgeting their fingers and asked in unison,"What about our father? Did they died too?".

"They are alive", Namjoon said and Jimin and Hoseok had tears in their eyes. They never thought that Mihyuk was keeping them away from their own family too.

"But what could be the reason behind all those?", Yoongi asked.

"They want the secret weapon", Jihyun said.

"Secret Weapon???", All the 4 ask in unison.

"As much as father and I discussed, we know that Mihyuk didn't know that Taehyung is Jungkook mate and him taking away you all without letting you all meet one last time was a favorable decision for us because he do know that one of Kim's is a "Chosen One" but who is that child is, he don't know that otherwise we would have many more casualties and him disappearing before Jungkook's 18 birthday means only 1 thing. They are planning about attacking us again.

So that they can have a "Supreme Child", in short a biggest threat to all the species in this world. Plus it will be a win-win situation for them because if they took Jungkook away, Taehyung will showed himself anyways".

"What do you mean?", Hoseok asked.

"Jungkook will work as the vessel to carry the child in short they are trying to create a weapon who can obliterate any hurdles they see as threat to them", Jihyun answered.

"But how could an alpha carry a child? There must be some misunderstanding. I'm not even an omega", Jungkook said.

"Did you feel the urge to submit?", Jihyun asked.

"N-no I mean Yes but that's what a mate bond is like and If I wasn't an alpha then I should have gone into heat by now".

"Do you want Taehyung to claim you now?"

"Y-yes", Jungkook blushed.

"Well your memory might got erased but mine is working perfectly fine so Honey let me tell you the twist of the story. They all are after you because you're an "OMEGA", Jihyun chimed.

(Note: In chapter # 3 when I used the "they all blended like they knew each other from the beginning" that's the reason why they knew each other well. Plus Jungkook could see black and white images when Taehyung said his wolf name "MAX" because Jungkook had vampire blood and so do Taehyung and blood-link bond is strong. That's why even when his memory was taken, he still feel attracted towards Taehyung)

_________________________________

A/N: You all: WHAAATTTTTT???? Jungkook is an Omega????? but you said he is an Alpha!!!!!!! Me: *Sips tea*


	16. Chapter # 16

Author p.o.v

"No no no.. It's not possible I'm not Omega. Hyung tell him I'm not Omega", Jungkook said looking at Yoongi. Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok were shocked too. Is that really possible? They never felt a different scent from Jungkook plus he isn't wearing any moon stone to hide his scent so the fact that Jungkook was an omega was also erased by him from their memory? All his Hyungs were in deep thoughts while the 3 Kims were calm.

"If you keep doing that Jihyun then I'm afraid to say that you won't be going out alive from here", Namjoon said, facepalming.

"Jungkook he was joking. You aren't an omega", Jin said shaking his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DICKHEAD!!!!! IS THAT A JOKE TO YOU?????", Jungkook growled angrily.

"All this while you were talking nonsense with a serious face. Is that a joke to you?", Yoongi said angrily.

"That's mean the thing you said them being after Jungkook and Supreme child was all a lie?", Hoseok said in disbelieve.

"Aiiissshhhh... I don't like serious atmosphere" Jihyun pouted. "But nope excluding Jungkook being an omega, everything I said was true. They are actually waiting for a right moment to kidnap Jungkook. Since he is pure blood and has my blood in his body, they are waiting for an opportunity where they'll experiment on him. Since his endurance level will be high and having a vampire blood means immortality and our 1 clan is missing, makes the situation more worst".

"I don't understand what this fucker is trying to say. I wanted to kill him right now", Yoongi gritted out.

"They need a strong and young wolf to do the experiment and since Jungkook has vampire blood his healing ability is quite fast. Mihyuk know these facts and they are waiting to kidnap Jungkook so that they can use magic on him. In short they'll try to create an artifical womb inside of him so that they can have the Supreme Child aka immotal weapon", Namjoon explained.

Jihyun nodded and added, "And since Mihyuk know that he is the only one to whom I gave blood, makes him the target. He don't know that I gave my blood to Taehyung too. Plus you all were given the blood of vampire. Not mine of course but you all have some amount in your body which is why you can heal faster than any other wounded wolf".

"So that's why Jin Hyung healed that faster before?", Jimin questioned and Jin nodded.

"But you couldn't read Yoongi Hyung mind before? And you said you can read mind of people who have same blood as you or who are vampires.", Hoseok said.

"Wow you notice that. Good but didn't I said my instinct already said he was about to rip my head off", Hoseok nodded. "I knew what you all were thinking I was teasing you all because I wanna see your reaction when I called you stinky creature, it was priceless", Jihyun winked and they all glared at him again.

"Why did you said that it's only in 3 of you?", Yoongi asked Jin.

"Because you were already suspicious and I don't wanted to say anything that might trigger your past memories", Jin replied.

They all nodded in and then Taehyung said, "Now give them their memories and go away".

"Meanieee..." Jihyun pouted. "You should accept my offer you know".

"What offer?", Jungkook asked immediately.

"He should mate with me aka the only heir of Vampires and together we both will rule this world peacefully", Jihyun chimed.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung whose grip tightened around Jungkook's waist. "I don't need your offer. Give that to someone else".

"C'mon don't be a dick to me. We both have good stamina we can fuck all day and night", Jihyun said with heart eyes.

"Don't you have anything else in your mind except fucking?", Yoongi growled.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that when you were fucking at home hours ago", Jihyun said rolling his eyes. Jimin blushed and all the other immediately shut their mouths.

"Ohh and should I tell you all what my sexy hot material like husband was doing here with a horny bunny?", Jihyun smirked looking at Jungkook's direction. This time Taehyung growled in his wolf voice and everybody was stunned.

"Fuck!! Don't turn me on Daddy if you aren't going to fuck me", Jihyun said.

"Will you please stop this shit and actually come to the main subject??", Jin said.

"And what was the main subject?", Jihyun asked.

"To give us back our memories so that we can help you with what we remember duhhhh", Hoseok said.

"Oh yes yes.. Sure let's hold hands", Jihyun said to the 4. Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon held hands with Jihyun. He closed his eyes and he started chanting something which they didn't understand. When he opened his eyes, they were honey glazed. Something flew inside all 4 of them and clips after clips were started playing on their minds. All 4 of them howled and was about to shift when Namjoon get in their mind.

"Don't shift. Stay calm. We are almost there", Namjoon linked with all 4. They tried to stay sane but the memories were overflowing on their brains which resulted them to faint.

"Are they alright? Did we succeed?", Jin asked worriedly. Jihyun nodded, "It's done. They fainted because of the chaos on their heads. They'll be fine when they wake up and fainting is better then transforming in wolves and destroying nature". Namjoon and Jin nodded.

"What about the people in pack house? What about their memories?", Taehyung asked.

"We will give them their memories but with the help of these 4. Plus you all should move to your own pack. I'm sensing danger and I want you all to help them to control their power so that if they ever come to attack us, at least we could defend ourselves".

"Jihyun but why they need Jungkook exactly? They could have any omega they like. That way they won't need any artifical womb", Jin said.

"I wasn't joking when I said they want him because of my blood. They need royal blood since my blood is more powerful compare to other vampires. You know I wasn't created, I was born and my powers are stronger than my own father. You...", Jihyun said pointing his finger on Taehyung.

"I wanted to tell you something..Even though I don't wanted to but.. You should mate with him. So that you both could be blood-bonded too. You know how powerful is blood-lock".

"Aren't they already bonded?", Namjoon said.

"Of course they are because of the shit they did when they were younger but they both have my blood. Something extraordinary might happen if they blood-bond too".

Jin and Namjoon nodded then Namjoon questioned, "For how long will they be unconscious?"

"These fuckers are awake", Jihyun said rolling his eyes.

"Wait what?", Jin asked confused. "Then why are you guys laying on ground like that?"

"Our heads are throbbing but yeah we are awake and chilling down here", Hoseok said.

"Well I'm curious what did these 2 did when they were younger? And what is blood-bond?", Jimin asked curious and rest of 3 were interested too.

"It's no big deal Jimin", Taehyung said immediately.

"Oooo embarrassed now Tae", Jihyun teased.

"Shut your mouth or else I'll be the first to beat your ass", Taehyung said.

"Kinky oppa", Jihyun purred.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "C'mon Tae let us know", Hoseok said and Jungkook was taking interest too. Then Jihyun said, "Well when they were young, He and Jungkook always stayed together and this horny bunny said to my Kinky oppa that he wanted to stay with him like his parent".

Then Jin said, "And Tae came to me and said he wanted to be together with Jungkook like their parents, even after they grow old. I told him mates are chosen by moon goddess not by us. He got upset so to distract him, I lied that if they went to mountains daily and pray their to moon goddess then they will become mates".

Then Jihyun added, "And this genius didn't knew that it was a ritual in old times. It was said, If 2 wolves after doing this ritual, become mates then they are destined mates and they are more powerful compare to rest of the wolves. Plus blood-bond awaken all 6 senses. It connect the two by blood and together those 2 make all the impossible thing possible".

"So you mean one after another shit that happened, made these 2 more powerful?", Jimin asked.

"Yup a power couple", Jihyun said and made gagging noises.

"Jealous hoes", Jungkook said rolling his eyes.

"Bitch stop being high. You still didn't mated yet and if I took him and ran away from here, none of you will be able to find him", Jihyun said.

"Like hell he will go with you and even though you succeed on that then we have blood-bond too sucker. I will sense him", Jungkook said with a smirk.

"To awaken that bond, you need to have sex with him first fucker. It won't work now", Jihyun smirked back.

Hearing the word 'sex', Taehyung ear turn red and so did Jungkook's cheeks as both of their mind started thinking about those dirty fantasies.

"STOP YOU TWO DIRTY MIND HOES. I CAN READ YOUR MIND HORNY ASSES", Jihyun said with a so done face.

"Who told you to read their minds, let them be", Yoongi said this time and everybody look at his direction. Yoongi?? Saying it's fine?? Are they dreaming or something??

"Wow.. I never expected that answer from you", Hoseok voice out in everyone's behalf.

"They are mates and if they don't have those fantasies for each other then for whom they will have that?", Jimin said.

And all nodded in agreement except for Jihyun who said, "Well then let him cum inside my mouth once then I won't disturb". 

"Like hell I would", Jungkook growled.

"Enough of the drama. Sun is about to set. Let's go back to the pack house", Namjoon said.

"Are you coming Pale popsicle?", Hoseok teased.

Jihyun smile got broader, "You remember now Coward Doggie".

"Yup we all remember now everything", Jimin chimed.

With their small chit-chat along the way they went back to pack house. They all reminisced their old memories at dinner table and later at night, Jihyun went to hunt. Rest of them talk about moving back to the original solar pack.

"Do we have a place there where we all can live?", Jimin asked.

"Of course! Your rooms and everything is there. WE came here to take you with us in the first place", Namjoon said.

"We have only 3 days. So pack everything because we are moving", Jin said.

"I can't wait to see my parents", Hoseok said excitedly.

\---------------------

Everybody was busy packing their stuff. The pack house was full of boxes. Jungkook was busy in packing too when a soft knock caught his attention. By now he know who exactly that person could be. So he smiled and said, "Come in".

Taehyung came in view, "I came here to help".

"Everything is pack Mr. you are late", Jungkook teased.

"O really. I thought I came on right time", Taehyung said closing the door behind.

He snaked his arm around Jungkook's waist and Jungkook's hand immediately locked around his neck. Taehyung kissed softly and slowly. Jungkook love this kind of skinship but now he wants more. He wanted to break the last wall between them. So he traced his lip's outline with his tongue. Taehyung smile in-between the kiss and opened up for his babe.

The moment they started caressing each other with their tongues, something started igniting in both of their bodies. They were practically eating each other face out by now. As both of their grips got tighter around each other, removing even the slightest distance between then, as they have any. Taehyung suck harder on his lower lip which made Jungkook to moan and restless. After like 5 minutes they detached their mouths as a string of saliva still attached them.

"I can't wait any longer", Taehyung said, his voice hoarse and uneven after the kiss. Jungkook got goosebumps from the raspiness of his tone. "Me too", he whispered. They were about to kiss again when a loud knock stopped them both, "Taehyung~ah. Don't do anything now. We need to leave in an hour. Continue your porn in your room at night", Jimin said from the other side.

Jungkook immediately opened the door, "You were eavesdropping, you hoe".

"C'mon. Chill it's not like you were talking anything dirty. Plus it's your brother who send me. We are leaving so come down and Taehyung Jin Hyung was looking for you".

Taehyung nodded and pecked Jungkook lips one last time before leaving.

"Be ready for tonight Darling", Taehyung linked.

"I'm always ready Daddy", Jungkook linked back. Jungkook heard Taehyung growl and he already felt like his legs are jelly.

"Tonight", Jungkook whispered excitedly.

_______________________________

(A/N: Hello everyone how are you? Thank you for reading my trashy story and as you already know next chapter will be the first *cough* *cough* of this book and since they're wolf so I'll try to make it a little wild. I hope you can take that and I'm not good at writing smut so please don't expect too fancy but I'll try my best I promise.

I read your comments. Thank you so much for giving me your love and support and to all those who said they don't want to see Taekook with someone else then please understand that these are plots. If I let them fall in each other's arm directly then how am I supposed to deliver the plot I'm thinking about. So please try to understand that. Thank you in advance<3 I Purple You all <3


	17. Chapter # 17

Author p.o.v

It took 6 hours to reach to the Solar pack house. The long ride pass fast doing chit chat.

"So we have our rooms there?", Jimin asked excited.

"Yup you all do but we renovated the pack house last year so all your belongings are shifted to your new rooms", Jin answered.

"I don't like dark dark interior. I want everything bright like me", Hoseok said.

"We know that and we did change the interior completely according to your taste. So hopefully you will love it", Namjoon answered.

They entered the pack house at 7 in the evening and saying that the boys were awestruck will be an understatement. The pack house was like a castle. So that's how an actual heir live, in a dream castle.

"Holly molly.. Am I dreaming?", Jimin said with sparkly eyes.

"Prolly", Hoseok added as excited as Jimin. "Bro we rhymed", he added.

Yoongi rolled his eyes but he too was fascinated by the pack house. Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung smiled seeing their reaction then they stood in front of the pack house and said with a broad smile on their faces, "WELCOME HOME" :)

"Let's rest for tonight and meet the others tomorrow. Okay?", Jin said and everybody nodded.

By 8 they ate dinner and Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Taehyung went straight to pack office. Jungkook pouted to see his mate leaving straight to the office without saying anything to him while Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi did informed their mates. The whole journey to here was like that, no interaction between them. Jungkook was sulking when Jin and Jimin surrounded him. Jungkook rose an eyebrow in questionable manner and Jimin said,

"Sooo.. What's your plan Bitch?"

Jin smirked too. "What plan?", Jungkook asked.

"O c'mon Kookie we know tonight is a big night so we are here to help you", Jin winked.

Jungkook mouth opened in a silent understanding. "Well I have no plan", he stated honestly. 

It was true, Jungkook had no pre-plan for tonight since he was too busy trying to understand why his mate didn't even came this morning to greet him and in their long ride everybody was talking except for him. He did pass a smile if their eyes met but still shouldn't he talk to him like everyone else??

Jimin looked at him with a shocked expression, "What happened to my 25/8 horny bunny??", he said dramatically.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm not horny, I'm romantic but I'm not in a mood right now".

"Poor king size fluffy bed. He will feel sad but I understand Kookie. Well Jimin let's enjoy our night", Jin sighed.

Jungkook's ear perk up at the word 'king size fluffy bed'. Jin and Jimin notice the change in Jungkook's expression and smile mischievously.

"Yeah hyung let's go. Sleep well then Kookie. We need to plan our night", Jimin turned and smirked.

They both only took 2 steps when Jungkook called out, "Wait up" and both of them turned with a poker face.

"I- I wanted to ask... Umm.. ask..What should I do? Yeah", Jungkook said.

"Wear something sexy, seduce him but play hard to get. Don't just laid quickly. We bottom do have our self respect. Don't be easy on him", Jin said brushing his nape hair.

"Did you hear that clearly? Don't get laid. The more you tease, the more pleasure you will have. Patience is the key my love", Jimin showed his signature mischievous smile.

'Play hard to get remember that Luna', Jungkook told her wolf who nodded in agreement.

"Got it Hyung but what if I don't have something sexy to wear?", Jungkook questioned.

"Well you have scissor right?", Jin said and Jungkook nodded again.

"Then cut the most sexy outfit into crop top and wear some good looking boxers and stocking, I'll provide you".

Jimin and Jungkook went inside of Jin's room and both of their mouth were wide open. "Wow hyung.. I always wanted a room like that", Jimin said.

"Thank you. I design everything and your rooms are design by me too. You will like them", Jin winked , handing Jungkook the stocking he promised. He bid his goodbyes to his hyung and went straight into their share bedroom. Saying Jungkook was feeling nervous when his hand reach the door knob, wouldn't me a lie. From today onwards he will no longer will be single. That mere thought made him smile.

He opened the room and the scene in front him astonished him. His whole body felt so warm like he was finally home and that is true, he is at home now. The bed and the interior scream Taehyung since by now he knows how much the older love purple and he don't know since when but he do start liking purple more than any other color.

The first thing that came to his mind was to contact his mate, so that what he did.

'Hello Mr. Busy Alpha. When will you come back?'

Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok were busy talking about the security and other stuff when Taehyung smiled. It wasn't some rocket science to know why the latter smile out of blue in the serious discussion. So his Hyungs knew that it must be actually obviously his mate.

'I'll be there in an hour Mr. Alpha's mate'

Jungkook smiled at the older's reply and said an 'Okay' in return. He then went straight to bathroom to get fresh. He has 1 hour to prepare himself and his surprise and he hoped that everything go according to his plan. Taehyung was still smiling when Yoongi burst the bubble.

"We can discuss further tomorrow Tae. I guess you should rest for tonight", he emphasize on the word 'rest'.

Namjoon and Hoseok immediately nodded and said, "Yeah you should. We can discuss that tomorrow".

Taehyung immediately understood what his Hyungs were trying to imply and he smiled, "Thank you Hyung but I'll leave after we discuss about this last part". They all nodded and start sharing their opinions over the securities again.

Jungkook came out from bathroom wearing his black see through chemish along with boxers while patting dry his hair with towel. He still had 50 minutes to look sexy he thought since he still needs to take some sexy clothes out and cut them out. Since youtube has everything, he thought that he will see some tutorial and take some ideas from that. He was still drying his hair when the door opened up, revealing his sexy mate.

"Ohhh.. You came early", Jungkook said still drying his hair.

He felt a little disappointed since his plan has crashed now but little did he knows that him standing in that outfit is still quite intimating for Taehyung since all he ever see him was through the shadow or from afar. So seeing his mate milky thick thighs and muscular biceps with that waist through that chemish was still a sinful view for him. Taehyung suddenly felt that his mouth ran dry so he felt the urge to gulp and lick his parched lips to give some moisturizer.

On the other hand, Jungkook was still confused because his mate didn't utter a word or replied to him ever since he entered in the room but then he saw something flicker in his eyes and then he understood what might made his mate speechless. Jungkook smirked internally but showed the best outer innocent look, as much as possible. Taehyung didn't said a word, he just walk straight to him and leaned in to kiss him.

As he was about to kiss him, Jungkook put his hand on his mouth right on time, "Ignoring me all day and now coming here and trying to kiss me Mr. you have to earn that now", Jungkook declared. Taehyung croaked a brow, he could hear the wildest thoughts of his mate but this time he played along as his mate please since he was at fault.

"So what do I need to do Your Majesty?", Taehyung said as he kneeled down in front of him. Jungkook inside filled with thousands of butterflies who were dancing like crazy and his cheeks too get the tint of peach. He took a deep breath and put his foot on Taehyung's knee.

"Kiss it". 

Without another word, Taehyung lowered his mouth and kissed softly at younger's toe. Jungkook was startled. Was he really expecting him to kiss his toe?? Hell fucking no. He thought that older might make a face or sass him but holy motherfucking shit, his mate is kissing his toe. Before Jungkook could stop him, he start giving open mouth kisses from his toe to ankle till his knees. Now Jungkook was feeling dizzy, he bend down and put his hands on older's shoulders for support.

Taehyung look back up, and Jungkook was mesmerized by his mate's beauty for the nth time.

"Can I kiss you now Your Majesty?", Taehyung husked in a low tone and saying something ignite inside Jungkook, wouldn't be a lie. Jungkook felt like he lost his voice so he just manage to nod.

Taehyung straightened up and so did Jungkook and he made his way straight to his mouth. Taehyung immediately snaked his arms around his waist and Jungkook's hand found their favorite place aka Taehyung's nap. Both of their mouth moved in a slow sensual manner, relishing the moment. Taehyung caressed his waist. His finger could feel the soft flesh of younger's body and the smell his body releasing right now was making the older go crazy.

Soon the kiss started to become more heated as Taehyung insert his tongue in younger's mouth, exploring his caverns and devouring his mate's soft moans. His hand travel from his waist to his head and his finger could feel his still wet and soft hair. Jungkook tilted his head a little more to give older more access. The kiss became more messy and sloppy and Jungkook's hand start pressuring older's head, demanding for more. They broke the kiss with salivated mouth as both were breathless.

Taehyung immediately locked the door and dimmed the light. Jungkook was still standing when Taehyung pushed him lightly so his upper body was still in bed while his lower region was touching the floor. Jungkook blinked twice in confusion and then Taehyung removed the towel from younger's shoulder, standing between his legs. The moment Taehyung's eyes landed on his body, they sparkled with lust and his licked his lips seductively.

Jungkook blush because of the intense gaze of his mate. He tried to turn but to no avail as older hands immediately caged him. He lowered his mouth once again. He kissed his cheek and slowly trailed open mouth kisses. He start sucking slowly, creating hickeys and Jungkook moaned a little louder when he sucked at his neck. He immediately put his hand on his mouth, out of embarrassment but older removed it.

"Babe lemme listen to it. It encourages me that I'm doing a good job".

Taehyung right hand was interlock with younger's right hand while his left hand slowly trailed inside his chemish, feeling the soft skin of his mate. He was giving more hickeys on his collarbone when suddenly he paused as his finger touched something metallic. He rose his head, as his eyes turned into the shade of sharp gold and with one swift motion he ripped off the chemish. Jungkook gasped seeing the change in his mate's behavior.

Taehyung eyes fixated on younger's left chest as Jungkook immediately put his hand on his chest and sat again.

"What was that?", Taehyung asked in his raspy low voice.

Jungkook licked his lips. He never felt this submissive in his entire life as he was feeling right now. Even though his mate was just talking to him softly but the situation they're in and the way his mate auras scream dominancy makes younger weak. "I-it's a piercing", he manage to whisper. Then he remember the time when they were at the camp trip and Hoseok said,

"If you will see what they're trying to hide trust me your eyes will pop out of their socket".

Taehyung made a throaty growl as he slowly removed younger's hand and when he saw the piercing, he licked his lips. Jungkook chewed his bottom lip, having the thought 'does his mate hate that?'

It was a round ring with an initial "V" carved on it. "Why you chose V?", Taehyung asked as his finger start playing the ring. He rubbed his nipple, caressed with his thumb and then took between his index finger and thumb and pinched hard. Jungkook moaned loudly, arching his back in response. "Answer Bub".

"A-ahh.. Luna suggested nngghh 'V'. It's for ahh vic-tory", Jungkook manage to answer in-between moans. Taehyung smile grew wider and he crashed his mouth on younger's again. He broke the kiss and told him, "V is my initial. Luna remember that". Jungkook smile grew wider too after hearing that. No words exchange afterward as Taehyung mouth trailed down from his jugular to his chest.

He swirl his tongue around his nipple, licked it and then he sucked making younger moan louder and louder. Jungkook hand immediately entangled in older's golden lock as he pressed his mouth further more. His back arching, toes curling and hand pressing his mouth more on his chest. He poke his tongue through the ring and he pulled it lightly taking the ring between his teeth. Jungkook was long gone into his fantasy world as his mate was branding him with love and teasing him to the core.

By now Jungkook was hard and his boxer had visible wet patch from front. He rubbed his erection on older and soon the room was filled with Jungkook's strong pheromones. Taehyung was having the best time of his life, teasing his mate and marking his body with hickeys. His hands slowly trail down to his waistband and soon his boxers were on floor. Jungkook release a wet sigh as the cold air hit his already leaking member.

Taehyung kiss, lick, suck and torture the other nipple and then trail down lower and lower until his mouth was dangerously near his shaft. Jungkook tried to stop older but it was already too late as older licked his length from the bottom till tip. Jungkook moaned at the foreign feeling. This is the first time when somebody else touch his private part like that . He feel so expose, so vulnerable but at the same time he wanted to give every ounce of his body to his mate.

Taehyung gave kitten lick and then pepper his length with kisses. Jungkook moaned. His fist clutching the bedding harder as he felt the warm tingling feeling inside his tummy. He locked older face between his thighs. Taehyung took his whole length into his mouth and took as deep as he could. Curses and moans are the only thing that echoed in the room. He bobbed his head as tears start forming in the corner of his eyes.

Jungkook unconsciously thrusted in his mouth, chasing his high. "I am ahh about to cumm~" but before he could cum, Taehyung removed his mouth from his member making a pop sound. He whined. But When Taehyung's face came in view, Jungkook blush grew darker. His mate looks like a hot mess. Disheveled hair, red face, swollen lip, sweaty shirt and a tent in front and then he realized while he was completely naked in front of him, his mate was still fully clothed.

"T-that's not fair. You should strip too", Jungkook said shyly, gripping his shirt sleeve.

Taehyung cooed at his mate behavior, "It's me who peeled your clothes off. If you wanted to see me naked then do me", Taehyung husked in his ear, nibbling afterward. Goosebumps ran all over his body as he felt so numb in his presence. Usually he is so confident and horny but his mate is making him all shy and nervous. Taehyung stood on floor while the younger was still on bed. "Go on", he said giving him his sly smile.

Jungkook stood on his knees and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Seeing his mate bare chest gave him confident and without paying attention to his nervousness, he paid attention to his need and he immediately started kissing his chest. Taehyung moaned in his deep voice and it was the hottest thing Jungkook ever heard. It gave him more confidence and his hand started fumbling with his pant and after few minutes of struggling, he removed his pants along with his boxers.

Taehyung's member sprang out proudly. Head red and fully erected. Jungkook look at his mate face who was looking straight into his eyes, "May I?", he whispered and Taehyung grabbed his chin, slowly removing the distance between them. he kissed him softly and said, "If you want to".

"I do". with that he lowered his mouth. It was his first time giving someone a blowjob since all his previous times were with girls and they didn't have that huge size of di-- He licked his length as older did to him then he took his length in his hand, pumped a little and he started kissing from tip to his ball. Older groaned and moaned which sent the vibration till his own member, he then took his length in his mouth as much as he could and slowly start bobbing his head.

Taehyung encouraged him. Praising his every movement, giving younger the confident to do more. He gagged on his dick as tear started to form at the corner of his eyes. Taehyung grabbed his head and slowly started thrusting into his mouth, making sure that younger is comfortable. After few minutes of mouth fucking, he took his dick out and crashed his lips on his. He could taste his own semen in his mouth but his mate's mouth still gave the most sweetest taste.

"Babe let's move to the next step. Shall we?", younger just nodded in silent agreement and soon both were on the soft mattress with older on top of him, settling himself between his legs comfortably.

He coated his finger with generous amount of lube. His finger circle around his intimate flesh and soon he insert his middle finger in. Jungkook moaned and Taehyung devoured it, once again he start kissing him. His finger moved in and out and once he felt that younger adjusted to it, he added another finger and started scissoring him. Jungkook tore his mouth and released a wet sigh as his hand grabbed the bedding tightly. HE never thought that older fingers could drive him this crazy.

Soon the room was filled with the lewd squishy noises of Taehyung's fingers thrusting and Jungkook's moan. 2 fingers turned into 3. He was about to add his fourth finger when JUngkook stopped him, "T-tae I don't think I can hold it any longer. Please put your cock inside of me. N-now", he said breathless.

His cheek flushed as he smiled at the nickname but nodded right away.

"The first few minutes will be uncomfortable love. We can't do anything about that but it will be more pleasurable soon I promise", Jungkook felt the warmth of his love, at the way he assured him and nodded. Taehyung rolled a condom and coated his member. He pumped a few time before aligning. Jungkook suck a sharp breathe when he felt his tip sinking inside of him.

"Babe relax. Take a deep breath", Jungkook nodded , doing as his mate suggested. To distract younger from this uncomfortable feeling, he kissed him and immediately put his tongue inside his mouth. Jungkook snaked his arm around his neck immediately, lost in his mate's heaven like mouth. He pushed a little further and he groaned in his mouth as he already felt too stuffed. His wall was clutching tightly around his cock making it hard for Taehyung to control himself.

With one final blow, he sank all the way inside of him, ball deep. Jungkook cried out loud at that uneasy feeling. Taehyung kissed his tears away. All the while chanting sweet nothings on his ears. "I won't move until you feel comfortable love". After few minutes of being idle, lust took over younger as he started pumping his hips on his own.

"Ahhh... Ohh Yess... H-hyung... ahhhh". Taehyung never thought that a mere word 'hyung' will turn him on and soon he too start thursting in, making younger moan louder. He took his cock out until only the tip was inside and he lifted his left leg in the air, and start thrusting again . This angle made Jungkook feel Taehyung much more deeper than before. He arched his back in anticipation, relishing the moment.

"Aaahhh", Jungkook choked. Taehyung smirked as he hit dead on the bundle of nerves that made younger see star and curl his toes in pleasure. He start thrusting harder and faster on that exact same spot, making him go insane. He scratched his back because of the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. Older took his length on his hand and start pumping his length, making younger go crazy. "H-hyung ahhh... I- nghhh....." then Jungkook came on older's hand and his stomach.

He felt more stuffed and full due to over-sensitivity. Taehyung moves start becoming more sloppy and messy with every passing minute and after few more rough thrust, he came inside the condom. Jungkook wanted to feel his semen, his fluid inside of himself but that condom blocked that. He palmed older's face and older lean down for him. Their lips immediately entangled. Their sweet innocent peck turn into hot feverish makeout.

Older broke the kiss, with the string of saliva and with one fast flip, younger was in all fours. He was stunned at the speed. Taehyung took his cock out and threw the used condom in the bin. He was about to roll another condom when younger voice out, "Hyung lemme feel you like this". Taehyung eyes pop double in size listening to younger's request but it softened when he saw the glorious face of his mate.

"You sure Babe? It still could be risky"

"I want to take this risk but please.."

Taehyung made a guttural sound, he lean over younger's back, his chest touching younger's back. He arched his face to capture his lips and Jungkook immediately responded. JUngkook felt Taehyung's length near his rim, he was moving the tip in circular motion and with one powerful thrust he went deeper in than before, He tore his mouth, fist the bedding and cried in pleasure as this angle made older sink more deeper.

Jungkook almost immediately start fucking back with his hips. He felt incredible, bare cock of older without that thin silicon makes the feeling 100x times more better. Taehyung pistoned and thrust in roughly. He start sucking on younger's shoulder, creating a purple blotch. Jungkook was on cloud9 already when older straightened both of themselves, still thrusting. By now it was hard for younger to concentrate on one thing, as older was making him crazy with too much pleasure.

His lips were sucking around his sensitive neck, creating more hickeys. His left hand was busy playing with his piercing, toying with nipple and pinching it hard from time to time. His right hand was squeezing and fondling his balls and length, making younger's thoughts go heywire. "ahhh nghhh ahhh" Moans and lewd skin slapping noise was only heard in the room.

"Oh god....oh god" Taehyung wasn't showing any mercy to younger as his cock was hitting his prostrate dead on. Jungkook grabbed older's thigh and moved his hips in circular motion, taking older more and more deeper. He slap his hips back, matching older's pattern. Taehyung too was groaning and cursing near younger''s ear, nibbling on it. Then he lift younger right leg on air, took his cock out until only the tip was in and then pushed all the way back in with more force, younger curse "h-holy fuck... oh Tae ahhh... oh g-gawwwddd nghhhh" as he could see older's cock in front of his abdomen, he was in, too deep.

\---------------------------------

"Why are we sitting in the living room?", Jimin broke the ice.

"For safety purpose", Namjoon smiled and Jin smirked. Jimin croaked his brow at older's smirk while Yoongi and Hoseok was as clueless as Jimin.

"I'm getting bored. I wish I could watch that but I know it won't be possible, at least lemme listen moon goddess", Jimin huffed, sighing loudly afterwards. Then his face turn beet red, everybody immediately looked at him.

"Bitch you heard it right?", Jihyun said immediately.

"H-holy shit. My prayers never got answered this fast", Jimin said putting his hand on his mouth as his face turned redder and redder every passing second.

"Now when you got your memories back, you know what your powers are", Namjoon said.

"His power is about hearing sexual makeouts?", Hoseok asked confused.

"Idiot his gift must be about hearing. He is using it for a wrong purpose right now", Yoongi facepalmed and Namjoon nodded.

"Bitch don't enjoy alone, I wanna hear that too", Jin uttered.

"Are you guys idiot. Leave them alone", Namjoon said.

Jin and Jihyun rolled their eyes and dragged Jimin out with them. Jihyun and Jin placed their hands on his shoulder and they too heard younger's erotic moans, older's cursing and their lewd skin slapping noises. Their face turned red too.

"H-hyung ahhh f-fuck... Aaiiii ... I am cuming....."

They were enjoying listening to their sinful noises when Taehyung snarled and the impact flew Jimin and the other two on ground. Jimin screamed putting his hands on ears and rolling on the floor because of the loud screech.

"BITCHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT", Jimin choked out.

"Arrggghhhh... That's what we call a overprotective Alpha", Jihyun sighed.

The 3 came back in the living room, holding Jimin from either side.

"What happened?", Hoseok asked eyeing Jimin and the other 2.

"Poor Jiminie was about to go deaf because of Taetae", Jihyun said.

"That's why I told you don't interrupt", Yoongi said.

\--------------------------

On the other hand, both latter were sharing the most beautiful moments of their lives. He started pumping his length again as his tongue start licking his neck and earlobe, feeling the saltiness on the bud. Jungkook pressed his hips more on older's shaft and came again. Taehyung chased his high, and after few messy thrust, he released his sticky fluid inside of younger. The feeling was so naked, so sensual and erotic that he came again. Older cum filled him to the core and he clutched around older's cock more tightly, making older grunt.

Both were taking heavy breathes, as younger back was still hardly pressed on older's chest. Then older took his cock out and turned younger, now younger was facing him. Both were equally wrecked but still insatiable as both could see the hunger for each other on each other's eyes. Taehyung cupped younger's face into his palm and lowered his mouth, he kissed softly and younger kiss back the same. 

"Koo", Taehyung said in-between the kiss, sending vibration from their lips to their sensitive bottom. Taehyung tore his mouth and looked at his eyes for a solid 1 minute then he finally said those 3 magical word, younger was dying to hear.

"I love you.... I love you so much"

Emotion rose till younger's chest as his eyes started stinging with tears. "I-i love you too Tae.... so much that words aren't enough... Hyung", He choked whispered.

Taehyung's eyes softened. "Do you think you are ready for me love?", Taehyung questioned, caressing younger's cheek.

Jungkook chewed his bottom lip, interlocking his one hand with older, he looked at their interlock hands and then he look at older's eyes straight, "I was never been this ready in my entire life. I want you to mark me as yours now Hyung. I want the world to know that you are my mine and I'm yours. That I belongs to you only".

Taehyung pecked at younger's lips at his kind words. "But Babe ... I'm afraid...."

Jungkook caressed older's chest, "But I'm not.. I'm confident.. I know it will be rough and a little painful but isn't my mate a fucking hot mess?", He teased older and he smiled. "I'll try my best to be gentle", He pecked.

"I want rough. I want the naked you, real you.. Just release it.. Let me feel you". Taehyung made a guttural sound which younger assumed must be older way of being satisfied.

"But I'll use condom this time", Jungkook simply nodded, knowing exactly that they can't take a risk now even if the chances of him getting pregnant is less than 1%.... Taehyung moved down from the bed and Jungkook followed him.

"Babe you ready?".

"For you I'm always ready".

They locked lips again and Taehyung immediately inserted his tongue in, exploring younger's cavern and branding his own mouth with younger's sweet taste. Jungkook hands needily grabbed Taehyung's nape hair, he tiptoed to kiss his more deeper. Taehyung both hands started massaging and squeezing younger's ass, stretching his ass from time to time, making his hole clench and unclenched into nothingness.

He lightly patted younger hip and he jumped immediately. Jungkook immediately locked his leg around his waist. Taehyung walk till their window, and he pressed younger's back on window, their lips were still kissing hungrily when both of their eyes flew opened. It was honey-gold and deep-blue, Taehyung spread his ass cheek and thrust all the way in and Jungkook purred immediately thrusting back.

\----------------------

"It's time", Namjoon said.

"Time for what?", Yoongi asked and a loud thud noise made all them jump on the sofa.

"Woahhh.. W-what's happening?", Hoseok asked scared.

"Things are about to go a little....rough", Namjoon said.

"That's little?", Jimin said.

"Well it was a teaser, get ready to see this place breakdown", Jin winked.

Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok eyes were doubled the size while the other 3 were taking it lightly.

"Did you called the renovator?", Namjoon asked Jin.

"Of course! He will be here by tomorrow morning".

"You seem well prepared", Yoongi said.

"Of course we are because we have seen him go wild once when he was in ruts but now he is with his mate so of course we are more than prepared", Jin said.

They all nodded this time understanding what he meant.

\-------------------------

Taehyung tongue was teasing younger's mouth while he was slamming in with an animalistic pace. Jungkook hands were grabbing older's shoulder so tightly that it will definitely leave a bruise later but it doesn't bother older. Older hand already broke the window frame as Jungkook felt that he was sitting on an invisible sofa while older was fucking him senseless. Taehyung broke the kiss and younger panted loudly while Taehyung coated his tongue with thick coat of saliva.

He licked the hollow between younger's neck and shoulder and sank his teeth. Jungkook purred, cried digging his nailed in older's shoulders, the stinging feeling of older's teeth, the euphoric pleasure his body suddenly gave, made the pain and pleasure overwhelmed and younger shooted his cum on his and older's stomach. Taehyung removed his teeth and licked that bruise again, making younger hissed.

He began thrusting again and came inside the condom. He threw the condom and with a flashing speed he rolled another one, before younger could register anything he was inside the bathroom and under the shower. He purred when the water fall on both of them. Jungkook was in awe as he saw the water droplets dancing. That's his mates doing. He felt some water inside of ass and he cried at that pleasurable feeling which was making him weak, making his legs like jelly.

"I'm cleaning my cum Babe... Just in case", Taehyung mumbled kissing his cheeks. Jungkook just nodded. He felt the urge to feel older so his hand slowly traveled down and he was surprised to see that older was still hard as rock.

"Oohhh", that's the only words that came out of younger's mouth. His finger tease his tip, making older release a guttural moan. Jungkook felt the vibration of older's deep husky moan till his own member. Taehyung immediately turned younger, making his ass open again and without a warning he entered again. Younger's hand was on wall for support. Taehyung interlocked his fingers with younger and made love from back, the wetness of their body made their body friction more dirty and erotic.

Taehyung pistoned inside from time to time making younger go crazy. "T-tae ahhh... Ohh Hyung... s-so bigg...so full...ahhh....f-fuck me more nggghhhh.... h-harder hyung.... f-faster", Jungkook choked, trying so hard to talk but he couldn't manage to talk without moans. Taehyung thrust turned more rough and rougher. His hand traveled down till his shaft, he grabbed his length and teased his tip with his thumb, Jungkook was moaning and cursing. He was about to cum when Taehyung stop him from cuming, younger whine

"Not yet", Taehyung growled, he bit on younger's shoulder blade and stopped his released again. Younger was whining, begging for release which older was rejecting then he took his cock out and thrust again hitting prostrate making younger cry. Taehyung put his hand on wall, cracking the wall with his strength, younger turned his head a little in surprise and Taehyung immediately attacked his lips, Younger moan in pleasure, he immediately caged older head with his left hand.

Their kiss was full of lust, need and their love. Jungkook hopped a little, and Taehyung grabbed younger from his hips, still fucking him from back, this angle didn't give younger enough freedom to move as he please but older's cock was still fucking him deeply and dead on his prostrate which made younger enjoy this crazy positions. Taehyung was holding him with too much strength that younger's milky skin already got older's fingerprints marks on his inner thigh.

"T-tae let ..m-me cumm... p-please.. ohhh h-hyung nghhh.. gosshhh ahhh".

"Come for Hyung Babe".

Jungkook came almost immediately and Taehyung came at the same time in the condom. He took younger on bed again, threw the used condom and rolled another one. Jungkook was blushing, lips swollen from the rough makeouts,ass hole sore from all the rough rounds, body covered with hickeys and love bites but older was still no way near a stop. This time when Taehyung rolled the condom, Jungkook stopped older from entering.

He made older sat, "Lemme ride Hyungie.. Kookie want to ride Taetae's huge cock", JUngkook said seductively, nibbling his bottom lip. Taehyung felt something warm gushing into his veins and he purred when younger caressed older's nape. He sat on older's lap and shared another passionate kiss with older then he stood up a little, took older's length on his hand and guided it to his entrance and almost immeditely he sanked in.

He arched his back and released a wet sigh. Taehyung mouth immediately attacked his pierced nipple. Jungkook was pulling his hair because of the enormous pleasure. Taehyung licked his nipple while his other hand was massaging the other nipple, making it erect and twitching it afterwards. His tongue circled around his nipple, then he kiss and sucked hard with his lips making younger go more wild, his bounce on older's cock got more messy. He moved his hips in circular motion then stood up and sank again while his mouth was busy teasing and toying with his nipples.

Taehyung bit the bud afterward, making younger came by surprise. He tossed younger on mattress and thrusted harder and faster, making the headboard hit the wall because of the rough thrust. Jungkook lock his legs around his waist, arching his back, taking him deeper and deeper in. Taehyung thrust down hard making younger cry with pleasure and bed break. Taehyung pulled younger from his hand, making him sit on his cock again.

Jungkook eyes were half lidded with the overwhelming pleasure. He then looked at his mate's flawless skin and his fangs came out in display. He licked the hollow space between his neck and shoulder, and sank his teeth, Taehyung hissed and Jungkook flinched a little when all the glasses of the room burst, and things started falling from it's place. He removed his teeth and licked the mark he just gave.

He smiled looking at the mark he just gave. Then he looked straight into his mate's eyes.

"Hyung your eyes are shining as the full moon night. They're shimmery silver", He caressed his cheek.

"Your eyes are silver too love. It's complete. We are bonded now", Taehyung placed his hand on top of younger's, smiling. Jungkook yawned. "I'm tired Hyung".

"Let's get fresh first", Taehyung said kissing his forehead. Jungkook look at the broken bathroom and shattered glass on floor and croaked a brow at him. Taehyung gave him a sly smile. He wore the boxer and covered younger in the silk bedding, carrying him bridal style he took younger in the guest room.

\----------------------------------

"Holy Cow... Are they fucking or breaking each other's bones and stuff", Jimin said.

"Being powerful have flaws too Hun..", Jin said.

They were hearing the noises of breaking things and were surprised how they both are still going. But after 4 hours they all left to their own rooms, knowing that it will go on whole night tonight.

Taehyung opened the room and took younger into the bathroom straight, he hissed a little when his foot touched the ground.

"Babe just one more time", Taehyung husked seductively on younger's ear and just like that they made love in shower again and after getting cleaned they sleep naked under the sheets, entangled in each other's arm.

___________________________________

A/N: Thank you so much for 10k reads and 700+ votes. It got highest ranking in myth #7 and it's all because of you. Thank you for loving my book and I'm extremely sorry for this trashy smutty chapter 😢😢 I'm sorry if I disappointed you... 


	18. Chapter # 18

Author p.o.v

Jungkook woke up at 6 in the morning due to dry throat. He shuffled through the sheets, seeing his mate was sleeping soundlessly. He groaned when he try to sit, removing his mate's hands from his waist then he went out from the room towards the kitchen, only in boxers. He was rubbing his eyes, still in deep sleep when he saw Jin in the kitchen, who was drinking some water too.  
Jin was standing with his back facing Jungkook, "Jin Hyung were you feeling thirsty too?", Jungkook asked from behind.  
Jin turned around mouth full of water and he spit the water out. Luckily Jungkook was away from him so he didn't got drenched. Jin coughed loudly and Jungkook immediately ran behind Jin, patting his back.  
"Did I scared you Hyung?", Jungkook asked concerned.

"N-noo you didn't but shouldn't you come out with a shirt on?", Jin said, thumping his chest and then Jungkook scanned his torso, seeing many hickeys and love bites. He mentally facepalmed himself, "Actually I thought nobody was up at this hour, so I just came out".

"What's up hoe? I see you enjoyed the night huhhh", Jimin came from the other only in boxers too and Jin choked again since his body was covered with hickeys and love bites too but it was still minimum compare to Jungkook. Then Jin eyes landed on both of their chest and his eyes popped double the size.  
"Yeah bitch I did--", before Jungkook could continued his sass, he and Jimin both noticed Jin's reaction and then Jungkook and Jimin both eyed their body again.  
"Is something wrong Hyung?", Jimin asked and then Jin remember that one time when they were on camp trip and Hoseok told them that their eyes will pop out if they see what they have done.  
"Y-you both have ni- nipple p-piercing?", Jin asked shocked as he could clearly see the huge bite mark on their left chest.  
"Oooo that.. Yeah we both had", Jimin answered relaxed now.  
"You scared us Hyung. You just acted like you saw a ghost or something", Jungkook sighed, taking out the water bottle while groaning.

"I'm surprised you are standing hoe, I was expecting you to come out in stretcher in morning", Jimin smirked.

"Dream bitch.. I'm stronger than you. I can take that .. Duuhhh", Jungkook said rolling his eyes.

"Well you two made it but unfortunately your room didn't. Am I right?", Jin asked.

"About that... Weeelllllll..." Jungkook emphasize on the word 'Well' then continued "Yeah the room is upside down so we moved to the guest room to sleep", Jungkook said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you broke the guest room too", Jin asked grimaced.

"Awww no no no.. We didn't.. We were satiated by then", Jungkook grinned.

"Bitch what were you doing by the way. Making love or challenging each other who broke more furniture items?", Jimin huffed.

"Shortie you just don't know the perk of being special. We were making love but wildly", Jungkook showed his mischievous smile.

Jin tried hard not to laugh at shortie. Jimin eyed Jin and then looked at Jungkook, "Yeah bitch I know you, you would be worshiping his dick there and knocked out after fourth round", Jimin retort.

"Didn't I just say dream bitch. We had 12 round--", Jimin and Jin eyes popped out while someone else choked this time and they all turn around to see.

"Holy mother fucking shit 12", Jihyun screamed.

"Hey hey calm your ass down. Everybody will wake up", Jungkook said.

"Calm my ass down??? Hoe I should be the one saying that", Jihyun said, eyes still wide.

"You're not bragging Kookie. Are you?", Jin asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why would I brag about that Hyung. I'm a gym boy and your brother is a wild beast. He keep saying one more round, one more round and I don't know when I dose off. The last I count was 12", Jungkook said remembering everything. while everyone turn pale.

"Then how are you even standing. You really should be on stretcher", Jimin said in pout this time.

"Ooo well even if he is a wild beast, he still is softy. He gave my ass a good massage for I don't know how long and he even brought medicine and some kind of bitter drink and after drinking that I felt so refreshed. I'm sore but the pain is bearable".

Jihyun immediately ran and came back with a speed of lightning. "Where did you went to?", Jimin questioned.

"Aisshhhh that ... I can't even curse him", Jihyun rubbed his face.

"What happened?", Jin asked.

"He took that drink from my bag. That drink was for wounded and injured people not for recovering your sex after affects", Jihyun groaned.

Then 3 of them tried so hard not to laugh at that, "Bitches don't try to laugh", he huffed, annoyed.

"Well, we didn't even knew that you had something like that and you're a vampire, I heard vampire don't sleep so how did he manage to take a bottle from your bag?", Jimin asked.

"I was out duhhhh... Sometimes I really hate his ability of sensing", Jihyun drawled.

"Whatsoever the reason is, my ass is doing fine and I'm good to go again. So I hope next time we cross 15 and I get that drink again", Jungkook winked at Jihyun who showed him his middle finger.  
"It's almost 7 hoes, don't you have to sleep? What were you doing in the first place? Some kind of a bottom conference?", Jihyun muttered.

"Well if that was a bottom conference then you joined us too, that makes you aka the heir of the next vampire generation a bottom", Jin retorted.

Jimin smirked and said, "We were here because we were thirsty you know after having some good rounds you feel a little tired and all".

"Yeah but you won't know that since you didn't have sex and we all just came from having the taste of that", Jungkook teased.  
Jihyun rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to have sex, I have thousands of peoples who are ready to get laid for me but I'm not interested and I'm not horny as you".

"Yeah I see that's why your panties drops every time you see us shirtless", Jimin mocked.

"Yaahhh.. What are you trying to do huhhh.. 3 against 1.. Are you trying to at me?", Jihyun huffed.

"You started that Hun. We were being really polite to you", Jungkook pouted.

"Polite my ass. You're throwing sarcasm on me", Jihyun rolled his eyes.

"I really think you have a ass kink. You always mention ass in every single topic", Jin said.

"Don't think about my kinks and go to sleep. I need to talk to you all in the morning, it's important", with that saying Jihyun disappeared from the room.

"Aiisshhh.. This fucker", Jungkook mumbled.

"Well go to sleep hoe and kookie before our mates wake up", Jin said.

"Why the fuck you called me hoe you bitch", Jimin groaned.

"Well if I don't call hoe a hoe then what should I call it?", Jin blinked his eyes innocently. Jungkook laughed and Jimin mumbled something under his breath and just like that they bid goodbyes to each other. Jungkook saw his mate snoring and he immediately slid inside the sheets and wrapped older's hands around his waist and dose off to his fantasy world.

\------------------  
Jungkook woke up with butterfly kisses all over his face. He giggled and when he opened his eyes, older's face was only a inch apart. He pecked his lip and yawned. Taehyung smiled, "Feeling sore?", Taehyung ask, caressing his waist.

"A little.. but I'm okay".  
"We should get fresh, everybody is waiting on breakfast table".

Jungkook pouted and Taehyung leaned down to kiss again, "Let me carry you Your Highness". Jungkook giggled and Taehyung carried younger bridal style, they washed and after 20 minutes they joined the table. Everybody was side eyeing Jungkook and Taehyung but nobody uttered a word. Jihyun came and called out everyone, "If your breakfast is over then come and join me on the meeting room".

"What's up with him?", Hoseok asked.

"He was saying he wanted to talk about something important", Jimin said munching on the last bite.

They all stood up and then went in the meeting room. Jihyun was standing in the center, they immediately gathered around his left and right side.  
"Everything alright Jihyun?", Namjoon asked.

"Well no.. Nothing is alright. That's why I called you all here", Jihyun deadpanned.

"Why so feisty. Calm down. Just tell us what happened", Hoseok said.

"Shit happened"

"Huhhhh". Everybody look at each other then Yoongi said, "Instead of speaking in riddles, come straight to the point so that we all know what actually happened".

All nodded in unison and Jihyun sighed, "I went out yesterday and I met Bogum".  
"how far did you go?", Jin asked surprised.

"I went a long way in search of answers and I do got the answers", Jihyun said looking at everyone.

"What answer did you get", Namjoon asked curiously.

"Bogum told me a month ago they crossed near west and they saw rogue wolves and ogres. They had red eyes means Order is making them feast on humans. In short, they are making a strong army to attack us all again".

Everybody flinched at that, then Jihyun said something that made everybody's eyes pop out of their sockets, "Why you didn't knotted?", Jihyun asked seriously, looking straight in Taehyung's eyes.

"He didn't?", Hoseok asked surprised, eyes open wide.

"Dude what are you saying. He broke half of the house and you're saying he didn't knotted?", Jimin was same as Hoseok.

"B-but we did that", Jungkook whispered.

"No you didn't. If he actually knotted you, you wouldn't be standing in front of us, even if you drank that liquor", Jihyun answered matter of factly.

Then Namjoon and Jin sighed, putting their hands on face and Jin said, "Of course how I could be so idiot to think that he will knot him".

"What do you mean? Why you didn't knotted Tae", Jimin asked.

"It was his first time and I didn't want him to go through from such pain", Taehyung said, scratching his neck.

Jihyun groaned at that. "But you almost broke the whole house dude then what was that?", Hoseok asked, still not believing what he heard.

"It's not as easy as you all think. Koo isn't an omega who will let me knot him. He is an alpha and on top of it a pure one, if I try knotting him, his wolf will react. No matter how much he loves me, he will still go for his dominance", Taehyung answered.

"But I already submitted to you and we did do that yesterday", Jungkook said in a small voice.

"It wasn't what you think it was. If he had knotted you then you all would have been on your knees, dizzy", Jihyun gritted.

"Why would we be on our knees?", Yoongi asked raising a brow.

"Just like when a lion roared in the jungle and all the animals halt or just ran to safe place, in the same way if he had ejected his pheromones then we all would have been dizzy too, submitting that we are under his alliance", Namjoon said, disappointed on his own stupidity.

"A-alright", Jimin said trying to digest all the info they all just fed with, "Then what's the problem with knotting Kookie? He already submitted to you and he is always attracted to you".

"Being attracted doesn't mean that you will submit and the way he submit to me is for making love not anything else. The problem is, knotting is possible between an alpha and an omega. Trying this between alpha and alpha or more precisely pure blood and pure blood, it will be hard. It's like an experiment. The pain that knotting will cause is no joke. It's like ripping the body in half while all your senses are super sensitive means even a single needle will feel like a bullet", Taehyung said.

"Ohhh...", that's what he managed to say while Jungkook blinked with shock.

"We don't have time for that Tae, you should have tried that", Jihyun said.

"I can't do that while keeping him in the dark. You should have cleared everything before. You want me to knot him without knowing whether we will succeed on that or not. He isn't a test object on whom I try that. I will protect him with all my might but I can't do that without letting him know the consequences", Taehyung gritted out, gripping Jungkook's waist tightly.  
Jungkook felt the warmth and the bliss. He put his hand on older's hand and caressed it. Everybody went silent after listening to Taehyung then Jungkook broke the ice, "Jihyun Hyung why you want him to knot me? Can I ask the reason?"  
Everybody immediately looked at Jihyun direction, he closed his eyes then opened, his orbs turning blazing red and everybody was shocked excluding the Kims.

"D-dude do you feed on humans too?", Hoseok whispered. One after another, something shocking is revealing and they were so not ready for that. Namjoon answered that on Jihyun's behalf, "He does but they're all criminals so no worries. He sucked the blood out of criminals then swayed their bodies in front of police. The shoot them. Even the police know that they aren't the one who killed the criminals but humans are greedy. They are getting promotions and money and as long as no innocent life is taken, they are good with that. They take the credit of killing the most wanted criminals and he get the chance to ease his thirst. He is a royal, so he needs the power".

They all nodded again, understanding what Namjoon meant and yeah as long as no innocent life is taken, they are on good terms. Then Jihyun answered Hoseok question, "I told you I was out and met Bogum. The thing I was worried about, turned out to be true. They are after Jungkook and they will try to implant the artificial womb inside of him. So even if they got successful in implanting that---"

"They won't. I'll protect him", Taehyung growled loudly, making everyone flinched.

"For fucks sake, be a little realist. It's not some kind of fucking movie. It's your real life and your own fucking people are your foe. You all should at least be prepared for worst or at least have a plan", Jihyun retort loudly.

"Calm down both of you and Tae as much as we all know how much you wanted to protect Kookie, but Jihyun is right here. Listen to him first", Jin said trying to calm both sides.

"Hyung please listen to him", Jungkook said, clutching older's hand tightly and Taehyung gritted but nodded anyway.

"Jihyun continue please", Yoongi said.

"Well if they tried to implant an artificial womb on Jungkook, if he is knotted then no other wolf could mate him. Even if they try raping him..." Taehyung hissed and Jungkook calmed him "It wouldn't be possible since if you're knotted then you're bound to be together. No other wolf can touch the knotted one since it will gave excruciating pain to the one who try doing an intercourse. So you can say that Jungkook will bore Taehyung's child not of the one they wanted but for that we need to take the risk of knotting.

I was near west and if my calculation is right then Mihyuk will be here in 2 weeks. It will be better if you get knotted before that since if he came, you all have to react like you don't remember anything and you're still mateless Kookie because we can't let them know about 2 of you", Jihyun said.

"i'm ready to take the risk", Jungkook said.

"No Koo.. It's risky and dangerous", Taehyung said.

"Hyung.. we are already in danger and if we had at least a chance to have upperhand on enemy then we should at least try. We have lost so much in the p-past and I d-don't think anyone of us is ready to loose more. I better die with the pain of you knotting me rather than being dead by letting someone else touch me", Jungkook said, in cracked voice as he was trying so hard not to cry. Everybody was on the brink of shedding tears then Jin changed the subject to lightened up the mood.

"Yaaa.. I won't let you have sex in this house anymore. Do you know how much the renovation cause?".

Then Namjoon added, "Jin Hyung is right. We had to pay 500$ if we really pay all your wreckage then we will on street in no time, begging for food and supplements".

"I agree with Jin Hyung and Joonie. You should go to our old pack house. Since that house is empty and we aren't going back there. Go do your destruction there", Yoongi added.

Everybody was surprised at what Yoongi said since he always show a disappointed look if they talk about sex and stuff. "Don't look at me like that or I'll take your eyeballs out", Yoongi huffed and they immediately started looking here and there.

"So that means you hoes are going to pack some clothes and leave soon", Jimin said.

"Well it looks like we are sending a newly married couple to a honeymoon since we never got a chance like that", Hoseok pouted.

"Aisshh you all horny fuckers. Just go out of my sight. Talking about having sex. I'm still single here", Jihyun groaned.  
"Well Bogum is a good option since your path always collide with him", Namjoon smirked.

"Mind your own business", Jihyun rolled his eyes, trying so hard to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"So we are going to escort these 2 horny asses tonight?", Jimin huffed.

"Even though we don't have to live at that house, but still try to be a little gentle since we don't want to hear all that till here and if you go this wild then it might attract attention", Hoseok said.

"Bitches these 2 aren't going alone. You all will come and we will stay in jungle since we need to control the affects", Jihyun eyed Hoseok.

"Waeeee.. What affects?", Jimin asked.

"Max will release his power, a strong lightening that will lit the sky bright as a day. Last year that happened and me, Joonie and Jihyun controlled that but since she wasn't his mate and he was in rut, it was still easy for us to control but now he is going to do that with his mate, on top of that a pure blood, so we need more power and help to cover everything since we can't let anyone know about it", Jin said.

"Why did we came here in the first place if we had to go there again", Yoongi groaned.

"Can't help it now Hyung. Just pack some necessities since we will be camping in jungle together", Namjoon said.

They all went in their rooms and packed only the necessary things they required. Taehyung caged younger from behind who was packing a small bag, "You sure about it love? We don't have to take the risk", he said kissing his earlobe.  
Jungkook melted on his touch and released a wet sigh, "I'm sure about it Hyung and I know you won't do anything to hurt me. I trust you". He turned around and he captured his lips in a heated kiss.  
*SLAM*  
With a booming noise the door of their room opened, "Calm your hormones hoes because of you we are going there. Do your shits there and come down. We are ready to go", Jimin said with a so done face. They both laughed and took their small bag.  
"I can't believe I'm escorting someone else to have sex", Jimin muttered.

"Stop whining. We are on the same boat", Hoseok said rolling his eyes.

"Stop being horny asses. You can have sex after he knot him", Jihyun said.

"Really we can?", Jin asked surprised.  
Namjoon facepalmed, "Hyung"...  
"Let me ask him Joonie".  
"Why my name is smeared as horny when these fuckers are alive?",Jihyun groaned. And their 6 hour ride passed by complaining, whining and blaming each other.  
____________________  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading guys. I'll try to update as fast as I could but please understand that I have things that I had to do too. Plus be ready for another smutty, trashy chapter because yet again we have TaeKook. I wasn't planning to add another smut this fast but oh well, I guess I got to torture you all with my trashy smut. Sorry in advance and I'll update next chapter a little late since it will be longer like before.  
Gamsamidaaaa <3


	19. Chapter # 19

Author p.o.v  
"We should have stayed in the old pack house if we have to come here again. Why are we taking this long ride", Yoongi complained for the nth time.  
"We are taking this ride so this hoe could ride him", Jimin said rolling his eyes.  
Hoseok spit the water out. While others were trying hard not to react on that except Jungkook who acted like he didn't heard anything.  
"Calm your horny asses down. Why the fuck you have to bring that up in the riding conversation", Jihyun huffed.

"Well both are rides, one is pleasurable every single time while other could be a pain in the ass, just like now since we are escorting hoes so they could do destruction while we will be camping in the jungle, killing mosquitoes", Jimin said with so done face.

"What do you want then? Take his place and do that destruction instead?", Jihyun said.

"Of course", Jimin answered immediately.

"Jealous hoe", Jungkook muttered.

"I could hear you fucker", Jimin retort.

All sighed seeing these two throwing sass on each other. Bragging about their mates.

"Bitch your brother aka my mate is hot in bed. He talk so dirty on bed, your mate can't even do that", Everybody looked at Yoongi's direction while Jimin was lost in explaining about his mate, proudly.

"Oh really.. You don't know about Tae then he is the most dirtiest on bed". Taehyung profusely blushed and hid his face behind his hand.  
"Jungkook you should stop", Taehyung linked, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Oh really Hyung could do more than that", Jimin smirked.  
"JIMIN", Yoongi said with a slight hint of warning while everybody paid close attention to what Jimin is about to reveal. "He could....", before Jimin could expose more of his sex life, Yoongi grabbed him from his nape and crashed lips on his, making every eye popped up in surprise. After few minutes Yoongi said, "You should stop here.. right?" and Jimin just nodded, still dazed.

"I'm surrounded by horny fuckers. Anyone wanna see a live porn because we are going to show that for free. Come join us . We are going to air 'Sex in Jungle'", Jihyun imitated in MC tone.

"You look so excited about it", Jin teased.

"Like hell I would", Jihyun made a gag face.  
\------------------  
They arrived at their old pack house and all stood outside.  
"Remember Safety come first. Safety first, Safety second, Safety third", Hoseok said to Jungkook and Taehyung.

"Dude they ain't going on some kind of a war. They're going to fuck", Jihyun said with a fake annoyed face.  
"Their make out is different from all of us that's why Hoseokie is reminding them safety precautions", Jimin said in Hoseok behalf and he nodded.

"Remember to keep the destruction minimum", Jin said to Taehyung.

"I'll try Hyung", Taehyung replied.

"Can't you keep your inner beast in control?", Jimin questioned.

"He was in control", Taehyung answered.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??? THAT'S YOU DO IN CONTROL?? THEN SHOULD WE PREPARE OUR HOUSE FUNERAL? COZ WE AIN'T GOING TO SEE IT STANDING THEN", Hoseok shout out, surprise.

"Calm down. We could hear you fine. Stop screaming", Yoongi said.  
"How could you be so calm?", Hoseok asked.  
"Well today we need to be prepare for worst", Namjoon said and continued. "So save this reaction for later".  
"Don't scare me please, I have a sensitive heart", Hoseok pouted.  
"Enough with the drama now. Bitch take your clothes, you too Taetae since you like shredding clothes. Plus try to knot as fast as you could. It will be good if you do that before the moon rise", Jihyun said.  
"I think moon will be up by the time they will do that since in half an hour it will be completely dark. We should come up with the strategy how to control that blazing light", Namjoon said.  
"What kind of light would that be? If you will tell us beforehand then we would be able to help you better", Yoongi said and Jimin and Hoseok nodded.  
"It will be like a straight lightening connecting the sky and land but I'll make a circle above the house to suppress it, hopefully that work. If that didn't work then you all try to control that with me. I'll do the ritual and you will give your energy to me, by linking", Jihyun said and everybody nodded in unison.  
Jungkook and Taehyung took the small bag they prepared while the rest went in jungle. It was 6 in the evening and sky was turning dark. They entered in the pack house and Jungkook asked Taehyung whether he wanted to go his room or Jungkook's, Taehyung said he want to go to younger's room.  
The lights were off. Jungkook was about to turn on the lights when Taehyung caged him from behind, one hand on his waist while other was on top of younger's hand stopping him from turning on the light. "Don't", he husked near younger's ear, nibbling it afterward. Younger sucked a sharp breathe, already wanting more.

Taehyung's hand slowly trailed down from his waist to dangerously near his shaft. Jungkook wasn't aroused but the way older's hand was massaging over his groin and the way their other hand automatically intertwine tightly, was setting the atmosphere on fire. Jungkook put his other hand on wall and started circle over older's groin. He felt something twitch and aroused under his ass.  
Taehyung squeezed his growing erection, pushing out an erotic moan from younger's mouth. When he smell younger's pheromones circling the room, he turned younger, now they were face to face. Jungkook's cheeks had a visible blush. Taehyung pulled him closer, and his hands immediately snaked around his waist while Jungkook wrapped his around his neck.

He pecked his lips softly at first and then they both gave in. Sucking and biting teasingly. Taehyung put his hand under his boxers. Jungkook shivered at the cold touch of older's hand. They were kissing like there's no tomorrow, younger's hands were pulling older's silk lock while Taehyung was massaging and kneading hiss ass. He teased open younger's mouth and immediately made his way in.

Jungkook moaned, pressing his groin on older's. They both were practically eating each other's mouth out but they still wanted more. He suckled on younger's tongue and jungkook felt like he was sent into heaven. Older mouth was branding him, making him dizzy and getting lost in immense pleasure. Taehyung fingers were getting dangerously near his still a little sore entrance. They moved away with salivated mouth.  
"Let me first use my fingers again to see are you open enough for me". Jungkook just nodded and moved closer to older's mouth once again to feed his own needs. He took older's lower lip between his and sucked, then he took it between his teeth and pulled it backward, making older to release a groan. Taehyung took his lips between his, almost immediately and their teasing makeout turn into hot one.

His finger circled around his rim then he insert the first digit, making younger to moan on his mouth and he devoured it gladly. He pushed in and out his finger. When he felt that younger had adjusted to his finger, he added another one, making younger to clutched on him more tightly. Their tongues were dancing and dueling while his fingers were making him more needy. He added his third finger, and Jungkook tore his mouth away, releasing a loud moan. Taehyung smirked and said "Found it".

His fingers abused his prostrate mercilessly. "H-hyung ahhh s-stop..nggghhh I-i will aahhh c-cum". Taehyung withdrew his fingers almost immediately and sucked them like lollipop afterward. He blushed seeing older doing such a thing but next thing surprised him. He felt his clothes being pushed away while older didn't even touched him.

"W-woah". Taehyung smile at younger's amused face. All their clothes were on floor and he pressed younger on wall once again.  
"A-are we going to do it n-now?", Jungkook asked a little nervous.

He pecked his lips, "No. We need to make you a little loose first. Knotting is a little... painful". He said, caressing his waist then he pat on his hips. and Jungkook immediately jumped in and locked his legs tightly around his waist. He pressed younger on wall and he released a wet sigh as the cold wall touch his bare back. Taehyung pumped his length a little before placing it near younger's entrance.  
Jungkook felt older cock penetrating him and he moaned as his walls were sucking older desperately. Taehyung growled as younger was still so tight. "S-so fucking tight". Jungkook felt already stuffed and full and he knew really well that older isn't even half way in. He attacked younger's neck and started sucking hard, creating more hickeys. Jungkook once again got lost in immense pleasure.

Taehyung pushed in with more force, finally completely in. JUngkook cried in pain and pleasure. After few moments, he took his cock out and slammed in again. Jungkook moaned, and pulled older's lock. "Ohh Tae", he arched his back. Taehyung attacked his jugular and peppered it with kisses and hickeys.

Jungkook started moving with older's rhythm, as much as this position gave him freedom. He pulled older's head up and crashed his lips on his. Moaning in his mouth, which older gladly devour. He tore his mouth, "H-hyung ngghh fast ahh please. M-more aahh". And who is Taehyung, not to obey his mate so he thrust in faster and harder. Jungkook eyes rolled at the back of his head.

Their room was filled with their lewd skin slapping noise, younger's moan and younger's pheromones. Jungkook sucked on older's tongue like his life depend on that and older made sure to gave younger as much pleasure as he could. Taehyung moved back first and his mouth trailed down from his cheeks to his jaws, giving open mouth kisses. Jungkook pushed his head back, because of overwhelming pleasure.

"I-i'm about to c-cum", Jungkook choked. Taehyung thrust turn more hard and fast and after few minutes, he shoot his cum on older's and his abs. Soon Taehyung came inside of younger. He curled his toes in delight. Feeling older's semen inside, he clutched around older's cock making him groaned in elation.  
\----------------  
"Why are we waiting in jungle? We could have been in the living room like yesterday", Hoseok said, creeping out because of the darkness.

"We would be in danger too or we might have loose our concentration, maybe that's why they decided this place", Yoongi answered calmly.  
Jihyun turn on the torch light on his face and stood in front of Jin and Hoseok. "Boo". Hoseok and Jin screamed loudly, embracing each other and making loud screaming sound.  
"Calm your ass, it's me scaredy cats. We don't want to attract attention", Jihyun sighed.

Jin put his hand on his racing heart, "Why the fuck you do that? I would have just died now because of heart attack".  
"But you didn't Hyung", Jimin teased. "Yeah bitch wanna take my place and see?", Jin huffed.  
"No thank you, I'll pass".  
"When will that start?", Yoongi asked changing the topic.  
"I'm not sure about it. He is taking things slowly, that's I'm sure about but I think we should start the ritual", Jihyun said. Everybody nodded and they all sat in circle. Jihyun closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were bright crimson. They all held hands and Jihyun looked at Jin and Namjoon direction, "Remember to suppress his pheromones".

"We will try our best but we can't guarantee and you know that", Jin said.

Yoongi had his eyes close and he heard some commotion in west. Jihyun averted to his direction and asked, "What?"

"I think I felt some dark energy on west", Yoongi mumbled. Jihyun closed his eyes and he too felt that since they all were linked, they just saw wolves and vampires slaughtering mercilessly, but everything was dark. They all sucked a sharp breathe, listening the pain and agony in their voices and in next moment, everything turn blank.

"We shouldn't focus on that. Let's focus on what's ahead of us because we need to hide this and keep it as a secret". They all released a sigh and nodded. Jihyun started chanting something again while they felt their body radiating enormous power. All of their eyes turned into darker shades.  
\----------------------  
Taehyung carried younger to bed while his cock was still inside. Jungkook bit his bottom lip at his action then older took his cock out. He hovered almost immediately over younger. He caressed older's cheek, "I think I can take you now Hyung", he said softly. Taehyung lowered his mouth and kissed younger's cheek.  
"Control Luna please", Taehyung requested. Jungkook nodded and older closed his eyes, the moment he opened, they were honey gold. His fangs came to display and all the mirror start bursting, one after another. The glass shattering sound echoed in the empty house, with heavy winds blowing.  
\--------------------  
"woah-h.. He is destroying again. Is that happening again?", Hoseok asked, scared.  
Jihyun eyed him, to keep his mouth shut and he just gave a apologetic look. They were the only one who could hear the shattering sound since they created a layer above the house, no sound could escape from that magical circle.  
\------------------  
Jungkook's eyes turned blue and older lowered his mouth, licking his bite mark. Luna purred in joy. He peppered his neck with kisses and then he once again dug his fangs in. Jungkook cried in the pain and pleasurable feeling. Since he felt the stinging feeling in the beginning but it turned into bliss when older licked it afterward. He felt something flew inside his body.

"Please try to endure it. I'm sorry in advance", Taehyung said licking his lower lip. 

"Don't be Hyung". 

They both kissed. Taehyung pushed younger's leg apart and put his left leg above his shoulder. His cock circle around younger's rim and then with one swift motion, he pushed himself in. Jungkook arched his back in pleasure. Taehyung started pumping in with a slow pace but looks like younger wanted more so he worked with his hips.

Taehyung groaned and started thrusting a little fast. Jungkook clutched the bedding tightly, moaning out loud. Taehyung took his cock out and pushed inside with more force, Jungkook cried, so lost in pleasure. Then he felt a burn inside and he felt older grew big inside of him. Jungkook choked a little but the pleasurable feeling started to fade and the pain was clouding his senses.

His entrance was stinging with pain and he felt like a raw wood is pushed inside of him. Things got worst when he notice that few of his nerves started overlapping on one another. Jungkook screamed in agony, he no longer felt the pleasurable feeling in their making out.  
"You're ripping me apart. Take out", Jungkook cried, tears started to roll down.  
"K-koo a little more", Taehyung husked, trying so hard to control his beast, his power.  
Pain only got worsen with time as he felt older tip sinking deeper and deeper. He feel like someone split open him in two. His eyes turned red after enduring that much of excruciating pain, he dug his nails on older's biceps. Taehyung howl but stayed inside. Jungkook started biting older's flesh, just trying to pushed older out.

Taehyung was trying so hard to control Max but their is a limit to everything and things started to broke down as the winds started to blew aimlessly, destroying the interior more. Taehyung growled and his eyes turned blazing red, he howled loudly and soon the room got filled with older's pheromones, Jungkook started feeling dizzy, loosing the strength of fighting. His body felt numb but the pain was there.

Taehyung pushed slammed in again, breaking the headboard in the process. A bright light illuminated from older's back and older's howled echoed out in the empty house. The light pierced through the ceiling but it halt at the circle, it was suppressing it to went out, His wolf growled loudly, destroying more of the interior. The light glow bright as sun and finally pierced through the circle, going straight to sky, on moon's direction.

\-----------------

All the members started feeling dizzy as Taehyung's pheromones started mixing in the air. They all got dazed, loosing their senses. Jihyun was the only one who was in full control. He was trying to control the impact but the circle broke when the member fell on ground one by one. The light burst on sky like a firework, brightening the sky, bright as a day.

Jihyun sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. All their hardwork went in vain. He hope now, at least Taehyung knotted the younger and didn't turned weak seeing his mate in pain.  
\----------------------  
Silent tears were streaming from younger's eyes. His body was hot as fire. Finally the knotting completed. Taehyung took his cock out, immediately embracing younger in his arms. A puff cloud was exhaled from younger's mouth when he sighed and then he finally closed his eyes, passing out. Taehyung kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Koo. You did great love". He took the younger in the bathroom where water was overflowing because of broken tab. He gave younger a bath and took himself afterward.

After changing his clothes, he carried younger down who still didn't woke up. Saying older was afraid wouldn't be a lie on top of it, he didn't wore any shirt since the crest on his back was burning like fire. When he reached in middle of the jungle, he saw everybody laying on the ground while Jihyun was the only one sitting with a serious face. Jihyun eyes were burning bright red, while Taehyung eyes turned into silver.

"You didn't turn back into your normal self?", Jihyun questioned, raising his brow.

"I did".  
He scanned Taehyung briefly and his eyes turned double the size, when he felt a change in his aura. With a speed of lightening, he stood behind his back. He touched the lion crest on his back and pulled his finger away which burned while touching the crest.

"What's t-that?", Jihyun whispered surprised.

"You don't know that?", Taehyung asked, shocked.

"No. Did you knotted him?"  
"I did and he pass out", Taehyung mumbled softly, caressing younger's waist.

"These marks on your body, are they love bite? or??".

"Luna attacked me. She tried pushing Max away and Jungkook got out of control", Taehyung said, pain evident in his voice.  
"It's okay Tae. I understand", Jihyun said, patting his shoulder lightly, making sure not to touch his back. They sat on the ground while younger was on his lap.

"Why did they pass out?", Taehyung questioned.

"Because of your pheromones", Jihyun replied.  
"But you made a circle", Taehyung said surprised.  
"Yeah but Hoseok spoke in between the ritual".  
"Ohhh", that's what Taehyung could only manage. They sat in comfortable silence for more than half an hour then Jihyun disappeared somewhere and after 20 minutes, he came back with all their stuff.  
"Let's get back to the pack because they won't be waking up anytime soon and the order and oracion seis must have saw that too. Let's clear everything and run".  
Taehyung nodded and one by one they carried members inside the car. Taehyung was about to sit when Jihyun stopped him. He rose his brow questionably and Jihyun said, "Use the wind to erase out trail" and Taehyung nodded. He released a blow of wind which turned into a heavy dust storm.  
"I said to use it normally why you use that much power?", Jihyun yelp.

"I-i didn't even use 10% I swear", Taehyung got surprise at his own attack.

"We need to learn about this silver color and crest", Jihyun said.  
Taehyung nodded too, worriedly. They sat in the car and once again head towards their pack house.  
\-------------------

In their 6 hours ride, Namjoon, Yoongi were the first to wake up then Hoseok and lastly Jimin and Jin but Jungkook didn't woke up. They took younger to infirmary immediately after arriving. His body was hot as fire and his temperature was constantly raising. On the other hand, Taehyung back was burning too and he was afraid to use his power after that dust storm.

He sat besides younger the whole time who choked a crying sound every now and then. 2 days, Jungkook stayed unconscious for 2 days and Taehyung didn't budged from his place. When younger slowly opened his eyes, Taehyung immediately called the Doctor and his Hyungs. After doing a check-up, they gave him few medicine and gave them permission to take him home.

Jungkook tried to stood up but his lower region didn't move. His eyes were same as Taehyung but his body got weaker compare to Taehyung. He passed out once again. Everybody panicked. Jihyun sighed and slit open his wrist, placing his wrist on younger's mouth. After few minutes, younger responded and gulped down his blood. Jihyun removed his hand and licked his wounded hand.  
\----------------  
Jungkook woke up after an hour and they took him back home. He recovered faster than before but their eye color didn't fade. It was still silver......  
_________________________  
A/N: Not much smut because knotting was the highlight but don't worry you will receive surprise smut attacks since Taekook are together. So be ready for that. Keep commenting and reading. That means a lot <3 Take care everybody <3 


	20. Chapter # 20

Author p.o.v

A week past after that incident and Jungkook was fully recovered. He was jumping here and there, whining because he can't go to see his mate who was training in the jungle with Namjoon and Jin. 

"This hoe got more bubbly and whiny. I think he got more horny too like Jihyun after drinking his blood", Jimin whispered in Hoseok's ear.  
"I can hear you fucker", Jihyun said who was sitting on a couch reading some magazine or more like drooling over male models.  
"Kookie do you feel horny?", Hoseok asked Jungkook who pouted but nodded.

"Oh my gawd. He got infected by virus J", Hoseok said in a dramatic way. 

"What is virus J?", Yoongi asked who just came in the livingroom.

"After drinking Jihyun's blood he did recover fast but he is acting like Jihyun too. Hornier than ever so Hoseok means virus Jihyun", Jimin explained his mate.

"Look who the fuck is calling me hornier?", Jihyun huffed then continued. "I just say things while you hoe are doing every shit. I didn't even kissed anybody in ages".

"Not my fault Hun", Jimin winked and Jihyun showed him his middle finger, making Hoseok and Jungkook laugh.

"Well Jihyun I wanted to ask you something?", Hoseok said, fidgeting his fingers. Jihyun arched his brow but then nodded, giving him a approval to go ahead. 

"We saw vampires turning into bats in movies. Can you transform into one too?", He asked with sparkling eyes.

"Movies are shit Boi. Not every vampire can turn into a bat"...before Jihyun could complete his sentence, Jimin jumped in the conversation, "Just say hoe you can't transform and go. Don't exaggerate the conversation", Jimin smirked.

Jihyun glared him and if intense gazing could turn people into dust then Jimin would have turned into that. "Bitch for transforming you need to be a 100+ years old and of course powerful too and I'm both", he drawled.

And without saying anymore words, he transformed into bat. All the 3 latter eyes turning sparkly like big stars were shining on their orbs. They were acting like some kids who just saw a magic show for the first time.  
Jimin: "Woahhh".Hoseok: "Oh my.. Wow"Jungkook: "Wow"  
All the three was acting like kids while Yoongi said with a so done face, "What's that wow wow shit. Behave like the adults you all are".  
"But Hyung did you see him transform. That's so cool", Jungkook said excitedly.  
It was like Jihyun was overjoyed and he just joined the cult of these 3 dorks. He turned into his human form then back into bat and all the 3 was clapping like seal, enjoying the show. Yoongi shook his head and stood up.  
"I'm going to check up on Tae, Joonie and Jin Hyung. You do whatever you're doing".  
All the 4 turned his way, with puppy eyes since they wanted to see Taehyung train too. Jin and Namjoon didn't let them in because they're still like kids and that's you all can see while Yoongi is more matured and he do observe things with very keen eyes and he always suggest something good. So yes to Yoongi and No to the grown up toddlers.

"Hyung I wanna go too", Jungkook pouted and all the four circled around him, creeping Yoongi with puppy eyes. Yoongi made a face but sighed loudly, "Alright but behave yourselves or I'll kick you all". and everybody nodded like puppies, obeying him.

Taehyung was in jungle, shirtless since his crest was still burning like fire. It didn't affected him but non of them could touch it. After that knotting thing, Taehyung was told to maintain a distance with younger so you could say both were missing each other. But Taehyung needs to learn how to control this power first, so for that Namjoon and Jin were training him daily.

He was standing in center with four hay figurine in square.

"Alright now. Use only 2% of the power and hit the front two with water and fire and the back two with wind and earth", Jin said from up the tree. He was looking closely his moments while Namjoon had a small board where he was constantly writing about younger's power and strength.  
Taehyung nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then exhaling it ever so slowly. He clutched his fist and when he opened his eyes, releasing his hands, all the four targets were hit at once, just as Jin wanted but the power was still so overwhelming as the fire ignited and burned not only the figurine but the ground was catching the fire too. Each element was destroying the ground more than it should and they felt like a earthquake when the figurine pervaded deeper in ground.  
"You sure Tae, it was 2%? It's still too overwhelming", Namjoon said, noting his power again.  
"I'm sure Hyung. I just.. I don't know but it's just getting hard to suppress now. I'm trying though", Taehyung whispered, scared.

"Hey don't worry. We will work on that again. Let's go with 1% this time and if that would be high too then we will go more lower", Jin said, carefully patting his shoulder, so he won't touch the crest.  
After Jihyun, Namjoon and Jin tried to touch the crest too and they both burn their fingers too. So they came to a conclusion that nobody could touch the crest.   
Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook was seeing Taehyung practising but when Jungkook saw that his mate had stop for a moment, he seeing a chance ran straight towards his mate, making everybody gasped. Before any of them could warned him about the crest, he jumped on his mate's back, like a koala.  
Everybody was staring at each other with wide surprised eyes. Both mates purred when their skins touched, making everybody blinked like fools. Jungkook started rubbing his face on older's neck, all the while making small 'mmmhhh' sound. Taehyung stretched his hand behind to caressed his mate's face.  
"You alright Babe?", He rasped.   
Jungkook nodded, still rubbing, he whispered, "Now I'm alright".

Before they could do anything more, Jihyun cut them off, "Hey hey hoes. Easy there. We fucking risk shits once because of you and none of are in a mood to plan a fucking honeymoon for you two. So stop and you bitch act like a wolf not a hoe", he eyed Jungkook.  
"He is my mate and I could do anything I want. Like I can lick him", he said licking his mate's shoulder. "I can kiss him", he kissed his cheek. "And I can make love with him. You wanna see", He smirked. Everybody put a hand on their eyes with embarrassment while Jihyun hissed.  
Then Namjoon eyes popped double the size, making everybody to see him.  
"What happened Joonie?", Yoongi asked, noticing the change on younger's eyes.  
"H-hyung...." he trailed and everyone's heart started thumping louder because of the suspense. He asked Taehyung to turned around and when he showed his back aka his mate's back since he was clinging on him, they saw the crest glowing on younger's back.

"HOLY MOTHAFUCKING NOVA. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??", Hoseok freaked out.  
"B-bitch how do I know", Jimin stuttered out.  
Everybody got more surprised and shocked. "Kookie will you just stand on ground?", Jin requested and Jungkook stood immediately. The crest was like before. "Umm will you touch the c-crest Kookie?", Jin asked still scared.  
"A-are you out of your mind hyung", Hoseok said.  
"No let him try. He is right", Yoongi said, observing everything closely.  
"Oh this?", Jungkook said, putting his whole hand on his back.  
"Use only a fing--", before Jimin could warn him, he put his whole hand but just like before that crest didn't hurt Jungkook. "Your back is really warm hyung", Jungkook purred again.  
"Bitch it ain't warm. It's boiling like a lava", Jihyun huffed.  
"But it's warm for me hoe. You're a weak bitch", Jungkook provoked him in a teasing tone.

"Only Bogum can answer now", Namjoon said, breaking both of the latter's eye contact who was giving each other death glare.

"B-bogum is coming?", Jihyun asked surprised.  
"Oh yeah. He will be here any minute now. Since we ask him to visit us", Jin said.  
"BITCH YOU INVITED HIM AND YOU DIDN'T INFORMED BE BEFORE HAND? WHY THE FUCK YOU DID THAT FOR", He panicked.

"Hoe calm down. Why are you overreacting? It's not like he is your boyfriend or something", Jimin said and a blushed creeped on his cheek, making Jimin to gave a mischievous smile.  
"Ooooo... I see now. Well you still have time. Instead of whining about it here. Go and get dressed up", Jimin smirked. Jihyun rolled his eyes but immediately disappeared from their sight. They all started to walk back to the pack house while Jungkook and Taehyung didn't move. Jin stopped, "You're not coming?", He asked.

"We will be there soon", Taehyung said giving a small smile. Hoseok turned around, "Remember safety first, safety second..." Before he could complete Jungkook said, "Safety third. I remember hyung don't worry", he showed his bunny smile and Hoseok nodded.

"Calm your ass down. Bitches you ain't doing anything. Bogum will be here soon and you had your quota for a month now. Behave yourselves", Jimin nagged.  
"Just don't get carried away since Bogum is coming and we need you both", Namjoon said.

"We are not doing anything hyung. Don't worry", Taehyung assured.

"Alright then join us soon", Jin said and both younger nodded. They all left while both mates were standing holding each other's hand.  
"I miss you so much", Jungkook pouted. Taehyung kissed his pout, "I miss my Babe so much more". and kissed his cheek.  
Jungkook shifted his face and both of their lips touched. They immediately started kissing, Jungkook trailed his hand on older's neck and started kissing hungrily. Taehyung pat his hips and younger jumped. He held him from his hips and their kiss got deeper and deeper. Jungkook tilt his head to gave more access to older and he pressed younger on tree trunk to kiss him more deeply.

He slit open younger's mouth and the moment he went in, younger moan in ecstasy. Jungkook pulled older's nape hair,getting more and more needy before they got carried away, a figurine jumped on above tree.  
"Oh my goshh", he said in a cheerful tone.  
Taehyung and Jungkook immediately tore his mouth away, looking up.

"Bogumie", Taehyung said with a shy smile. Blush creeping on his cheeks.  
"Sorry to disturb you", Bogum apologize.  
"N-no no it's okay. We were waiting for you", Taehyung replied. Jungkook stood on the ground and bowed the older.  
"He is my mate, Jungkook", Taehyung introduced him.  
They shook hands, "i'm Bogum. Nice to meet you".  
\-----------------  
Taehyung and Jungkook lead Bogum to pack house where others were. Everybody greeted Bogum with a smile on their faces except for Jihyun who was nowhere to be seen. They ate dinner together and after that they all sat in livingroom then Jihyun came too. Looking like a fucking model.  
"Ho- I mean Hyung we aren't going to walk on ramp, why are you so dressed up?", Jimin teased him on purposely.  
Jihyun glared him but gave him a small fake smile, "I'm always like that. What are you saying? ha ha ha".

"But yesterday you were dressing like a beggar".

"You bi-- bro. Will you come outside I wanted to talk to you", Jihyun glared him

"You two look quite close and friendly", Bogum said giving a smile.  
Jimin: "Yes we are".Jihyun: "No we are not".  
Bogum chuckled and Namjoon brought all of their attention to the main topic once again.

"You said you know about the crest", Namjoon said and Bogum nodded.  
Everybody looked at Bogum, desperately waiting for him to reveal the secret.  
"Many people now thought that Kim's are consider the powerful clan because of the special child aka Taehyung being born in that clan but it's not true. 1000 years ago, their was a warrior wolf named, Kim Seon, who got this power and he was the only one who mastered all the elements in a small span of time. Order and Oracion Sies tried bribing him but he didn't use his powers for the wrong things.  
Instead he stood against them and bring the lost peace for both vampires and wolves and all the other species. The lion crest was given him by the heir of vampire who gave him that for being the loyal ruler and the one who did equality to all the other kinds. Appearing of crest means that moon goddess want Tae to take the lead when the time come and stood for the right and justice".

"But why we can't touch the crest? and only Kookie can?", Jin asked.

"I assume that you did something different or some kind of ritual?"

"Jihyun suggested that Tae should knot Kookie", Namjoon said.  
Bogum look at Jihyun, impressed and Jihyun replied, "After talking to you, I thought we should try it since we all know that something big is about to happen again but this time we will change the outcome". They all nodded.  
"But why the crest reflected on Kook's back?", Yoongi questioned.

"It's because of the knotting. They bonded as one that means they are each other's power and each other's weakness now. If they stick together, they'll be powerful and if they're separated, they will turn weak just like Tae's parents".  
Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook looked with surprise eyes. "What do you mean? Is Tae's parents alive?", Jimin asked.

"It's not as easy as you think to kill a pure blood and killing a pure blood cause a lot to the one who kills, the one who kills gets a curse or something. They spread the rumor that they both are dead but Tae still sense their presence and we know that they're cages separated to make them weakened until they die on their own".  
Everybody sucked a sharp breath. "I think we will see with time what Jungkook has adopted from Tae. Mind if I stay here for a while to see things?", bogum asked.  
"Of course you can stay. We really wanted to know more, before Mihyuk comes back", Jin said.

"Can I sleep with my mate now?", Jungkook questioned and before anyone could protest or say something Bogum answered, "Yeah you should and we will discuss everything tomorrow morning".  
They all nodded and went to their rooms. From tomorrow they'll start testing more things and they'll ask more question to Bogum which are making them uneasy.

____________________  
A/N: I updated fast this time because I updated late last time. So here's a question what will happen next in your opinion? I wanna know what's you all are thinking?   
Keep streaming MOTS 7 guys <3


	21. Chapter # 21

Author p.o.vJin gave Bogum the room besides his and Jimin's bedroom. Jihyun pouted but went to the other side. Except for Jungkook and Taehyung, everyone's room was in ground floor while both youngster were in first floor. After their knotting, they didn't sleep together.

So the moment Bogum said that both latter can sleep together, gave both youngster a satisfaction that finally they don't have to stay away from each other. They both entered in their shared room which got renovated after the chaos of the first night. Jungkook took out his clothes and took a quick shower before plopping down on the bed.

Taehyung too went to took a shower and after that he joined his mate on bed. They both were laying face to face, all the while smiling like idiots. 

"Do you think that something might have changed in me?", Jungkook questioned.  
Taehyung was trailing his fingers on younger's soft features. His thumb drew the outline of his lip and then he hummed in response, "I don't know the answer yet since I'm seeing you after a week now but maybe if you train then we may get the answer".

Jungkook smiled at that and then he faced the ceiling, laying straight, "Yeah you're right. It will be cool if I get the same power as you. Don't you think that?", He said excitedly.

Taehyung frowned at that and he hovered above him. "No it isn't cool and I don't want that. I'm alone causing enough destruction and this power is getting overwhelming, every passing day. I want you to be safe and if I ever get a chance to trade my powers, I'll do that".

"Hyung you think too much. It is overwhelming because you treat your power as curse. Didn't you heard Bogum Hyung, he said that Moon goddess gave this power to him to bring peace. You're a savior not a destructor. So please love yourself with your powers because that's the real you, a special you and even if I given a chance again to choose a mate, I'll still choose the you you're right now not the other version of you", Jungkook said cupping his face.

Taehyung groaned, "When I say you're the death of me, I mean that. I couldn't have a mate like you ever". With that saying he lowered his face, their lips brushed and then finally mingled together perfectly. Jungkook bit his lower lip, teasing him, making him to release a throaty moan. Taehyung's hand started roaming around younger's body. Loving the curves and dips of his body.

The kiss soon became more hot and feverish as both were being more demanding. Jungkook was the first this time to invite older to explore his caverns and Taehyung immediately pushed his way in. Their tongues were moving in sync, having a delicious rhythm. Jungkook buckled his hips to rub his groin against older.

Even the little contact was driving him crazy. Taehyung tore his mouth with a string of saliva and connected his mouth to his jaws. He peppered him with open mouth kisses which was driving younger insane. His hand were playing with his nipple through his thin fabric shirt, making younger a moaning mess. His hands were above his head, clutching desperately on his pillow.

"We should stop here before it gets hard to control myself", Taehyung rasped near his earlobe, nibbling it in the process. Jungkook moaned but nodded as he too know if older touched his one more erogenous spots, he will be turned on. They kiss one last time before cuddling to fell back to sleep.

***********

Jungkook opened his eyes on the stone bed. His hands and ankles were tied with chains, he tried to break free but the grip of chain got tightened every passing second, bruising his wrist and ankles. He understood one thing that these aren't some normal chains, otherwise he would have break free easily.

He eyed his surrounding and saw some red cloaked people were surrounding him. He tried to call out Taehyung's name but he couldn't. It felt like he lost the ability to talk. He couldn't even linked his mate. But how is it possible?? He is a werewolf, how could he forget how to link?? He thought he was finally awaken completely but he was wrong. He was still in trance.

Then he saw a red light peaking from the ceiling above him and coming straight to his abdomen. Before he could process much about it, he felt his flesh split open, he saw the puddle of his own blood. He screamed in agony as he felt the pain hundred times more. He could felt how he is being cut fibre by fibre. He was sure that his voice will finally reached to his mate but yet again he was wrong.

All the screaming and crying, was only heard by him. His voice still didn't came out from his vocal cords. Soon the pain halt, he thought that they might have succeeded in what they were planning or maybe he is still receiving that pain but his body is too numb to feel any of this. But once again he was wrong. Just when he thought his body got numbed from the pain, he felt his legs being moved further apart.  
He felt the cold breeze hitting his sensitive flesh down there. Wait!! Wasn't he wearing anything under his long shirt?? He saw himself again and he was wearing some cream color shirt which was covering his manhood. The shirt wasn't long enough since it only cover half of his thighs and when they pushed his legs further apart, he was sure that anybody in front of him, could see his private part.

His eyes were half lidded, and he felt like he didn't drink water in ages, his mouth was so dry. His lips were parched. He tried to call out for Taehyung, but to no avail since he couldn't even move his lips. Suddenly he felt something poking it's way inside of his entrance, in that moment he screamed, his eyes turn silver, his back glow the crest of lion and the blue flame ignited the stone bed.

Jungkook screamed loudly, igniting the bed in blue flames. Taehyung woke up immediately and blew the flame with wind, bursting the mirrors and windows. Jihyun was the first to came from window.

"Koo. Open your eyes c'mon", Taehyung shook younger.

"What did just happened?", Jihyun asked, coming in from the window.

Everybody came hearing Jungkook's scream and shattering sound of glass.

"Why the fuck you used fire and wind?", Jin questioned, looking at the wrecked room.  
"I use wind to extinguished the fire", Taehyung replied in low tone, gripping Jungkook tightly from his waist.

Everyone had wide eyes. They could smell the remanance of flames and see some fumes mixing in air. "Did J-jungkook used the flame?", Jimin whispered and Taehyung nodded.

Jungkook was still shivering in Taehyung's embrace, his cheeks were stained with tears and he was clutching on Taehyung like his life depends on it.  
"What was the flame color Tae?", Bogum asked.  
"Dude isn't it obvious that it was yellow. What kind of question is th--", Hoseok words were cut in-between, making everyone to look at younger with eyes double the size when Taehyung answered "Blue".  
"Hmmm I assume that. Try to calm your mate and join us in the meeting room. We will wait for you", Bogum said, retreating from the room. Taehyung simply nodded while others were full of questions by now. Jihyun was silent and Bogum knew that he saw the flames too. They all left them, going down to the meeting room as Bogum said.

Taehyung rubbed soothing circles on younger's waist, all the while giving butterfly kisses everywhere. "Babe... I am here My Love", he kissed behind his ear, making younger whimper. His grip just got tighter and tighter on older's shirt. Taehyung pulled him a little to see his mate's face who still didn't opened his eyes fully.

Taehyung requested his mate, "Respond to me love" and leaned in to capture his lips. He moved his lips around his. In the first few seconds Jungkook didn't responded but then it was like he finally woken up as he shifted his body a little on older's lap and his hands moved from his shirt to his nape hair. It was like something surge inside of him. He suddenly became so hungry for his mate's touch.

He was sucking and biting, moving his head from left to right, kissing him harder, making a 'mmmm' sound from the inside. He started grinding on older's shaft, riding older like that and begging, "More nghh.. Hyung more". Taehyung was lost in that moment because awhile ago he was screaming and crying and now he want him to take him now.

"Jungkook...", Taehyung called.  
"More.... More....", Jungkook chanted in haze, sucking on older's neck, creating purple blotches. Taehyung squeezed younger's waist with a little force, making younger release a pleasurable cry.  
"Enough Babe. Come back to your senses", Taehyung whispered.

"Fill me H-hyung. I want you please", he said moving his hand to older's shaft who was now half erected. Taehyung stopped his hand by taking his hand on his, "What are you doing Koo? Stop this", Taehyung said softly.  
"I want to carry Hyungie's baby. Fill Kookie with your seed", he said seductively. Taehyung growled, his eyes were widened when he said those words as younger was driving him insane. He was trying so hard to control his own hormones and yet his mate is triggering him sexually. He can't stay away from him and of course he wants him but he can't do this right now when his mate released a blue flame out of nowhere, igniting their bed.

He linked Bogum and he came immediately. He put his 2 fingers on Jungkook's forehead and chanted something when he moved back, Jungkook sucked a sharp breathe, he looked at his surrounding and saw his mate's swollen lips and painted neck, his eyes widened when he felt his erection on top of older's shaft. He blushed knowing that Bogum saw him in this intimating position and wrecked self.

"We are waiting down", with that saying he closed the door. Jungkook was still on older's lap, embarrassed. He didn't uttered a word. "If you're fine then should we join other", Taehyung asked, scanning younger. He whispered a small 'Yeah' after remembering the tones of shit he just spout a moment ago. What just got into him?? He thought himself.

Taehyung was cautious, he didn't kissed his mate just because he didn't wanted to trigger younger's hormones again. Taehyung pulled his shirt and they both came down. Jungkook and Taehyung was sitting in front, facing everyone. Their eyes had thousands of questions which was making younger uneasy.

"Calm down. They are just confused and nothing much", Jihyun said to Jungkook who nodded in return. Serious Jihyun is kinda intimating since he read atmosphere, body language and everything. "Will you stop staring at him fuckers. He isn't a piece of meat, you all are eyeing", he huffed.

"Yeah yeah you are right. Jimin stop staring", Hoseok said, covering his embarrassment.

"Waeee.. you're the one eyeing him. I didn't look at him like that", Jimin retorted.  
"Will you all calm your asses now or should I burn your ass?", Jihyun said, raising his brow.  
"Burn your own ass first", Jimin glared.

"Okay will you guys stop now?", Bogum said. They all went silent and Bogum looked at Jungkook. "So Jungkook will you tell us what happened earlier?"

Jungkook nodded, he sighed then said, "I saw some kind of a dungeon and when I opened my eyes I saw myself chained on a stone bed. My hands and legs were tied up with shackles and when I tried to broke those shackles, their grip got more tight around my hands and legs. It was like if I used my strength 50% then the grip of those shackles got 100%, making my hands and legs bruised.  
I saw some red cloaked people surrounding me and humming something but I couldn't understand that. Then a red laser light casted on my abdomen and it was like something sharper than blade because I felt the pain thousand times more. I could feel how that light pierced through layer after layer of my skin and the pain was excruciating.  
I screamed loudly but it was like I lost my voice. No matter how loud I screamed, it was like I was just opening my mouth like fish. I tried to link Tae but I feel like I don't even know how to link. In that moment, I felt like an ordinary human. I didn't feel anything that can describe me as wolf. I forgot how to link, how to transform or how to defend myself, I was laying helpless on that stone bed. On the mercy of the red cloaked who didn't care whether I was dying or not.  
I saw my blood dripping from the lower part of my body. Then something pushed my legs further apart and I realized that I was naked from down there. I was wearing some kind of a cream gown and when something poke in my entrance, it was like something shielded me. My eyes were silver and the lion crest of Tae's back glow on my back and suddenly blue flames circled that bed, I was chained to. I thought I released that in my dream", he whispered the last line.

Taehyung's eyes was blazing red and everybody knew that he was controlling his beast and power right now or else he will turn everything upside down in a mere second. On the other hand, all of them were scared, worried and mixture of emotions.

"And what were you thinking after you woke up on your bed?", Bogum questioned once again, taking everyone by surprise except for Jihyun and Taehyung.

Jungkook blushed at that, "I-i ... I didn't knew what I was doing. It was like I was conscious but at the same time I was unconscious. It was like... Something clouded my mind and what I saw in my dream.... I thought it was real.... So.. umm.. I didn't knew what I was asking him to do but I... Wanted him to make me....." Everybody was staring Jungkook curiously, making him more embarrassed then he finally whispered the last part "Pregnant".

"OHHH SHOOT... WHATTTT?? YOU WANTED TO GET PREGNANT??", Hoseok screamed in surprise. Everyone except for Bogum, Jihyun and Taehyung, in the room has doubled the size of their eyes, it was like a little more they widened their eyes and their eyeballs will drop from their socket. A dark blush creep on younger's cheek.  
"I wasn't conscious or on my right mind. I didn't k-know why I said that".

"Did you see that fucker. Now do you understand why I said that", Jihyun glared Taehyung who gritted his teeth but nodded.

"What do you mean?", Namjoon asked this time.

"Those bitches are helping them", Jihyun said.

"Bitches?", Yoongi questioned.

"Yeah bitches. They're powerful witches. They are called 'Scarlets'. The red cloaked are them. That means only one thing that they're going to throw dust in our eyes and captured him. It wasn't just a dream. It was a warning".  
"Warning? But how do they know about Kookie to be exact? And do they saw the flame and crest too?", Jin asked.  
"It was because of Mihyuk fucker and I'm afraid that they must have saw that too".  
"Is that a bad thing that they know about it?", Jimin questioned.  
"Yes it is because we don't want our enemy to know what we are capable of doing".

"Jihyun is right plus Jungkook felt someone getting inside of him instead of his mate which triggered his wolf and since he is blood bonded and knotted, Even though Taehyung wasn't there for him, his power was there to protect him. The crest was a holy symbol which means that it protected Jungkook", Bogum said.  
Then Jihyun added, "And the blue flame was the gift of Moon goddess to Kim Seon's wife who used that to protect her children from the enemies when Seon was on the battlefield. Seeing you two becoming mates, getting bonded and successfully knotted indicates that you are the chosen one".  
"Does that mean that he will get pregnant too?", Yoongi asked this time.  
"He only saw a future glimpse where he saw someone else touching him instead of his mate and he got triggered and even when he woke up, he didn't fully gained his consciousness and he requested Tae to make him pregnant so that he don't bore anyone else child. We don't know 100% for now whether he could get pregnant or not but we are sure about one thing for now that they're ON THE MOVE", Bogum said.  
"Jungkook can you use the flame again?", Jimin asked.  
"I did that unconsciously. So I don't know how to use it", he pouted.

"Jin and Namjoon, teach Jungkook to use and control the flame", Jihyun said and both nodded.  
After a long serious talk once again Jimin cracked up and nagged Taehyung, "Hoe you could have use water instead of wind to extinguished the fire you know. Thank goodness we weren't doing something or else we would be in big trouble".

"Your brain is dirty 24/7 bitch", Jihyun rolled his eyes.  
"But Jimin is right Tae. Shouldn't you use water to extinguished the fire? We all know fire is extinguish with water and here you are using wind instead of water. Now Hyung have to pay for repair again", Hoseok said.

"If I used water then you all would have drowned since I woke up from my deep sleep and my mind only had one thing, to destroy the thing which harmed him. Water was dangerous because since I'm element controller, the water from your bathrooms and kitchen will mingled with my power and bursted from every side, resulting in drowning you all and harming you", he answered calmly.

"He is right and since wind is the element he used the most, he knows how to use it with minimum strength while other elements are still not fully controlled by him since he never used much of those elements in battlefield", Namjoon answered in Taehyung's behalf.

"Do you feel like you can control your power better now?", Jihyun asked.

"I don't think so", he stated honestly.

"But looks like your crest has disappeared", Bogum said and everybody noticed that. Taehyung too forgot about that and now when Bogum pointed out that he noticed that too.

"Tae come outside", Jihyun said standing up. Although he called only Taehyung but everybody came out of curiosity too.  
"Use the fire. Just light it on your palm only", Jihyun said.  
"I'm not sure about palm thing. It will be more...." Before Taehyung could say something more, Jihyun pressed, "Do it". He nodded and tried to use minimum strength and unlike before, it did lit like a small flame. He was surprised too. Does his strength went back to normal??

Questions were piling up again and Namjoon and Jin was surprised too, seeing Taehyung controlling his power perfectly like before but what was that overwhelming power then? Why is it normal now? And why and how that power came in the first place??  
They all knew one thing for sure that there are so many secrets which needs to be revealed as fast as possible.  
________________________________

A/N: Hello guys. My laptop isn't charging and it will go for repair soon T_T I'm updating from my phone and it's been ages since I last wrote a chapter from phone.

Well there are still so many secrets that will be revealed in the future and I wanted to ask you all a question. Do you want to see TaeKook pups?? Like pregnant JK? It's just a question since the story is planned already.  
Plus please take care of yourself. Take precautions since coroana virus is spreading. I hope you all stay safe


	22. Chapter # 22

Author p.o.vA week passed since that incident and Namjoon and Jin trained Jungkook but nothing happened. He wasn't able to use the flame again. He used it out of unconsciousness and now when he is fully awake, he doesn't know how to release it.

"What are you guys doing? A week has passed and still nothing", Jihyun huffed.

"Bitch he ain't a Potter head and he don't have any magic wand which we teach him how to use. It's his power. It will come from the inside. Why is that our fault", Jin rolled his eyes.

"We are trying to guide him. Just like we guide Taehyung but of course it's his first time so it will take some time", Namjoon said.

"Yeah that hoe can take dick and go for 12 rounds for the first time but can't release the fire", Jihyun said with a so done face.

Jimin tried suppressing his laugh, "Well that was his stamina. Are you jealous that on the first night he hit the jackpot?", He smirked.

Jihyun glared him, "Well you all are good at fucking but when it comes to being productive, you just throw your hands in the air", Jihyun scowled.

"Bitch he is trying to be productive as well. He wanted to carry his babies. Just imagine you babysitting his babies and you making them angry because you said no to bedtime stories and then one of them use fire to burn your ass", he winked while Jin laughed loudly. Namjoon was smiling ear to ear, trying so hard to hold his laugh.

"Hoe you want me to burn your ass? And why would I be babysitting them. It's your job", Jihyun said, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright alright. It was a joke. Easy there hoe. I'll check on my horny bunny boy. Even though he wasn't like that before. Shits happening since he got infected by virus J", Jimin said standing up and dusting his pants.

"Virus J?", Namjoon asked confused.

"Don't you dare", Jihyun growled.

"It's horny Jihyun's DNA. That's why virus J", with that saying he ran for his dear life while both Namjoon and Jin laughed teasing Jihyun.  
\-----------"Haa .. Haa .. Haa "  
"Bitch if you keep doing this haa haa shit, nothing will come from front but yeah if you keep pressurizing like that then I'm sure something drop from behind", Jimin mocked.

"Fucking jealous hoe. I poop in the morning and no new missile is loaded in my system since I didn't eat anything so nothing will come out", Jungkook said.

"Ewwww gross bitch. I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about fart".

"Then do you want me to fart on your face? It will be like perfume", Jungkook teased.

Jimin rolled his eyes, "You know what... Fuck you".

"Aiisshhh shortie you're still drooling over me. I know I'm sexy and charming but I got a mate now. Be happy with my brother hoe", Jungkook mocked.

"Why you little piece of shit...", Jimin ran behind Jungkook and they both starting playing instead. Bogum came with Taehyung, making both of them stop.

"Hey...", Jimin said and both Bogum and Taehyung smiled.

"So Jungkook did you feel anything different?", Bogum asked.

"I was practicing till few moments ago" he eyed Jimin, "But nothing happened and no I don't feel anything different".

"Hmmm", Bogum hummed. "It's alright. No worries. From now on, Tae will train you". Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung looked shocked. They eyed Bogum, "What? Me?", Taehyung questioned.

"Yeah you. Now Jimin come with me and you teach him how did you start using your powers", with that saying Bogum dragged Jimin.

Bogum returned into the pack house with Jimin. "Where are the horny 2?", Jihyun asked.

"I asked Taehyung to train Jungkook", Bogum answered.

"You what?? They won't be training. Instead they'll end up having intercourse and destroying some nature", Jihyun huffed.

"I agree with Jihyun here. They'll make out in the woods. It's only matter of time before they stop training and start making out", Hoseok said.

"I'm well aware of that fact and that's the reason why I wanted to test something", Bogum said.

"Test what?", Jimin asked.

"Jungkook used fire when he was with Taehyung. He even asked him to make him Pregnant. Taehyung is the only one who could awaken his this side. Let them do their way", Bogum said.

"Yeah and they'll end up making puppies in the woods then we will go and fetch those babies and wait more so they'll make more babies", Jimin sighed.

"Bitch Jungkook is a human too. He ain't gonna make babies in hours. He has to carry the baby for 9 months and they're out for hours only", Hoseok said.

"I wanted to know the meaning behind blue flames and why it's blue? When Tae has the normal flame. You both know so much more which you are hiding from us", Yoongi said, diverting the attention from Jimin and Hoseok to him.

"Jihyun would you like to tell the background story", Bogum smiled. Jihyun blushed at his polite tone but nodded.

"The color blue in wolf culture mostly represents Omega since that color has deepness. If we talk about an alpha getting pregnant then it only happened thrice in the history.  
1\. When a wolf (alpha) married a vampire (dominant).2. When a wolf married a witch.3. When a wolf married a hybrid.But here the story is little twisted. Jungkook isn't an omega. He is alpha and more appropriately a pure one but his mother was Omega. A pure one as well and her parents were wolf and vampire. That's from where things got twisted. He is pure but had blue eyes like an omega but not a thing about him is related to omega.

He isn't weak, he is dominant unless Taehyung is around. Taehyung mother was a crossbreed. If that makes sense. Her mother was half wolf and half vampire and that's the actual reason why his 3 siblings before him died. Him surviving, having these powers and later having my blood, makes everything more complicated or you can say more interesting.

Every alpha has that womb kind of thing inside of them but since the system inside block that area with flesh and organs, nothing go through that. And in Jungkook's case, the omega instinct from her mother was caged inside of him. It required the right mate to waken it up.

Now both Jungkook and Taehyung had vampire blood and blood bond is strong, it surge throughout the body. You can say that Taehyung sperm, penetrated that flesh wall which resulted the knotting being more painful. Now we can say that the entrance to that thin layer pack aka womb is clear. It requires right amount of sperm inside of him to get him pregnant now.

Now to the mystery of Blue flame. The day Taehyung knotted, his crest appear which shows that he found his Luna. His power became overwhelming since it was waiting to transfer in Jungkook's body but since we keep them away, his power got hard to control by him and when Bogum gave the go ahead to let them sleep, the power that was overflowing, finally transferred in Jungkook's body where it actually belongs to. And because Jungkook is now Taehyung's mate and had the possible chances to get pregnant with Taehyung's pups, his instinct gave that power so that he can protect the babies".

Everybody had eyes double the size, "Man when I think about that this will be the last time I am getting this shocked, something bigger blast us again", Hoseok said.

"That means if they're in the woods right now and even if they get carried away with umm things then there's a possibility that Jungkook can use the fire again?", Namjoon asked.

"Yes! Because Taehyung is the only one who could awaken his senses and power", Bogum answered.  
\---------------------"So will you show me how you were training?", Taehyung asked. Jungkook smiled and nodded.

He took a deep breath and released it with his mouth forming a 'O'.

"Haa.... Haa... Haa".

Taehyung laughed, "what are you doing buttercup?"

Jungkook blushed, "don't you see I'm trying to release the power here" and Taehyung cooed at younger's reaction.

"You're not Goku who will release a power. You're a wolf and for that you need to clear your mind first".

Taehyung took younger in centre. "Now relax and feel the warmth inside of your body. Then try to focus on your palm and think about releasing the flame you have".

Jungkook saw a small flame on Taehyung's palm. "Now you can control it however you want. Use your mind to control it" and then Taehyung released the flames which raised from his palm to younger's eye level and then transformed into letters,  
"I love you Koo".

Jungkook just melted because of older's action. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He relaxed and tried feeling the power. 

"Here.. that's from where you form your power", Taehyung put his fingers between his ribcage. "Now focus", he whispered. Jungkook nodded and tried as older said. He felt the warm tingling feeling. His palm feel hotter and when he opened his eyes to check his palm, it has.... nothing.

Jungkook pouted, "nothing happened".

"Babe it will take time. You won't be able to master it magically in one go", Taehyung caressed his cheek.

"Let's do it again okay", Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded.

He caged younger from behind. Jungkook sucked a sharp breathe. Taehyung took his hand on his. Jungkook's palm was on top of Taehyung's. And his mouth was near his earlobe. Taehyung started saying softly again,

"Now take a deep breath and focus in here" he put his left hand fingers in-between younger's ribcage again. While the right hand was in mid air, palm facing the sky.

"Now focus on releasing the flame", he whispered. Jungkook made a 'hmmm' sound. Then he felt heat raising to his palm again but it was Taehyung's flame that covered his and older's palm. He was standing in that intimating position with heat surging all over his body, focusing was hard when his butt cheeks were on top of older's shaft.

Then he did what his instinct wanted him to do. He turned around and pushed older who sat on ground. Jungkook immediately sat on older's lap and yet again he pushed him, making him laying on the ground. Taehyung croaked a brow questionably. Jungkook face was red with heat.

"That's enough lessons for today. You ignored me the whole week and now teaching me seductively, making me go crazy. Take responsibility Mr." With that saying he crashed his lips on older's. Well when Jungkook is this desperate and is fully aware of his actions then why the hell will Taehyung back away?? Right??

So he groped Jungkook's ass guiding him to grind on his erection, all the while kissing him hungrily. Jungkook hands were on either side of older's head while he was grinding on older's forcefully yet so slowly, to feel the delicious friction. Taehyung traced his bottom lips outline with his tongue, asking for permission.

Jungkook immediately opened up and sucked on older's tongue, making him release a throaty moan. Their tongues were dueling and savouring the moment. They were slobbering because of their wild and intense make out. Jungkook was the first to tore his mouth away.

Taehyung licked the remanance from younger's lip and trailed open mouth kisses from his jaws to neck. "Babe you don't know how much I control myself around you but if you are going to trigger me sexually then I don't know what I will do", he said seductively and sucked on younger's neck. Jungkook arched more, releasing a moan.

His neck was on display and older attacked his jugular, sucking hard. He threaded his fingers on older's silk lock and pulled his face away. Taehyung was looking at him and he bit his bottom lip seductively and then wet his lower lip by poking his tongue out. Taehyung growled and immediately attacked his lips again.

Once again their heated make out started. Taehyung left hand roam inside younger's shirt. His fingers teased his nipple and he moaned in older's mouth. Then Taehyung moved his mouth away and pulled his shirt until he eyed his target. He smirked and immediately attacked his nipple.

Jungkook release a pleasurable cry, "Ohh Taee...aaahhhh". Taehyung licked a wet patch on his bud then he sucked hard on it, making younger go insane. Jungkook pressed his chest more on older's mouth, begging for more. Taehyung bit on it and there Jungkook lost all his senses. He was moaning like crazy. Then Taehyung moved away and kissed his jaw and neck again.

"You're making me crazy Hyung", Jungkook said with half hooded eyes. "The feeling is mutual love", Taehyung rasped, caressing his waist. Jungkook was playing with older's nape hair and he slowly closed the distance between their lips once again.

Then something electrifying flow through his body and a blue flame circle formed around them. Both were surprised and immediately tore their mouth away. Jungkook eyes were wide and surprise,"Did I do that?", He asked shocked, eyeing the flame around them.

Taehyung laughed lightly, "Of course Babe".

Jihyun came with the speed of lightning and behind him were all the hyungs. Jungkook's hands were snaking around older's neck while his hands were around his waist and they both were sitting in this intimating position when they all arrived. Jungkook stooped his head low.

"Did you know how that flame came out?", Bogum questioned and Jungkook shook his head.

"It's still igniting Babe. Why don't you try controlling it?", Taehyung said softly, caressing his bare waist. 

"H-how?", Jungkook stuttered, knowing exactly that everybody was eyeing him and he was sitting on top of older's erection while his own erection was creating a tent on his pants.

"Jungkook think about the last thing that made you release this flame in the first place", Jihyun said.

Jungkook blushed and pouted and then Taehyung linked him,

"What happened my love?"

"The last thing was.... I was k-kissing you Hyung"

Taehyung smiled and without saying anymore he closed the distance between them once again. Jungkook blushed while other just stood there silently. Then Jungkook closed his eyes, forgetting about his surrounding. He just gave in, kissing his mate and then he purred. The circle flame around them ignited more.

All of them observing the flame while Jimin and Hoseok were eyeing Jungkook and Taehyung. Then Jimin linked his mate,

"You're so boring Hyung".

Yoongi eyed his mate who was pouting.

"What happened?"

"Look at Kook and Tae. They're always all over each other".

"Do you want me to do the same?"

Jimin pouted but nodded and then the next thing made everyone surprised, they all gave a dramatic look when Yoongi stepped in front of Jimin, he pulled him by his waist and crashed his lips on his. Jimin blushed but he was missing his mate like hell since they weren't spending much time together.

So he immediately started kissing him. "Hobi water for you all. Virus J has infected more people in this town. Be careful", Hoseok said dramatically.

"Bitch stop smearing my name. It's you all who are horny. Not me", Jihyun huffed.

"Let them be and you come with me", Jin said pointing at Namjoon.

"Hails babe I'm coming too", Hoseok said dramatically.

And just like that all the couple left the scene except for Bogum and Jihyun.

"I think they need their sweet time together", Bogum said, eyeing in younger's direction.

"Yeah they always need their sweet time", Jihyun rolled his eyes.

"So would you like to come?", Bogum asked with a smile. Jihyun blushed but nodded. Soon they both left too. Leaving two love birds behind.

______________________________  
A/N: Thank you for 30k+ read. I love you all ️ keep commenting and voting ️ it means a lot to me I hope you all like this chapter.


	23. Chapter # 23

Author p.o.v

Everybody went back to pack house except for the two youngsters who were making out in the woods. Their lips were swollen from all the hot makeouts yet they were sucking hard on each other's lips like their lives depended on it.

"Aaahhh... Haahhhh.. aaahhhh", Jungkook was moaning like crazy when older sucked on his sweet spots. Once again he started grinding on older's shaft. Biting his lower lip in pleasure, threading his fingers on older's lock and pulling them out. He arched his back and Taehyung squeezed his waist a little harder which made him bit harder on his lower lip.

They were in their own world and the blue flame was lighting up and off with younger's movements. Taehyung was still focusing on the flames, trying to learn the pattern of it. He closed his eyes and when he opened up, it were amber red. He looked closely at the flames and then he eyed younger's body.

"Hyungg ..nghhh... Do aahhh something", Jungkook whined, pulling older's hair. 

"Babe I will love to make love to you right here, right now but your flame didn't extinguished yet. We never know what will happen if we do an intercourse in this situation. We can't destroy the place", Taehyung said kissing younger's jaw softly.

Then Jungkook understood what older was trying to warn about so he nodded but his erection was aching painfully, "Can you please extinguish the flame for now. I need to take care of this problem", eyeing the hard tent in front of his pants. Taehyung pecked his lips and nodded, extinguishing the flames.

They came back to pack house and saw Jihyun and Bogum talking in the living room while other's were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody?", Jungkook asked, eyeing his surrounding.

"Thanks to your live porn, everybody is turned on. So they're reducing their calories", Jihyun gave a sassy smile.

Jungkook blushed because Bogum was there too and since the very first interaction, everytime Bogum see him is when he is doing *cough* something sexually. By now, Bogum will consider him as a horny bunny, always on ruts.

Bogum and Taehyung smiled then Bogum said, "Tae you will train him from now on", making Jungkook eyes popped and Jihyun to roll.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's your host Jihyun. We welcome you to our show 'Sexy porn star'. We are going to air a live episode everybody from today's onwards. Make sure to come with your partner and if you don't have a partner then come with a pillow or dildo because we are going to make you turn on", Jihyun grinned looking at Bogum then glared at Jungkook.

This time both Bogum and Taehyung laughed at Jihyun's sassiness while Jungkook curse him under the breathe then he remembered something and smirked looking at Jihyun, making him confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you spot a person with a pillow or dildo then just remember that it is your host Jihyun because he doesn't have any real dick at the moment to put in his ass and the dick that sitting in front of him, he wanted to bounce on it like crazy but ohh that bitch is pretending like he has some manners", Jungkook linked, making Jihyun cheeks turn red.

"Fuck you", he linked back.

"Not possible. This hole has a cock now. You lonely hole-y mole-y".

"Why it looks like you both are attacking each other with eye contact?", Bogum said, looking at both latter.

"Naaahhh I don't waste my time on killing horny bunnies", Jihyun said plopping back on the couch.

"Yeah Hyung he don't because right now he only see a dick besides him and mentally fucking on that. Am I right Hyung?", Jungkook showed his evil smile.

Bogum's eyes popped in shock. He look at his pants then Jihyun and then at Jungkook. Jihyun blushed and cursed and ran behind Jungkook who ran towards his room to lock himself up. Taehyung laughed

"Hyung don't worry. Just adjust to this atmosphere because you will only hear about makeouts, dicks and sex".

Bogum chuckled at that. They both sat their in silence then Taehyung made a throat clearing noise, catching older's attention. Bogum croaked a brow and Taehyung came a little near to Bogum,

"Hyung why you asked me to train Koo? You know that I won't be able to control my wolf everyday. Eventually I will end up making out in woods and you know that it could be risky".

"I'm well aware of that fact but we all are here to control it and yeah I know Max won't hold back for long but right now we saw him releasing flames when he is involved too much into you. We need to find out how that power is coming because you might forgot the fact but I do remember that he could get pregnant", Bogum said looking straight into Taehyung's eyes.

Taehyung sucked a sharp breathe, "We didn't do that a-after that knotting thing".

"I know about that too and I also remember that you will be in ruts soon if I'm not wrong", Bogum said, croaking his brow.

Taehyung clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, "I still have 2 months".

"Yeah I know but Mihyuk will be here by the end of this month and you have 27 more days to find out the source of the flame but make sure you don't get carried away".

Taehyung licked his lips, "H-hyung.. I can't go straight for this long. His pheromones makes me crazy", he whispered.

"It's your test as well. How you control yourself and your craziness because lemme inform you 1 thing. It has started".

Taehyung eyes popped double the size, "N-no that can't be possible H-hyung. It must be your faddism or something. It's j-just not possible", he stuttered.

"Are you trying to assure me or are you assuring yourself? Plus I'm taking interest on that blue hair guy. He is something else", Bogum said, smiling.

"You mean Yoongi Hyung?", Taehyung asked.

"Yeah that guy. Just like water, his depth is unknown".

"Why are you taking interest on him? Besides he has a mate Hyung", Taehyung eyed.

Bogum threw his hands in mock surrender, "Easy I know he has a mate and I'm not taking interest in him like that. There's a different reason and you'll know that soon".

"Hmmm... Well about me teaching Jungkook... what If I got carried away??.....", Taehyung said.

"Well I don't know what will happen then. I'm not a future teller. We will see what we can do about that", Bogum answered honestly.

He nodded then went towards his room, excusing Bogum. Jihyun was outside, back pressing on door. He was listening to their conversation.

Jungkook was in the cold shower, dealing with his little- actually big problem because fuck he doesn't want to jerk off when he has a mate. He groaned but moaned Taehyung name and came.

When Taehyung came in the room, Jungkook was snoring softly on the bed. He smiled looking at his beautiful mate. He threw his shirt away and slid inside the duvet, spooning younger. He kissed his forehead and smelled his hair. Soon he too fell asleep.

Next 15 days were both heaven and hell for Taehyung and Jungkook. Heaven because they just kiss and grind and be crazy like they want. Hell because they're not just normal humans, they carries beast inside of their bodies and turning on them and then shutting them down is an ordeal.

Jungkook slowly slowly started controlling the flames but he could only control it after they come out because of their intense make out. He still can't release fire on his own.

Both latter were in the woods, practicing while their hyungs were sitting in the launch.

"Do you really think he will learn this thingie before Mihyuk arrival?", Hoseok asked curiously.

"Maybe.. maybe not. It's a 50 50 chance because it's up to him. He needs to control his mind", Jihyun said and Bogum nodded in agreement.

"I have a question too", Jimin smirked and Jihyun narrowed his eyes, knowing that this bitch is about to shade him.

"I don't think that question needs any answer because you always have pointless questions", Jihyun tried brushing his question away.

"Do you by any chance know the question? If Yes then answer, if no then let me ask", Jimin blinked his eyes innocently.

"You answered Hoseokie Hyun, listen to him too", Bogum said. Jihyun blushed while Jimin repeated smirking, "Lemme ask Hyun".

"Ughh... Make it quick", Jihyun groaned.

"Well I was curious why are you still single? I mean we all know that you don't have anything like mating thing in vampi culture but still, didn't you find anybody who captivated your attention??", Jimin asked showing the best innocent look.

Jihyun glared at him but then gave the best fake smile, "Well I wasn't lucky enough to find a person who is single like me or in whom I took interest".

"Well Bogum is single here and you both go along well and you said your people married wolf then why don't you both date?", Jin jumped in , acting like they are concerned about his friend and didn't know that he had someone he likes.(JinMin the couple making Duo )

"Bogumie what do you think about Jihyun?", Hoseok joined the train but he is the innocent sunshine angel and asked out of sincerity but that did helped those 2 devil's plan.

"He is handsome, funny, amazing and caring. Moreover, a heir so yeah he is amazing", Bogum answered, making Jihyun blushed.

"Then why don't you date Jihyun when you're mateless", there! Yoongi said that directly instead of exaggerating and adding more spices.

They all eyed Yoongi, saying that directly. Bogum face was expressionless. Jihyun feel a little disappointed and said, "W-what are you saying Yoongs. It's-"

His words were cut by Bogum when he immediately said, "I don't mind". Jihyun blushed, surprised while Bogum still had a straight face. Jihyun was still in deep thoughts, thinking how a person could say such a thing with a straight face when Namjoon broke his reverie,

"So it's set then... Jihyun and Bogum have some alone time. We are going in our rooms anyways".

With that saying they left two of them alone. Jihyun was fidgeting with his fingers because of the silence which was making him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to take them seriously--" his words yet again cut by Bogum but this time instead of saying anything, Bogum just crashed his lips on Jihyun's and immediately started kissing him.

'Are all the wolves this bold?' that's what Jihyun thought but his senses soon were clouded by the person who was branding him with love, so he responded to that eventually....

\-----------------------------

Jimin and Jin were standing out on either side of Jihyun's room. They saw Bogum went out early in the morning and taking the opportunity, they came.

Jihyun came out caressing his back lightly, before he could react or do anything, Jin dragged him inside of his room and Jimin locked the door. They both eyed Jihyun, smirking because the huge bite mark on Jihyun's neck was screaming that he enjoyed the D-Night.

"So bitch spill the tea", Jimin said jumping on the bed excitedly.

"Spill what?", Jihyun asked innocently.

"C'mon hoe. It's us who cleared your way or else you would have been worshipping his imaginary dick. Because of us your lonely hole got a cock mate to fill you. So stop acting innocent and spill", Jin sassed.

Jihyun cursed in his breathe because he remembered that horny bunny's dialogues and they were like stab to his fake confidence. Then he finally sighed and smirked, making both Jin and Jimin's eyes lit in excitement.

And then they shared the dirty dirty yet sexy little chat about his night with Bogum. 

_________________________________  
A/N: Finally no one is single except me LMAO and some of the readers are you ready for some TaeKook I know you're going to say Yes and I'm going to say I was joking LMAO Sooo.... What do you think going to happen next?   
Please keep commenting and voting ️ I swear your comments makes me laugh like crazy wow you all have sexy brain and sassy too Please take care of yourself ️ I'll try to make the next chapter longer since there are so many plots I need to share. You'll have small crumbs of TaeKook for now 

Now you can't unsee this angle and I know I'm not the only one who had a second thought seeing this pic


	24. Chapter # 24

The practice session became an ordeal for Taehyung since it's hard to control his power and beast at the same time specially when he has a very seductive partner but with time he learned about the source of younger's power.

They were both practicing in the jungle and just like usual, Jungkook was sitting on older's lap, grinding on his shaft and kissing him hungry. From the past one week, Taehyung started releasing his power too because if he tried to control too much then a sudden release could damage more.

Taehyung was the first to broke the kiss, but a string of saliva was still attaching their lips. Jungkook was gasping, looking confused on why older broke the kiss this quick.

"What happened?", Jungkook asked breathless.

"Babe I think I know the source of your power", Taehyung rasped.

"Huhhh... Really?", Jungkook asked confused.

"Yeah. I think Babe it's all in your head. Since I have power, you feel safe around me. That's why you always release power around me. It has nothing to do with us being always involve into this intimating position", Taehyung said caressing younger's waist.

"But then h-how am I supposed to release this on my own?", Jungkook pouted.

"Just get relaxed and think about your power. Then feel that you are releasing it slowly and control it", Taehyung said, showing him in the process how to do that and by the time he finished talking, his flames were dancing on his palm.

Jungkook nodded but was hesitant. "Babe I said relax", Taehyung said again. Then Jungkook stood up, he exhaled a breath. He lifted his right palm in mid-air then he concentrated on his palm and after awhile, a small blue flame lit on his palm. With time it grew more and more and his smile widened seeing himself controlling the flames.

"Oh my Gawwdd Tae look!! I did it!!", Jungkook chimed and Taehyung's smile grew wider. Extinguishing his flames, he jumped on older who immediately caught him before they could attached their lips, a figure jumped down from the tree,

"Finally hoe! After ages you understand that it's not sex that give you power. Your pea brain didn't understand such a simple thing", Jihyun said rolling his eyes.

"Bitch were you always eyeing us in your bat form?", Jungkook asked shocked.

"Of course hoe! I have to keep an eye on both of you since you both are now explosive bombs", Jihyun huffed.

"Well well well..my horny Bunny finally mastered his power", Jimin said from the other side along with his hyungs.

"Thank goodness you did it without any destruction. We remember when we taught Tae, he just blew up the place and we got injured too. So great job Kookie. Well done", Jin said patting younger's shoulder.

"Alright so we move 1 stage further but what about Mihyuk? When is he coming?", Yoongi asked Jihyun.

"I assume by the end of this week. You all know plan right?", Jihyun said and everybody nodded.

Then they all went back to the pack house. Taehyung went straight to bathroom since the huge tent in front was hurting like hell. When Jungkook saw Taehyung going upstairs, he asked Bogum, "Hyung can I just do my thang with him now? Since we both have the same problem and he doesn't have to jerk if I'll help him".

"Hoe you're not allowed to do destruction with h-", before Jihyun can protest, Bogum said, "Of course" making him eye his mate.

"Thank you bogumie Hyung. And stop bugging in our matters you Jealous O", Jungkook said, censoring the word 'hoe' in front of Bogum.

Jungkook stood up and went in the same direction as his mate when Jimin and Jin started teasing the younger again.

Jimin: Do your thang .. Do your thang with me now.

Jin: What's my thang..What's my thang.. tell me now 

All the boys facepalmed while Jungkook smirked looking at his two bottom mates, winking and waving at them.

Taehyung took his clothes off, throwing them in the laundry basket then he moved under cold shower. His body was boiling hot. It became a routine by now, and it became more harder to make himself and his wolf relax. 

His head was down, water was dripping from his hair while his body was releasing fumes because of the hot temperature. His eyes were blood red and he was clutching his fist tightly when his nose picked the sweet scent of arousal.

He turned immediately to look and saw his mate completely naked, in his full glory. Jungkook heard him growl and he swore, he felt his body being paralyzed.

"Why are you here?", Taehyung said, still trying so hard to control himself. Not to hover above him and marked him once again.

Since Jungkook noticed that Taehyung isn't making any moves, so he just closed the distance by standing in front of him, "what do you mean? This bathroom belongs to both of us equally", he sassed.

Taehyung held his breath, so that he won't smell his mate's alluring scent but of course his mate is evil for a reason so he pressed older on the shower wall. Now the water was dripping on younger. He rubbed his erection on older then seductively husked,

"You and I have same problem right now and we can both help each other out. It will be much more pleasurable then you jerking yourself. So why be a meanie Hyungie. Let's be each other's cure.. hmmm".

Jungkook heard him growl and before he could process, he was pressed on the wall with his ass cheek spread wide by older. Jungkook release a cry as older entered in without any lube. Water was the only thing that was making them wet right now.

Taehyung took his erection out and pushed forward with more pressure, making younger to whimper in both pleasure and pain. Taehyung senses were long clouded with need so he thrust faster and harder without mercy.

"Aaahhh.... S-slow aaahhhh .. d-d... Down... Aaahhh.... Haaaa yunng ngghhh aaahhh", Jungkook choked out. It was hard to form a coherent sentence when his prostrate was being abused dead on, making him see a whole new galaxy.

Jungkook lifted his ass more in air to take him in deeper and both released a moan and groan because of the change. Jungkook was moaning while older was cursing and slamming harder. He needs to release his power but he can't here. For now, he lowered his mouth between the hollow of younger's neck and shoulder and bit hard, making younger to choke another moan and he released his fluid by surprise.

After few more thrust Taehyung came inside, making younger shudder and purred. He was still inside of him and younger squeezed around his length making older groan. Once again he was turned around with the speed of lightning.

Older slid out his length and younger was under the shower again. Before he could question anything, he felt his ass cheek being spread and 2 finger's of older slid in, taking out the cum. Younger moaned, trying to stop older, "w-why aaahh you are nghhhh doing that ahhhh".

"Precautions babe precautions", he husked on his ear, nibbling afterwards.

"IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO CONTINUE YOUR LITTLE MARATHON THEN FUCKING GO OUT OR I SWORE I WILL SHOVE SOME NEUTRALIZERS ON BOTH OF YOUR DICKS", Jihyun shouted from the living room.

"Bitch you have a mate too now. Instead of listening to us why don't you get that B-Dick", Jungkook linked.

Everybody down there saw Jihyun blushing out of the blue and they all raised their brow while he cursed him under his breath.

"He is right love. Would you like to enjoy the nature with me?", Taehyung rasped.

Jungkook laughed but nodded. They came back to their room and took out their boxers. From down there, they heard Jimin and Jin singing again, louder this time.

Jin and Jimin: DO YOUR THANG.. DO YOU YOUR THANG WITH ME... WHAT'S MY THANG TELL ME NOW ... YEAH YEAH YEAHH...

Taehyung was near Window and confused what their hyungs are chanting but younger smirked. He opened his door and replied, "BOOM BOOM BOOM ... JUMP JUMP JUMP" , making Taehyung more confused while Jin and Jimin laughed loudly.

"What was that?", Taehyung asked still confused.

"You won't understand Hyung. It's a BB's inside joke", he winked.

"BB?"

He kissed his cheek, "Don't think about that too much".(Bottom Bitches please don't kill me )

They both jumped down from the window in their human form but the moment they landed on ground, they were in their wolf form. Jungkook caressed his face on older's and then he bit on older's cheek, making him gasped in surprise. Then he ran away from him giggling and laughing.

Taehyung ran behind him and before younger could ran away further, he was pulled towards older. He hovered above him and return to his human form and so did Jungkook. Without any words exchange, he leaned down and captured his lips. Jungkook immediately responded and Taehyung removed both of their boxers.

Jungkook immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and he starting thrusting fast and hard again. He moaned loudly, arching his back. His eyes were half hooded and silver and red. Taehyung was surprised to see the change. He stopped his movement, making younger whine then he sighed, relaxed and started abusing his prostrate again.

Younger was a moaning mess under him and was about to shoot his cum any moment. While older was still no way near to his climax. He started nibbling and sucking younger's neck and collarbone and when he bit down there, younger came. He was still shooting his cum and older was slamming in without showing any mercy. After five minutes or so, he came inside, making younger to scratch older's back with the warmness he felt inside.

Both of them were breathless and still insatiable. Jungkook saw the wind blowing flower petals and coming to his direction. His mouth opened in awe. The flowers surrounded him, making a bed. He felt his body being lift up in the air, and when his back touched the ground again, it was soft and fluffy because of all the flowers.

Emotions rose to his chest and his eyes started to shed the tears of pure bliss. "I love y-you so f-fucking much". He cried, hiding his face on his shoulder. Taehyung kissed on his hair, "I love you so much more Love. More than anything. Mere words can't describe my love for you".

They both smiled at each other and once again closed the distance between them. Unlike their other rough and hot kisses, this one was pure love and adoration and when they made love this time, they were more gentle.

After few hours, both latter came from the front door and went straight to bathroom again. Once again, Taehyung fingered him and removed his cum. Younger whined again, "Why are you doing this?"

"For safety purpose bub", he pecked his lips and younger huffed. They made love yet again and of course Taehyung repeated the same, making younger annoyed. They came out and got dressed and then went down to join everybody on dinner table.

They were all eating while Jihyun was eyeing Jungkook. Jungkook glare and taunted, "Don't you have ever seen a beautiful face?"

Everybody looked at them still chewing on their meal while smiling and then Jihyun made everyone choke when he said the next thing, making Taehyung eyes wide,

"I see... So you're PREGNANT"

_____________________________  
A/N: The real drama is about to start so what do you think will happen next?? Do you think I'm fooling you all this time or not? 

Someone asked about "Crest"

So this is how a crest look. It's an example.

Keep voting and commenting guys and please please take care of yourself stay at home and take precautions


	25. Chapter # 25

"Dude I swear if you keep cracking jokes like that out of the blue then one of us will definitely whoop your ass", Hoseok said.

"Jihyun stop that. You shouldn't be joking about that", Jin sighed.

"Am I joking Taehyung?", Jihyun asked in a flat tone. Now making everyone surprised for real.

Taehyung didn't uttered a word. Then Jungkook jumped in, "Bitch I didn't threw up and he even cleaned his cum from inside. I don't even feel any change in my body. Duuhhh... Fool someone else".

"You bitches really need to learn some science. A single cell of sperm is enough to make you Pregnant and he fucking eject louds of that in you. Even if he cleaned with his fingers, they're still fingers not some kind of vacuum cleaner to suck out all the cum and not everybody throw up in the beginning. Every body has a different mechanism", he said with a stern face.  
The room turned silent again. Then Hoseok break the ice again, "So will he get a baby bump soon?"  
"No bitch he is going to give birth in bathroom like you poop", he huffed. Making Hoseok eyes popped up double the size. He facepalmed and then answered, "Bitch of course he will have a baby bump soon. What kind of fucking questions you ask? At least ask the question that makes sense".  
"We still didn't notice any changes in Kookie", Yoongi said, looking at Jihyun. Then Jihyun said,  
"Bogum warned him that it already started. So he should have taken precautions but yeah condoms are so expensive that we can't afford. Poor us", he taunted at Taehyung. 

"What has started?", Jimin asked.

"Remember I told you about the story behind Blue Flames and that it was a gift from Moon Goddess to the Luna. Do you remember why she was gifted that power?", He asked everyone.

"To protect the pups", Namjoon said in a small voice. "How could we be so idiot to not understand that", he cursed himself again for not understanding that soon.

"That means while knotting he released his seeds inside that's why he got the blue flames because soon he will bore his child", Yoongi added and Jihyun nodded.

"If you knew that then why you didn't stopped Jungkook earlier?", Hoseok questioned Bogum.  
"I wanted to see how their pups will look like", Bogum said with a smile. Making everyone choked again.

"WHHHAAATTTTT??? You give him a go ahead because you were curious about how his pups will look like??" , Jimin said loud and surprised.

"Calm down.. Easy... I was joking since my mate is quite serious enough so to lightened the atmosphere I said that but in reality, I give him a go ahead because soon Mihyuk will be here and he had to maintain a distance from Taehyung because we can't let him know about that they're mates.Moreover he is pregnant now so of course he wanted to stay near his mate all the time. So they should stay close to each other while they can".

Everybody nodded, understanding what Bogum said. Suddenly Taehyung stood up, making everyone flinched and went out of the pack house without saying a word.

"What happened to him?", Hoseok whispered. Jungkook excused all and went in the same direction.  
"Do you think Taehyung is upset because Jungkook is pregnant?", Jimin asked Jin.  
"He can't be a dick like that", Jin whispered because he doesn't know the actual reason either.-------------------"Hey wait up", Jungkook said from behind. Taehyung stopped.  
"Why are you acting like this?", Jungkook questioned.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. I should have shut you down when you were seducing me", Taehyung said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"What the fuck did you said? What do you mean shut me down huhh?", Jungkook asked in a stern voice.  
"I shouldn't have made love to you. I should have stopped.."  
"And do what?", Jungkook cut him in the middle. Then he continued, "why the fuck you are showing this attitude? Because I'm pregnant? Or because you don't want babies?"

"It's not like that", Taehyung said softly.

"Then what the fuck is like huhh?? It's not like you're the one who fucking took the dick in, gone through the torturous pain of knotting or going to carry a baby soon in his tummy. THEN WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE SHOWING THESE TANTRUMS??", He growled.  
Before Taehyung could answered that, he continued, "Or wait. I get it now". Taehyung rose his brow confused.  
"Soon you won't see this perfect body. Soon it will turn into bloated one. I will loose my beauty and turn ugly..." Before he could continue, Taehyung grabbed him by the biceps, "what the hell are you talking about. I love you no matter what. I didn't fall in love with your body, I fell in love with your soul"  
Jungkook pushed him away, "Keep that bullshits crap to yourself because I'm not buying any of it now. FUCK !! Even staying near you turned me on. Your mere presence makes me weak. Stay away from me or you'll see an ugly pregnant alpha", tears started flowing like a waterfall. He turned away and ran inside the pack house.

All the boys saw, crying Jungkook going on his room while his body was ejecting the pheromones of his arousal.  
"What's going on?", Hoseok questioned.

"I swore if he made my brother cry or make him suffer, then I won't show mercy on him", Yoongi growled.

Taehyung was standing there like an idiot and his wolf growled on him louder. Then it felt like his body released from the trance, and he ran behind Jungkook. All the hyungs saw Taehyung's aura changing and he released his scent to cover his mate scent, resulting in making everyone go dizzy except for Jihyun.

Jungkook was inside the shower, crying. He saw his flat abs stomach. Soon they will be gone. His boner was hurting him like hell but instead of jerking off, he was crying while caressing his stomach. Is that's how a mother feel when she finds out that she is pregnant with a baby? He thought and cried.

He was an emotional mess that he didn't notice his mate behind him but the moment he felt his presence, he growled but didn't turned away to look at him. His eyes color changed into silver and red yet again. He didn't turned because he was totally hard, and he didn't wanted his mate to see that.  
Taehyung caged him from behind and younger sucked a sharp breathe. He could feel his mate's hard cock pressed between his butt cheeks. His hand started caressing younger's abs.  
"Babe will you ever listen to me? Instead of assuming things on your own", Taehyung said softly, near his ear. He didn't responded.  
Then Taehyung started peppering his ear, neck and nape with butterfly kisses. "Babe I fell in love with you when I was 5. That time I didn't even knew what intercourse is, so how can I fall your body?"*NO ANSWER*

Taehyung turned Jungkook gently and saw younger's tear stained face. His heart shattered in that moment. He cupped his mate's face, "Babee why are you crying?", He whispered softly.

Jungkook didn't made eye contact but whispered with hiccups, "You d-don't want m-me... Or u-us", caressing his stomach again and looking down.  
"I'm sorry for being a dick but who said I don't want you or our baby?", He caressed his cheeks.  
"The way you acted, everybody assume the same", he answered bitterly.  
"Babe I was worried about you that what if you don't want to get pregnant?", He said softly.

"Oh really? Well I didn't even reacted to that and you're being a dumb shit assumed shits on your own", Jungkook sassed.

Well his mate has all the right to get angry and throw shades on him when he just made his mate an emotional mess.

"Me being pregnant didn't shocked me that much but you behaving like a dick to me, shattered me completely", he answered honestly.

"I agree that it's always me who beg you to start this but it's always you who keeps begging for one more round. Well what's done is done, you want to maintain a distance then stay away from me. I will take care of my problems" he said eyeing his boner. "And I will protect us" eyeing his stomach and pushing away older.  
"I can't stay away from you and I will protect our family. Your problem is my problem", Taehyung answered immediately.

"Oh really? Last time I checked some fucker said that when I seduced him, he should have shut me down", he growled.  
"Babe I didn't meant that. You know I can't stay away from you", Taehyung plead.  
"You've been nothing but a bitch to me from the beginning. You even blocked my senses, what can I expect from you?", Jungkook huffed.  
Taehyung had no words. He was speechless. He doesn't know what to say to calm his mate.  
"You are a fucking wolf . Make a move. Go ahead", Jihyun linked.  
Then whispering a 'I'm sorry', he attached his lips above younger's. He could taste the saltines of his tears. Jungkook didn't responded. Taehyung pressed him on shower wall, turning the water on. His fingers find his entrance and he pushed two fingers in, making younger to open his mouth in cry of pleasure.

He slid in his tongue, trying to make his mate to respond to his kiss but no response. His fingers were moving in and out and younger was suppressing his moans by making a 'mmmm' 'mmmm' sound. One thing Taehyung learned today, Angry and sassy Jungkook is the most dangerous Jungkook!!

He keep chanting, I'm sorry.

"I'm hard Babe", Taehyung husked on his ear.  
"Go fuck some hoe", he said in a flat tone.

Meanwhile all the boys who were sitting on the dinner table with linked arm were listening to their conversation.  
"He is quite dangerous", Namjoon said, listening to younger's sassed.

"That's My baby brother for you", Jimin said with a smirk.  
"Thank goodness they're not married or I swore that he would have divorced him right now", Hoseok said.

Taehyung sucked on his neck harder this time, making younger moan and this time Taehyung growled, eyes turning red, "you want me to fuck someone else huhh?"  
He growled, making younger limb. Of course his body, his flesh will respond to older. He can't pushed away him for too long. "I said that for your safety. Your body had suffered once because of me. I didn't wanted to see you in pain again".

Jungkook's featured softened listening to his mate. "But you shouldn't have acted like that and said all those pushing away shit", he pouted.

"I'm sorry I won't do that again", Taehyung said kissing his cheek softly.  
\------------

"I think they're good now", Hoseok said.

"So are we going to enjoy eargasm now? Or you're going to break the link?", Jimin asked Jihyun.  
"Bitch if you want to enjoy that shit then go alone because I don't want to damage my eardrums with his screech", Jihyun rolled his eyes.  
"Are we good now?", Taehyung asked caressing his waist, appreciating the curves of his body while his mouth was peppering kisses on younger's face. He nodded and arched his face until their lips met. This time he responded back.

There kissed turned into rough hot make out mess. Teeth, tongue was making the kiss more messy. He lifted younger's right leg in the air and pushed his way in, making younger arched his back. "T-too deep", younger choked.  
He slammed in harder and faster. "It's still not in love", he rasped and bit his earlobe, making younger go insane. He started talking dirty, turning younger on more. "Aaahhh aaahhhh ngghhhh t-too much aaahhhh". He thrusted faster.  
His hand started caressing younger's abs, "You are going to carry my pup now. Do you want triplets? Hmmm", he husked, abusing his prostrate. Younger blushed and cried and came on his and older's stomach. After few thrust, Taehyung came inside, making younger shudder.

He lifted younger up and he wrapped his legs and arms around older. Taehyung started thrusting again while their tongues were dwelling for dominancy and Taehyung won. Their tongues were rubbing and caressing each other while their bodies were joined as one. Taehyung cum was working as a lube and each thrust was making younger to see stars.

He sucked on younger's neck, giving dark purple blotches all over his neck, shoulders and collarbones. Jungkook came again. Taehyung didn't stop, he still thrusted and younger scratched his back because of overwhelming pleasure. Soon he came inside again.   
Jungkook stood on the floor, breathless. Taehyung took his cock out and his cum started dripping from his hole. He lowered his mouth until he found his target then he sucked hard on his nipple, tongue licking and then biting on the bud hard. His fingers were torturing other nipple, making younger legs turn jelly.

Then he kneeled down until his face was near his stomach. He rubbed his face on his stomach and peppered it with kisses then his fingers caressed them and he said, "I will protect you and our babies no matter what. Never ever think that I will feel ashamed of you, carrying our pups. I can't wait to see my babies", he kissed his stomach again.

Emotions rose and his eyes sting with tears. Taehyung stood up again, still caressing his stomach. He kissed away his tears and younger sniffled. "I'm sorry babe to make you cry", he pecked his lips softly. Younger caressed his face on older's like a puppy.

Older carried him in their room and ordered younger to turn in all fours. Which he obeyed immediately. He entered from behind, making younger moan. He lifted his ass more in the air and before Taehyung could move, he started pushing his ass on his cock. Riding from the back.  
Soon Taehyung started thrusting too and their room was filled with younger's pheromones, their moans and groan, skin slapping and lewdness. Jungkook was grasping the silk sheet while older was kissing and creating hickeys on his back and caressing his stomach and torturing his nipple.  
"Aahhh I-i am c-close ngghhhh", Jungkook moaned. "Me too", Taehyung groaned and after few more thrust they both came together. He plopped on bed flat. Taehyung took his cock out and spooned younger from back.

He leaned in, and kissed his nape softly, making him moaned. Slowly he entered from the back again and younger released a wet sigh, arching his back. "Aaahh haahh". His hand stroke his cock and caressed his stomach, all the while chanting sweet-nothings on younger's ear and peppering kisses.

After like 3 hours, they cleaned up and was about to go to bed and do some cuddling when Jimin shouted from down, "IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE THEN COME DOWN".

Taehyung groaned and Jungkook giggled, "C'mon Hyung. Don't act like a baby".

Taehyung kissed younger nape again, "I don't wanna".

Jungkook giggled again, "It's look like that you are the one who is Pregnant".

Taehyung smirked, "Really am I?"  
His eyes shows the mischievous look and before they could do anything, Jihyun shouted, "COME DOWN YOU HORNY BITCHES".  
They rolled their eyes but then joined them again on the dinner table.

Then Jihyun huffed, "Hoe what is your problem?? After argument. You Fuck.. Being angry.. Fuck.. Practicing.. Fuck.. Sad ... Fuck. Don't you know anything except for sex.. You both are fucking all the Time and bitches can't you stop after 2 or 3 rounds?? Is it really necessary to go for 4 to 5 hours straight??

"You're talking too much. Should we Fuck here?", Jungkook retort, making everyone to control their laugh while Jihyun mouth gaped.

"Fuck you", Jihyun growled.

"Oh someone was calling me a horny bitch awhile ago and now that bitch want to fuck too", Jungkook rolled his eyes.  
"I think it's Kookie's pregnancy tantrums. He is shading and roasting everyone", Hoseok said. While Jimin put his hand on younger's stomach, "This chocolate box is about to turned into a round ball".

Jungkook smacked his hand, "This chocolate box is going to give birth to a super saiyan soon hoe".  
Everybody laughed. They were happy to see finally both mates patched up.

_________________________________

A

/N: Surprise update and trashy smut for you all. JUNGKOOK IS PREGNANT CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE But I can delete this chapter and say later that it was a prank Don't @ me Any thoughts? What's going to happen next??   



	26. Chapter # 26

"It's only a matter of time before we all will see Taehyung's dick constantly inside of your horny fucker", Jihyun said to Jin, rolling his eyes.

"Well we can't say anything in that matter because he is pregnant", Jin said.

"Being pregnant doesn't mean that they're allowed to have sex 5 to 7 hours straight. Seriously like what the fuck you all are made up of??", Jihyun said with a so done face.

"Werewolves are sensitive to emotions. Kookie is pregnant right now and all he want is Taehyung with him 24/7 and we all know that Tae isn't giving him much time. So the time he manage to give him, he wants him close", Namjoon said.

Yeah Taehyung isn't giving much time to Jungkook because from the day he found about Jungkook's pregnancy, he extended his training time from 6 hours to 10 hours. He is working more on his powers.

Before he used to call his power a curse but after his mate, he understood that his powers are indeed a blessing. And now he wanted to protect his mate and his love one's with all his might. His control and his aura changed quite a lot. He became quite clingy to Jungkook as well.

So the moment he entered in his room, he shower his mate with his love and attention and of course they'll end up having sex, lots and lots of SEX!! This is the reason why Jihyun was so done with these two.

"You said like 3 months ago that Mihyuk will be here in 2 weeks and still no trace of him. Why?", Yoongi questioned Jihyun, changing the subject.

"Yes I do said that but it was before he knotted Jungkook. We aren't the only one who saw the light that day. So do you think that they're idiot to send him without a plan here?", Jihyun croaked a brow.

All the boys hummed then Jimin came screaming. "JUNG FUCKING HOSEOK!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??", Jimin rambled.

"What happened? Why are you so fired up?", Jin questioned.

"I was training and I felt a little pain on my neck so I went to infirmary and I saw Halsey there....."

Before Jimin could complete his sentence, Namjoon said, "Isn't she allowed to use that infirmary?"

"No Hyung I didn't mean that... Actually Halsey is pregnant and...."

Jin spit the water on Yoongi's face which he was drinking, "PREGNANT??", Jin choked surprised while Yoongi cursed at Jin, "What the fuck".

Hoseok came from the outside. "What's up? Why you all are staring at me like that?", He asked.

"Hoe are you doing a competition with Jungkook? I heard that Halsey is pregnant", Jin sassed.

"Oh that...."Hoseok scratched his neck with a hesitant smile.

"Hyung Halsey isn't a week or 2 weeks pregnant. She is almost 8 months pregnant and she will deliver a baby boy soon", Jimin said.

This time all the eyes widened in the room. "What the-- 8 months?", Namjoon asked surprised. Yoongi and others were same as well.

"Why the fuck you didn't tell us that?", Jin said grumpily.

"I was about to tell you all....."

"Yeah when a baby surprisingly appear on Halsey's lap?", Jimin sassed.

"But we didn't noticed any change in her like she do look a little healthier than before but there was no baby bump", Jin said in a pout.

"Actually Halsey's Grandma taught her a technique or something and she was using my scent that's why you didn't notice any changes", Hoseok answer.

"Well we have two pregnant sensitive alphas now", Bogum said.

"I'm hurt this hoe didn't said a thing to us. Now I understand why he was so whiny about honeymoon and other shits", Jin said.

"It's not like that Hyung. We all are busy with too much things already and I didn't wanted to distract you all", Hoseok said honestly.

"Since we know how much you care, we let it slip this once but remember don't keep secrets next time", Yoongi said and everybody nodded. They all know how much Hoseok care about everyone. So they know that he didn't wanted them to get distracted because if he told them before then they would have left him behind with Halsey so that he could take care of her.

"Understood", Hoseok smiled. They all congratulated him and they started discussing again.

"When will Mihyuk come? Any idea?", Hoseok asked.

"He will be here by the end of this week. We all must stay on guard and stick to the plan", Jihyun said and everybody nodded.

"Will Jungkook be alright?? I mean they're making love constantly and when Mihyuk will be here, he needs to maintain a distance from him. How will he do that?", Jimin questioned Bogum since he was the one to give a go ahead.

"It will be hard and of course jealousy will rise too since he will see his mate with a different person but we can send them on mission or something after a week so they can satiate themselves", Bogum answered.

Yet again they nodded. Meanwhile Taehyung and Jungkook were in their room and yes you guess it correctly. They were making love. But they're not allowed to leave a bite mark or hickey anymore because the danger is getting closer every passing day.....

"Hyung nggghhh hard- ahhhhh harder ahhhh", Jungkook moaned. Taehyung licked his lips seductively, seeing his mate totally wrecked and naked underneath him.

"With pleasure buttercup", his mouth trailed open mouth kisses on his jaw and neck while he slammed harder inside of him, making younger's thoughts go haywire. He scratched his back because of the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving and older groaned.

Soon Jungkook came on his stomach untouched while older still slammed inside of him. His thrust turned sloppy and he lowered his mouth to capture his mate's rosy swollen lips. Jungkook immediately opened up for him and their tongues danced and dueled. Taehyung came inside of him, making younger shudder.

He carried his mate in bathroom then they yet again made love. Taehyung gave younger his baggy clothes since he was too clingy to him so older started giving him his clothes. They joined the rest of the members in the dining table.

"Your sex marathon is over early tonight", Jihyun huffed.

"Yeah because I said let's do in front of Jihyun now. He's really into porn", Jungkook sassed, making everyone laugh and Jihyun to glare.

"Well you came on the right time Kookie because we were discussing the plan. Jihyun said Mihyuk will be here by the end of this weekend and we found a girl who will be Tae's mate in front of him", Jimin said.

Jungkook eyes narrowed the moment he heard about another woman hovering around his mate. 

"Calm down Kookie. We will still let you spent time with your mate. Just remember that you are the key player of this whole plan and everything we are doing is to protect you", Bogum said to Jungkook who clutched his fist tightly when he pictured his mate with somebody else.

\---------------------------

Jin and Namjoon were amazed to see Taehyung controlling his powers. They noticed the change in his aura too. His power increase and his control got perfect on each element. Plus everyday he surprise his hyungs with his ability.

"You know I'm worried about what if Mihyuk ask them to transform in front of him. You know he will do that", Jimin said in worrisome tone.

"You don't have to worry about that you know. It's not a big deal", Jin winked.

"What do you mean? Your wolf form is quite different from us. You all look so fucking holy", Hoseok said.

"You saw us in our warrior form not normal one and we aren't idiot to transform in our warrior form in front of him", Namjoon answered matter of factually.

"Normal one?", Yoongi questioned.

"Yup our normal form is like an ordinary wolf but when we transform in our warrior form, we all get a fur coat on top of our back", Jin answered.

"But when I saw you first time, you had golden fur. Then I saw you in silver and now plain. So do all of you has 3 forms like that?", Jungkook asked Taehyung.

"You saw his gold form??", Jin asked surprised and Jungkook nodded.

"When did you use that form?", Jin asked Taehyung but before Taehyung could answer, Namjoon said,

"The day we came to their pack house, he sniffled Kookie's scent and went to see him. Maybe that day. Am I right Tae?", He questioned and Taehyung nodded in agreement.

"So do you all have 3 forms?", Yoongi questioned.

"No... We have only 2 and now when you got your powers back, you will have a second form too", Jin answered.

"Wow... Really? But how can I change in my warrior form? Should I do some hand movements like Naruto?", Hoseok asked excitedly.

Jihyun facepalmed. "Who made this bitch a wolf. He was better off as a human".

Hoseok pouted while everybody laughed. "No when you'll focus on your power, your fur will change automatically", Namjoon answered with a smile.

____________________

Week passed in the blink of an eye. Finally the day they all were waiting for arrived. They were gathered in the living room like usual.

"He will be here any minute now", Jihyun whispered.

Soon they felt a presence and they all started laughing and talking, eating dinner.

"SURPRISE", a voice boomed from front door. Their laughter died and Jungkook's eyes lit with excitement. He ran, "Father! I miss you", he said hugging Mihyuk.

"Aww I miss my son too", Mihyuk said patting Jungkook's head.

Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin hug Mihyuk too while the other bowed in respect.

"Where were you father? You know from how many things we had gone through?", Hoseok whined.

"I apologise for that but I got stuck because of business". Then he eyed Jin and the others, "I hope they didn't cause you much trouble".

"Of course not Sir. They were really friendly and helpful", Jin said with a smile.

"Father you should have come sooner", Jungkook pouted.

"And why's that?"

"Well Jungkookiiee wanted to show you the light", Jimin said.

"What light?", Mihyuk said in a little different tone this time.

"The day we came here leaving our house. The next day we all saw a light from that direction. It pierced through the sky and we all got dizzy after seeing that", Yoongi said.

"Y-you all were here?", Mihyuk asked.

"Yeah we all were enjoying the barbeque outside when that happened and RIP to our party because our meat turned into coal when we all woke up", Hoseok sighed.

"Are you keep on talking on the door way or let Mihyuk Hyung come inside too?", Jihyun said, making Mihyuk questioned his presence.

Taking that in note, Jihyun introduced himself, "Hello I'm Jae from North pack", Jihyun said with a smile and Mihyuk returned the smile, nodding.

"Would you like to join us for dinner sir?", Namjoon asked and Mihyuk nodded, "I'm so hungry".

He went to wash his hands while they all glance at each other and then nodded.

"It's time to execute the plan", Jihyun linked.

___________________________

A/N: How are you all? Please stay at home and take care of yourself ️

The Final Arc is about to start. Any thoughts?? 

We were blessed with so many TaeKook moments uwu and Happy belated TaeKook Day


	27. Chapter # 27

Two days already passed and Mihyuk was so into his character. Little did he know that all the boys now know the truth. Taehyung had a girl name Irene as a mate now. Actually fake mate, just to show Mihyuk and yet again the only mateless wolf is Jungkook."It took me months to find my fucking mate and you bitches made me mateless again", Jungkook punch harder on the punching bag, eyeing his mate who was standing on the other side while his so called mate was wiping his sweat."Hoe calm your hormones down. You were fucking 25/8 and it's been only two days and you're whining like it's been ages since you last had sex", Jimin huffed, lifting weight."I'm fucking pregnant bitch. My scenario is different. I don't want that fucker, it's the baby inside who called his father. Not my fault", Jungkook threw his hands in the air."Bitch fool somebody else. I'm a science student and that little fetus didn't even developed properly, yet. Don't smear your unborn child name for your sex deprivation", Jimin rolled his eyes.Jungkook groaned but started practicing again. All the boys were in the practice area and working out when Mihyuk voice chimed, "What is my son doing?"Everyone's attention everted to him but since Jimin was the only close to Jungkook, he answered, "Your son is sulking alpha"."Aww and why's that?", Mihyuk pretend to think."He is sulking on why he didn't found his mate yet".Taehyung's ear perked up at the mate thingie and he side eyed to see what's happening since everyone started practicing again."Is it really necessary to wait for a mate Dad? Can't I just marry someone on my own and stay with her", Jungkook muttered."Her? Are you interested in someone?", Mihyuk teased."N-noo.. it's not necessary that I'll have a male mate too. There are so many wolves here who have female mates", Jungkook pressed on female mate so that his mate could hear that because it's been 2 days and his mate didn't even bother to say a fucking hello.Okay he understands that they're working on a really important plan right now but can't he be a little loose ?? Jin and Namjoon say hi hello as well. Plus he already sacrificed 100+ kisses in these past 2 days and 24 rounds of sex. At least he should be rewarded by his mate in any form for doing his job so well. Just a little heated kiss or a blowjob!! He isn't asking much right?Jungkook's reverie broke when Mihyuk said, "Moon Goddess must be finding the world bestest mate for you who would be as special as my son"."O c'mon Dad. I'm not special. It's not like I'm a wolf with horns", Jungkook grumped, making everyone laugh in the practice room."You don't know how special you are son. Don't underestimate yourself", he patted his shoulder and he hummed. Jihyun and everybody side eyed him, knowing exactly what that fucker is implying."Well why aren't you working on weightlifting?", Mihyuk asked.Jimin jumped into the conversation, "C'mon alpha don't remind him that. He's already a muscular pig. We want him to focus on punches now".Jungkook made a face, making Mihyuk laugh. "Alright alright carry on. I actually came here for a important thing". Jimin and Jungkook looked at him, confused. "Yoongi come here". When Yoongi came, he continued, "Actually I received a call from our East pack and they wanted to discuss something. I'll leave tomorrow. So everything is on your care again"."So are you going again for this long??", Yoongi questioned."No I'll be back in a day", he assured.Mihyuk left with saying that. They all sighed. Taehyung was staring at Jungkook who was making a grumpy face."Hoe calm your ass down. He will leave tomorrow. You can explore his D-Zone then", Jimin snickered.Jungkook rolled his eyes but started punching the bag again. After hours of practice, he finally crashed on his bed. His eyes were closed and his hand was gently caressing his stomach. A small smile creeped on his lip when mere thought strike his mind of having a baby of his own.A cold breeze brushed his face and when he opened his eyes, his mate was standing in front of him while the window of his room was open."What are you doing here? Do I know you?", Jungkook rose a brow, sassing on his mate. Taehyung immediately hover above him, hands appreciating his curve while his lips were only an inch apart."I'm your fellow pack member your highness", his lips ghost around younger's. "And I found you quite irresistible. Wanna have a taste of you", he whispered, lips brushing with one another.He gave few chaste kisses on his lips and then finally took his lower lip between his and sucked. Jungkook moaned erotically, making older above him go insane. His hands slowly trailed down from his slim waist to his hips and he squeezed hard his plum ass, making younger to release more of those sinful noises.He lifted his lower region while their mouth started devouring each other. The smooches noise was clear in his empty room. Both of them were getting hard as their groins rubbed over each other. Taehyung poke his tongue on younger's lower lip, asking for the permission.But Jungkook is a bad bitch he rejected him several times. After so many rejections, Taehyung removed his hands from younger's hip, making him open his eyes while older's eyes were still closed. He was still kissing him though. Younger thought he should have opened up for him but before his mind could think about something more appropriate, he felt older's hands slipping inside his boxers and before he could register, his finger was circling around the sensitive flesh of his rim and without a warning he slipped his finger in.Jungkook opened his mouth in bliss and older slid in his tongue and linked his mate since breaking the kiss will be waste of time when you can fucking link."I know my ways love. Don't torture your mate like that when you know how much I want you". His words gave him satisfaction and he felt like he was melted underneath him.His finger sunk deeper inside, making younger cry in pleasure. He finally tore his mouth as a string of saliva still attach their lips. Spit was around his chin because of the heated make out session which he was asking for.His hips shamelessly circle around older's finger and he tried to let his finger fuck him well. When older thought he adjusted to his one finger, he added another one, he cried because of the raw penetration since neither older salivated his fingers nor he used any lube. The only stickiness that he could pray for now was when his hole release some fluid of his own.Older started kissing his cheeks and jaw, around his jugular and neck when the door knock made both of them stopped."Son I'm coming in?", Mihyuk said from the outside, twisting the door knob. Both latter eyes widened and before they could do something properly, he saw the door opening.When Mihyuk opened the door and came in, he saw the messy bedsheet of younger (which was messed up because of a different reason hohoho) and the shower was on. His father knocked the bathroom door and heard the shower turning off. He opened the door, and only peeked his eyes through."Oh Dad. When did you come here?", He showed the best surprise eyes, he could dish out."Just a minute ago. I'm leaving now so I wanted to say goodbye to my son". Jungkook closed his eyes, as a tear rolled down through his cheeks and he nodded. His father patted his cheek.*Inside the bathroom*Taehyung slowly entered from behind, penetrating his still so tight walls. He bit his lower lip harder to suppressed his moan while a tear roll down his cheeks. (Bingo! Perfect Timing. And Kim Taehyung hit the jackpot and Jungkook got the sympathy of a fucker. WOW )He tried to sass his so called father that Bitch this tear ain't for you. It's because of my heavenly mate who has a thick long veiny cock that makes me see galaxy and filled me deeper that I can see his cock shape in front of my stomach. But naahhh.. he is acting right now he should stay in his character."Don't cry son. I'll be back faster this time", he said to cheer him up and he nodded.No bitch take your time. You're fucking ruining my sex life."Should I come out naked because I left my towel inside the wardrobe. I'll escort you", Jungkook said softly.Don't you dare say yes coz I won't be coming out. I have my mate sausage inside right now. Lemme bounce on that. Just leave duuuhhhhh.He laughed, "No it's okay, take your bath, Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok are already there. Don't worry". He bid goodbyes and the moment Mihyuk closed his room's door. Older turned the shower on, and thrusted deeper than before.Jungkook moaned, putting his hands on shower wall and moving his hips in circular motion around his cock. He started matching older's pace and soon their sex marathon started. They both came again and again and again and again and again and again until Jungkook requested he wanted to have sex in his room so that he could feel his pheromones.Of course Taehyung suppressed it a lot so he won't make his mate dizzy and he too love when the room filled with his mate scent. It makes him crazy and he wanted to keep going on and on which he actually did until his mate can't take his cock anymore. They were kissing again. Lips making lewd noises, chest rubbing over, making older feel his erected nipples and cock massaging each other, making both of them more hornier for each other by every passing second.He split his legs a little and put his cock in, making younger to tore his mouth and release a wet sigh. He lifted younger up and he immediately snaked his legs around his waist. He exit the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, lips and bottom still connected then he started thrusted upward slowly, making younger moan.Then he kiss his jaw, neck and collarbone until his mouth was above his erected nipple. He gazed above, matching younger's doe needy eyes and licked a wet patch, making him shudder and clutch his nape hair tightly. His eyes were begging him to take his erection on his mouth and sucked on it. When older didn't made a move, he shamelessly pressed his chest on his mouth and plead.He immediately opened his mouth and sucked his nipple, hard, making him throw his head back because of the euphoric feeling. His hands were kneading and massaging his plump ass, making the pleasure double as he was pressing his hips on his cock from time to time which was making older's cock to touch his sweet spot.His other hand started playing with the nipple ring. He massaged and pinch his nipple from time to time, making younger to release plethora of moans, filling out the room. He gave the same treatment to other nipple while younger started to bounce on his cock again and when older bit his nipple, he cried in pleasure and came by surprise.They stayed in their rooms doing their kind of practice while older filled him to the brim, and when he carried younger after their last round, his cum was dripping from between his legs. After getting dressed, Jungkook whined about being hungry and they both went down to the table. They were surprise to see that everybody had some kind of magazine or something which they were reading??They can't be reading because Jimin and Hoseok had the magazine upside down. The moment they both came near, everybody eyed them. "You can't fucking wait until tomorrow huhhh?", Jihyun huffed.Before Taehyung could defend, Jungkook said, "No"."You literally are breaking all the records of being horny you know", Jimin said this time. "Bitch I already sacrificed my 24 rounds of sex and 120+ kisses so shut the fuck up", he sassed. "It was 100 last time", Jimin narrowed his eyes. "Don't count kisses because it's like you're counting my breathing".Everybody sighed, then Yoongi changed the subject, "Do you have any idea why he went back again this fast?""He must have gone to report the order about the situation here. We are good to go for now at least. Just pray that they don't involve those bitches (witches) otherwise we will be doomed", jihyun said. "But didn't he said he is going to east and the order is on west", Hoseok questioned. "well he claims to be this horny ass father. Is he his father?", jihyun huffed and he shut his mouth. "I want to torture that beta to know what they are up to", jihyun said, plopping on his chair. 

"beta who?", Jimin questioned and everybody eyed Jihyun curiously. 

Jihyun asked Bogum to come to his side, then he showed his middle finger to everyone, "YOU ALL ARE FUCKING MORONS". Mihyuk bitch. Who else", he groaned. 

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTT!!! HE IS A BETA??", Hoseok screamed. Every eye widened in the room. 

"Hoe you aren't the only one playing this game remember. He is an older player and he has order on his side".

"Alright PAUSE here", Hoseok said and everybody looked at him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AUTHOR?? FIRST YOU SAID JUNGKOOK IS ALPHA THEN YOU SAID HE IS AN OMEGA AND THEN YOU SAID IT WAS A JOKE! THEN YOU SAID HE IS PREGNANT AND YOU BLACKMAIL THAT YOU MIGHT BE FOOLING AGAIN AND NOW THIS! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?? CAN'T YOU WRITE A PROPER PLOT? YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT. DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON? ", Hoseok said angrily. 

Me: Calm down Hoseokie. It's just a plot. 

Hoseok: Just a plot?? You are mixing chicken and bacon, beef and ham, sausage and turkey, everything in one dish and you're calling it just a plot. I'll kill you later but the reader will kill you first after reading another twist in this story".

Me: *grins awkwardly*.

Hoseok: "I'll make you pay later author for making my character look idiot. Alright now CONTINUE". 

Jihyun made a throat clearing noise, "Well as you know now, author told me earlier that mihyuk is a beta and using a witch spell to change his scent as an alpha. He was a beta that's why he was Mr. Jeon's right hand man and not a warrior wolf".

"Ohh", that's what all managed to say. After a long silence, Jimin broke the ice,

"Well..... I was thinking how did you change into a different person in front of Mihyuk". 

"I'm a nux. It's like a blood hierarchy. Before me my father was nux and before him my grandfather. We can transform into anyone we want but of course choosing the powers for wrong purpose could make them disappear".

"So you mean if you try to transform into Jungkook just to have sex with Taehyung then you will loose your powers?", Jimin said. 

"First of all what kind of fucking example is that? Second of all, Yes you are right".

"Trust me now the reader will understand the meaning of nux properly. I'm helping you here bitch, with you and your twisted plots", Jimin rolled his eyes. HOSEOK: ANOTHER PLOT TWIST "But I'm happy that our parents aren't here. Otherwise they would have involved in that mess again", he sighed. 

"Agree. It's good that they're out of city for trade. I hope we take care of this matter before they come back", Yoongi said and everybody nodded. 

"What's our next move?", Namjoon asked. 

"Just pray that Sasha come here soon because I'm having a bad feeling and I don't feel anything unless something is actually wrong. Let's hope that she come here before it's too late", Jihyun said looking at everyone and once again all the boys turned serious.   
_______________________________

A/N: Another twist well this book is near to it's climax Any thoughts what's going to happened next?? 

When you guys curse me 

Meanwhile me crossing the PG 18 line 

Now you can picture it in your head.


	28. Chapter # 28

All the boys were still chatting on the table, discussing about the plans of their own and after hours or so, they called it a night. When they stood up and were about to leave, a sharp pain strike Jungkook's tummy, he screamed and in next moment he fainted. Taehyung immediately took him in his embrace.  
He turned completely pale. Everybody eyed Jihyun and Bogum while Taehyung ran as speed of lightning, taking him to his room. "Koo.. Babe.. wake up", Taehyung whispered softly, taking his ice cold hand on his warm hands.   
Everybody came to his room then Jihyun sat besides Jungkook and when he pulled his sweatshirt up, they were all surprised to see a bump. Till today's morning his abs were visible and now his abdomen has already a bump?  
"H-how is that possible Jihyun. I s-saw his abs till morning and n-now.... Just h-how", Jimin asked Jihyun still shocked and surprised, not believing his eyes.  
"What does that mean Jihyun?", Namjoon questioned.

"I thought Kook will follow a normal pregnancy cycle but I guess I was wrong", Jihyun mumbled.

"What are you trying to say? Please say it clearly", Yoongi asked in a soft tone. It was the first time when he showed being vulnerable because he was as worried as everyone.

"The baby is growing faster than he should and he fainted because he sucked or consumed a lot of his energy. We need to take extra care of him now", Jihyun answered.

"What do you mean growing faster than it should? You said he will be pregnant for 9 months. Now you are saying this", Hoseok panicked.

"I really thought the same Hoseokie but as you can see we let two powerful forces merge as one, the child will be special too you know", Jihyun closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me he will go through the same as Tae mom", Jin whispered with teary eyes.  
"Don't say that Hyung", Jimin was as emotional as everyone in the room.  
They were afraid about 3 things:1. What if Jungkook's child suffered through the same thing, Tae's mother had to go through. Means to see his child in front of him.2. The way younger's body is getting weakened, they were afraid about his life whether he will make it through or not and that's what they don't want to think about.3. If the child keep growing with this speed, how they're going to hide it from Mihyuk?  
Taehyung was rubbing younger's hands and feet to give some warmness to his cold body. "Why isn't he waking up?", Yoongi asked Jihyun.  
"The fetus has consumed more of his energy than assumed and he is growing with abnormal speed. His body couldn't accept the shock, that's why he fainted. He will wake up soon", Jihyun told them.  
After half an hour or so they heard a soft whisper. "W-water", Jungkook whispered in hoarse voice. Taehyung immediately took the glass from bedside table and made younger to sit ever so slowly, and made him sip water. His eyes were half lidded and his facial expressions showcased pure pain.  
He took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit harder to suppress his cry. The pain was excruciating and was tormenting him from the inside. When he thought about being pregnant, he didn't knew that he has to go through such pain.   
Jihyun slit his wrist and made younger drink his blood. His eyes turned silver and his body immediately started to go back to it's original state. Glowing skin, hard muscles and perfect abs. After gulping the blood, Jungkook plopped down on the bed,  
"Woah... I really thought I was a goner. Thanks for the blood donation buddy", Jungkook winked at Jihyun. Everybody had wide teary eyes. Moment ago, they were worried and bawling their eyes for this boy and now he is acting all cocky again?

"Did the shock damaged his brain organ or something?", Hoseok muttered.  
"Hey Kookie do you know me?", Jimin asked.

"Of course shortie, you're my brother's mate and my cock-ring", Jungkook said stretching his hands and yawning.

Everybody tried so hard to suppress their laugh, eyes still glistening tears while Jimin was boiling with anger, "You can fucking tell my name straight hoe. Instead of exaggerating it".  
"What's the fun in simple boring answers. Let's make them spicy bitch", Jungkook said sitting up again and snuggling his face in his mate's neck. "Gimme your dick", he kissed.

"Calm your ass down Kookie. You can't do that", Jin immediately interrupted.

He took his face out and jutted his lower lip out, "Why?"

"Because love our baby is growing up a little too fast and us doing anything like that will make your body weak. Don't you want to see our babies?", Taehyung caressed younger's back.

"Jungkook I would tell you this once, if you want to have any desire of having sex with your mate then say goodbye to that baby who is inside of you. Tae's sperm is creating a battle inside of your tummy. It's up to you now choose the baby or sex? Because you can't have both now. I can't give you my blood everytime and we need to notice the changes in your body from now on because Mihyuk will be here soon and you know that", Jihyun said in a serious tone.

Jungkook fidgeted with his fingers, contemplating what to choose. He looked at his mate's face who had galaxies on his eyes, and a smile that swell his heart with love and affection. Of course he wanted to see how their pups will look like. Will they be as handsome and strong as their father? Or will they be mischievous and sharp like him?

"I'll choose the baby then", Jungkook smiled, resting his head on Taehyung's shoulder. "I wanted to see our babies and I wanted to hold them in my arms", he said looking at his hands. Taehyung kissed his forehead and caressed his tummy.

"Your abs are turning into flat stomach", Taehyung whispered and kissed his ear shell.

"What are we going to do about his scent?", Hoseok asked.

"Joonie will do the trick again", Jihyun answered. They all nodded and Yoongi called out to Jihyun. "Will you come out with me? I need to ask you something". Everybody looked at Yoongi but didn't said anything.

Soon Yoongi and Jihyun were in the jungle, "What happened Yoongi? Everything's alright?", Jihyun questioned.  
"Lately I hear some kind of voice".. Jihyun eyes widened, hearing that, "What that voice said?", He asked.

"Perish", Yoongi mumbled. "Huhhh.. Perish?", Jihyun repeated and he nodded. "It's your power that is calling you. I thought you heard something else", Jihyun sighed.

"What do you mean my power?", Yoongi asked confused.

"It's been months since you got back your memory and you guys are practicing way too hard too but you're not working on your power and your beast need that. That's why you are hearing the voice", Jihyun answered.

"But I don't know how to use it", Yoongi said.

Jihyun started walking. "Where are you going? Answer me", Yoongi called out from behind.

"Follow me", that's what Jihyun said, before he started walking again. They stopped in front of a dead tree and Jihyun said, "Put your palm on the trunk". He did as he said. "Now let that voice free and repeat after that voice". 

He nodded, closing his eyes and once again his mind was clouded with that voice, the moment he repeated after that voice, a loud bursting noise echoed, surprising him. He opened his eyes and the moment he saw the view in front of him, his eyes widened, "D-did I do that?", He asked surprised and Jihyun nodded.  
The tree trunk was destroyed and wooden pieces were scattered everywhere. He looked at his shaky hand. Jihyun grabbed his hand and fold it, "Embrace it. Don't get scared of it".  
Yoongi looked at his eyes but then nodded. "Practice on this alone and be confident in your power", Jihyun pat his shoulder before leaving him. Once again he heard the voice, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can do it".------------

Taehyung was cuddling with younger, peppering him with kisses and whispering sweet-nothings on his ear. Younger purred every now and then, feeling safe and happy. Taehyung was caressing his stomach and younger was releasing soft moans.

"I'm so proud of you Koo. You're doing so well", Taehyung whispered, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait to see our pups".  
"What will we name them Hyung?", Jungkook asked, playing with older's fingers.

"Hmmm if it's a boy then "Taekwon" and if it's a girl then "Taeguk", Taehyung said kissing his knuckles. Jungkook giggled and suddenly he cried again. 

Taehyung immediately sat, taking younger on his lap, "Babe what happened?"

"Ahh... Your child is making me suffer", he bit his lip.

"Do you want me to bring something for you to eat? You should eat more now", Taehyung said and he nodded.

"What do you want to eat?", he asked.

"Pizza, pickles, steaks, mayo garlic sauce, spaghetti and meatballs", Jungkook mumbled. Taehyung kissed his forehead and nodded. He called Jimin and soon he brought the food younger was craving for. He eat while older was looking at him with heart eyes.

Soon younger feel the urge to throw up and that's what he did. Taehyung took out a bucket and wet towel and younger threw up more. "It's ok babe. Let it all out", Taehyung whispered.

He cleaned the room and changed younger's clothes. "I'm feeling dizzy Hyung", Jungkook said in a low tone.

"I'll call Jin Hyung, he will help you", Taehyung said, removing the strands from his eyes.

"Noo... Stay", he whined.

"I'm coming back love. Just give me 5 minutes". He pouted but nodded anyways.

Once again, they were all busy taking care of younger and trying to come up with a plan to cover all this when Mihyuk arrive.

As expected Mihyuk didn't returned the very next day. He called Yoongi that he will be back in a week. On the other hand, younger was throwing up often now. His abs were fading faster than it should and he was wearing more baggy clothes than the body-fit ones. 

His eyes turn silver often and he feels dizzy more. Taehyung was always sticking to his side, taking care of him. Meanwhile, everybody was busy practicing because they knew that the storm they were all waiting for, is coming their way. Jihyun called Sasha and they all hope that she come back here soon, before it gets too late.....___________________________________

A/N: Hello guys I love you all Please take care of yourself ️ and stay safe and healthy The updates will be slow for now please understand but once I'm on track again, I'll surprise you with double updates 

Any thoughts what's going to happen next?


	29. Chapter # 29

Just like before, Mihyuk disappeared after that day yet again. 4 month passed and still no trace of Mihyuk but in the past 4 months so many things happened. Hoseok became a father of a baby boy who is now 3 months old. Meanwhile Jungkook's pregnancy was quite different then the normal people.

His pregnancy was more like a prank to his hyungs. You must be thinking why right? Well the answer is, his bump isn't visible to any wolves but if his mate is around him, his bump came to display in full glory. You can say it like a light switch. The bump hid inside his baggy clothes and it seems like he is healthy and broad, not pregnant at all but when his mate came in view, his bump became quite visible like the actual 5 months pregnant. 

They didn't made love after that warning from Jihyun but that didn't mean that they didn't got intimated. Taehyung peppered him with kisses and brand the younger with his mouth then he stay by his side until he falls asleep so that he could practice.

From the last three weeks, Jungkook's got more moody, sassy, emotional and a cry baby because Taehyung was maintaining his distance from him and he didn't like that one bit. The reason behind him maintaining a distance from younger was his rut. He was away from their pack house along with Bogum and Jimin since he can't control himself in that state. Moreover Jungkook being a hoe was making every day an ordeal for him.

"Send nudes", Jungkook sent the message to his mate and pouted when he saw his message was being left on seen yet again. He jutted his lower lip out and made a sulky face.  
"Fine then I'll make you come here", he mumbled to himself.   
He locked his room and turned his phone camera to video recording mode. He seductively removed his PJ and boxers and turned his ass purposely in front of the camera so his ass was on full display. He took the dildo and lube out from the bedside table and looked at the camera.

"You are ignoring me when you should be here by my side but look what you made me do", he sighed dramatically.  
With that saying, he turned his asshole in front of the camera again while he was eyeing in the camera. He coated his 2 fingers in lube and he slowly entered his first finger. He nibbled his lower lip but then a moan escape from his mouth. His moans turned louder with every passing second. 1 finger turn into 2 then 3. He put the dildo in front of his mouth and said,

"If you were here, I would have given you the best blowjob of your life but nevermind, your lost not mine. For now, let's pretend Daddy that it's your cock although it's nothing compare to yours but I will adjust with this", he winked at the camera.

He started pleasuring himself again and seductively licked the tip of dildo. "Can you feel it Daddy?", He purred. Then he gave kitten lick to the dildo and finally took it in his mouth and moaned loudly when his finger brushed his prostate. He bobbed his head on it until the dildo was covered with his saliva then he removed his fingers and mouth and put the dildo in his ass.

He released a wet sigh and arched his back. He pushed it until it was deep inside. Then he started thrusting and once again the room was filled with his moans and pheromones, "Aahh.. H-hyung fuck me aahhh h-harder... Nghhh t-there aaahh". He rode the dildo and came after few minutes. He was covered in sweat and his own cum. He took the phone on his hand and seductively bit his lower lip,

"Bye Daddy. I hope you have a great night", he said exhausted and breathless and then he ended the video and send it to his mate. After few minutes he stood up from the bed and cleaned himself and took a bath. He then went down in the living room.

"You can't keep your horny hoe side in control. Can you?", Jihyun said with a so done face.

"And you can't stop being kinky bitch and eavesdropping when you know what I'm exactly doing. Huhh?", Jungkook retort back.

"Bitch I'm vampire. I have super strong senses", Jihyun huffed.

"Bitch you can use your ears to concentrate on jungle too you know but no you want to hear my melodious moans. How treacherous you are. Poor bogumie hyung", younger sighed dramatically.

"You little piece of sh-"

"Sexy superstar I know you shit", Jungkook said cutting him off. Before they both could bicker more, his phone chimed. It was Jimin and the moment he picked up the call, he screamed from the other side,  
"JEON FUCKIN JUNGKOOK... WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??"

"Bitch stop screaming. I almost lost my hearing ability. Plus do you know, you shouldn't shout on me I'm pregnant", Jungkook drawled.

"Then bitch act like a pregnant lady and stop being a horny fucker because, because of you I almost lost my ass tonight. Why the fuck are you sending videos of yourself jerking off and fucking a dildo??", Jimin huffed.

"Bitch you saw that?", Jungkook questioned surprised. "No bitch I heard it when your mate fucking dropped the phone and released the fire , almost burning my ass like roasted buns".

Jungkook laughed. "Stop laughing hoe and where is that horny bitch. I want to tell him something", Jimin said.

"Who the fuck you call horny bitch. You pocket size dick mochi", Jihyun retort.

"Haaaa... I didn't even took a name and you took that on yourself. How interesting. It seems like you accepted yourself that you're a bitch who is horny. You sucking bitch", Jimin huffed back.

"Stop whining and arguing. Can't you guys normally talk?", Jin said, entering in the room.

They sassed each other more while Jin sighed and after what feels like ages Jimin talk about the thing, he called for, "We will be there by tomorrow morning. Bogum Hyung said to inform you. He is in control now but your backyard is totally destroyed".

"I knew it that he will do that", Jihyun sighed. "Well alright come then this bitch is really giving us a hard time", he eyed Jungkook who was looking at his nails and blowing air on them, acting like he didn't hear that. They bid goodbyes and ended the call.

"So they are coming early?", Jin asked.

"Yeah because your horny bunny was sending him nudes that he shouldn't. Provoking an alpha on rut, this bitch better do a prayer circle for his ass because I ain't gonna help him this time", Jihyun said rolling his eyes.

Jin tried not to react but his eyes widened a little because this horny bunny was acting like as an innocent angel who don't even know about the word sex *sigh*

Next morning, all the 3 latter came early morning while everybody in the pack house was sleeping. Jihyun was the only one awake while the the other 3 were looking like zombies.

"Are we shooting a zombie apocalypse? Because I'm so ready for it" Jihyun teased, clapping his hands happily.

"Bitch I'm tired as fuck. I'm going to sleep for a century now", Jimin yawned and went straight to his room.

"Yo Mr. Wolfie are you sane enough to go in your room? Or will you prefer sleeping here in the couch?", He questioned Taehyung.

"I'm alright and tired. I'll sleep too", he answered.

"Yeah sleep now, charge your battery then wreck the house and your mate but lemme remind you he is fucking pregnant. Control yourself and take care of him. I took my blood out in a bottle, it's in the fridge. Give that to him before you do anything".

Taehyung nodded and went towards his room's direction. He slowly opened the door, not to disturb his babe's beauty sleep. His heart swell with love and awe when he saw his mate being curled up like a ball in-between his clothes.

He took a trouser and towel out from wardrobe and went straight to bathroom to take a shower. He came to bed, and removed few clothes and back-hugged his mate, caressing his bump. He kissed his nape softly and younger made cute "mmm" sound. Older smiled and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Jungkook was feeling the warmth that was making his inside giddy yet relaxed. After weeks he felt this relaxed and at ease. He slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing that came to view was his mate's angelic face who was staring at him. He rubbed his eyes to check whether he was dreaming or is he real. His eyes landed on his chest and holy fucking shit, he already feel like he is turn on.

Since Taehyung can read his thoughts loud and clear, he laughed lightly and pecked his lips. Jungkook could see the veins popping around his neck and hands and in that moment he realized how much his mate is controlling his wolf and himself. He was red from head to toe and younger felt a little ashamed of himself and suddenly he started crying. *Pregnancy tantrums*

"Babe I'm totally fine. Don't cry", he kissed his eyes, taking him on his lap.

"I'm sorry", he said with a sad pout.

"Don't be because I enjoyed it", he winked.

"Really?", Younger's face lit up. "Yup".

He closed the distance between their lips and pecked his lips few times before capturing it between his own. Jungkook settled himself on his lap while his hands roam all over his mate's bare chest then he finally reached to his favorite place and pulled older's hair, demanding for more.

He tore his mouth away, making younger to blink in confusion. "Wait here a little", Taehyung said pecking his lips again while he nodded. He came back with a glass on his hand and handed to younger. "Drink this love".

Jungkook looked at the glass then at older and then at the glass again. "Is it Jihyun's blood?", He questioned and Taehyung nodded. A small smile creeped on his lips when he remembered the older saying yesterday that he won't help him. He drank the blood and handed the glass to older.

The moment Taehyung came on the bed, younger hover above him, licking and nibbling his lower lip seductively. His eyes turned silver while his face had the most mischievous look. "I miss you a lot", he trailed his finger from his cheek to his neck to chest. Then he lowered his mouth, near his ear "And I miss this even more because it's complete when it's inside me", he said squeezing older's semi-hard cock. "Put it inside again and fill me up to the core Daddy~", he purred seductively.

Taehyung growled and before Jungkook could remove his clothes, they were shredded by his mothafuckin hot mate. He discarded his own trouser and took the lube out. Then coated his fingers and slid 2 inside, Jungkook cried in pleasure and Taehyung immediately locked his mouth with his, devouring his sinful yet melodious moans. Taehyung was laying on the bed and younger was laying above him, lips lock while older's fingers were sending him to the world of euphoria.

2 fingers turned 4 when older stretched open younger like a cat with his fingers. He tore his mouth away and moaned near older's ear, "T-tae aaahhh... P-please ngghhh put it inside aaahhhh".

"Put it yourself darling. I'm being gentle here", he husked and bit his earlobe. He moaned but stood up a little until his meet the silver orbs, matching with his own, "Why are you so fucking ethereal Hyung", he whispered, totally whipped for his mate.

"Because moon goddess wanted me to at least be a little worthy so that I can match my mate's beauty", he said sucking a hickey on younger's neck, sending goosebumps to his body. He closed his eyes, giving in to this bliss and moaned then he threaded his fingers on older's golden locks and kissed him.

They moved their lips ever so slowly, no rush, no urge, just them being totally whipped for each other. Then younger tore his mouth and looked at older's erection. He pumped his cock a few times before putting the tip inside his hole and he slowly seated himself on his dick and released a loud moan when older's tip brushed his prostate. He closed his eyes again, adjusting himself to older's size while Taehyung started painting younger's body with red and purple blotches. His fingers were teasing younger's nipple, making him going insane.

"T-too much nggghhh", Jungkook moaned because of the overwhelming pleasure his body was receiving. Then older lowered his mouth until his mouth was an inch away from his nipple. He licked a wet patch before taking the bud between his lips and sucked hard. Younger's clutched tightly on older's locks, releasing a pleasurable cry, "Oohhh Godd... Oohhh T-tae nggghhh". He bid the bud, making younger's thoughts go haywire. Then he treated the other nipple the same and younger slowly started moving on older's cock.

He moved his hips in circles and slowly pulled up and then pushed his hips down again. They both cursed at the blissful feeling and younger started riding on his cock, chewing his bottom lip, suppressing his moans.

"Let me hear you buttercup. Don't stop.. Take my name", Taehyung vowel in his deep raspy voice. He moaned louder again and soon the room was filled with younger's pheromones and skin slapping noise again. Taehyung thrust upwards and after few thrust, they both came. Jungkook shivered when older cum filled him to the brim and he was surprised to see that his ass was still feeling older's cock releasing his warm fluid inside of him. Taehyung sat and caressed younger's back, still ball deep inside. They shared another passionate kiss and Taehyung made love to him so lovingly, like he never did before, making younger melt and sob in pleasure.

They both took a bath and Taehyung carried him to bed, cuddling up with him, caressing his bump and sucking more hickeys on his collarbones. Jungkook caressed older's face, by brushing his nose on his face, making purr sound, he yawned and soon drifted off to sleep again. Taehyung was holding him, placing a chaste kiss every now and then, awake.

On the other hand, all the boys were in the practice area, "Something is off", Jihyun said.  
"What do you mean?", Yoongi questioned.  
"Do you mean like a presence of danger? Like witches?", Hoseok asked.

Jihyun nodded,"So did you sense that too?" And Hoseok nodded this time.

"But I didn't sense anything", Jimin said but then his eyes turn wide when his ear picked the sound of footsteps and then they turned into air gushing sound.  
"So he has no plan of being the good two shoes father anymore I guess", Namjoon said.

"Be prepared. Don't act cocky or anything until he expose himself", Bogum said glancing at everyone. Who nodded in return.

"So this bitch 1 day is equal to 5 months. I wonder what he is hiding under his sleeves", Jin groaned.

"If witches appear, I'll deal with them. You all try to take Mihyuk down", Jihyun said and everybody nodded.  
Their hearts were racing with every passing second, sensing a different kind of energy approaching their way. Jimin linked Taehyung and Jungkook and they too became alert. Taehyung carried younger down and let him rest on the couch while all the boys started to go through their strategy all over again.  
_______________________

A/N: Hello guys hru all? Please take care of yourself sorry for the late update. My shoulder is hurting a lot and the medication I'm on, is really strong plus I'm not allowed to use phone that's why I wasn't updating.

So.. what is going to happen next? Any thoughts? The final arc is starting 

Please vote and comment. I really enjoy your comments 


	30. Chapter # 30

The atmosphere around the pack house got tense ever since they felt the presence of something undeniably strong. They were sure that it was witches but as fast as they felt the danger near them, it disappear with the same speed, confusing them since Mihyuk didn't return. Jihyun, Bogum, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Jin and Namjoon ran till the borders of their territory but to their surprise, they found nothing.

All they did afterward was to practice hard since they couldn't predict anything anymore. Whatever they predicted or thought would happened, didn't happen. It was making them uneasy and restless. On the other hand, it was like another world or planet where Jungkook and Taehyung were. You can say there were two side. One all dark and gloomy, other all bright and bubbly. More specifically horny. Since Jungkook's bump was growing every passing day, the possessive side of Taehyung's alpha was overtaking his senses. He didn't leave his side and if he saw that his shirt is slightly showing his skin, he immediately release his pheromones, making everyone dizzy.

In short he got extra possessive and was a leach attach to Jungkook. Every single time the boys came out tired from practice, all they see is a life porn and neither of the younger care anymore. As long as Taehyung could show what belongs to his, he didn't care what he is doing. Plus yet again Jihyun beat some senses in both of their heads and this time it was a full and final kind of warning. NO MORE SEX ANYMORE!!

So they promised to Jihyun more like a contract that they won't do that anymore but of course they had their terms and conditions attached to it. They can jerk each other off or Taehyung can fuck his thighs. If any of them is in a mood (which they're 25/8) then they can suck each other off. Which they both always do now. By this time, every single one of them seen a glimpse of them being naked but as I told you earlier, the moment he saw the other's coming he released his pheromones since they brought these activities out of their rooms now.

Jungkook was in Taehyung's lap who was sitting on the couch in the living room. His fingers were laced around older's silk locks while Taehyung's hands were busy torturing his sensitive buds. Lips were lewdly talking another story which was getting intense every passing second.

"For fucks sake, will you ever sit normally without all this", Hoseok gestured the younger's who were kissing like there's no tomorrow and also ignoring his Hyung like he didn't exist. He plopped on the near couch when he saw that he got ignored by them yet again. And they didn't moved apart until oxygen came in between. Only oxygen can make them sit normally now.

"These bitches are making out always. Now I'm thinking I should record it and upload their videos on pornhub. I swear I'll become a millionaire in no time. Since these fuckers won't be satiated ever, it will entertain the audience", Jimin rolled his eyes, taking out a bottle from the refrigerator and drinking.

"I really think that we are the only one torturing our bodies by practicing like the danger won't do a shit to them and only come after our dicks", Hoseok huffed.

"Bitch it's head not dick. And why would they come after our dicks?", Jihyun asked with a so done face.

Before Hoseok could answer, Jungkook tore his mouth away, "You are talking too much. Why are you fucking interrupting us?"

"Bitch we are interrupting you?", Jimin questioned with a 'are you even fucking real?' face. "This is a living room. You should be doing all this lovey dovey bitchy stuff in your room not in public".

"Haaaahh... Now you're going to fucking blame me. We came here first so you should be the one leaving this place, not us", he retorted and moaned because older was still busy sucking his neck.

"For a fucking minute will you stop Taehyung? I'm a vampire who should be sucking blood and here you sucking like a fucking leach and shading vampires. Good grief. And you little horny bitch we are fucking practicing to save your ass not ours. So sass someone else", Jihyun huffed.

"Now you're making me fucking guilty", Jungkook teared up and Taehyung's eyes turned red and snarled, making the other flinch.

"Okay fuck.. Calm your ass down. We were joking right Hoseok and Jimin?" And both nodded immediately. Taehyung whispered sweet-nothings on younger's ear, making him make small sobs while the other just sighed.

'Such a drama queen bitch', Jimin whispered and Jihyun said him to shussshhhh. After a long pause, Jungkook broke the ice, "So are you really going to fight with dicks?" Jimin, Hoseok and Jihyun eyed younger's stupid question, thinking is that also because of his pregnancy? Or Did his baby started eating his brain too? It's not like he had one before but now whenever he talks, he just stunned everybody with his idiotic questions.

While Taehyung laugh or giggle like a fucking whipped mate he is. Cooing at every little shit his mate do. Even if he yawn then he start fanboying over it like younger did something that normal human or wolves can't do. So just like the other Whipped times, older's chest heave up with a laugh that ripples through his chest.

"Bitc— " Taehyung glared, "I-i mean Jungkookiiee, how are we going to fight with dicks? It's not like we will go out there naked to fight", Jimin said with the most fakest full teeth showing smile.

"Well we always go naked when we go to fight", Jungkook answered. Well he said right this time because when they turned into wolves, they have 2 options, either to transform right away which they do when they got ambushed suddenly which results them being totally naked. Or when they already was transform to fight, in that case when they change back, they still got a boxer hiding their manhood.

"Well now when he just said, let just imagine how would we look like, fighting while our dick", Jimin said laughing in-between. Then their crack cult unite and the 3 of them share obnoxious scenarios with each other.

"Yeah but for fighting, we need to stay hard because you can't fight with the—" Hoseok said and they burst into laugher.

"Oh then we would need our mates who talk dirty in our ear so that we stay hard and keep fighting", Jihyun titter.

"But we need our mates to fight too, so let's link and talk dirty to each other so that we all stay hard", Jimin answered seriously.

"Yeah he is right though or let just let our mate to fuck us from the back and we will fight in front. Our power will double", Jihyun put his finger on his head like thinking deeply into the matter.

"But if we came? Then what?", Jimin questioned.

"Then we will go to stage 1 'talk dirty to me", Jihyun smirked.

"Everything is alright but how am I supposed to fight like that? I'm straight", Hoseok pouted.

"Ohh shit! I forgot we have a wild sunflower among roses", Jimin said dramatically.

"What the fuck", Hoseok cursed.

"Please don't make me imagine the straight porn scenario or else I'll puke", Jihyun shivered.

"OMG now when you said that he can't fight like that because there's nobody who will shove their dick on his ass and I respect Hails, so let's stop here or my mind will start getting more tainted then it's already is", Jimin said putting his hand on his mouth.

"Well we have someone else who can take a dick on his ass", Jihyun showed them a mischievous look and they all smirked, looking at Jungkook.

Jungkook showed them his doe confuse eyes, "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Well we were thinking since Tae has powers, what if he shove his dick on your ass and your dick release a laser beam like sshhuuuuaaaa", Jimin said and all the 3 rolled on the floor laughing, holding their stomach.

"LMAO a laser beam from dick? He became a avenger", Hoseok said and they started rolling again. Jungkook pouted and Taehyung laughed lightly and kissed his pout.

Jin, Namjoon, Bogum and Yoongi came from the front door and they got confused seeing 3 older rolling on floor with laughter attacks while other 2 younger's were totally in their own world, cuddly and lovey dovey.

"Can I know the joke you all are laughing at? Because I need some energy", Jin affirmed.

"H-hyung Jungkook got a laser beam", Hoseok said through red face and teary eyes because of all the laughter while the other 4 had surprised wide eyes thinking that after blue flame he had a laser beam?? Like they never heard a history about any werewolf having a laser beam. Then Jihyun interrupted the other four.

"You didn't ask from where the laser beam came", Jihyun said controlling his laugh.

"Where?", Bogum questioned in a serious tone since if that really happened then he didn't know any history or background about that to tell them.

"From his DICK", Jimin said burst out laughing and the three started to roll again. Yoongi, Bogum and Namjoon facepalmed while Jin laughed his signature windshield laugh, clapping his hands.

"What the fuck is this all about?", Yoongi growled.

"Ahmm ahmm..", Jimin made a throat clearing noise then all the 3 tried to get serious for a minute. "We were talking about fighting the enemy then your horn—" Taehyung eyed, "honey dripping brother questioned what if we fight with our dicks". The 3 yet again tried to control their laugh while a small titter ripple through Jin 's mouth who immediately put his hand on his mouth. "So we discussed to stay hard to fight we need you guys to shove your dick on our ass so that we will fight and since Tae is special, and Jungkook got blue flames because of him. We thought what if he release a laser beam from his dick" and they burst into laugher again. This time everybody laughed and Jin was on floor like the rest of the three while Yoongi sighed with a 'so done' face.

"But what will happen to Hoseokie? He can't fight", Jin tease.

Hoseok pouted, "Hyung.. Don't do that".

"Hails will talk dirty to him through link", Jimin fisted in air.

"But what's the point in that when you can't enjoy it from the back", Jin took his lips between his teeth, holding the laugh that was ready to come out.

"Stop shaming me for being straight", Hoseok crossed his hands over his chest, sitting on the floor now.

"Okay okay. Let's stop here".

Soon they all sat on dinner table and yet again younger was on Taehyung's lap while older was feeding him food.

"I swore to God. Seeing this much sweetness make me loose my appetite and I feel like gagging", Jimin made a face, making a gagging face.

"True that. Let him eat on his own. It's not like his hands are tied or fractured", Jihyun said chewing on his food.(A/N: He's a 21st century vampire and yeah he can eat. Don't judge my favorite baby)

"I like feeding him and those who thinks like they'll puke, can go and eat in practice room", Taehyung retorted snuggling his face on younger's neck.

The 4 crackers (Jimin, Jin, Jihyun, Hoseok) rolled their eyes while other ate like nothing happened. Then Jin pouted, "I don't like when we eat seriously".

Then should I make a joke?", Jimin said excitedly.

"Your jokes are so dead, nobody laugh at", Jungkook said making a face. Jimin glared while everyone laugh on the table.

"Well alright leave it. You know earlier I was searching the meaning behind our names and I saw that Hoseok means a "Ruler", Jin said sipping the water.

"Huhh really Hyung? I thought my name means "Bestowed Sign", Hoseok said.

"Oh you're mistaken, this ruler isn't the one who rule over country or kingdom—".

"So then?", Hoseok confused.

"This ruler means a straight strip like the ruler we used to use in our school to draw line", Jin answered.

"Huhhh", Hoseok blinked.

"Hoseok means ruler because you're straight", Jin said laughing. Jimin spit out the water, choking and everybody on the table started to laugh again, making Hoseok pout.

\---------------

Another day pass and everybody was busy in practicing, feeling a heavy strong presence every now and then. While Taehyung was busy guarding the younger. Jungkook was also in the practice room since he came to practice every odd day. Taehyung was practicing with Jihyun while younger was practicing on his flame.

After the long practice when Taehyung came, he saw younger sleeping on the couch. He carried him to the room. Younger scrunched his nose, in sleep and he kissed his forehead.

Jungkook yawned and when he saw himself securely wrapped around his mate, he opened his eyes and asked, "when did I fall asleep? And what time is it?"

"It's 11p.m and you were sleeping for awhile now", his lips were ghosting over younger's neck while his hand was caressing his baby bump.

"I can't wait to see our babies", older husked in his ear.

"Don't you think I look ugly now?", Jungkook asked controlling his moan.

"What?" Taehyung moved a little to see younger's eyes. "Babe you're so so gorgeous and you will remain the most gorgeous and beautiful Man in my eyes. Nothing about you is ugly and you carrying our pups, makes you even more pretty". He sucked on his sweet spot, making younger to release a moan.

"I want to carry your pups and make a family of our own", Younger moan.

"And you know what I want?", He whispered sexily.

"What?", Younger whispered back.

"Want to make you Pregnant all over again. Want to fill you up until you drip it down and can't take more. Want to make you pregnant over and over again until our room got filled with our pups", younger moan and giggled.

"Everybody will kick us out of the house", he laced his fingers on his lock and pulled his mouth closer, as if it was possible. His mouth was sucking and biting over his neck, making younger to cry in pleasure.

"Can't wait to be inside of you again. Want to fuck you so good that you never ever imagine".

"Shhuussshhh baby is listening", Jungkook giggled.

Taehyung lowered his face until younger's bump was on his eye level. He pulled up the shirt, "Listen pup! It's your Daddy. Come out quickly so that your Appa could help your Mommy to bring a sibling for you fast". Jungkook giggled and older pepper his belly with butterfly kisses. Taehyung kept talking, kissing and sucking, making younger to moan and giggle. Soon they joined the dinner table, eat, tease each other and then bid goodbyes.

Next day, they were practicing again when Jihyun saw a girl peeking through the window and then Hoseok felt that presence again. Jihyun linked and made a eye contact with them. They all closed their eyes for 5 seconds, gesturing that they pick his hint and the moment they opened their eyes, Jihyun ran outside.

The girl ran at full speed. Jumping through the branches and swiftly jumping like she was flying. On the other hand, Mihyuk came back to the pack house. "I'm back", he chimed but this time the aura around him was different, too dark to match his chirpy tone.

All the boys snarled, showing their fangs, "Opps easy there. Why so Feisty. I think you all know everything now. I don't have to pretend anymore?", he threw his hands in the air, like surrending.

"Yeah we know all that so wipe your fucking fake smile", Hoseok growled.

"Oh my.. since when you started sassing. I really left a bubbly, cute, sunshine ball behind", Jihyun sighed.

"Since we found that you were keeping us away from our fucking families", Jimin glared.

"Aiisshhh so you told them everything after all", Mihyuk eyed Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung with a fake hurt expression.

"Why the fuck are you here now?", Yoongi questioned.

"Oh since you know everything, didn't you know why I'm here?", And everybody hissed.

"Easy there. Let me tell you one thing. You can't stand against Order. You don't have a chance. Plus it's his faith, to be a sacrifice pawn—".

Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon took younger behind. "You can't lay a single finger on him. Touch him and say goodbye to your pathetic life because we won't think for a second before killing you", Namjoon yap.

While they were talking, Hoseok saw the room filled with the same kind of heaviness which he felt weeks ago. Same strong and heavy aura of witches but he couldn't see anything. but felt an omni presence.

"Don't try to come in Order's way, or you'll die like your vampi friend's father", Mihyuk warned. All of their eyes turned wide. Jihyun father died?? 

He laughed, "Oh looks like he didn't told you that. Did he acted up being all strong and mighty?? Hahahaha.. Well his father and he himself is a weakling in front of Order. So let me advice you, while I'm still being nice. Let him go and save yourself. Don't be stupid enough to die for a mere pawn".

"You fucking bastard. Who the fuck you're keep calling a pawn huhh? He is our brother and our family. And werewolves never ever abandoned their family. It's fucking pathetic that you are even a werewolf. You are not worth to be called a werewolf. You fucking disgrace", Jin spat.

His smile suddenly replace with a scornful stare, "Enough of your bullshit. I'm not here to get a fucking lecture from some immature wolves. Just so you know, You're already too Late".

\----------------

Finally Jihyun jumped over the girl, "Gotcha". His eyes widened when he saw the face, "Z-zish?"

She smiled, "Hey surprise to see me?"

"Don't fucking tell me you're on their side", Jihyun said in disbelief.

"Aaa things happens and people change. If I changed then I don't think I should feel guilty about it. I'm changed for good", she chuckled.

"For good? Being a fucking slave to the demons is good?", He huffed.

"Stop preaching shit to me and wake up from your delusional world. It's their era now and they'll have everything they want. Anyone who try to come in between their path, will be wiped out completely. Just like your father. Fucking moron he i—"

The girl choked when he tighten his grip around her neck. "Why you piece of little shit. Watch your mouth", he growled.

She cough but smirk, "F-fucking face the reality. How could be a man this stupid to believe his enemy that he will became an ally after just a fucking treaty?", She coughed more.

"Look now. He is no more and I don't like weaklings. I'll be on the side of whoever is in power and I chose my side", she coughed.

"All these fucking time, I thought you were different like Sasha. I thought you have a heart too but I was so fucking wrong. You're a bitch like every other bitch out there".. she rolled his eyes while Jihyun grip tightened around her neck and he continued,

"You choose your side and the side you decided to choose, makes you my enemy. So I don't think I should go easy on you anymore", he snarled.

"Did I told you that you're a moron like your father or not?", She hissed when he felt his nails digging on his neck, making her bleed. "You shouldn't have come after me", she smirked.

"What do you mean?", He snarled, showing his fangs.

"Moron", she chuckled and that was it.

"Say goodbye to this world bitch and rot in hell", with that saying he dug his fangs on her neck, making her scream in agony while his grip around her neck tightened until it was ripped away from her torso. There.. she died. He took the lighter out and burned her body, seeing her turn into ashes. He wiped the blood from his lips and saw closely in pack house direction with his red ruby eyes.

The moment he realized, the only thing that escaped through his lips was a curse, "FUCK". 

He ran in pack house direction in full speed and the moment he got inside, his eyes turned double the size. Everybody was fainted on floor but.... Jungkook was gone. 

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, waiting for everybody to wake up. After hours, everybody woke up but the moment Taehyung woke up, his eyes turned red and all the glasses shattered, making a screeching deafening sound.

"SAVE YOUR RAGE FOR LATER", Jihyun voice echoed inside the house. "What's done is done. Try to link with him. It's time for us to Move.. They want to test us. They think that we are fucking kids. Let them show WHAT THESE KIDS CAN DO", he said calmly.

_________________________  
(A/N: Finally it started!! Just a request, don't come @ me later ) somebody said this book turned into a porn-o sorry but when I'm moving with a flow, it happens sksksksk. Now time for some action 

Any thoughts?? 

He killed me stream Agust-D 2 guys I love this Mann... He's so fucking badass and I love badass 

TaeKook is a must


	31. Chapter # 31

The thing they feared about, finally happened. Jungkook was gone. Right from under their noses. 4 hours passed and Taehyung was constantly trying to link younger but to his dismay, he couldn't contact him. The once cheerful and bubbly atmosphere turned into gloomy one.

Everyone of them was serious and silent. After what feels like ages, Jin made a throat clearing noise, catching everyone's attention.

"What??", Jihyun eyed.

"Jihyun...umm.. you didn't said anything about your father..." Jihyun raised his brow questionably and Jin added, "Actually Mihyuk said your father is no more.. of course we didn't believe him but what—" before he could continue Jihyun answered him,

"That fucker said the truth. He is no more. Order tricked him but I won't let his sacrifice go in vain", Jihyun glared into nothing in particular.

Their eyes widened again. Jihyun asked, "I told you to take care of Mihyuk. You were 8 and he was 1".

"We were arguing with him and we didn't know what happened next. I mean if we were fighting then we would have killed him", Jin said.

Jihyun rose his brow then Hoseok jumped in, "I felt the same heavy aura like before. It was like a fog but I couldn't see anything in particular. We were arguing and he said we are already too late and before any of us could register, we all were paralyzed in our position and in the next second we saw men and women circling us in cloaks, they whispered something in our ears and before we could transform or do something, we all fainted".

"That bitch...", Jihyun hissed.

"They were setting a trap for months. The first time we felt the presence, they started their magic circle. This is the reason why we couldn't do anything", Bogum sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but Jihyun your father was really strong then how did that happened? Are they really that strong that—" before Jimin could say anything further, Jihyun cut him,

"In order to make me a nux, he had to sacrifice himself. They think my old man was an idiot, a weakling but they don't know why he die that easily". Everybody nodded this time, joining all the puzzle pieces.

"We have the strongest force in our side. They maybe strong but they're old now. It's a new era and a new arc. It's our time and I'll show them who they just called a weakling", Jihyun blink his eyes ever so slowly.

"Taehyung can you link with Jungkook?", Bogum asked.

"I'm trying", he gritted out, hand fisted so tight that his knuckles turn white.

"I think we should move and Tae keep trying to link with him", Namjoon said.

"Y'all remember the plan right?" , Jihyun eyed and everybody nodded. They all transformed into their wolf form , calling out their fellow pack members. All of them ran towards the West while Jihyun tried contacting Sasha. 

They were near the border, when Jihyun stopped them all. "Why you stopped us?", Jimin questioned.

"Move a little backward. There are invisible barriers", Jihyun answered. "Yoongi", he called out and he nodded. Soon Yoongi howled and they saw something like glass shattering in front of them. Yoongi ran in straight direction and howl and one after another a glass like wall broke, giving the others a chance to move forward without any difficulty. They were surprised to see Yoongi's power because it's the first time they saw that.

\--------------------

Jungkook was still unconscious when Mihyuk arrived inside the castle.

"Well done Mihyuk. I see you finally brought our pawn", one of the Order member said.

"It's thanks to Caithyln, otherwise those little puppies wouldn't let me come here without a fight", Mihyuk smiled. The other guy laughed. "Kids these days are really something else. They think that they own the world. How stupid" and laughed again.

"Well they'll definitely come after him to rescue him", another man spoke.

"Of course they will. They're so persistent", Mihyuk rolled his eyes.

"Caithyln when will we start the ritual?", The man asked again.

"Tonight Jasper", she smirked, answering the man.

"Finally our wait is over", he smirked.

"You're going to fullfil your promise tonight then?", Mihyuk questioned.

"Of course Mihyuk. We all were anticipating for this day after all. You will be rewarded tonight for your loyalty as well", Jasper smiled.

A woman entered in the room, "You called me Samuel?"  
"Trish take that boy away and lock him in the same chamber as that woman", he ordered. The woman nodded and carried him away.

The moment that woman left him inside the cell, Jungkook groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and met with pitch black darkness. It took a minute to gain back his vision. He blinked his eyes several times and when he got totally conscious, he scanned his surrounding and cursed.

He saw an old woman, chained with the wall. The woman look so familiar like he saw her before. But where?? "Hello are you awake?" He asked that woman. She slowly opened her eyes which were honey gold. His eyes widened. Her eyes are same as his mate— could it be that this woman is Taehyung's mother??

"Who are you?", The woman questioned him softly.

"I'm Jungkook from Solar pack". Her eyes widened upon hearing the name. Before she could ask anything, Jungkook whispered, "Are you Taehyung's mother by any chance?"

"T-Taehyung? Is he alive", her voice trembled.

"Yes he is", the woman sobbed and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm happy to hear that".

"Did you met my son? How is he? Is he alright?", She asked eagerly, voice still soft yet her vowels were urgent.

"I'm his m-mate and he is fine ma'am", he smiled. This time the woman smiled too. "Oh my baby has grown into a fine man then. I'm happy that he found his mate".

"But why did they brought you here?", Suddenly her smile turned into a worried look.

"They want to experiment on me". Her eyes widened upon hearing the new information.

"Don't worry ma'am your son won't even let them touch my single hair", he assured the woman.

"Babe can you hear me? Are you alright love? Please answer", Jungkook heard his mate.

"Hyung I'm alright".

"They didn't do anything to you. Do they?", He questioned and Jungkook could sense the aggression from his voice.

"No they didn't. They locked me in a cell with your...mom".

\-----------------

Taehyung stopped in his track, making everyone stop as well. He didn't said a word.

"Tae?? Can you hear me??", Jungkook asked worriedly.

"You look anxious. Are you alright?", Tae's mother asked.

"Huhhhh... Y-yeah I'm alright... I... I was talking to Taehyung but I can't hear him back now", he whispered.

"Can you let me hear his voice?", His mother asked with pleading eyes.

\---------------  
"Why did you stop Tae?", Hoseok questioned.

"M-mom", he mumbled.

All of his hyungs eyes widened. "Did you talk to her?", Jin asked. And Taehyung shook his head.

"What are you waiting for? Talk to her", Namjoon pressed.

"K-koo... Is she with you right now?"

Jungkook immediately responded, "Yes she is. Would you like to talk to her? She wanted to hear your voice"

"Yes"

Jungkook smiled. "Put your hand on my shoulder ma'am" and she did.

"Tae"

"M-mom?"

"Oh my ....", Her mother sobbed. "How are you son?"

Taehyung gulped, trying to get rid of the lump that form in his throat, "I'm fine. How are you? Where is Dad? Is he.....?", He sucked a sharp breathe.

"We are alive. Don't worry about us. Just come and take your mate back".

"I'm coming and I promise to take you both back home with us. Wait for me"

Her mother cried, "I'm proud of you son".

"Don't make me wait Mr. Remember your baby is here with me"

Taehyung laughed lightly through teary eyes. "Wait for me Your Majesty. I'm coming to take you all home".

"Let's gear up", Taehyung growled this time and everybody nodded. Once again they ran into full speed.

Jungkook was talking to Taehyung's mother. Telling him every silly thing older did while she smiled and giggled, "He always used to say that he wanted you as his mate. I still remember when he said that in front of his father. I'm happy that you are his mate now", she smiled.

They chatted for another hour when suddenly her mother silent the younger. He too then heard footsteps and once again her mother closed her eyes and pressed herself on wall.

"Stand up kid. Master is calling you", a deep voice call out.

"Tell your Master to fuck off", Jungkook said rolling his eyes.

"Show this attitude to someone else or else you'll be a dead meat before the actual time", the man smirked.

He grabbed younger by his bicep, dragging him out. Jungkook tried to shift but to his surprise, he couldn't. He tried again and again and again but nothing happened.

"You're an idiot. Do you really think you can shift as you like?", The man smirked wider. Jungkook tried to fight back but his body didn't responded to him. His hands and legs were chained and just like he once saw in his dream, the chains were draining his energy. The harder he tried, the more he felt weak.

He entered in a chamber like room and the first face he saw was Mihyuk, he growled looking at him then a man in front of him spoke, "Oh my Gguk. You grew up into a fine man. If you weren't a bait then I'll definitely would have given you the best night of your life".

"And I would have chopped your genital before you even started your night", Jungkook huffed. The man laughed like a maniac. "I'm liking your attitude. Not everyone had the guts to even look us in the eye and here you are talking to us like so casual", he laughed again.

"Then you never met a real man before. They must be pussies", Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.

"Well enough of the chitchat. Let's see how much of a man you are since you have few more hours to live now", the man smirked.

"Put him on this slab", the woman from the other side of the room said. Jungkook tried to resist but he couldn't free himself from the said man's grasp.

"Where is Sven?", Jasper asked.

"He will here soon", Caithyln answered.

"Is he ready for the ritual?", Jason asked.

"Of course he is... He is also a pawn after all", the woman smirked.

"Understandable", Jasper grinned.

Jungkook was chained to the stone bed and Mihyuk was standing silent in the corner. Soon a man entered inside the chamber in a white long coat, having Ash gold hair and deep green eyes. He was quite attractive and stood in the center like a robot.

"You called me", Sven said.

"My loyal dog. The time has come to show me your loyalty. You remember what you have to do right?", Jason questioned.

"Of course I do Master", he answered.

"Then you also remember not to stop even if it kills you right?"

"Of course Master. Even if I die, I shouldn't stop until you tell me to".

"My my... That's my cute loyal dog", Jason praised.

Jungkook saw men and women circling him and just like he saw them in dream, they all were in red cloaks. Soon they started chanting something, making younger mind and body numb. He tried to link his mate but to no avail. His eyes turned hooded and the man who was in white coat before, was naked now. He turned into Jungkook's direction.

The man hover above him and Jungkook tried to free his hands and legs but the grip around his wrist and ankle tightened. Sven pulled his shirt up, cool breeze brushed his lower region and in that moment his eyes widened. He was wearing pants earlier but now he is naked??

Sven spread his legs while the people around him circling started chanting loudly. Jungkook tried to move his body but to his dismay he couldn't even move a single muscle of his body. Worst part, he couldn't even feel anything, not even the touch of the man above him. He could only see him through his hooded eyes.

Sven tried to penetrate inside and in that moment, it was like a jolt of electrical current passed through younger's body. He gasped loudly and his eyes turned silver, gaining back his consciousness. He felt his tip sinking inside and younger howled loudly, making the men and women around him to stop for a second.

Mihyuk and the men younger assume as Order's member widened their eyes in surprise. The moment Sven tip sank inside, Sven screamed in agony, vain popping, blood gushing to his face while his nails broke off because of the pressure he applied on his hands. He stopped in mid way, breathing heavily.

"Don't stop Sven", Jason ordered. His voice echoed inside the chamber and Sven tried to push forward like the man ordered him.

This time both Jungkook and Sven  
screamed loudly. Jungkook clutched his fist. He tried to move his legs, resisting the force above him but he felt like a raw wood was shove inside of him, burning his inner walls and breaking his bones. The chanting turn louder and louder, making younger's sensing ability numb again.

"I want to see our babies. I want to make you pregnant again and again until our room filled with our babies".

Suddenly younger's eyes turned silver and ruby red and a blue flame covered his surrounding. The man above him caught fire and so does the men and women around him. Caithyln eyes turned wide when a bump became visible on younger's abdomen.

"He is pregnant?", She looked at Mihyuk and Order.

"What is she asking Mihyuk?", Kaido asked this time.

"N-no it must be a mistake. He was mateless", Mihyuk stuttered.

This time younger laugh still exhausted, seeing his surrounding turning into ashes. "You fuckers aren't the only one playing. Remember two could play the game. The boy you raised and said that he is my brother is my mate", he said taking deep breaths.

"Y-yoongi?? No fucking way", Mihyuk and in disbelief.

"Y-yes fucking way. He is coming here and he will kill you all because he is the one you all were afraid of", Jungkook smirked.

The Order laugh this time, "Oh my fucking God. Hahahaha.... So that boy is alive. So the myth turned out to be true after all—"

"Shut your fucking bull crap up. Don't act all surprised because you all knew about him. Isn't that's the reason why you keeping his parents caged here and brought me here in the first place", Jungkook huffed.

"Just how much you know, you little peasant?", Kaido glared at him.

"More than you that's for sure", Jungkook retort.

"Well easy there brother", Jasper said to kaido. "Caithyln so what can we do now?"

"You are one lucky fucker because he bore the child of that powerful kid", she smirked. 

"Does that mean it's time to finally come in front line", Jason leer.

"Of course because it will be power against power. I'll prepare for the final blow", she answered smugly.

"Like hell you will do something. My mate will kill you all", Jungkook hissed.

"Save your whining for later when you see all your friends and your mate die in front of you. They're nothing but insects for us", kaido growled.

"When will we start the ritual then?", Jasper asked.

"Tonight! Exactly at 12", she said.

"I brought the kid as you asked and soon you will start your ritual but what about your promise? You said you will bring Tania to me", Mihyuk interjected.

"Mihyuk~ssii we gave you one simple job and yet you didn't do that properly but yeah I will fulfill my promise. You wanted Tania back then let me send you to her", Wohsik smiled.

"W-what do you mean?", Mihyuk asked confused.

"Ah c'mon Mihyuk let's be real. Shall we? No magic and no power could bring the dead person to life. All we could bring back is an evil soul and we are not that cruel to do something this cheap to our loyal servant. So instead of calling some evil spirit, we will sent you there", Samuel said.

"Y-you tricked me. You lied to me. You said you will bring Tania. You used me", Mihyuk shouted.

"We didn't tricked anyone. Didn't we said that everyone we have here are tools to achieve our goals and you being a greedy and treacherous person joined our side to achieve your own goals. So these words don't suits, coming out from your mouth", WooShik sighed.

Mihyuk darted towards the Order but was halt in Midway. "Easy there lil pup. Not so fast", Caitlyn stopped him. "We will settle matter with you later, for now let's focus on tonight's big event", she chunted.

Soon few men came and dragged Mihyuk away, ignoring his protest and growl. Jungkook was dizzy. He was numb again. His body was loosing energy fast and he knew that he needs some food in his system to keep himself conscious and his baby alive. He prayed that his mate arrive on time before it's get too late.....

______________________  
A/N: Hello guys hru all? Please take care of yourself keep reading, commenting and voting, it really means a lot to me I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you all. 

I'm not good at writing action plots but I'll try my best to entertain you So any guesses? What's going to happen next? 

I changed the book cover sksksksk


	32. Chapter # 32

They ran towards West in full speed as Yoongi broke the invisible barricades from their way. But the moment they got near West, Taehyung lost the link with Jungkook. He tried again and again but nothing. All he wanted was just an assurity that his mate is fine. That he is doing alright but he only got silence in return which made him more aggressive.

The moment they crossed the West border, they were ambushed by rogue vampires and werewolves. They were so many in numbers and they tried to circled them so that they could Attack them. 

"Do not kill the vampires, suck their blood first. It will help you in recovery", Jihyun linked all as he jumped above the tree. They all nodded and Namjoon howled, they all transformed into their defensive form, ripping the heads of wolves like they were made of paper while sucking the blood out of vampires and then ripping them apart.

The abandoned silent jungle turned into battle ground, blood shedding, screaming and flesh ripping sound echoed in the atmosphere. They never like violence because they always believe that everything can be solved with peace but after hearing about Jihyun's father, they know that peace isn't an option and they will be fool if they tried this stupid stunt because if they die, they will die with the whole pack and they don't want to sacrifice a single soul.

Their teamwork was outstanding. If one was holding a vampire then the other was beating the shit out of them while Jihyun alone was killing the werewolves like he was killing mere flies. The closer they got to the palace, the more vampires and wolves came to attack them.

Jihyun linked all and they tried to cleared a way for Taehyung to sneak inside the palace but things were getting messy and it got more messier when witches showed up. They all retreated backward making the witches smirk in pride but in the next moment, a huge ball of fire was released straight in witches direction and before they could do anything or nullify his power, they all were on fire, screaming and crying and trying to escape from the fire but Taehyung kept releasing the fire, resulting into burning them into ashes.

Jihyun ran after the witches who were trying to cast a spell. They were doing really good so far but they all were still so focused, because they can't afford any distraction for now because that one distraction could cost them their life.

\----------------------------

"They have entered in our territory and it's just matter of time before they entered in the palace", a woman said.

"What are all those stupid wolves and vampires doing?", Kaido questioned, disappointed.

"They are there ummm actually they all are really powerful. They're killing them like they are insects in their path", the woman answered, hesitant.

"What?", He growled, making the woman flinched.

"Calm down brother. So what about your other fellows Jennie? What are they doing?", Samuel asked calmly.

"Actually that boy(Jungkook) said the truth. That special wolf (talking about Taehyung but they didn't know that it's Taehyung. They assume that it's Yoongi) had attacked them with the fire and burned them. They're still trying to make a comeback", she answered him.

(A/N: They all see an illusion in battlefield because of Jihyun's power since he is a nux he created an illusion so when Taehyung released the power, they thought it was Yoongi)

"So he (Jihyun's father) was right. That fucker", Kaido greeted out.  
\------------------

*1 Year ago*

Jihyun's father visited the Order. "Hello old friend how are you?", Jasper chirped.

"You know why I'm here so don't pretend to be this nice", Jihyun's father smiled.

"Aiisshhh I was being nice and here you are being a bitch to us", Jasper sighed.

"Where is the King and Queen?", Jihyun's father asked in a serious tone this time.(Talking about Taehyung's parents)  
"Who? We don't know what you are talking about", Sven roll his eyes.

"Keeping them in cage will bring you misery and demise", Jihyun's father answered.

"Demise? Hahahaha. Are you here to do comedy and make us laugh huhh? We can wipe you from this ground and not a single soul will know where you disappeared to", Samuel huffed.

"You can't even damage my single strand. You're nothing but insects for me. I can crush you all in a second but I don't want to do anything that could bring chaos in nature and from where I'm seeing, you all are going to die anyway. So why would I dirty my hands because of you", he smiled again, making the five to look at him with scornful look.

"Coming to our palace and now threatening us? Do you think you will go out alive from here?", Kaido said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Without my consent, you can't even touch my single hair. Didn't I told you before?", He raised his brow.

"Being feisty I see. Then let us do the honor and the demise you're talking about, let us send you there to give it company", Jason replied.

"When the time will come, the gold will glow again,  
The pitch black night will be blessed with full moon and silver lining,  
A new seed will sprout soon and you will going to bow down".

"What the fuck are you blabbing?", Jasper rose his brow.

"You'll know that in near future. Also be ready to be welcome with fire", he grinned. "You all are going to love the firework and dance of elements".

\---------------------------

*Back to Present*  
"What happened to magical barriers?", Sven asked.

"They have broken that too", Jennie answered in low voice.

"Caithyln how much time do we need for this?", Jasper asked.

"Maximum 5 hours", she answered.

"That's too much", he gritted out.

"But we can do one thing".

"What is it?"

"They're after this boy. Let just take out the baby and throw him here. We can continue our ritual in anywhere we want", she smirked.

"Nooo. Don't you fucking dare lay a single finger on my baby or else I'll kill you all", Jungkook growled, trying his best to respond with the rage he was feeling but he was getting weaker.

"First stand up puppy then talk to us", she winked.

Jungkook hissed knowing that she is right. He can't move. He's now on their mercy. He only pray to Moon Goddess to send his mate here on time because he doesn't want to loose the symbol of their love, their first child.

"But will that do the work? And what about him? We won't need him?", Samuel questioned.

"We only need him until I take the baby out. He's quite something though. The baby is growing fast. I'll cast a spell to make the baby grow a little faster. Then we can get rid of him. He will die anyways after I will cast the spell so it's his fate to die", she grin.

Jungkook was feeling dizzy. All he heard was fumbling voices and seeinh blurry vision. He was loosing his strength, he was getting weak. He needs his mate close to him. He needs him to take him on his embrace and tell him that everything will be alright.

He can't let his baby die. He just can't give up but his body is getting numb. He can't feel his lower region. But he could feel his baby's movement inside of him. In everything blur and foggy, his baby is the only thing that is clear to him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to save him even if that means that he will loose his life.

He trust Taehyung. He know that older will raise him good. He knows that even if he die today, his mate will remember him forever. Their love is special, their bonding is something else. They were meant to be together and maybe that what Moon Goddess had planned from the very beginning. That he was destined to die after giving birth to his child.

After all his mate isn't ordinary. His lips curved a little upward from corner, a small weak smile on his parched lips. He believes in his mate. He knows that he will save his— no their child. He wanted to whisper his mate's name for one last time but he couldn't because he just can't let them know about Taehyung.

He has to stick to the plan until the very end. They all are risking their life for him and he can't let all that go in vain no. He should stay strong. Although he knows that he won't be able to stay alive for long but he just wish, just one last wish to Moon Goddess, to let him take his last breath in his mate's arm. That's the least he could ask for but for now he should not let his enemy see how weak he is.

Because his mate, his hyungs are doing there best out there, just to save him. They put their life on line to save him. So the least he could do is, get some more time for them. He tried to move his hand and put it above his bump. Then he whispered "κάλυμμα", a spell Jihyun once taught him.

(κάλυμμα means "cover". So here it basically means that he was trying to keep his baby covered and protected from their enemies)

"Where we will start the ritual? In the basement? Or—

"We are going to do the ritual in the open and in graveyard", she sneer, answering Jasper.

"Ahh that bring so many bittersweet memories but we wanted to be successful this time Cat", Sven spat out.

"Didn't I told you earlier that you all are one lucky fuckers? We didn't have to do any experiments this time. You bitches are being served in gold platter", she grinned.

"Any last wishes pup? Or should we record your last moments to show your mate. It will make him happy, don't you think?", Jasper chirped.

"Fuck off scumbag. We will see who will record whose last moments", he mumbled, voice so slow almost like a whisper.

"Ouch that hurt! Well kidding. You can't even talk properly and you still have this attitude. Tsk tsk tsk... Drop this attitude of yours and maybe we might pity you later and let you get out of this alive", Jason said this time.

"Shove that pitiness in your ass bitch", he winced.

"Why you", Kaido growl.

"Enough of the chit chat, it's time to move and to you" he pointed at the woman, "tightened the security around the palace and send everyone to handle them, cast the spell", Samuel said. She nodded and then disappeared.

\-----------------------------------  
Hoseok ripping the heads off of the rogue wolves that was circling him. Thanks to his super sensing power, he could predict the next move and dodge them right away. "Sorry doggie no offense but you ain't gonna make it out alive today because you're a bad doggie", with that saying he ripped his head off.

Yoongi and Jimin were teaming up, one caging the vampire while other sucking the blood out then ripping them apart. Anyone trying to attack Jimin, was immediately being blown into pieces of flesh in the air. He mate is quite possessive. For the enemies out there, they see Taehyung as Jimin's mate while Taehyung was Yoongi for him, thanks to Bogum and Jihyun's power.

Bogum created a circle and after chanting something, the ground crumbled apart, submerging the enemies. "That's my man for ya", Jihyun grin while holding the witch. "I'm not gonna be gentle with you. I promise to make it as painful as I can", with that he dug his fangs and the woman screeched in agony. Soon she turned into dusk.

"Aww fuck I drank the blood of an old hag. Ewww.. I thought she would be a young coy", he pouted.

"Babe don't get distracted. I'll make the night young for you but let's get rid of them first", Bogum winked from the other side. Jihyun blushed and rolled his eyes dramatically to hide his blush.

"We are in the middle of battle here dude. Flirt later when we will reach home", Hoseok said as he rip another head off.

"At this rate, I really think that we will see a dick fight just as Jungkook assumed", Jin said making his enemies to kill of their own.

"But we have witches here too. Dicks were fine but what about them? They don't have that D device, they have P port", Jimin smirked.

"Seriously guys. We are on a actual battle ground and you're still being like that", Namjoon said with a so done face.

"They're idiots that's for sure", Yoongi rolled his eyes and slash the head of enemy.

"Let them be like this. At least they're recharge like that", Bogum smiled and they all nodded. After clearing the enemies from the front, they all entered in the palace. The moment they entered inside the palace, they turned back to normal. They could hear footsteps noises, meaning that enemy might be approaching here.

"We will take care of everything here Tae, you should move and rescue Kookie and your parents", Jin said. Taehyung nodded and tried to sniff his mate scent since he couldn't link with him. So scent is the only thing from which he could reach out to him. Soon his nose picked his mate's scent but it was mixed up with something bitter.

Noo it can't be possible he thought and ran on to his left. He walked down the staircase, his heart hammering inside his chest as he felt it getting tighter and tighter with every passing second. His mate's scent was evaporating and was in the process of changing into nothingness. Noo he can't be late... He did arrived on time, he tried to console his throbbing heart.

But the aching pain was growing more and more as he was approaching to the location from where he smelt the scent. He was feeling suffocated like he will past out because of the stiffness in the air. He couldn't breathe properly. His legs felt so heavy like he was carrying some concrete blocks.

Finally he stopped in front of a door of a chamber. The silence and darkness was the only thing present there. He sucked a sharp breathe as he felt a pang of sharp pain inside his heart like it got sliced. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. A creeking sound echoed and the moment the door was completely opened, he got froze in his position.

In centre was his mate, surrounded with the puddle of blood. Another sharp pain strike his heart and he clutched around his chest tightly. He ran in full speed but even when he thought he was running, his legs move in slow motion. Although his mate was laying down in front of him but somehow he couldn't reach to him as fast as he wanted.

A puff of air left from younger's mouth. A wailing soft sound escape, tormenting his mate more. Finally what feels like eternity, he laid down, taking his mate's head into his lap. His eyes was blank and half lidded, he couldn't even decipher whether his mate was conscious or not.

"Babe... Babe... I'm here... It's Tae... Your T-tae... Open your eyes", his voice trembled as he took his mate's frail body into his embrace. His lower region was totally covered with blood. And he still could see the blood gushing out. The pain inside older's chest worsen when he heard the shallow breathing of his mate.

Jungkook no longer could hear his mate nor his ear was receiving any noises. His senses were vague. Eyes half lidded with no vision. Orbs turning blank, loosing the beautiful blue color which was deeper than any ocean. Body turning fragile, loosing all the strength that once his muscular body has. Loosing the moonlight color of his body, turning totally pale. Blood draining out, and lungs not helping, making every breath a little harder to take.

Taehyung didn't wanted to think about anything that could make him loose his mate. Noo.. he just got weak. He will take him home and Jihyun and Bogum will treat him and he will be alright. But then why the aching discomfort, the excruciating pain inside his chest is getting worst?? Why his mate isn't responding to him?

His hand palpitated as it reached till younger's abdomen. Slowly he lowered his hand, until it touch younger's clothed abdomen and there he felt the shallow heartbeat under the cusp of his fingers. Fingers trembling as his hand felt the heartbeat slowly dying and in the next moment, it died down.

His eyes turned wide while he looked at nothing in particular. Ear ringing with the sharp noise. His vision came back when Jungkook shook a little in his embrace, "Jungk—" younger's chest rose a little and a final puff of air escaped with a loud sigh. In the next moment, the body in his embrace became nothing but a corpse. He shook him a little

"Babe... Jungkook... Wake up... Answer me.. please... It's Tae... Say something please", Taehyung pleaded but to no avail, younger was long gone. His body turned cold as ice in the embrace of fire, with no movement at all. He didn't even talk to him. He didn't answer him. How could he leave him like that? He said that he wanted to give birth to his children and make a family of his own then why? Why he is not answering him?

The pain got worse as Taehyung howled in pure agony, a cry of a broken wolf. Their fairytale didn't got the happy ending. They didn't get the chance to live their forever after. They lost their fairytale, their happy ending, their everything. Taehyung is left alone with the throbbing pain that he was sure will knock him down soon.

He couldn't protect him. He couldn't protect his child. He lost his mate, his family. He broke the promise he made with his mate that no matter what he will protect them at all cause. Well he couldn't protect them after all. They both are gone now. 

The crest of Lion on his back glowed again as he howled, breaking the pillar and making the place go upside down. Stones were falling on the floor.

His hyungs all froze when they heard Taehyung's cry. This can't be possible. Did they really got too late?? Noooo.... This should be a dream, a joke or anything but reality. But before they could console themselves thinking that it's a lie, that Jungkook is alive, they heard him cry again and this time they all felt the palace shake. The creek noise and dust falling from ceiling. In that moment, they lost their cool.

The eyes that had warmness turned into glassy dead glares, the once bubbly and teasing aura turned into furious one and when they transformed this time, they changed into their warrior form. The Game is Over. Good wolf *shut down*, Bad wolf *Wake up*.

They lost the main purpose of their mission. They couldn't save Jungkook. Their eyes turned blood red as they all howled in unison. Everyone was furious and mad. There's no room for rescuing and running away anymore. Only killing them all is their new motive now.

"You didn't give me a chance to show you how much I love you", Taehyung whispered as he snuggle his face on younger's body. His own body getting weaker, as the pain inside his chest flow like a current through his veins, making him feel like dying too.....

"This is not the future I pictured for us", he wailed.

_____________________

(A/N: Now you all know why you were being fed with TaeKook smut this chapter was hardest to write since I was trying to come up with the right words to convey the emotions of all characters.

If you like it please vote and comment because your comments really boost my spirit   
Take care of yourself ️ I love you all and you all are perfect and beautiful ️


	33. Chapter # 33

Taehyung was still in trance. He was still mourning over the dead pale body of his mate in his embrace. This isn't right. This shouldn't turned out like this. His mate should be alive, fighting for himself and fighting for their family. Nooo.. he isn't selfish. It's just... He didn't wanted to see this... He didn't wanted to picture a future without him. He never thought that a day would come that younger will left him like that....

They promised to spend eternity together and before they could even complete a year together as mate, he left him.. He left him alone in this world, in this vague from where he don't see any direction to where he should go. His hands were trembling, his eyes were shining ruby red, his chest was aching because of the pain of separation. No matter what he can't picture his future alone, without Jungkook.

They promised to have a family of their own. Jungkook promised him that he will carry their pups but he left him in this all alone. His wailing, howling, all was meaningless. The spark, the light that lit his world, has been devoured by this darkness. His baby is gone and so did Jungkook... Why?? Why he can't just stand up right now and slaughter everyone in this palace who made his mate like that??

Why he was trembling so much? Why isn't he standing up? He's the strongest wolf in the world to exist. Yet he feels the most weakest right now. He felt like an ordinary human. Weak, scared, lost and totally shattered. Weak because his body isn't listening to his commands. Scared because he doesn't want to believe that Jungkook is gone. His love, his baby is gone. Lost because he doesn't know where will he go from here. He lost the very reason of living. Then why should he live alone in a world where his mate isn't?

Shattered because he is getting weaker thinking about every second he had spent with Jungkook and the future they planned together. But there's no more future, because there's no more Jungkook. He wanted to go crazy on the rampage and kill each and every one who had hurt his mate, and laid him to this end but he didn't wanted to stand up right now. He doesn't want to leave his mate in this dark hall alone, his mate will be scared and he will sulk later why he left him alone. Right??

He clutched his fragile body, still being cautious not to hurt him. He was so lost into this emptiness, into nothingness that he didn't noticed the presence in the room. A girl came and kicked the body away from his embrace. His eyes widened when he saw the body flew away from his tight grip. It crash landed on a pillar and he swore, he heard the bone crackling sound echoing in the empty hall when it met with the pillar. The anger suddenly rose to chest and a ball of fire was released, breaking the entrance door and turning into dust.

The girl easily dodged it and was standing in front of him, above from the ground, in air. She planted two fingers on his forehead and mumbled "απαλλάσσω" (extricate). Taehyung felt like his lungs suddenly pumped too much oxygen into his system, his breathing got uneven and after few seconds, he gained his composure back.

"Never thought that a wolf will mourn over a bitch. Moreover an old hag.. Ewww... You're quite sexy boy. Don't waste your tears Daddy", the girl chirped. Taehyung was shocked and surprised, the body he was holding till a moment ago thinking that it was his mate, turned out to be a witch— but he felt so relief that at least that wasn't his mate, he turned around and the girl, continued,

"Go to the basement taking left staircase. There's you'll see a secret garden, put your right hand on the wall and a graveyard will appear. Your mate is fighting there all alone. He's hanging on a cross" Taehyung eyes widened with more hatred and anger. "Don't worry they didn't crucified him. They're trying to take out the baby. So go and show what a chosen one can do", she winked.

Taehyung stood up immediately and turned to run but stopped, "who are you? And why are you helping us?", He questioned still not believing what just happened a moment ago. He just wanted to be sure that it's not another trap.

"Sasha is the name. And saving the asses of you hoes is my mètier", she flipped her hair. "Didn't Jihyun talked about me? That fucking dildo", she rolled her eyes.

"Oohhh" that's what escape from his lips. "Actually he did talked about you and we were waiting for you. I gotta run though. You'll meet the other down in the entrance", with that saying he ran without listening to her but he could still hear her voice, "Your Friends will join you there soon".

\------------------------

"You're here Mihyuk~ssii", Taehyung's mother mumbled.

"I'm sorry", his voice trembled.

"Why are you sorry?", She asked softly.

"I betrayed you all for my selfish wish. I'm sorry", he choked.

"The one you truly betrayed aren't us. The one you betrayed is no longer here with us. He trusted you blindly and you proved him that he was blind. He never knew that you were holding a grudge against him. He thought you care about them but you got so blinded because of your revenge, your hatred that you took so many lives but still you didn't feel sated.

You're a murderous. You killed Jungkook's father, his friends, your own friends and many people and now today you made Jungkook a escape goat too. You didn't feel sorry for your action and look what the Oracion did to you. They betrayed you too".

"I love her so much. She was my first and last love. I stopped her that day. I said to her that I am feeling uneasy but Mr. Jeon still sent her. If he didn't send her that day, then nothing like that happened—

"You're mistaken. Do you know what she loves the most? She love the battlefield. She loves that passion in her and she requested Jeon to send her instead on Min. Jeon denied but the burning passion in her eyes to serve the kingdom was visible and in the end he give her a go ahead".

Tears started to flow down from his cheeks as he remember that day when he saw the dead body of his mate. He was broken beyond repair and he swore to himself, wiping her blood on his shirt, that he will make everyone suffer.

"You were a coward Mihyuk~ssii but she was a tigress. She never once complained about her duties. She served the kingdom with her life. She sacrificed her life to save the kingdom and you baited the whole kingdom for avenging for her death, when she embrace the death with pride herself", she said disappointed.

"I-i didn't knew that.. I-i—

"We all gave you a chance and space you needed. We asked you several times that if you wanted to say something then let it out but you let this grudge devour you. You betrayed us all. You asked for the pack house and we gave that to you. We never thought that you out of all people will plot against us. You took them (Jungkook and other members) away from their families, just for your revenge and look today you're behind these rodes even though you served them all your life".

By now he was completely broken. He remember when Jungkook's parents died and his friends and so many people in that battle ground but he was so heartless and merciless that he didn't even shed a tear over them. Actually he was happy that they died. Guilt surrounded him but it's too late now. He can't do anything. He can't even help Jungkook or anyone as he please.

"They're going to kill Jungkook.... All because of me. I want to die", His voice cracked.

"They can't lay a single finger on him or else my son will rip them off, bit by bit. And I met Jungkook earlier. He has grown so much", she smiled.

Mihyuk was shocked because he never knew that Yoongi was her son. "But isn't Yoongi Mr. Min's son?", He asked confused.

"Of course he is".

"Then why are you calling him your son? Isn't Yoongi's Jungkook mate?"

She giggled softly, "Oh so that's what they told you?" And Mihyuk blinked in utter confusion.

"My son is Taehyung and he is Jungkook's mate and he is already here and I know my son really well, he will obliterate any hurdle in his ways, if anyone tried to keep him away from his mate".

Mihyuk nodded meekingly. After a long silence, Mihyuk made a throat clearing noise, catching her attention.

"Can I ask you something?", He questioned and she nodded.

"How you and king got captured by them? You were never weak".

She smiled, "So you wanted to know how we ended here in these cells?" And he nodded.

"Well when you left for the pack house, the Oracion contacted us. They threatened us that if we didn't surrender to them, they'll kill you all. It wasn't like that we couldn't fight them back but the reason was, we didn't trusted you anymore. We were worried that if we killed them then you might take your grudge on those young children and we promised their parents, that we will protect them at all cost.

Min was against it but we took the promise from him. He raised my son, Namjoon and Jin really good. So we came here surrendering ourselves to them since we were old anyways. Their life matters and that's the least we could do. We know you were dancing on their palms and you will do anything they'll tell you so Min used to send people to your pack house who pretends to be traders so that we can see if the children are doing okay and they were good, so we got at ease".

By now Mihyuk feel utterly disgusted with himself. He never knew that Order and Oracion Seis double crossed him. And Taehyung's parents simply surrendered because of his treachery. If he was a little matured and didn't let his hatred to consume him then this would never had happened. Jin and other were right, he is a disgrace. He shouldn't call himself a wolf when he baited his whole clan just to fulfill his selfish wish which also didn't got fulfilled either.

"I'm useless and pathetic. Because of me everybody is suffering right now. I should have died instead—

She cut him off, "What's done is done. We have no control over that but killing yourself won't bring anyone back. So stop being an idiot again. They'll save him and everyone, I believe in them", she said.

\---------------------

Jungkook was screaming and flames were protecting his body and bump while the woman named Caitlyn, was trying her best to take the baby out. He was hanging on a cross while the ground has anarchy sign drew with blood. She was chanting loudly and the Scarlet's were chanting with her, making the spell more powerful. But after so much efforts, they couldn't take the baby out.

"Why is that taking so long Cat? You said we only need an hour for it and almost 2 hours has passed", Kaido gritted.

"I'm trying here but the spell casted on his womb is more powerful. It's like thousands and thousands of layers and we barely managed to destroy hundreds of them", she hissed.

Jungkook chuckled weakly, "You bitches and fucker can't take him out because the caster of this spell is more powerful than any of you. I will thank him later".

"Later huhhh? Who said you're going to make out of here alive? We are the most powerful here and no one else", he scowled.

"Suck it up bitch and wake up from your dream. You guys are nothing but cowards pussies who hides behind these army of yours. In actual you're nothing but weaklings", he said, taking deep and heavy breathes.

She muttered something again and Jungkook screamed loudly. He felt his baby's movement a little too fast inside of him. He felt the kicks hard and faster. Blood was dripping down from his lower region. He was screaming in pain when a blade like wind cut Caithyln's hand off. Everyone darted their eyes towards the door, and there was standing the most furious and scariest boy, Taehyung, his mate.

Jungkook eyes lit up, his lips curved a little from corner but he was too weak to even smile properly. The Oracion has wide eyes and Caithyln screamed in pain and cursed.

"You're late Mr.", Jungkook mumbled softly.

"Sorry darling to make you wait. Did they hurt my baby too much?", he said each and every vowel with dominancy that the witches started to move backward.

"When the time will come, the gold will glow again,  
The pitch black night will be blessed with full moon and silver lining"

His body was surrounded with flames, as they dance around him while the sharp golden light was illuminating his body. The crest on his back was glowing. The moon above them was like a spotlight, casting it light only on them.... Everything was dark around them but the graveyard was lighting up with a different kind of light, like a spotlight.

Caithyln was screaming and trying to get her hand back but her spell wasn't working. Taehyung moved forward, making everyone including the Oracion to freeze in their position. They gritted their teeth because they tried but couldn't move an inch.

"You captured my mate, tortured him and played with my senses. You showed me my mate being death. Do you know how much I suffered?", He growled, every step he took forward, scared the witches, they started moving backward while Caitlyn hissed. She raised her hand in mid air and chanted something, a sharp light blew but older dodged it like it was nothing.

All his hyungs came running inside the graveyard. Taehyung raised his finger on his mate's direction and drew cross in mid air, in the next moment, the ropes around his hands cut off. Before Caitlyn or any of Oracion could do anything, his mate came flying towards him and was behind his back.

Jimin and Jin shifted back taking Jungkook in their embrace while Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Bogum came from either side of Taehyung, standing there in their warrior form, growling, showing their fangs. Jihyun finally came and stood besides Taehyung, he chanted something and all the Scarlet's got covered in flames, screaming and begging for mercy.

"You started this game of bloodshed and death but we will end it", Taehyung said in his deep raspy voice.

"My Dad told you that you'll meet your demise soon. Just so you know, we are your Demise", Jihyun smirked.

_____________________________

A/N: A surprise update because I love you all 💜 and bingo, I fooled you 3rd time 😂 also some of you guessed that but still I'm happy that I fooled you all again Yaayyy 😂😂

Also only few chapters maybe 2 or 3 are remaining and this book will end :")) I can't believe it :")

Vote and comment if you like the chapter 💜 also lemme know if you all want to see some TaeKook ahmm ahmm 🌚 after the end of all this.. if I'll get enough comments then I'll write one. Sorry to actually turn this book into pxrn but TaeKook should be blamed 😣😣

Also I talked about a book last year when I started "Love & Lust". I wrote it's chapter 1 too sksksksk 🙈🙈 The book name is "An Innocent Sin". It's also mainly TaeKook centered book.

The story is about 21st century gays. That even after entering into 21st century, people still behave like shits around gays and other who aren't straight. We have read 80s and 90s undercover romance. But this book is about 21st century love, tragedy, depression, pain, joy and every emotion today's teen feels.

I hope when I release it, you'll give it a shot too 💜 I'm still finding the right picture for the cover 🙈🙈


	34. Chapter # 34

The Order, Oracion, Scarlet, and Caithyln were eyeing the boys.

"Don't be too feisty now. We'll see who become whose demise", Samuel snickered.

Suddenly all the five of Oracion scattered around the hall with Caithyln while Order members charged straight on the boys. The Scarlet's started to chanting again. Even though they were chanting something, none of them could hear a word or spell.

"Jungkook", Caithyln called and he eyed her but couldn't see her. "Do you really want to stay with him? The one who abandoned you, the one who tortured you physically and mentally and played with your emotions and feelings? Let us become the guardian of your baby. Let us help you protect your baby. Your mate isn't going to protect him. He will abandon this innocent baby. Don't be cruel like your mate", she said softly, hypnotizing him.

His lens turned blank, ear only catching her voice while she scratch open all his wounds, all the pain he once got through, all the old time he and his wolf suffered. She wasn't lying though. Taehyung never once talk to him properly. He never once clarify why he did all that? Why he hurt him purposely when he too love him?

Or maybe it wasn't love, it was just lust and sex— because Taehyung showed tantrum too when he found out that he was pregnant. So maybe he will abandoned the child and make him forget about the baby. He used the mind trick in the past too. So there's no guarantee that he will not use that in future too.

He didn't knew why but tear sting his eyes. He is giving his all to protect his baby. Actually their baby. He is suffering from pain again because carrying a baby inside his womb is no joke. Only he knows what kind of pain he feels everytime when his body started to turn pale because of his baby who consumes half of his body blood.

Only he knows how it feels to throw up again and again. Only he knows what kind of insomnia he had to go through. Only he knows the pain of bone crackling when he feels that his baby grew again inside of him a little faster than he should. Taehyung knows nothing about it. All they ever did was sex. Nothing more nothing less. They never even talked about future.

And he never said a word about their baby when they talk about future. Or did they?? So is he really going to abandon their child and rewrite his memories?? Noo.. he didn't want to forget about that. He doesn't want to forget the feeling when he found out that he was pregnant. He didn't want to forget when he felt his baby's first kick. He didn't want to forget when felt him moving inside. Just nooo....

He didn't want that... New sets of tear pour down from his eyes and roll down to his cheeks. "That's right Jungkook. Come to me and I'll set you free from the pain you're going through", she whispered.

"Kook don't listen to her she is bitching", Jimin growled. They were scanning the room but Caithyln was nowhere to be seen. She was like omni presence in the room. They could hear her voice but they can't see from where she is talking. "But she is right. Taehyung made out with everyone even when he knew that I was his mate. He hurt me on purpose. He—

"Kook it was us not Taehyung. He never made out with anyone. It was a mind trick. Don't you understand that. All the videos were in dark where his face was never clear. They assume it's him because they all saw him entering the janitor room. The time you thought you saw him making out, it was never him", Jin explained cutting him off.

Taehyung was hurt and angry. Hurt because these bastard made his mate believe that he will abandon their child and made him remember all the things he once suffered through. Angry because he can't find that bitch and he was itching to snap her neck into two.

"Koo.. Babe I only love you and you were my first kiss. I told you that I was the one in jungle who waited for you everyday to come. I have no desire to touch any bitch or hoe. I just want you. I need you Koo", Taehyung said softly.

"If you did love me then why you tormented me on purpose?", Jungkook sniff.

"I told you before Babe that I always believe that I'm a walking destruction. Anything that came in contact with me, perish or simply got hurt. You got hurt once because of me because these bastard attacked you to lure me in and you were on brink of death. I almost lost you once and I never wanted to suffer like that again. This is the reason why that I always came close to you in shadows. But I regret shutting you down.

You made me realize that I'm not a disgrace. That I'm not a monster. That I do deserves happiness and my happiness lies in you. I love you so much and I love our baby too. If I didn't love then why would I even come here in the first place?", Taehyung said softly.

His hyungs were busy fighting the order and Oracion Seis while Jihyun was killing the Scarlett to dull their spell. Jungkook was slowly coming back from this vague he was in. That woman was playing with his senses. Making him believe that his mate is a danger for his soon to be born child.

"He is lying Jungkook. He is here to see whether it's a girl or boy. So that he could decide whether he wants to keep it or throw this fetus away. He is here to see whether you could continue his bloodline or not. He is using you as a tool—

"YOU FUCKING BITCH STOPP", Taehyung howled angrily. Releasing his power aimlessly, making his hyungs to lay down on the ground while the enemies took the strikes. "Taehyung stop loosing control. That's what they want. You'll hurt us too like that", Namjoon said standing again to attack. He was taking deep breaths.

"Koo I will never ever throw away the souvenir of our love. Hell I could never even think about that. She is manipulating so that she could take our baby away from us", Taehyung was pleading his mate while Caithyln was keep whispering to make his senses go numb.

"What the fuck you're doing Tae. Go to his fucking side and Mark him, make him realize what you mean bitch", Jihyun shouted from the other side, angry. Blood dripping from his mouth, hands and clothes were stained with blood. More rogue wolves and vampires came to Jungkook side and eventually Jin and Jimin transformed to fight so that they could protect Jungkook.

Taehyung ran to his side but as he move forward, Jungkook moved backward on his own. Taehyung mumbled something and when he slammed his hand on the ground, a large circle of wind formed around them. Finally her voice stopped, as it couldn't pierced through his power. Outside of the circle, the heavy air gushing sound was deafening enemies ears. All they hear was storm while his hyungs was taking advantage of the situation and killed their enemies mercilessly.

Inside the circle, there was silence. The only sound they both could hear was their breathing. Taehyung lurched forward, taking Jungkook in his arms, his breath was heavy and uneven due to exhaustion. Taehyung hugged him, still careful not to hurt him.

"Jeon Jungkook how could you even imagine that I will abandon our child?", Taehyung whispered softly in his ear, pain evident in his raspy voice. "You never liked the idea of me being pregnant", Jungkook voice cracked as he answered, snuggling more in his mate's chest. No matter what, his mate is his safe heaven. Even after that torture, he feels so calm in his embrace.

"I never liked the idea of you being hurt or being in pain because of me. I wanted to become the reason of your happiness, your joy. I never wanted to become the reason of your pain and suffering. You wouldn't have got pregnant, if it wasn't me. You wouldn't have gone through that torturous knotting, you wouldn't be lying in hospital bed for weeks. Your body wouldn't turn pale and weak. It was all because of me. I was afraid of all this but all this still happened but you gave me courage and strength. And you made me a real man. And I swore to myself that I will protect you and our baby no matter what. 

The only thing that I'm afraid of is you stop believing in me and you really giving up on our relationship and our baby. We are blood bonded love. If you'll stay with me, they won't be able to lay a single finger on you but if you let that bitch get the best of you then I'm afraid of the outcome because for me you matters the most. I will forget where I'm and I'll perish this place completely if that's how I can still keep you safe", Taehyung said clutching on him tightly.

Jungkook started sobbing again, "I'm sorry I was afraid that you don't want us and she was playing with my memories", he choked. "H-hyung I'm so tired. I feel dizzy... I wanted to go home.. I'm hungry... I want to sleep. Please let me sleep... My lower region is hurting", Jungkook whispered, voice so slow and shallow.

Taehyung licked a patch on his neck and dug his fangs in his flesh. Jungkook moaned, toe curl in bliss as he release a wet sigh. He licked his mark afterwards. Through the mark, Taehyung made his own emotions flow in younger's body. His pheromones ran in younger's body, making him realize that older loves him and him only. His pheromones calmed his body, assuring him that no matter what, he will protect him and his baby.

"I'll take my babe home soon. Give Hyung 15 minutes", he kissed his forehead and made him lay in mid-air, thanks to his power. He can't make his mate lay on a hard ground right? Jungkook hummed softly. When Taehyung came out from the circle, his eyes were blood red and he was fuming with anger. He linked his hyungs and Jin and Jimin ran with the circle in which Jungkook was in.

Taehyung transformed into his wolf form and without giving them a chance to think he slammed his hand on the ground, making it shake like an earthquake. The ground split into two, submerging his enemies. One by one, Order members were dying while Jihyun was torturing and killing the witches.

Jin and Jimin ran out of the palace, all the while attacking and killing anyone who came across their path. Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon and Bogum was busy killing the enemies outside while Taehyung was standing against 5 of them.

"Do you really want to die?", Jason mocked.

"The only one who is going to die today is you. I promise my mate that I'll take him home soon and you know he doesn't like waiting. He will sulk if I didn't took him back home in time", Taehyung drawled.

"Why you—" before Kaido or any of 5 could do anything, Taehyung howled, alarming his hyungs to step back. They all retreated and ran towards the exit.

\-----------------------  
Sasha was rescuing Taehyung's parents when she saw Mihyuk, "Oh the traitor is behind the cell too", she chuckled.

Mihyuk has his head low. "Guilty?", She rose his brow and he still stayed silent. She sighed, "You know I'm really itching to kill you because this whole shit drama started because of you but since you feel guilty for your actions, I'm giving you a chance. Go and help them", she snapped her fingers and the chain turn into dusk.

He bowed and ran out. Taehyung mother smiled. "Ahh don't look at me with this fondness. I really spare him because of you. If he was in a different cell then I would have killed him", she rolled her eyes and removed her mother's shackles. She carried her out and after walking for a while, they stopped in front on another cell.

Taehyung father was inside. She removed his shackles and then Taehyung mom hugged his husband, "Our son is alive and he is here", she cried on his chest. "Really?", He asked astonished. And Sasha nodded this time, "We gotta move because I have a battle to participate in. Your baby son is weak and needs my help", she smiled mischievously.

They both smiled. She took them out of the castle and there Mr. Min was standing, waiting for them. "He will take you out from here Sir. I will— she stopped and they all eyed in Castle's direction when they heard Taehyung howling. Soon they saw Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Bogum, Jin and Jimin running out with Jungkook.

Mr. Min eyes widened when he saw his son. Yoongi froze when his eyes met with his father and Jimin just melted at the view. He knows how good his mate is, in hiding his emotions. Jimin came to his side and nudge his mate to make him move. He bowed his father then and Jimin bowed too. 

"Alright I'll join these sap emo moment later. I need to yeet right now. That fuck—" she stopped and changed it with eyeing all the elders around. " That sucker needs me in there", she winked and vanished in thin air making a wall to block all the enemies.

\------------------------

Taehyung was standing in front of them, snarling. "Did you take us as a joke?", Kaido growl and this time instead of answering, he growled, making his lion crest glow. The moment his voice echoed in the chamber, a bright light pierced the ceiling, making the stone crumbled and fall down on the ground.

When they look up, they saw the full moon, but instead of silver shining light, it was red like eclipse. That red light was matching with Taehyung's eyes perfectly. He nodded to Jihyun and before any of them could move, Jihyun trapped Kaido from behind and dug his fangs on his neck, he growled and tried to dig his nails in Jihyun's flesh but failed miserably.

All the other 4 looked at his mate with wide eyes while Taehyung blew wind like knives, shredding him like he was made of paper. Jason shouted angrily, "Where the fuck are you Cat? Help us you fucking bitch". But they received no response. She could sense their end and right now her own life matters to her the most. She tried to run away but before she could escape, a heavy storm like wind blew something off and when it stopped, Caithyln was on the ground, groaning.

"Why so feisty old hag. I want to have fun too", Sasha said coming inside the chamber, dusting her hand. "You fucking dildo", she eyed Jihyun, "You didn't left any bitch for me", she sulked.

"Stop whining you douche bag and finish her off already. My mate is waiting outside", Jihyun sighed, snapping his fingers making the other 4 freeze on their spot.

"Wow you found a penis bitch and you didn't told me. I'm hurt hoe", she fake pouted.

"Ewww that sounds gross. Just say cock or dick or B Jr. Or no wait that's only I could call but yeah after years, I found a manhole for my hole to cover", he flipped his nape hair.

Jason mumbled something and then something like needles flew in their direction, Jihyun dodged it but one touched his biceps, making a scratch. He groaned, "let's chat later. And finish them first", Jihyun glared. Both Sasha and Taehyung nodded. Taehyung made a water circle while Jihyun pulled Jason in front, he suffocated him with water all the while dodging the other attacks.

Sasha chanted something and so did Caithyln and soon they both disappeared from their sight. Only spark and lights like fireworks lit the sky. It was the only proof that both are facing each other one on one. Meanwhile Taehyung and Jihyun teamed up together. Jihyun distracted them by changing into one of them, confusing them, making them attack each other.

Soon the blood smell polluted in the air. It was mixture of spoiled flesh, ashes and dirt. The palace was shaking because of the enormous power. Stone falling, ground splitting apart, glass shattering and constant screech deafening sound was all that was heard. Sasha halted in mid air and she smirked finally, making Caithyln confused.

But the moment she realized what she had done, it was already too late. She drew a magical circle in mid-air, trapping her and stopping her moves. Neither she could use any magic or defend nor she was able to move from her position. 

"In circle of Purity, May all the Sinner be judge. May their souls be punish and perish from the ground"

Moment later Caithyln screamed as a light spark from the inside and like fire, it started burning her. She screamed and beg for mercy but Sasha just smirked, her eyes turned like bright green stone, "Did you showed mercy to my mother when I was inside of her. No you didn't", then she glared with loathed eyes, "I was waiting for this moment, to end you from my own hands".

Her eyes turned double the size, flesh started falling from her body like dead leaves from tree. Soon her body turned into nothing but dust. She went down and with another spell, she sealed 4 of their mouths, stopping them from casting any spell. Taehyung ran to their direction and bit Jason head off throwing it away from his body. He burned his torso and head afterwards.

Jihyun pierced his hand through Samuel chest, clutching his heart in his palm which was still beating in his palm and soon stopped. One after another, they killed them mercilessly and when they were done, Sasha casted the last spell, burning the whole chamber and submerging it into the graveyard. When the three of them came out, Sasha dealt with the remaining rogues.

She saw Mihyuk injured and she was about to burn him when Jihyun stopped him. She sighed and gestured him to join. All the others were waiting outside of the palace. Hoseok and Jimin were bickering with Jin. "Did they always roast each other like that?", Sasha questioned.

"You called this roasting? You gonna enjoy the stay trust me", Jihyun patted her shoulder. 

"Finally we can be at peace now", Hoseok threw his fist in the air.

They all nodded, Taehyung immediately ran to Jungkook's side, taking him into his lap. He was slobbering and snoring softly. He smiled and kissed his forehead. Meanwhile Sasha, Bogum and Jihyun joined hands to completely eradicate the palace. They were chanting something together and soon a lime light circle surrounded the entire palace. Jimin, Jin and Hoseok was doing the "wow wow" shit again. Then suddenly Hoseok felt a sharp arrow launched at Jimin's direction, he called out his name but the moment he turned, Hoseok pushed him, resulting both of them to fall on the ground.

Hoseok cough blood. Every eye widened when they saw the arrow pierced through Hoseok chest. He hiss . Yoongi and Namjoon growled, running in the direction from where the arrow came. Jimin cried, "H-ho seok... Please be okay. W-we are going home. Stay a little longer", Jin was crying too. And Taehyung eyes turned red too.

Once again he covered younger with a circle and ran .. Moment later the whole west caught fire and one after another spark lit the sky. 

\--------------------

The mark on Halsey's neck started to hurt and she screamed when it started to burn. When a mate is dying, the mark give the same pain before completely vanishing from the neck. Her eyes brimmed with tears. No his Sunshine could never get dim like that....... "Hoseok please stay strong", she whispered in pain......

___________________________

A/N: It's almost over. I updated fast again because you all were excited too if you like the chapter please vote and comment, I love you all   
Any thoughts?? What's going to happen next??


	35. Chapter # 35

The sun was shining upon their heads, indicating a new day as sun rose breaking the dawn but somehow it feels extremely dark and cold. It was like the sun never rose in the first place because their sun turned pale and was on the brink of Death.

"Hoseokie p-please stay ... Y-you can't leave us ..", Jimin choked as tears stream down his cheeks.

"B-byul is waiting for you. So is Hails. Y-you should stay with us", Jin said through hiccups.

They all were in tears trying so hard to stay strong but failing. How will they show up in front of Hails? How will they ever tell her that they couldn't protect their friend, their brother when they promised to come back safe and sound with everyone.

"It's all my fault... If he let me take that arrow—"

"J-jim....inn" Hoseok whispered ever so slowly. He immediately looked at Hoseok, taking his weak hand between his, "Y-yes Hoseokie I'm here.. it's me Jimin", he said through tears.

"Pl...ease take care of of my son...... and tell Hails I-i am s...so...rry...", Hoseok whispered through pain. He could no longer feel his body as it was already numb. His breathing turned shallow and he knew that it was end of the road for him.

"Don't you dare say that. We all will go out together. You're coming with us. You will talk to Hails on your own", Jin cried.

Sasha and Jihyun finally turned the whole palace into dust. Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung came from the woods as well. Bogum looked at Jihyun and he nodded. He nudge Sasha, "Please", he whispered. She rolled her eyes but sighed.

"Get away from him", she ordered Jimin and Jin. They looked at her and moved a little away, giving space to Sasha, "Will he be alright?", Both Jin and Jimin asked in unison.

"I don't know about that but I can try. Also it depends on his will and stamina", she answered. They both eyed her with so much hope and trust. She mumbled something and a light spark above his wound. It stitched up his chest and the wound stopped bleeding.

But he was still pale. "W-why isn't he moving?", Jin asked looking at his friend's pale body and Sasha who stood up. "I told you I can try, but it's up to him. I don't use the dark magic which will bring back him to life because it's a give and take. If I give him life then I have to take one too", she said.

"T-then?", Jimin questioned.

Jihyun squeezed his shoulder and gestured him to stop. He was confused but actually everybody was. Jimin took Hoseok in his embrace. They all went to the pack house and after hours, they finally arrived at the pack house. The doctor of the pack house informed them about Hails fainting.

They immediately ran to the room, and saw Hails neck mark being all veiny and aroused. It was half erased. "T-the mark is still there", Jimin said as a little hope spark on his eyes and Jin nodded too. They admitted Hoseok and Jihyun ask the doctor to give his blood to Hoseok.

\---------------------

Almost 3 weeks pass and Hoseok was still unconscious. They took care of Byul and Hails. In the past 3 weeks, Jimin met his father . He cried and hugged him and met his younger sister as well. Hoseok father was waiting for his son to wake up too.

Hails moved to Hoseok's father house. She stayed almost all day and night with Hoseok and for night, one of the boys stayed besides him. Jungkook was going through his mood tantrums. Taehyung parents and everyone was excited in the pack house but that excitement was still not enough to make them happy because one of them was still suffering and wasn't fully recovered yet.

They stayed like a family from the beginning and without Hoseok it felt like they all have no reason to be happy or smile. It was always him who made the mood and set the environment for all of them and now without him, the atmosphere of the pack house is sad and gloomy.

"When will he wake up Jihyun?", Jimin asked. "I don't know Chim, I tried everything I could. Let's be happy that he's still alive—"

"You call him alive?", Jin cut him off. "It broke my heart to see him like that. My ears are yearning to hear his voice, his laugh. It's too much....too much", he choked.

"I'm same. What do you think? Do I like this all depressed and gloomy atmosphere? I hate it too okay. We can't use the forbidden spell. It won't bring back our Hoseok, it will only give us an Evil soul controlling Hoseok's body. Do you want that?", Jihyun scoffed.

Both Jimin and Jin turned silent, knowing exactly that they all are suffering and going through the same shit. On the other hand, Jungkook was going through some complications too. Since they tried to rip his womb and extract the baby out, Jungkook's baby came on his lower region.

Jihyun was giving him vampire blood on daily basis because his body was turning pale and his bump was growing too. Doctor gave them a week time before younger will deliver the baby. Everybody was scared because of his delivery because even after consuming vampire blood on daily basis, his body was still turning paler.

They admitted Jungkook in the hospital and Taehyung was there for him to take care of him. One minute he crave food, next moment he starts crying. Everybody was worried and going from one hospital room to another, praying for Hoseok fastest recovery and Jungkook's safe delivery.

\-------------------------

It was midnight when Jungkook started sweating, black and white images of people wearing cloaks circulated inside his head. He saw himself surrounded by them and they were chanting something making him weak and stumbled on his knees. Taehyung was roped on the other side, unconscious.

He was feeling scared. He tried to call out for help but nobody came for his rescue. He cursed under his breath. No.. This shouldn't be happening. This must be a dream, he assured himself but the people surrounding him were felt so real. He felt a silver dagger piercing through his bicep. He hissed and then he screamed.

A blue flame ball and a wind ball came from either side, protecting him and Taehyung. Soon the whole place was turned into ashes and broken shards was scattered in the ground. He saw th—

"Jungkook.... Jungkook", Taehyung pat younger's cheek lightly. Jungkook groaned when he felt a sharp sting on his lower region.

"What happened love? Why are you sweating?", Taehyung mumbled softly.

"It's n-nothing", Jungkook stuttered.

"Babe. You can share with me", Taehyung said kissing his knuckles as he took his hand on his. Jungkook hummed and closed his eyes, "I know".

Taehyung kept chanting sweet nothings and soon Jungkook drifted off to sleep again.

Namjoon, Yoongi, Bogum and Jihyun were in the meeting room. Sasha was there too, "Is that really what you saw?", Jihyun questioned again and Sasha nodded.

"I really thought it was over", Namjoon muttered.

"It's over. It's just a thought at the back of my head. I just shared what I felt there", Sasha shrugged.

"Still this could become a problem. We are weak right now. Our defense is weak", Yoongi intrude.

"I casted the spell. Nobody can break the barriers I made. So we are strong from defensive point of view", Sasha corrected him. They were discussing and working on their strategies when they all heard a loud howl of younger crying and shattering sound.

Their eyes turned double the size and they ran to younger's ward. The flames were extinguished by Taehyung once again and they all could see the black clouds of fumes. Taehyung was trying to calm younger down but he was just out of control.

The doctors came running to his ward. "I think it's time", Sasha whispered. They all looked at her and before they could ask her what she meant, the doctors told them that they're going to take him to the delivery ward. Jimin and Jin came too.

All the boys were gathered outside of the ward. They could hear younger's constant screaming and wails. It was ripping Taehyung's heart out but he couldn't help in that. Only if he could share his pain, he would have. The doctor came out from the ward,

"We need blood to pump in his system. He is loosing his consciousness".

"Taehyung eyed Jihyun, "We will bring it soon Dr.", Taehyung answered. They both ran and Jihyun took the blood of vampire from one of his allies. He still added his own blood to help him regain his consciousness. They brought blood and handed that to nurse.

They waited for 3 hours outside the room. Younger's cries never once stopped. But soon they all sniff a totally different scent and then another one. Their ear perked up and the next thing that happened, made their eyes popped out of its docket,

Soft baby crying noises echoed in the air and wasn't of a single baby, it was more than one. All of their eyes stung with tears and Taehyung has totally different feeling, a sense of pride, a feeling of glee, pure bliss and so much more. He couldn't explain his emotions, his feelings in words.

"Congratulations Mr Kim Taehyung you became a father of a baby boy and girl. You can meet your mate as for now. We will bring the babies soon", with that saying the doctors and nurses left the room.

Taehyung immediately rushed inside the room. Younger was on stretcher with many IV attached to him. His eyes were closed and his pheromones were spread inside the room, in a protective defensive way. He sat besides Jungkook and took his hand between his. He peppered it with kisses,

"I'm so proud of you Babe. You did it. We finally are parents now", Taehyung said as tears roll down from his cheeks.

"So is it a boy or girl?", Jungkook asked exhausted. Eyes still half lidded.

"Both", Jimin said this time. Jungkook opened his one eye, trying to understand what older meant by that.

"You gave birth to Twins Kookie", Jin smiled patting his hair softly.

Jungkook hissed and nurse came with the babies, "Kindly let the patient rest. He needs to rest to recover". They all nodded. Taehyung kissed his forehead and they all could hear younger's soft snoring.

When they saw the babies, they all cooed. Yoongi came first to take the baby girl in his arms while Taehyung held his mate's and his mini version in his arms. They were sound asleep as well just like their father.

"He has Kookie's feature and his hair are like Taehyung's", Jin cooed.

They were all taking turns to take the baby in arm when another nurse came, "It's a merry day for you all. Your friend from ward 403 has woken up".

Once again their eyes glistened with the fresh set of tears as their lips quivered. "I'll stay behind with Jungkook. Ask from Jungkook's and my side", Taehyung said and Jimin nodded.

When they entered the room, Hails was crying and Hoseok was talking so softly and slow that they couldn't hear a thing. When Hails saw all of them, she pecked his mate's lips and went out with Byul. Once she left, they all stood near his bed.

"Bitch you fucking give all of us a heart attack there", Jihyun huffed, trying so hard not to cry or show any emotions.

"Yaa you fucker! Why did you do that huhhh? You should have let me die inst—" , Jimin choked on his tears. Once again they all were crying and Hoseok's eyes too had tears.

"We are a family and I'm your Hyung remember", Hoseok whispered so soft and slow, breathless. He sat back on his stretcher and they all hugged him.

"Never ever talk about leaving us. Do you hear me", Namjoon ordered and he smiled, "Never".

\-----------------------------

A/N: Maybe 1 or 2 chapters are remaining 👀 I could make a sequel of this series as my mind could already picture new villain but I don't think anybody will read that 😅 So yeah let's end it 😂

Also please take care of yourself 🙏🙏 and do comment and vote 🙏 it means a lot to me 💜

My new book "An Innocent Sin" is published too. I hope you will read it and support too 💜 I'll promise to entertain you with so much crack, fun, drama and romance 💜💜

I'm TaeKook trash and I'm proud of it 😔✊ 🐯💜🐰


	36. Chapter # 36

*Not proofread* So please excuse any mistakes ;-;

It's a famous saying that after every storm comes a rainbow and all the members could feel that rainbow. After going through so much, they're finally at ease, with peace. It's only been a month since Hoseok woke up and Jungkook gave birth to Twins.

The atmosphere of pack house is lively again, with members constant bickering and babies little crying sounds. Everybody take turns to carry the babies. Finally their pack house became a home for them to live in.

They have been through so many trials and ordeals. They know what it feels like to see their love ones on a dead bed. They know how it feels like to see one of them die and mourn over it. They are too young but their experiences made them more mature and strong than their age.

They are at ease now, living in peace thinking that it's finally over. But the question is, is that really over?? The tragedy that almost took their lives and tortured them to the core, is this really the end to their tormenting days?? Or something is still out there which could challenge them again?? What if they're too weak for that??

Jihyun and Bogum were in the jungle, it's been a month since Sasha left too to check what's going out there. "I think it's time for me to go back to the palace. I've been neglecting my duties as their King", Jihyun said looking at Bogum, interlocking their fingers in process.

"Will you come back again? Should I come with you?", Bogum said as he pecked his cheek. Jihyun smiled, closing his eyes. "No please stay here. Besides me and Sasha, you're the only one who can read scripts and do a little magic. They're mentally shaken. So stay here. I promise to come back soon", he answered softly, leaning slowly to peck his lips.

Bogum immediately responded to the kiss. Jihyun jumped over him. Soon they discarded their clothes and the air filled with Bogum's pheromones and Jihyun's moans.

\---------------------

Jungkook was still weak to leave the bed. Every single thing was given to him on bed. He can't even change his own clothes. Taehyung carried him to bathroom and give him warm baths. He feed him and changed his clothes. It was like Taehyung was taking care of 3 babies.

Jungkook didn't talk much either because of his weak state but he was recovering now. All his hyungs take care of him and his babies. Never once they had seen Yoongi turn into a softie. But since the day he took younger's daughter in his arms, he changed, A LOT. He changed 360 degree, making everyone astonished by his behaviors. There are times when he cook food for everyone too. REALLY SURPRISING....

Also as Taehyung and Jungkook once discussed before, they named their baby girl as Taeguk and boy as Taekwon. She is few minutes older than Taekwon. And has a grumpy personality like Taehyung and Yoongi while Taekwon is a mixture of Jungkook, Jimin, Jin and Hoseok.

\----------------------------

*15 Year Later*

"Jeon fucking Jungkook", Jimin shouted angrily.

"He won't be listening to you. Why are you wasting your energy?", Jin said as he plopped down on the couch near him. "By the way where are kiddos?", He questioned.

"Out in the woods", he answered sulkingly.

"What happened why are you sulking?", Jin questioned.

"Because Taehyung is coming today and so is Jihyun and this bitch is taking forever to get dress up like he is fucking meeting him for the first time duuuhhhhh", Jimin huffed.

"Well it's been a year since he last came to pack house and he had to take pills for his ruts. You can't blame him", Jin said plopping down further on the couch.

"So when will they arrive?", Yoongi asked as he came inside the living room with Namjoon, Bogum and Hoseok.

"I talked to him a week ago and he said that they will be here on Friday evening which is today", Jimin said as he sat on his mate's lap, hiding his face on his neck.

Before they could talk further Taekwon, Taeguk and Byul came excitedly shouting, "OMG Dad is here". Upon hearing the news, Jungkook came running down with the speed of lightning.

"You are late hoe", Jimin linked.

"Duuuhhhhh good things take time bitch", he retorted.

Before they could argue more, the front door opened, revealing Taehyung and Jihyun. They were talking and then he was attacked with a bone crushing hug by his three babies including Jungkook. "We missed you so much Daddy", Taeguk and Taekwon said in unison.

"I miss you too Daddy so much", Jungkook linked. Something flickered in older's eyes but before they could say or do something more, Namjoon made a throat clearing noise. Bogum pecked Jihyun's lips and smiled.

"Gross", Taeguk mumbled. And everybody eyed her a little embarrassed.

"I told you Taegu, it's their way of showing love. Mom and Dad are always doing that", Byul reasoned and Hoseok tried to hide his embarrassed red face because of his son's comment.

"Definitely Hoseok's son", Jihyun snickered.

"Well I'll pretend that I didn't see anything", she gave a tight lips line smile.

"So how's everything in the palace?", Namjoon asked Jihyun.

"Everything is alright and there is some ummm", he eyed the children and then them. Everybody understood what he meant, "Let's discuss further in the office shall we?", Bogum said.

"Oh c'mon we are not babies anymore. You can in front of us and besides that we have our secret weapon too you know", Byul said.

"Secret weapon?", Hoseok raised his brow and all the three kids nodded.

"And what's that secret weapon is sweety?", Jin questioned.

"Taeguk is a witch", Byul said confidently and everyone choked on their spit.

"She is a what??", Jimin asked surprised.

"See I told you, they won't believe us. They are just simple plain minded people", Taeguk rolled her eyes.

All the elders looked at each other and nodded, "You are right. We are simple minded people but would you like to enlighten us why you assume yourself a witch?", Namjoon asked calmly.

"I think we should go into the woods that would be a better place for all the shows", Jihyun smiled.

They all went in woods and when they all stopped, Jimin asked first, "So Taegu honey why you think you are a witch?"

Everybody was looking at her with concentration. Byul encouraged her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and released a breath and when she opened her eyes they were blue, everybody has wide eyes but they stayed silent to see what's coming next.

And in the next moment a blue flame danced on her palm to her elbow to her shoulder and she spin it like she wanted. Then she snapped her fingers and the fire split in air like a firework.

"See she is a witch", Byul said.

"Well who suggested that you could be a witch?", Bogum questioned raising his brow.

"Of course I did. No werewolves can use an element unlike witches", Byul said proudly. Hoseok facepalmed. "Definitely Hoseok's genius son", Jihyun smirked.

"Sweetie when did you found out that?", Jungkook asked her.

"3 years ago. So I told them both and I practiced to control it", she answered.

"First of all Taegu you're not a witch, you're a wolf but more precisely a special one like your parents—"

"What do you mean Adda?", Taekwon questioned cutting Yoongi in-between.

"Taehyung", Yoongi called and he nodded. He stood in center and within a second, all the four elements started dancing around Taehyung.

"OH MY GOOODDD... YOUR FATHER IS AVATAR", Byul shouted excitedly, stars shining on his eyes.

"Yeah honey Taehyung uncle is an Avatar, I'm a magician, Yoongi uncle is hulk, Namjoon and Jin uncle are manipulators, Bogum uncle is a witch, Jimin and Jungkook uncle are super Saiyan and your father is the King of idiots", Jihyun chimed.

Byul blinked in confusion, "Really? Wow. Dad never said that before". *Another facepalm by Hoseok*

"It was a joke Byul. The reason we stay away from the population is that we are special. Just like she found out her ability now, maybe in future you will find yours", Bogum said to the two boys.

"I think it's time to train you now", Yoongi said. "Train?", All the three latter asked. "Yes train", he answered.

"We will leave tomorrow for training. Namjoon and Bogum, I need your help", they both nodded to Yoongi.

"Don't tell me you are giving these hoes a chance to destroy the pack house", Jimin linked his mate and everybody eyed Jungkook who rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck I always became the witness to see such nudity", Jihyun drawled.

They all headed back towards the pack house and after doing dinner together, they waited until the three little ones fall back to sleep.

_________________________

A/N: Boring chapter I know but to continue the storyline this chapter was needed. Also you know what next chapter could be 👀🌚 also many secrets will be unrevealed in next chapter. So see you soon 💜

I'm sick and this is the reason why this chapter is short 😔 please take care of yourself 🙏 and rest as much as you can 🙏

Vote and comment, it really means a lot to me 💜 also do you want the detail in next chapter of TaeKook *cough* *cough* or should I skip the smut?? Lemme know 💜 because I don't want to make you all uncomfortable 😔


	37. Chapter # 37

"You are giving these fuckers a chance to break the house again", Jimin huffed, looking at his mate who announced to train the kids. Currently the 3 children were packing their stuff while the elders were in front of the pack house.

"Stop interfering in other's personal life. You sex everyday, did I complained hoe", Jungkook retort.

"If you do have sex normally then I wouldn't be complaining here in the first place. But bitch you shake the whole house. I can't even pee peacefully. It feels like I'm watering the plants in the bathroom", Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Oh my.. I never knew that you pee your plants. But wait you have plants in bathroom?", Hoseok questioned.

"That was a taunt Hoseokie. Of course he isn't serious", Bogum smiled while Jihyun shook his head.

"Be gentle with our kids hyungs", Jungkook said, changing the subject.

"Gentle? Papa we are not babies anymore. We want to be strong like you, Daddy and Adda(Yoongi)", Taeguk said.

(A/N: IDK what "Adda" means but I found that name cute for Yoongi sksksksk and JK is Papa and Taehyung is Daddy 🌚 I don't want to use Mommy for Gguk coz this Bunny gonna roll down soon 🌚)

"Word "gentle" doesn't exist in my dictionary", Yoongi said.

"Jimin will be a perfect example to explain how hard Yoongi actually is", Jin teased.

Everybody tried their best not to react at Jin's comment. Soon they waved goodbye to them. Jungkook immediately grabbed Taehyung by his wrist, ready to drag him out of the scene.

"Someone is being too eager", Jin showed him mischievous look.

"Of course he is. He is tired of humping on a pillow now", Jimin said rolling his eyes for the nth time tonight.

Before Jungkook could sass him or say anything, Hoseok jumped in, "Just be gentle with the house guys. We change the interior recently".

Taehyung smiled, "I'll try my best Hyung but he is provoking", Taehyung pointed towards his mate who rolled his eyes. "Blame me later Mr. Now come". With that saying Jungkook dragged him away.

Jin, Jimin and Hoseok looked towards each other, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?", Jimin smirked and both of his hyungs lips curved upward in a visible smirk.

"So what your bet?", Jimin asked both.

Hoseok: "13".

Jin: "15".

"I'll go with 17 then", Jimin winked.

"Isn't 17 too much?", Hoseok mumbled.

"You don't know that hoe. He's been up to something. Didn't you noticed he was wearing baggy clothes", Jimin whispered.

"Do you mean that..", Jin gasped and Jimin nodded making Hoseok eyes wide too.

(A/N: Any guesses? 🌚 )

The moment Taehyung was inside the room, he expected younger to immediately attack his lip and duel with tongues but here he was blinking rapidly as younger ordered him to sit on the edge of the bed. Taehyung was eyeing his mate from head to toe. It's rare to see his mate wearing a high-neck and loose PJ because what he expected was his mate to wear his body fit attire where his abs, biceps, waist and thighs are on full display.

The last time he was wearing this loose clothes was when he was pregnant. Jungkook slowly came and stood in front of Taehyung breaking older's reverie, "You deserves a punishment Daddy, Don't you think?", Jungkook tilted his head slightly on his right, with a slight curve on his lips like a smirk—

"Babe I was caught up in work and—", Taehyung breath hitched when Jungkook put his foot on his crotch and rubbed over it slowly yet forcefully. "Carry on .. I'm listening", Jungkook give him a go ahead.

Taehyung didn't wanted to worry his mate about the situation and he really wanted to talk to Bogum, Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok first about it so instead of explaining further, he blurted out a small, "I'm sorry buttercup".

"Did I said I want your apology?", He said still rubbing over it. Taehyung groaned and younger felt a shiver run throughout his body, sending a pleasurable jolt to his own crotch. "What do you want?", Jungkook husked.

"I want you", Older said immediately.

"What do you mean Daddy? I don't get it", Jungkook said puckering out his lower lip. Taehyung licked his own lips, knowing exactly that younger know what he wants but still pretends like he didn't. Taehyung knew once they start it, he can make younger beg and cry but for now he is the one who has to beg.

"I want to put my cock inside of you and fuck the day light of you. I want to show you my dark hell and make you want to beg for hell like a bad boy you are. You gonna crave the hell and neglect the heaven. So come and taste what it feels like to be kissed and tortured by the demon himself", Taehyung rasped, knowing exactly that his dirty talk are younger's weakness and he always immediately give in. Pulling his hair and grinding over his shaft.

But this time instead of lurching towards older, Jungkook retreated back, making Taehyung surprised. "I'm a living hell myself Daddy. You know I can seduce you just with my ass and you'll dance over it like a snake dance on flute", Jungkook smirked. Taehyung gulped evidently, really really astonished by younger's behavior.

Jungkook moved near his drawer and leaned down to take something out, "Do you want me Daddy?", He questioned and Taehyung nodded immediately. "Eager I see", he smirked then continued, "Alright if you want me then we gonna do it my way. Is that okay with you?".

"Yeah totally fine by me", Taehyung said breathlessly. Jungkook turned around, toying with handcuffs, chewing his bottom lip seductively. "Daddy we gonna have so much fun tonight", he said in a purposely low and heavy voice, releasing his pheromones lightly.

"Lay down". Taehyung immediately obeyed and Jungkook hovered above him immediately. Before Taehyung could touch his waist, he swat his hands away. "Daddy we gonna play with rules set by me. Touch me and you'll be jerking yourself off for the next two months. And we didn't want that. Do we?", He rasped and Taehyung immediately shook his head like a puppy.

"Ahh fuck Daddy you're so hot when you being obedient like that", Jungkook moaned on purposely, making Taehyung to groan. It's really hard for him to keep his hands to himself when his mate is seducing him like that. "Daddy I'm gonna strip your clothes now. We have to wake the dragon", Jungkook bit his lower lip seductively. Taehyung growled this time in need and the smirk on younger's lips turned wider.

"You're making me wet Dad-ddyyy ahh", Jungkook moaned again on purpose. Even though they didn't had any skin ship yet. "Want a kiss?", Jungkook breathe fanned over Taehyung's lips and Taehyung nodded again. Jungkook poke out his tongue, lowering his mouth, supporting his torso weight on his palms by placing his hands on either side of older's head. He made sure not to have any skin ship with him. Only their mouths will contact with each other if he lowered a little more.

He took out his tongue and Taehyung immediately sucked his tongue, feeling the blissful feeling he was craving for. Both moaned and groaned but as fast as he poke his tongue, he retreated with the same speed, making Taehyung needy. "Patience will be rewarded", Jungkook said breathless.

Without wasting his time on torturing him with slow stripping, he ripped older's shirt into shreds. He handcuffed his hands and chained it with the headboard. He slowly moved his body, dragging his torso with the help of his knees, making sure not to make their bodies collide. When he was above his knees, he slowly rubbed older's crotch from above the fabric, tracing out the shape. Taehyung tightened his fists, trying his best not to tore away from the chains and handcuffs and fuck his mate ruthlessly.

Jungkook moved his pants slowly down his legs. Then he lowered his mouth and snuggle his nose and mouth on older's boxer covered crotch. Jungkook moaned, sending delicious vibration on older's body then with another movement he removed his boxer, displaying older's semi hard cock. He chained older's legs too and when Taehyung thought they will start their session, Jungkook moved away from him.

He stood in front of him, and licked his lips seductively, seeing his mate completely naked and chained. He took his phone out and took few photos, "Private collection Daddy", he winked. Taehyung groaned again. "Oh do you want me to strip too Daddy?", He chimed and Taehyung said Yes.

Jungkook turned his back and bend down a little to remove his PJ. Taehyung eyes flickered and darkened when he saw something inside. When Jungkook removed his PJ and stood straight again still facing in opposite direction, Taehyung saw a tiger tail butt plug inside his mate's ass. His cock twitch in anticipation and he started to get more erected. He then slowly moved his shirt and when he threw his shirt and turned around, he had a black choker on his neck while his milky smooth skin was hugging black lace ribbons covering till his waist.

A see through black lace pantie was securing around his cock while his nipple ring was shining because of light bulb reflection. A guttural sound escaped through his mate throat and Jungkook saw his mate getting fully erected, cock now proudly standing completely. Taehyung dug his nails inside his palm, trying to control his beast and he growled again.

Jungkook chewed his bottom lip and climbed up on the bed again, walking on all fours and hovered above his body. He stood on his knees above his cock. "Babe please", Taehyung begged this time and Jungkook smiled mischievously, feeling accomplished at making older beg. "I dressed up specially for you Daddy and you didn't said anything", Jungkook pouted, showing a fake hurt expression.

"You look so so fucking sexy. Gosh! You are carved by God himself. Just please let me in", Taehyung said breathless. "Daddy you should be a little patient", Jungkook whined. "You know I have used flavored lube only for you. So let's play a quiz and tell me which flavor it is Daddy".

He took the butt plug out of his ass and moaned and put it inside Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung immediately sucked and Jungkook chewed his bottom lip, seeing his sexy mate being this eager and needy. He removed the butt plug from his mouth and questioned, "So what flavor it is?"

Older's chest heave up and down and he rasped, "I would like to taste their by myself rather checking through this butt plug".

"You want to eat my ass?", Jungkook questioned and Taehyung nodded for the nth time tonight. "Hmm", Jungkook tapped his finger on his lower lip, "On one condition then—" before he could complete his sentence, Taehyung asked, "what condition?" Jungkook smirked again. He maintained his weight on his knees and slowly lowered his panties, showing his wet and erected cock's head.

"If you made me drop some precum on your stomach then I'll give you my ass. Good enough?", Jungkook questioned. Taehyung was about to sit, breaking the chains when Jungkook stopped him, "Ahan wait. No touching and no breaking the chains", Taehyung looked surprised. Then how is he supposed to make him wet? It was like Jungkook read his mind. So he hovered above him once again and walked on all fours until his chest was above Taehyung's mouth.

His nipple ring slowly dangled. He was still a little away from Taehyung's mouth but Taehyung moved his face upwards, grabbing his nipple ring from his teeth and lowering younger. He moaned and hissed at the push. Taehyung mouth immediately started to do his magic. His tongue swirl around his nipple, sucking and licking. Jungkook moaned and cursed, "F-fuck aaahhhh Dadd~ddyyyhhhh".

He pressed his chest with more force, and he sucked harder, biting it afterwards. He cried and just like he asked older to make him wet, his cock leaked and drop precum on older's abdomen. Jungkook moved away breathless, his own cock aching for attention. Taehyung mouth was slick with saliva and face was covered with beads of perspiration.

"Now come", Taehyung rasped in his deep hoarse voice. Once again he walked. His knees was on either side of older's head on a pillow. He saw older's intense gazed locking with his, "keep your eyes open and look at me, just me", Taehyung ordered. Shivered run down his body and he nodded, lowering his ass, removing the thin strip of his pantie from his pinkish entrance.

Taehyung blew on it purposely and Jungkook moaned, feeling his legs turning into jelly already. "Lower now", Taehyung husked, his breath fanned over his entrance and ass cheeks. He spread his cheeks widely, supporting his body on his knees and toes weight and lowered his ass just like older ordered him.

Without doing any foreplay or going slowly, he pushed his wet muscle pass his tight ring muscle. Jungkook moaned, fisting his fingers in older's lock, never breaking the eye contact. He felt like a fireball as older's intense gaze was making him more hotter every passing second. Soon Jungkook found a rhythm, guiding older's tongue to explore all his sensitive, nerve-wracking points. He started moving his hips in circular motion then riding his mate's face with perfect coordination.

"C-close", Jungkook choked and before he could cum just from his tongue, he withdrew his hips, sitting above older's neglected cock, panting heavily. His cherry lips were salivated and swollen because of how skillfully he ate his ass out. "So what's the flavor Daddy?", Jungkook questioned.

"Strawberry", Taehyung said licking his lips seductively.

"Not gonna lie but your mouth is heaven Daddy", Jungkook smiled.

"You wanna ride to hell then?", Taehyung smirked. Younger's lips curved upward in a smirk too. "Sure we should find our euphoric world there", Jungkook winked. He leaned a little on left, taking lube and condoms out of the drawer. He took out a sachet of condom and took the seal between his teeth then tear the pack. He lowered his mouth and kiss the head, licking the precum with his tongue. Taehyung moaned, "It's wakey wakey time for our dragon", Jungkook purred.

He then rolled down the condom on older's length ever so slowly, finger caressing his thick cock and appreciating it's texture. Taehyung grunt. He then pour the lube on top of older's cock and massaged his latex covered cock before aligning above his entrance. He guided his cock and then felt older's dick penetrating the tight muscle of his rim.

"Babe you're a magician", Taehyung moaned.

"Why is that?", Jungkook moaned back and before he could fullfil his 'going slow' mantra, Taehyung buckled up his hips, thrusting all the way deep inside until their shaft collided. "F-fuck", Jungkook cursed. "Because you made my dragon disappeared", he smirked. Soon Jungkook became a moaning mess. He raised his hips until he felt only older's tip tingling inside his wall then he pushed down with more force, completely seating back.

Plethora of moans escaped his mouth while Taehyung talk dirty, turning him on. Jungkook bounced on his cock, all the while chanting Daddy. His hands slowly made their way to his own nipples and he twerk them and pinched them, crying out louder. Taehyung growled, thrusting faster and harder. He didn't want his Babe to touch him, he want him to do the honor but Jungkook was torturing him to the core.

Jungkook was still playing with his nipples all the while bouncing and it was limit to older's patience, he break away the chains, handcuffs still securing around his wrist and he hugged younger through his handcuffed hands, resting on his hips. Taehyung immediately attacked his earlier neglected nipple. Teeth grazing the tip, tongue swirling around the shape while mouth busy sucking it hard. Jungkook choked another pleasure cry while moving his hips in circular motion and when Taehyung bit the tip, he came hard on his and older's stomach. Taehyung thrusted harder and faster on his oversensitive hole. Then his movement too turn sloppy and he came inside the condom.

He pulled his head away after kissing his nipples. Jungkook looked totally wasted. Eyes hooded with need, bangs stuck to his forehead, lips slightly open because of overwhelming pleasure. Taehyung immediately kissed his lips and younger moaned. He broke the thin chain joining the handcuffs together and kneaded his ass cheek. He then took his cock out. Lips still joined in a heated, sloppy kiss.

Jungkook broke away first, panting loudly and before he could catch his breath properly, Taehyung flipped him. His body totally pressed on soft mattress. Ass displayed for Taehyung. He broke his legs chain like it was made of paper. Then he rolled down another condom, grabbing younger from his waist. "Lift your ass darling", he husked.

Jungkook's face and body was pressed totally on pillow and mattress. "Like tha— fuck nggghhh", he lifted his ass but before he could complete his sentence to provoke him more, he drilled inside. Taehyung pressed his sweaty chest on younger's sweaty back. He intertwined his fingers with him and folded their legs like frog and pumped harder. Jungkook cursed feeling older's cock touching that magical spot that turned him hazy.

His pheromones were turning older more on while his senses were getting numb, receiving overwhelming pleasure. "F-fuck slow aaahhh nggghhh Dad~ddy aahhhh", Jungkook cried but older's limit of patience was broken because of his constant teasing. He was pounding, abusing his hole mercilessly. Each thrust was pressing his body further deeper into the mattress. His cock was pressed to his stomach and after being abused for who knows how long, he cried out his high. Taehyung too came right after him.

He took his cock out and threw the condom. Jungkook turned facing Taehyung now. Panties totally soaked and wrecked with his cum and sweat. Taehyung scanned younger's body from head to toe which was covered with choker and laces. He stood up and moved his hand towards younger. He took his hand and before he could register, he was pulled with a force, chest colliding with older's. Taehyung made him stand in front of the full body mirror. His face flushed seeing the outfit on his body.

"Look at your sexy outfit, the lewd look at your face. You want Daddy to touch you and wreck you, don't you Babe?", Taehyung rasped on his ear, biting his ear shell. Jungkook moaned rubbing his hips shamelessly on his already hard cock— wow jackpot Jungkook thought.

Taehyung licked the salty sweat from younger's neck, hands going inside the black laced panties, fondling with his balls. Jungkook moaned guiding older's other hand on his pierced nipple. Taehyung smirked looking at his mate lewd expressions, fingers playing with his ring, pinching it hard, extracting out a moan. "Put nggghhh it in", Jungkook choked.

"My hands are currently busy buttercup", Taehyung sucked hard on the hollow of his neck. Jungkook moaned, looking at the Mirror, seeing him now being needy. He knows how fucking mischievous his mate is, he turned the table really quickly and now he is begging him to be inside again. He looked older dark orbs which was piercing through his tough shell. He chewed his bottom lip and arched a little until his hand touched older hard erected cock. He pulled it closer to his entrance and without any more patience, Taehyung thrusted in, ball deep.

"Aaahhh fuck", Jungkook cried, legs turning jelly but luckily his mate was their to hold him still in his steel tight grip. "Now baby look at you", he thrust, push his way in harder, all the while dirty talking. "Crying and begging for more", he thrust thrice in one go and Jungkook whimpered. Taehyung fingers slowly grabbed his panties and with a tearing sound, he shredded the fabric, freeing younger cock out.

"We need to give some attention to him too. Don't you think hmm gorgeous", Taehyung sucked another hickey on his shoulder and he moaned. He pumped his length, making it harder for younger to concentrate on one thing as the pleasure was too much, too immense for him to take it all at once.

His nipple was under the torture of older's fingers. His neck and shoulder being decorated with thousands of hickeys. Asshole being exploit by his thick cock while his own cock was under the mercy of older's hand. "C-close aaahhhh", Jungkook moaned. Taehyung teased his slit, rubbing the precum on his cock head while thrusting harder, holding the intense gaze with him through mirror. Jungkook sobbed and came on older's hand.

Soon Taehyung's thrust turned messy and discordant and after few more thrust he took his cock out and came on his ass, making younger whine. Taehyung retreated both of his hands and grabbed his ass cheeks, squeezing it hard, making younger gasped. Then his hands caressed his thighs, entering from behind, making younger to lift his ass and pressing it more on older's shaft. He jerked forward his cock, "Jump", he husked.

Jungkook supported his body, grabbing Taehyung's biceps and jumped, he moaned immediately, feeling him more deeper in than before. His hands snaked backwards locking behind Taehyung's neck. Taehyung started thrusting faster. "T-there", Jungkook wailed in pleasure. "Here", Taehyung pistoned and yet again he cried, slapping back his ass.

Taehyung growled at younger's eagerness and this time the glass, including the mirror they were standing in front of, burst into pieces.

\--------------

"KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG CALM DOWN", Jin shouted from the living room. But both latter were too immersed in the pleasure and into each other that they couldn't hear anything.

"If you hoes broke another piece of furniture, then you'll be sleeping out in the open and do all the house chores for a whole month", Jimin huffed louder.

"I think you both are wasting your breath because I'm damn sure they aren't listening", Hoseok sighed.

\--------------------

"C-cum nggghhh inside", Jungkook whined. Taehyung thrusted harder, jerking his cock faster. He dug his fangs on the hollow of neck and Jungkook came again with a choked moan. Taehyung filled him to the brim soon afterwards. Jungkook shivered at the blissful feeling finally being filled with his mate's milk.

He released younger slowly and took his cock out. Jungkook turned immediately, his hole dripping with his and older's cum. He immediately bit older's lower lip, harder making him release another loud growl. Lips, tongue and teeth clashing and dueling in an intense ardor. Taehyung fingers once again came to torture his a little— (more) sore entrance.

"Which place beautiful?", Taehyung sucked on younger's jaw, grazing his teeth slowly to his neck. "B-bathroom", Jungkook bit his lower lip. Before he could blink his eyes properly, they both were inside the bathroom. Younger's back pressed on shower wall. Once again their lips found each other, molding together and talking lewdly.

He lifted his right leg from one hand and from the other he aligned his cock to his entrance again. Soon their heated session started once again and continued till who knows how long. By the end of their last round, younger was totally numbed and after his asshole being abused, he couldn't cum anymore. Older sucked out all the cum from inside of his body.

He gave him a warm bath and carried him bridal style afterwards. By the time they were done, their bedroom was unrecognizable and their furniture was totally wrecked. Taehyung carried younger into the spare room and cuddled with him on the bed.

Both looked at each other with heart eyes and Taehyung slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. This time they both were satiable and kissed softly and ever so slowly. Both smiled and giggled, "I'm too sore you meanie. Be prepared to be my servant from tomorrow morning", Jungkook pouted. Taehyung kissed his pout.

"You shouldn't be seducing me like that when you know that you just standing in front of me turns me on. But not going to lie, I enjoyed it really well and I would love another surprise like that in future", his lips curved in a mischievous smile.

"Mr dragon is really healthy", Jungkook teased, squeezing older's length. Taehyung growled hovering above younger again. "If you still had the energy to tease me like that my love then Babe I think I didn't do my job right", Taehyung said with a gaze so intensifying that Jungkook felt his cock twitched with excitement again.

"Are you ready for round 20?", Taehyung smirked.

"I'm positive that we crossed 20 long ago", Jungkook kissed his lips again. Taehyung bend younger's legs on his chest and entered once again. Jungkook hissed at the feeling. His entrance was too sore and his back was hurting like a bitch but yeah he was the one being eager to wake the dragon again. Taehyung thrusted in an animalistic speed and younger mewled, scratching older's back . Taehyung took his hand and kissed his knuckles, all the while drilling inside.

He was thankful to Jihyun for giving him his blood because it literally boosted his stamina and thanks to his own intense workout to get back his abs, he recovers faster and they both are habitual of going for more than 7 8 hours straight without any break.

"C-close nggghhh", Taehyung's movement started to slack and younger knew that older is near to his high too. He lifted his ass more and grind harder and with another growl, they both came. "Aaahhh fuck. Now I won't be standing up tomorrow", Jungkook whimpered, squeezing around older who was still seated deep inside of him. Taehyung released another gutteral sound,"Babe", he said with a hint of warning. Then he took out his cock. Standing up to grab some wipes. He cleaned younger then himself.

Then finally he plopped down on the mattress besides him, spooning him securely on his embrace. Jungkook burried his head on his chest. He kissed it and purred. Taehyung kissed his hair and massaged his sore ass all the while praising how good he did. Soon both fell asleep, soft snores leaving from their swollen pink lips.

_______________________________

(A/N: It's a thank you chapter for 100k reads, 6k+ votes and 520+ followers 😭😭😭 I just can't thank you enough, you guys are the bestest and I love you all so so so much and I explain it in words 😭😭

Thank you so much for supporting my work. Vote and comment, it really means a lot to me 💜 Also give a try to "An innocent sin", I promise you won't regret reading it.

Vote and comment, it really means a lot to me 💜 Also give a try to "An innocent sin", I promise you won't regret reading it  
I will try my best to feed you with good TaeKook content 💜🐯🐰💜 I hope you like this chapter 👉👈


	38. Chapter # 38

"It's still dirty, mope the floor again", Jimin ordered. Jungkook glared him and cursed under his breath while Taehyung moped the floor again without arguing with him.

"Move your hands faster Tae or else you both will sleep in barn. Mark my words", Jin huffed. Jungkook was laying on the couch while his mate was multitasking, thanks to his powers.

Earlier this morning....

"WAKE UP YOU BITCHES", Jimin growled loudly, throwing a pillow on both latter. Taehyung fell from the bed while Jungkook groaned in pain.

"Why the fuck are you shouting this loudly in the morning? Did someone chopped your dick?", Jungkook yawned, eyes still not fully open.

Hoseok tried his best not to laugh since both Jimin and Jin were fuming with anger as they both changed the whole interior with their choice.

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU BITCHES HAS BROKEN EVERYTHING AND THE DICK THAT IS ABOUT TO BE CHOPPED, BELONGS TO TAE. SO BE READY FOR WORK BECAUSE YOU AIN'T GOING TO STAY IN THE HOUSE ANYMORE", Jimin eyed both latter.

This time both of them gulped visibly. Taehyung carried younger in his arms and laid him on the couch. The moment they left the room, Jin locked the room. "From now on, you both will sleep in the barn for a whole month and after that I will pay for your renovation. It's time you need to learn lesson so that you behave yourself next time", Jin said with a smile that made both latter shivered.

Back to Present

"You have to wash the dishes and also do the laundry too", Jimin said, blowing on his nails.

"Hoe we have maids for that. Why are you making him do all the chores?, Jungkook scoffed.

"Bitch you're lying here because of your fucking condition. After 3 days, you'll join him in doing all the work", Jimin retort.

Jungkook glared him but kept his mouth shut. Meanwhile Hoseok came inside the living room, sitting on opposite side of Jungkook.

"How are you feeling Kookie?", He questioned.

"I'm fine just a little sore", he answered.

"Huhhh little duhh", Jimin rolled his eyes. Hoseok sighed, "Well you know Kookie that Tae needs to control his power. If he really go this wild, then it could be dangerous too. Luckily the children aren't home but he should know how to channel his powers properly", Hoseok said softly.

Jungkook sighed but nodded. He understands what Hoseok means. Once he actually got out of control and Jin and Namjoon came to control him. He knows that his mate is special but he also knows that there's something that he is hiding from him because the last he got overboard was when he found that younger could no longer gave birth to a baby.

*7 Years Ago*

"You're turning pale Jungkook. You sure you alright?", Jimin asked concerned as both latter were exercising in the gym.

"I think it nausea. Don't worry it's nothing se—"

"Oh shit", Jimin jumped from his side and took younger in his arm, taking him directly to the infirmary. Soon all his hyungs came running too including Taehyung.

"What happened to him? Is he okay. Let me see—

"Tae stop. You can't go inside right now. They're doing a check up. Let's wait here for now. Okay?", Jimin said stopping him from storming inside the room. Taehyung sighed but nodded. After an hour, doctor came out from the room, closing the door behind him.

"I would like to talk to you in private Mr. Taehyung", the doctor spoke.

"We are like a family Dr. You can talk in front of us", Namjoon said, stepping forward. The doctor looked at Taehyung who nodded in agreement. "Alright then follow me". With that they all entered inside a different room.

"I'm afraid to say that we couldn't save your child Mr. Taehyung—

"Child?", Everybody repeated, confused.

"Child Dr? He was pregnant?", Taehyung questioned, surprised.

"Yes he was. I think Mr. Jungkook didn't knew himself that he was getting paler because he was pregnant again. He was 7 week pregnant but the moment Mr. Jimin brought him, his skin color changed to the worst. So I had to do a small surgery and when I did that-", he paused and looked at Taehyung again, a little hesitated.

"Then what Dr. Answer me", Taehyung said in a little louder tone. Yoongi squeezed his shoulder lightly, to calm him down.

"To be honest, first I tried to save both of them but when I saw blood coming out, I knew that it was useless to put Mr. Jungkook in more danger—

"But we could still save the baby by stopping the bleeding", Jin said cutting him off.

"Of course we could but the bag that carry a baby inside was shredded. It was damage beyond fixation. I couldn't add another artificial womb unless I do something that is illegal by law and nature. What surprised me was, that the womb was damaged but was protected by a spell which is the reason why he managed to carry a baby for this long. There were three spells. One was for damaging, other for protecting while I couldn't understand the third one".

Each and every single word said by the doctor was making Taehyung's senses numb while his hyungs were trying to process how this happened and why didn't they noticed anything like before. They knew the damaging spell was casted by Caithyln while Jungkook told them later that he casted a protection spell but there was another spell?? That what was making everyone more worried.

"Mr. Taehyung I know you are disheartened by this news and this isn't the time to say this but you should burn your baby's remnants because that carries a spell that I couldn't quite decipher. In my 20 years of carrier, I have never seen such spell. It's some ancient sorcery and—

"You want me to burn my baby. ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND", Taehyung growled, anger fuming.

"Tae calm down. Stop please", Jimin held him.

Bogum came running inside the room,"Sorry I came as fast as I could", he said breathless.

The doctor looked at him and Hoseok answered that he too is with them.

"Mr. Taehyung the more time you'll take to think, the more it will be risky for Mr. Jungkook. I already injected him with strong drugs though. So he won't be waking up till tomorrow. Your baby's corpse is inside the room 214. Now I would like to take my leave", with that saying he left them all.

Taehyung fell on floor on his knees, mind turning foggy while his vision turn blurry. So how this could happened? Why he couldn't sense a difference in his scent this time? Why none of them could think about the possibility of him being pregnant?

"Taehyung Dr. is right. I know it's a monstrous thing to ask you but you should burn it. We still have so many unsolved mysteries. We can't risk Jungkook's life again", Bogum said carefully.

The moment he heard about Jungkook's life being in danger again, he came back to his senses. He stood up and everybody stood straight too. They all walk silently into the room until the nurse handed him the remnants of his baby's dead baby. That was the moment when thick silent tears roll down from cheeks. All his hyungs patted his back, assuring him that they're with him.

They went to jungle and Bogum casted the spell. They all saw it burn until only ashes were remaining. Taehyung howled and cried seeing his baby leaving him before he could take him in his arms properly. He stayed there for hours while Hoseok, Jimin and Jin went into the hospital.

Next day when Jungkook woke up, they didn't said him anything about the baby. A week pass like that as he stayed in the dark. But after a week when he went for a check up, Dr. blasted him with this news. It was like his whole world was spinning and he fainted on the spot. When he woke up again, he saw Taehyung and all his hyungs standing inside the room with worried look.

"Babe are you feeling alri—

"W-why you didn't said anything about my womb being removed?", Jungkook questioned Taehyung. Eyes filled with tears, voice shaking from controlling the storm that was about to sweep them all. "W-why you all hide that from me?", He cried loudly, anger boiling.

"Kookie you weren't in the state. We were about to tell you—

"Tell me when? When I die huhhh?", He cut Jimin off.

"Jungkook we are still not fully sure about anything ourselves. Because even you didn't knew that you were pregnant and there were so many spells that were casted. So what are we supposed to tell you?", Bogum said, calming younger.

"I-i need some time", he choked, voice a mere whisper.

"Babe please listen—

"Please leave me alone. I'm begging you", Jungkook plead Taehyung, shattering his mate more than he already was.

He stayed in hospital for the next week, shutting himself up completely. Taeguk and Taekwon asked about his Papa but Taehyung and all the hyungs assured them that he is just a little sick. After a week, Taehyung and Jungkook had a long conversation. They both cried but Jungkook cried loudly, knowing that he could never be pregnant again. Heartbroken that he could never carry another child of his mate.

All the hyungs pampered younger. They even tried to do stupid things to make him laugh. Slowly slowly he got back to his normal routine and after 2 months when Jungkook and Taehyung made love, Older got out of control. It was the first time when Jungkook saw Taehyung going out of control. His hand fractured because of falling with pressure. Jin and Namjoon came, controlling him.

They made love for almost 6 years but Taehyung never once lost control but now he went overboard, harming his own mate.

*Back to Present*

"Hyung?", Jungkook called Jin.

"Yes?", Jin turned and answered him.

"Why are you making him do all these chores at once?", He questioned.

"We are trying to teach him how to multitask with his power", Jimin said joining him on the couch.

"So that means I'm not the only one who thought something is fishy", he whispered.

"Yes you aren't the only one. I'm sure he is waiting for others to come so that he will spill what is going on", Hoseok said.

"I don't know why but I'm having a bad feeling about this", Jungkook mumbled.

"Everything will be alright I'm sure of it", Jin assured him and both Jimin and Hoseok nodded.

_________________________

(A/N: Hey guys hru all? I hope you all are doing well ❤️ Please take care and love yourself 🙏

These days Wattpad is messing a lot and I'm facing quite some problems. I almost got a mini heart attack when I saw all my books were erased 💀 I refreshed it again and then they came 1 by 1.

The delay in update is because of this problem. So please understand 💜

Also please check my book "An innocent sin", I'll update a chapter soon. So please show your love and support to that book too ♥️♥️


	39. Chapter # 39

"I hate you Eomma. I hate you so much. Why you gave me birth, if you want me to become a scapegoat? Just why??", He screamed.

Jungkook woke up, covered in sweat, blowing heavy breathes, looking at his surroundings. He grabbed the glass of water from the side table and drank all in one go. He rubbed his forehead and sighed loudly. A soft knock on his door, broke his reverie.

"Are you alright Papa?", Taekwon asked in low voice.

And his worries washed away when he saw his son, looking the exact young version of Taehyung and him. He has Taehyung's eyes while his smile is same as his.

"Yeah I am fine. Just feeling a little exhausted because of humidity in my room", he smiled, looking at his son.

"But your room is chilling cold Papa", he said. Younger's smile disappeared hearing upon his son's words. Taekwon came inside the room, closing the door behind.

He took his father's hand between his, "You are looking so tired lately Papa and you look so absent-minded as well", he caressed his hand with his thumb.

"I hate you Eomma. I hate you so much"

"Taekwon am I a bad parent to you?", Jungkook said looking straight on his son's eyes.

"What are you saying Papa. You're the best", he hugged younger tightly. "I love you so much Papa. Actually you are the best Mom in the world", he teased Jungkook since he knows how much younger hate being called a Mom.

Jungkook smiled, returning the hug,"For once, I'm happy to hear that". Taekwon smiled as well. Taeguk barge in the room with Taehyung. "Eww why are you hugging him Papa", Taeguk raised her brow.

"Don't eww me and Papa said I'm the best among the two of us", he took his tongue out.

"You little", Taeguk made a face and ran after Taekwon. Jungkook laughed looking at his children going after each other's neck.

"You alright baby?", Taehyung asked pecking his lips.

"Yeah I am", he smiled.

"Please help me. Don't abandoned me. What have I ever do to you??"

"Stop", Jungkook screamed, putting his hands on his ears.

"What happened?", Jin and Jimin came running. Taehyung was surprised to see younger this distracted and uncomfortable but what he was worried about the most was the thing he was hiding.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. I just need some rest. Please let me sleep".

The three latter nodded and left the room. "I think he is hiding something", Jimin said.

"Yeah it's been a week and he is behaving.... Weird", Jin said.

Taehyung was silently listening because even when Jungkook didn't open about things with him, he definitely share that with Jin and Jimin. But this time, they were all clueless and that wasn't a good sign. Their attention diverted towards the entrance when they saw Yoongi dragging the children in, by their ears.

"Ouch sorry", Taekwon pouted.

"It was his fault", Taeguk huffed.

"Why you let them out in jungle?", Yoongi questioned in a serious tone.

"We were with Jungkook earlier so we didn't know they went outside", Jimin answered.

"I told you both before not to go out alone", Yoongi scolded both.

"Adda it was his fault, he was provoking me", Taeguk reasoned.

"Whatever it is fluffy, you are not allowed to go out", Yoongi repeated.

"Sorry", she sang cutely and Yoongi smiled. "Off to bed now". And both latter kissed his cheeks and ran away, making Yoongi all red. He sighed and joined the other three.

"He still didn't said anything?", Yoongi questioned and everybody shook their heads. "I hope he open up about it soon", Jin mumbled and Jimin said a small "Yeah". Soon they all went to their rooms. When Taehyung came inside their shared room, he saw younger sleeping peacefully.

He then spooned him from behind and kissed his hair, then he too fell asleep.

Next morning, all the boys were in the practice room after breakfast, doing exercise or just working on their skills.

So what did Hails said?", Jimin questioned, as he punched on the punching bag harder.

"She said she noticed something suspicious and I told her to stay away from everything and call me if she needs me", Hoseok answered as he did weightlifting.

"Mihyuk is with her right?", Jin asked.

"Yeah aaaaaaaaa", Hoseok screamed, dropping the dumbbells on the floor. He put his hand on his neck, screaming in pain and agony.

"Hoseok what's happening?", Jin was shaking and everybody was surprised. Namjoon came and took him on his arm, running towards the infirmary. All the boys ran after him while Hoseok howl in pain, scratching his neck, making it bloody.

All of their hearts were hammering loud and they were praying for Halsey's safety. The mark on his neck turned veiny and bruised and doctor just shrugged his head. He gave him a neutralizer to make his body numb but the wailing and howling didn't stopped. His body was turning pale while his neck mark was boiling and throbbing.

They tried to contact Mihyuk but the number was off and they couldn't even linked with him. Bogum and Jihyun came with the speed of lightning and when they saw Hoseok like that, their hearts dropped.

"Jihyun Hails is alright. Right?", Jimin squeezed Jihyun's hands.

He closed his eyes and whispered a "No". Everyone inside the room had a blank face, mouth open like fish but none of them had the strength to utter a word. What will they say to Hoseok?? And what about Byul?? They all were trying to be prepared for something else and this happened. Now they don't know what to do.

Byul came running inside the room, "Dad what happened?", He shook his father who was unconscious because of the medicine. "Byul calm down", Namjoon patted his shoulder.

"But what is happening to him?", He asked, worried.

"He is suffering from the after effects of loosing mate", Yoongi answered him.

"But Mom— wait Mom is alright. Right?? Then why? why Dad is going through this? She is alright. We talked to her yesterday and she said she will be coming today. Then why? Why—", he started crying. Jin hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair, chanting sweet nothings to him.

"You're the strongest boy and pride of your parents. Be strong. Your father needs you right now and we all are here for you", Jin whispered on his ear. He hiccupped and sniffled and clutched on his shirt tightly. All the boys gave him a group hug.

Taehyung, Namjoon and Yoongi glanced at Bogum and Jihyun and they both nodded. Soon they both disappeared from their sight while all of them consoled Byul.

Later at midnight, Hoseok heartbeat turned shallow and his body turned pale. Taehyung ran immediately and bought blood for him. On the other hand, younger was trapped inside his nightmare which was haunting him and eating him alive.

\------------------

Hoseok was unconscious even after three days and Byul was tormented, being consoled by everyone. They all were outside the hospital when Jihyun stormed inside like a heavy wind. Bogum had Halsey's body in his arms, everybody froze seeing her body covered with numerous cuts and bruises.

Her body was unrecognizable and the only thing that could make them sure that she was Hoseok's mate was a pendant on her neck which Hoseok gave her after Byul's birth. Tears were stinging on the corner of their eyes and they were ready to be stormed out but they were trying their best to stay strong. No they have to stay strong for Hoseok and Byul.

Their hearts were aching because of the excruciating pain. Just why their lives has so many ups and downs?? Why they are the only ones who had to suffer from time to time? They didn't even healed properly from all the things they have been before and now this happened.

Jihyun came out dragging Dr. Choi from his collar, taking him towards the pack house direction. Everybody looked at Bogum with wide eyes and he just blinked his eyes, gesturing them to follow them. They all followed silently while Dr. Choi keep chanting him to leave him.

The moment they were inside the pack house, Jihyun threw Dr. Choi who landed on the floor, groaning. "Where the fuck is Dr. Choi?", Jihyun growled.

"What the nonsense are you spouting? I'm Dr. Choi", he retorted back.

Everybody was looking at Jihyun then at Dr. He was the same Dr. That removed Jungkook's womb and treated him.

"If you keep blabbing this bullshit then I'll fucking kill you and I promise to kill you slowly", he glared.

Then the demeanor of the said man changed completely and he smirked. "Don't you think you are too late already?".

"Tell me where is he?", Jihyun pressed again.

"I killed him", he said nonchalantly.

"When?"

"After he exposed the shit to you all and ruined our plan", he rolled his eyes.

"Plan?", Jimin repeated, confused.

"Yeah plan. That bitch knew more than he should. And he read the scripted letters and he was about tell you all what that meant. So I had to take care of that. Thankfully because of you all taking your sweet time to think whether to burn the corpse or not, gave us time to replace the baby—"

"Where is he?", Taehyung growled, hovering above him and choking him. He coughed and tried to free himself from his grip but didn't succeeded. "He is *cough* already under the *cough* supervision of our boss".

Jungkook fell on his knees, eyes loosing the vision as the thing he thought as his nightmare returned.

"I hate you Eomma. I hate you so much. Why you abandoned me? Just why?"

Jin and Jimin ran to Jungkook's side. "Jungkook hold yourself". Tears started to stream down from his eyes. "He hates me Hyung. He said I'm a worst mother. He said I made him a scapegoat", his cries echoed inside the room while the Dr was surprised to hear, that he managed to link with him.

"Why they killed Halsey?", Jihyun questioned, asking Taehyung to calm down.

"She invaded in our territory and she shouldn't. She met him and tried to rescue him", he coughed again.

"Hails died because of me", Jungkook pulled his hair. Jin and Jimin tried to calm him down.

"You know what?", Jihyun glared at the Dr.

"What?", He smirked seeing all the tormented faces, feeling the glee.

"This time, you won't be able to inform them what's happening here because just so you know, You all are late too". Before he could process what he meant, Jihyun eyed Taehyung, who grabbed his ankle and released the fire, making chains around his ankles and wrist. Jihyun immediately dug his fangs on his neck and all the other dug their fangs as well, making the said Dr to scream in agony.

By the moment they all wiped their lips, he was dead. Taehyung crushed his bones and took the body out, and burned his corpse. Jungkook was still crying while Jihyun and all the others were fuming with anger. They all were outside of the pack house when they saw Mihyuk came running towards their direction.

He was bleeding and had someone on his back. The moment he came in front of the house, he shifted, "He is your son", with that saying he fainted on the entrance.

_______________________________

A/N: So another plot has been revealed and there's so much drama is waiting for you all. I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you all 😣😣

So any thoughts what's going to happen next?? 👀👀👀👀

Vote and comment, that means a lot to me 💜

And we were blessed with so many TaeKook moments 😭😭😭 they said ILY to each other 😭😭 My heart oh my God 😭😭


	40. Chapter # 40

Life is really tough and cruel and very unpredictable. When you think that everything is alright now and everything is running smoothly just like it should be, then something crash land on you, like a meteor, destroying everything, leaving bruises and scars, wounds and pain.

Till months ago, everything was picture perfect, well at least near to perfection because nothing is hundred percent perfect. The wounds from 15 years ago became scars, until they were scratched again and started to bleed again, making everything fresh like they're suffering from same fear and agony. The swords are once again hanging upon their necks and they just don't know what wrong did they have ever done to suffer like that again?

Suffer.... Well the one who is suffering from the worst is no doubt is, Hoseok. He lost his mate, his first love, mother of his son and more importantly his forever. When a wolf loose his mate, half of himself die along with his mate and the pain they go through is the worst, it almost like that you've been teared apart while all your senses are super sensitive and yet you're left on your own, trying to pull yourself together again.

If being a pure blood is a blessing then it's a curse at the same time because when you have been blessed with powers then when the time you're given pain then it's excruciating as well. Hoseok became like a lifeless body once again, although this time it's not because he got attacked from the outside but inside and from the inside he is dead. He gave up the will to fight because his mate is no longer here, so what's the point? Nothing right!

He has brother like friends who will definitely raise Byul like their own son then why should he even try to stay alive? Revenge!! The moment that word came inside his head, he tried to fought this vagueness he was trapped in, because he wanted to make every single one of them suffer who attacked his mate and snatched her away from him.

Hoseok was still unconscious and was fighting a battle no one could help him in. He has to fight on his own. On the other hand, Taehyung and Jungkook and all their hyungs were shocked, how could be that possible that his son is alive?? Taehyung burned his corpse and they all saw that turning into ashes then how??

"W-what do you mean Mihyuk~ssii?", Jungkook stuttered, lips trembling, body shaking, not having enough strength to look at the said boy's face. Was all the dreams that he was calling nightmares all this time was his son's way to communicate him?? Was he the one showing him all that??

After mustering enough courage, Jungkook extended his hand on his direction. "Jungkook~ah wai—", Before Mihyuk could warn him, he flew away backward, hitting on a trunk. He groaned in pain and Taehyung looked at the boy's direction with wide eyes. The boy was totally scared of them all and was only accepting Mihyuk. But what surprised them the most was, a seven year old boy releasing this strong wind attack, knocking an adult, fully grown alpha? How is that even possible?

Their heads were once again filled with thousands of questions and Taehyung and Jungkook were the most worried. They were feeling ashamed, guilty and all sort of emotions but they didn't know themselves what they wanted to name this feeling because they didn't abandoned their child. No!! They would never ever do that not even in a dream.

They all went inside and Mihyuk and the boy were taken to hospital immediately. 3 days.... Mihyuk woke up after 3 days while Bogum and Jihyun work with some spells to keep the boy calm so that the doctors could treat him as well. Mihyuk was in the same room as Hoseok and besides Hoseok's bed was Mihyuk's bed.

Hoseok was still unconscious but now he was recovering. He could hear his friends but somehow even when they talk to him, he didn't wanted to answer them. He was too broken and if he tried to speak, then he definitely would howl and cry because he still didn't recovered and maybe he will never recover from this, ever.

"What happened to Hails? And how did you find him?", Jihyun questioned while everybody paid close attention to him.

"We were in Hails parents house and we bid goodbyes to them. We were coming back here when on our way Hails said she could smell Taehyung and Jungkook's scent and I too smell that. So we turned into the opposite direction and towards East from where that scent was coming. When we entered inside the jungle, we saw many claws scratches, wind and fire attacks and we thought maybe Taehyung is on his ruts. But as we move forward, we saw a boy in the midst of jungle, releasing wind blades just like Taehyung. He was releasing them aimlessly, like he was trying to protect himself from something.

Hails and I was surprised when the scent got stronger and we both were sure that it was the boy that was emitting that scent. Hails use some kind of spell and she went near to that boy. She talked to him and he said that they are torturing him too much—

"Who?", Yoongi interrupted.

"Scarlets".

All of their eyes turned wide while Bogum and Jihyun cursed.

"Continue Mihyuk", Namjoon said.

"When Hails heard the name, she said that we should take him to the pack house and let Taehyung and Jungkook meet his son". Jungkook was crying by now while Taehyung was trying to control himself.

"But the moment we came near to the end of jungle, they attacked us. Hails took promise from me that I'll bring this boy here. She knew that she will die but she embrace death. She said if Hoseok was here, then he would have done the same thing and if he found out that I left one of ours behind, then he would feel ashamed and she wanted to embrace death with pride".

Silent tears rolled down from the corner of Hoseok's eyes, hearing how his mate bravely stood on the battlefield and fought for the family.

"B-but didn't you all burned him while I was unconscious?", Jungkook questioned.

Then Jihyun answered him, "didn't you just saw that the one we thought was the doctor turned out to be witch. Sasha told me that she felt the presence and we should stay on guard but I never knew that after this long they will come. And Hails sacrificed herself to give Mihyuk time to escape isn't that true Mihyuk?"

"Yes. She gave me five minutes invisibility and she said to run without turning back but on my way I heard them saying that she stilled Hoseok death by sacrificing her lifespan with a spell. That's the reason why their mark didn't erased from their necks completely that day".

"What the— wait but didn't Sasha helped him out. I— I mean we asked her the favor?", Jimin reasoned.

"Yes we asked her a favor and she said that she couldn't use a forbidden spell because to give life, she has to take one", Jihyun pressed each word. Then their eyes turned wide. So the reason Hoseok was saved that day wasn't because of Sasha but because his mate used the forbidden spell, giving her lifespan to his mate.

"If she didn't sacrificed herself then after two or three years, she would have fell severely sick and that sickness would become the cause of her death. So just because she knew she would die anyway so she wanted to make it worthwhile", Jihyun answered.

A choke cry averted their attention and it was Hoseok who was crying now. They knew that he was listening and they shared everything in front of him so that he also knows what happened to Hails. Hoseok opened his eyes but his orbs were still had that blankness that showed that he is an incomplete wolf now, a half of missing whole.

Jungkook and Taehyung were battling on their own since their mind was bombarding them with questions. "That boy is a replica of Taehyung", Mihyuk narrated and once again they looked at him. "When I was escaping from their Hails questioned them and they answered her. One of the girl name Emma told her that they were using Caithyln because she was blind for power and with her help, they successfully executed their plan—"

"What was their plan?", Jin asked.

"Jungkook used a spell that was casted by the heir of vampire king, aka Jihyun and even when Caithyln used her full power, she couldn't break it. The Scarlett knew that no matter what, they can't touched that child, so they used the ancient spell that bound the next child. So when Jungkook was pregnant again, nobody felt anything different not even Taehyung until that doctor who saw that he was pregnant. He said he removed his womb since it was shredded but the truth is, they played with his mind. Jungkook could still get pregnant. The reason he didn't get pregnant all these years was because of the spell that is casted on his womb.

They wanted to use this boy against us but if he also become a failure, then they will remove the spell to steal the next child".

They all suck a sharp breathe and Jungkook stormed out of the room. Jimin was about to run after him when Yoongi stopped him, "Let him go. He needs some time alone". They all asked Mihyuk about everything he knew.

On the other hand, Jungkook went inside the room where his son was sleeping. Tears sting the corner of his eyes as emotions rose to his chest. All these years he thought that his baby died and is no more while those bitches took him away and tortured him for what?? Just Powers!!

Now he understands why Taehyung used to call it a curse because these powers only attract danger. They only bring misfortune and suffering. A tear roll down from his eye and he immediately wiped it, exhaling a deep breath he entered inside the room. The boy was playing with a Ironman figurine. Looking at closely to his face, he looks exactly like Jungkook unlike Taekwon and Taeguk who are mixture of Jungkook and Taehyung's features.

"Ummm Hi. Can I sit here?", Jungkook said softly. The boy look at him closely with narrow eyes but then nodded. Jungkook sat on the edge of the bed. He was still busy playing with the figurine, ignoring Jungkook completely while Jungkook was trying to control himself not to cry in front of him or to hug him in a bone crushing hug.

Jungkook made a throat clearing sound, gaining his attention. Then he questioned, "My name is Jungkook. What's yours?"

"I'm subject 27", he answered. A lump choked younger's throat as he suppressed his anger. They named his child subject?? But if he is 27....that means there are many more children or people who they are experimenting on. He wanted to kill those bitches but right now, he wanted to talk to his son.

"Do you want to meet your parents?", He questioned hesitantly.

"No I don't. I hate them. They abandoned me and left me to suffer".

His breath hitched upon hearing his son's confession. How on Earth could he tell his son that they didn't abandoned him. That he too was desperate to meet him. That he too cried when he found that he lost him.

"If I say that I'm the one who gave birth to you, then what will you do?"

"Then I'll kill you and make you suffer like I suffered".

"You know wolf can share their emotions just by holding hands. Their pheromones work for them. Would you let me hold your hands?", He requested.

After few minutes he nodded and put his hands forward. Jungkook immediately grasped them. A wave of emotion washed over him as he felt his small soft hands which were covered with so many cuts, bruises and scars. He didn't wasted a second and immediately showed him everything. The boy was too young to understand all these battles, rivalry but he was bold enough to understand parental love.

Jungkook showed him the time Taehyung and he cried over him, the time they forgot their own existence, the time when they became so weak in front of reality which was yet again another trick. The said boy fainted when he saw Taehyung and Jungkook mourning over him and he immediately called out a doctor.

Jungkook stayed by his side, holding his hand, kissing his knuckles and chanting sweet nothings. When the boy woke up, the first word he spoke made younger to broke in tears.

"Eomma".

"Y-yes", Jungkook choked, tears became waterfall, making his vision blurry.

"I miss you Eomma so much—" Jungkook wasted no time and hugged him immediately, peppering him with kisses, telling him how much he missed him and how much he wanted to see him and hold him in his arms. Taehyung knocked softly at the door, and when he opened the door, his eyes turned wide seeing Jungkook and his son hugging. Jungkook turned to look at him with teary eyes and a smile on his lips, "I got my son back".

____________________________

A/N: How are you all? It feels like ages since I last updated but these exams are too much 😭 it will be over on 21st Sept. I'll try to make time in-between to update.

Also BITTTTCCCCHHHHHHHHH WE GOT NO.1 ON BILLBOARD 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING 😭😭😭😭😭😭

I'M SO SO SO PROUD OF BTS AND US. WE DID IT 😭😭😭😭😭I WANT TO BLAB AND RANT MORE BUT THAT'S ENOUGH.

JUNGKOOK GOT THE BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT AND WE WERE BLESSED WITH TAEKOOK CONTENTS 😭😭😭😭

A WIN-WIN SITUATION. ALSO 3RD SEPT IS SPECIAL AS TAEKOOK MET ON THIS DATE TODAY 🐯💜🐰 MY TAEKOOK HEARTUUU 😣😣

ALSO KEEP STREAMING DYNAMITE ✊✊💜💜

THIS IS THE LAST ARC OF THIS BOOK AND THEN I'LL FINALLY SAY GOODBYE TO THIS BOOK. I FEEL EMO ALREADY 😭😭

Vote and comment. Also share your thoughts about this chapter and what you think will happen next?

Please take care of yourself ❤️ I love you all so much 💜 💜


	41. Chapter # 41

Have you ever heard that two worlds run together?? If not then now you will definitely understand what that means because even though all the boys lives under the same roof but their emotions and feelings are totally different from one another. For Taehyung and Jungkook, it's like the world has totally turned into an Eden but for Hoseok, it felt like his world crash landed and tossed upside down.

He was tormented, damaged beyond repair. He was hurting and bleeding. Maybe not visibly but from the inside, everything hurts. His heart, his soul, his wolf, everything was suffering. Till a month ago, he was happy with her mate. They were planning to have another child after so long but before any of that could happen, Moon goddess turned the table.

She took his mate, his happiness and handed him this pain and sorrow which has no end. How could he ever rise back from this darkness when he himself don't believe that a new day will come which will brighten his day and everything will fall back to it's place as it should. Because no matter what, even if sun will rise again, it will never be bright for him. Even if he try to smile or laugh again, it will be nothing but fake and shallow.

He wanted to meet his mate for one last time. He wanted to stay with her a little more. Maybe if he dies too then he could be with her again. He wanted to feel her warmth in his embrace. He wanted to hear her symphonic laugh, he wanted to see her beautiful smile and those pretty eyes that held his whole world because now when she has closed her eyes, his world has turned vague and empty. No matter how far he try to look, he only see darkness.

There's no ray of hope for him. It is funny how the man who used to be the hope for many is hopeless himself. How the man who used to lit up everyone's world has his own world totally dark and crumbling apart. Pain is the only thing that throb inside his body. He no longer feel his heart beating, he only feel a heartache because where once his heart used to reside and skips a beat, seeing her mate, now became a painful reminder that he is living without her, breathing without her and trying to make it through without her.

He never knew that his eyes could flow rivers before today as his eyes don't stop shedding tears. Even though he try to control his tears, he seems to have no control over it. He doesn't even know what is happening to him. Is he really alive? Because he felt like a walking dead body. Never in his life, he ever thought that he will be this weak and vulnerable. He pity his own self.

A month passed in a blink of an eye. He visited his mate's grave everyday and stayed there for awhile, talk to her and cry rivers like usual. Jimin secretly keep an eye on him from afar because he was still too weak and if someone attacked him then he won't be able to fight back. On the other hand, Taehyung and Jungkook were on cloud9 as as their son was accepting them and even let Taehyung trained him.

Never in his life, Taehyung felt this excited as he feel while training his son. His son was something else, he gave him a thrill and joy that he never thought he could feel. Their other two kids look them training from afar while both bickered with each other.

"Because of you dumb thickhead we are like this. Look at that little cub getting the chance to train with Daddy", Taeguk smack his brother's head.

"It's not my fault, it's your fault. If you were not too blunt and a little humble then maybe you would have a chance", Taekwon showed him his tongue.

"Why you little dog—"

"Stop it Taeguk or you will be punished", Jungkook said, coming out from the pack house.

"Eomma", Taeguk said cutely, blinking her eyes and making an innocent doll face.

"What did you said? It Papa to you. Don't give me creeps", Jungkook made a face.

Taeguk grumbled, "That little puppy call you Eomma and you make heart eyes and when I call you Eomma, it was like you're about to throw up".

"Because I was", Jungkook drawled.

"Aiisshhh I'm your daughter. Take care of me. I'm fragile. You should feel proud of raising a flower", Taeguk smiled.

"Yeah a cauliflower right?", Taekwon huffed and Jungkook laughed making Taeguk to glare him.

"Well enough of the jokes, since your Daddy is busy training Gguktae, let me train you", Jungkook announced.

"Wow cool", Taekwon exclaimed.

"Do you even know how to fight Papa?", Taeguk questioned raising her brow.

"Aiisshhh I should let you stop spending your time with Jimin and Yoongi Hyung. You're being too arrogant", Jungkook muttered.

"Well honey then let's check yourself if your Papa can fight or not and remember one thing", both children questioned in unison, "What?"

"I won't go easy on you, just because you're my babies. I don't like loosing", he smirked.

"Oo now we are talking", she snickered.

Jungkook stretched his hands and cracked his knuckles, removing his shirt. Now only in trouser, showing his perfect tone abs.

"Ready", he announced and immediately shifted. Both latter were in awe and transformed into wolves immediately. Before Taeguk could do anything, Jungkook tossed her on the ground. She groaned not in pain but because she got caught. Jungkook immediately ran towards Taekwon who was dodging him but he couldn't dodged him for long as Jungkook ambushed him from behind and attacked him.

He laughed enjoying his first ever practice session with his father. Both latter never trained with Jungkook nor Taehyung as other members were always hovering around these two. Everybody treats them as their own children so they were always pampered with love from the beginning. They never knew that training with parents could be this exciting. All three were laughing and giggling because Jungkook wasn't going easy on him.

He was acting like a child and when he said he don't like loosing, he actually meant it because he was enjoying tossing his children and they were enjoying it too. Taehyung and Gguktae stopped when they heard the three of them giggling and laughing and enjoying training. Gguktae looked at Jungkook and his siblings. Taehyung noticed that so he bend down,

"Hey little Buddy. Wanna join mamma and your brother and sister?"

It was like a flower bloomed when he gave a broad smile. "Yeah Googie want to train with them too".

"Alright then. Let's transform and attack them", he winked and so his seven year old cub transformed into an ivory fur wolf and so did Taehyung. Jungkook was busy torturing his babies with his attacks that he didn't notice when Taehyung jumped over him. Both latter rolled three to four times until Taehyung was on top. Their three children were astonished by their parents and were amused by them.

"Hey babe. Long time no see", Taehyung linked.

Jungkook tossed him over and Taehyung landed on his back, above his head. "Behave yourself Mr. Your children are watching", he linked back.

Taehyung blinked his eyes in utter confusion, his mate just tossed him away like that and it was like something triggered inside of him. He smirked internally as he got an idea to torture his mate. Before Jungkook could gain his composure, Taehyung jumped over him again, rubbing his body on him purposely while they both rolled over again.

The children only saw their parents trying to dominate each other while from their point of view, Taehyung was giving a hard time to Jungkook. Before Jungkook could give in, Taeguk jumped over Taehyung and so did Taekwon and Gguktae. They ambushed their parents and all laughed in unison, now torturing each other with tickling attack. Eventually both Taehyung and Jungkook purposely gave up to make their babies happy.

\----------------------

"Are you okay up there? Do you miss me like I miss you? Do you yearn to see our one glimpse as we yearned to see you", Hoseok mumbled as a tear roll down his cheek.

(A/N: I remember the song "I hate you I love you" and now this part hurt like hell)

Jihyun and Bogum used a spell to keep them link so that they know what is going on inside Hoseok's head and what is he planning to do. But when he talks like that, Jimin couldn't control himself as his heart aches too when he feels the emotions that ran through down Hoseok's body. It tormented him too and he couldn't lie that in that moment, he really wanted to rip his heart out.

He is so proud that Hoseok is containing himself so much because if it was him then maybe he would have died the very same day. Jimin was sniffling when he felt a presence around them. Hoseok facial expressions turned paled and his eyes turned narrowed when he saw a wolf afar from him and he heard a bell's ring, a chime that rings when the wolf found their mate.........

Jimin had wide eyes, mouth agape and totally surprised. Did Moon goddess sent someone for him? But before that wolf could approach him, Hoseok turned into a wolf, he growled at him and ran away from him. Jimin was stunned. "How is that possible?", He whispered to himself.

Hoseok came to pack house and locked himself inside the room. Namjoon, Jin and the other were surprised to see that when after few minutes, Jimin came running too. "Did something happened in the woods?", Jin questioned. Byul was confused too, looking his father locking himself up. "I-i .... I think I saw and heard something", Jimin mumbled.

"What is it?", Jihyun asked.

"Is that possible to hear a bell when we are connected through links? I mean the sound we heard when we found our mates", Jimin inquired.

"Did you heard that?", Yoongi asked.

"Yeah just like usual, Hoseok Hyung was talking then he stopped suddenly and we saw a wolf and then I heard the bell and he transformed and growled at him and he ran away", Jimin explained the whole scenario.

"So he is shutting him out", Jihyun sighed.

"What do you mean?", Byul asked, confused on what they are talking about.

Yoongi went into Hoseok's room's direction. He knocked on the door for few minutes but when Hoseok didn't responded, he barge his way in. Hoseok was sitting on the floor, fore finger and thumb on his eyes as he was lost into deep thoughts.

"So you found a new mate huuhhh", Yoongi spoke, breaking his reverie.

His eyes was red not just orbs but the sclera and retina too like he was crying till few moments ago. "My mate is d-dead. I don't have a mate anymore", he uttered in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah we all know that but you heard that. You know you found the missing piece and—"

"I'm not going to turn into whole ever again. I'll stay the half for the rest of my life. Do you understand. I found nothing!!!!!!", Hoseok cut him off and growled.

"I do understand but you don't. Saying you will remain this half for the rest of your life. Don't give me this shit. It's like you're inviting your enemies saying come take my son and kill him just like you do to my mat—"

Before he could complete his sentence, a punch hit his jaw, "Watch your fucking mouth", he warned.

Yoongi licked the blood from the corner of his lips, "Even your punches got weak and here you are trying to scare me with the state you are in". Hoseok was about to punch him again when Yoongi grabbed his punch and squeezed, making his knuckles cracked and him groan. Hoseok gotten weaker and in this state, he was more vulnerable. He started taking heavy breathes, feeling exhausted already.

Yoongi released his hand and pulled him forward in a hug. He squeezed him in his arms and then he whispered, "Hoseokie I know you are suffering and you know if I was you, I would have gone insane. I would have gone berserk because I'm not one with calm nature unlike you who is still carrying a tornado inside that is breaking you from the inside and turning you into a dead.

I know it's maybe fucking insane and stupid of me of saying to move on when if I was you, I would have never moved on but I want you to see Byul. You're too weak right now and if we got attacked we won't be able to win and we will loose many of ours and maybe Byul too because of your state. You're half right now but you got a chance to be whole again. If that day you died, do you really wanted Hails to stay single for the rest of her life and mourn over you everyday? In all this pain and suffering, what is Byul's fault? What wrong has he done that you're punishing him like that? You're ignoring your own son. Just why?, Yoongi's voice cracked as his eyes shed the tears too.

Hoseok closed his eyes, letting the silent tears flow down while he squeezed him in bone crushing hug. On the outside Jihyun could hear their conversation and then he looked at Byul and said, "Do you want to see your father Happy again?" Byul was taken aback from the sudden question of Jihyun but he immediately responded with a "Yes".

"Then let him go to his mate. Your father is suffering because now he has a hole inside his heart and it will remain forever if he didn't let his mate in. Because only his mate could fill that hole".

"But mom—", he whispered in a small voice.

"You have spent 15 years with your parents but they have spent decades together. Your mom is no longer here but she lives here", he poke his finger on his chest. "And she will remain here forever. Nobody could take her place. Your father is so weak right now that if he got attacked, he won't be able to survive or protect you but if you let your father free then he could protect you and everybody.

He is not accepting anyone because of you. It's up to you Byul to show whether you grew up or not. Are you mature enough to understand the faith of a werewolf? If yes then do talk to him and tell him that he should embrace the reality. Nobody is asking to forget your mother. She will remain your father's first love and your mother for the rest of your life".

With that saying Jihyun left the house. Byul was speechless. He was silent. "You're turning 16 next month and soon you will meet your destined mate. Your father will be alone after you Byul. Think about him too", Bogum said putting his hand on his shoulder then he too went after his mate. Jimin, Jin and Namjoon looked at Byul and they too left him to get some time to think.

_________________________________

A/N: Hru all? Can you guess who that werewolf could be? 👀👀

Also Happy Birthday to World Best Leader Kim Namjoon 🎂 I wish him best health and wealth and success 💜

He is the best 😣💜 Please vote and comment, that means a lot to me 💜💜

Thank you so much for loving my story ❤️ you guys are amazing 😭😭


	42. Chapter # 42

It's a double update 🎉🎉 So read chapter 41 first 💜

I'm updating in advance because I'll be busy till 21st Sept. So enjoy 💜 I don't want you to miss a chapter of my crappy story sksksksk😳😳

Everybody left him alone in the living room to let him think. Byul went out into the jungle feeling low and uneasy. How could he forget his mom—

"Your Mom will stay here forever"

He transformed and ran until he was deep in jungle then he shifted and sat on a stone near waterfall. Somehow seeing the waterfall calms his soul. The nature gave him soothing and calming feeling like he is near his mother. He just couldn't believe the woman who used to nag him and his father is no more. Now when he think about it, he understand that his mother knew about this all along.

*7 months ago*

"Byul if I ever leave, take care of your father. He is an idiot who don't let other people see what he is going through. So even if he say that he is alright, still be persistent and approach him", she said caressing his head.

"Are you planning to go on a vacation or something?", He asked looking up at her.

"Well maybe I'll go on a long vacation and I won't come back", she smiled.

"O c'mon Mom don't do that. Take me with you", he whined.

"Mom wants you to stay here with Dad and support him. Will you do that for me?", She requested.

He looked at her eyes then pouted, "alright if you say so". She smiled and hugged him, "That's my boy".

*Back to Present*

"You knew this all along Mom", he whispered snaking his hands around his knees securely. He was brooding when he heard rustling from behind. He immediately wiped his tears and turned, cautious.

"I've been looking for you everywhere and you are hiding here like a rabbit", Taeguk huffed, making her way through the bushes.

"Why are you here?", Byul mumbled.

"What? Can't hear ya", she yawned.

He turned around again, mumbling "nevermind". She sat beside him without saying anything and both looked at the waterfall. After good few minutes of comfortable silence, Byul spoke up, "can I ask you something?"

She scanned his face for few seconds then said, "Sure speak up".

"If you lose your Daddy and someone tell you to let your Papa find a new mate then what will you do?"

Her eyes turned wide but then she closed her eyes and said, "It will be tough. Sure I would be sad too but when I think from my Papa's point of view then I know that my pain and suffering is nothing compared to him. We are wolves and we were always taught that we are halves and we will become whole when we find our destined mate. So just for my own sake, I won't suffocate my father's happiness because I know he will never speak up to me because he still take me as a kid. For him, I'm still her baby".

Byul turned silent again, head low. Then she continued, "You know even though I'm 15, I still got jealous of 7 year old boy. More precisely my own brother", Byul looked at her eyes trying to decipher something. She smiled then continue, "You know I've never seen Papa and Daddy that happy. I remember the last time when he was in hospital and neither dad talk to us nor Papa. They shut each other out and us too. I asked Adda, why they are not talking to us or letting us come, He said that they are fighting a battle that only they can fight. I was confused and sad but then I tried to understand what he meant. To be honest I just prayed everyday that they just come to us because I didn't knew what was happening back then but now when I think about it, I think I know what he was going through", she muttered.

"Do you think because me dad is suffering more?", His voice cracked as he uttered those words.

"You know you're an idiot, dumb, thickhead moron who called a wolf an avatar. You're too innocent and straightforward", she stated.

"O thank you for complimenting me. I needed that", he said in sarcastic tone.

She laughed and he smiled too. "Thank goodness at least you smile. I don't like serious environment. I guess I'm taking after Jihyun uncle", she stated.

"I guess so too because you're bullying me", he rolled his eyes.

"Well my mentor is Adda you know", she flipped her hair. Then he said again, "you didn't answered my question".

"You know Byul, out of everyone, Hoseok uncle is the most lively. He is always the one who takes care of everyone. He makes sure that we all are enjoying and smiling a genuine smile but you know the most beautiful eyes shed the most tears and the most prettiest smile's hides the most pain. He is trying to stay strong because of you because he doesn't want to come as weak in front of you. He wanted to sat an example that no matter what, an alpha always stays strong on the ground.

He doesn't want to show his vulnerable side because he is afraid that he will fall apart. And if he fell apart, neither you nor Papa or anyone would be able to gather him because that's only a mate could do. He is loyal to your mama that Even though this pain is killing him and making him weak, he let it do that to him because he doesn't want to look like some traitor in your eyes who moved on with a new mate. It's all because of you, he is acting like a human and trying to deny the fact that he is a wolf and needs a mate to mend his broken heart".

It was like something flickered inside of him as he whispered back, "We are not normal human, we are wolves".

"Yes my friend we are. And soon when you will have a mate, you'll spend more time with your mate rather than with your father. He will be alone, caged inside the past, killing and torturing himself", she looked straight into his eyes.

Then Byul stood up, "I know what I need to do".

"What's that— hey stop you idiot. Where are you going. At least tell me", she yelled. He ran back towards the house, shouting back, "I've the key of that cage. I'm gonna sat him free". With that saying, he transformed into a wolf and ran in full speed. Taeguk followed after him.

"Don't you know some manners that you should never leave a lady behind", she linked and sassed.

"Well I didn't saw a lady back there", Byul smirked and she growled at him. When he came inside the pack house, it was silent like before. The once chaotic house was silent like no one is at home, it hurts to see this atmosphere. Byul clutched his fist tightly and exhaled a deep breath. He stopped outside of his dad's room then he softly knocked, "Dad I'm coming in".

The moment he opened the room, his eyes turned wide. His father was passed out on the bed, his eyes were red because of constant crying. His dark circles were the proof of sleepless nights and his messy state was the evidence of his sufferings. He choked and sniffled, trying his hardest not to cry as he saw the bed covered with his mother's clothes which no longer has her scent.

He shook his father a little and a deep groan came in return. When Hoseok saw his son, he immediately tried to sit back but groan when he felt the pain. "Easy there Dad. You're so clumsy", he snickered.

Hoseok gave a weak smile, "Well I was clumsy from the beginning. It was your Mom who helped me out". His smile disappeared when he reminded himself about her again.

"Maybe Mom would be asking Moon goddess to send someone for you who could take care of you—"

"I don't need anybody. You are enough Byul", he cut him off.

"You know Dad. I'm really selfish and to be honest I don't want you to be taken away by someone strange. That's why I never said a word because I was afraid that if you get a mate then I'll be ignored and left out—

"No I would never abandoned you—"

"Dad let me complete. I know you would never abandon me because you love me and I'm sharing my fear. But all along, I was thinking about myself and not you. But today someone opened my eyes. She made me realize what we really are. So I'll repeat what she said. Do not act like a human, you're a wolf. Just because you wanted to live like human, doesn't mean that you have the right to kill your wolf. Let him breathe too. He is alone and in pain. And Moon goddess have sent someone to make you whole again. Please don't shut them out", his voice cracked and he started crying again, this time loudly.

Hoseok hugged his son and cried too, "When did you grew up this much?"

"I'm a mature and strong wolf", he said through tears and Hoseok kissed his forehead.

"Thank you so much Byul but really I don't need a mate I'm alright—

"No you are not!!!", He snapped. "You are not alright and you are not fine. Why don't you understand that. Mom told me to take care of you after she leaves us and if she saw that I'm keeping you back because of my selfishness then she will be disappointed in me. She taught me to be selfless not selfish. So please stop pretending like it's not hurting. Like you're okay when you certainly are not.

We all have emotions, wounds and scars. It hurts to accept the reality and it hurts more that we are pretending to be alright. Please understand, it's okay not to be okay because at the end of the day we all are some dumb wolves who craves for love. It's not something to be ashamed about. Don't be a murderer. Please save your wolf from this torture because only you could do that", with that saying he left Hoseok.

Jihyun was outside listening everything and everyone through link heard their conversation. "She is my girl after all. Of course she is genius", Yoongi praised Taeguk proudly. Namjoon smiled.

"Well I hope she only take this after you and not your kinks because they're quite embarrassing", Jin drawled.

"It's up to Hoseok now. Where's Jimin though?", Bogum said diverting the topic.

"I'm here", Jimin said entering inside the meeting room.

"Where were you?", Namjoon asked.

"Jihyun told me to check up on that wolfie guy. It turned out that he is a hybrid", Jimin answered, catching his breath.

"Do we know him?", Yoongi asked this time.

"Yes we all certainly do. He was one of our childhood's friend and we all went there last year too", Jimin stated.

"Okay so do you all thinking what I'm thinking?", Jin raised his brow, looking at the others.

"Yeah my friend. You're thinking right", Jihyun nodded his head.

"So his mate is......", Jin mumbled

"Youngjae", everyone said in unison.

___________________________

A/N: Finally my baby will recover soon and will smack the asses of the bad guys. Here is a warning, the final enemy is my weeb self ultimate favorite one 😳😳 can you guess the name? 👀👀👀

Please comment and vote, that means a lot to me 💜 follow my small account and I'll try my best to feed you with TaeKook 💜


	43. Chapter # 43

"I don't know why this jackass is installing. He should mark him by now. It's almost a month duhh", Jin sighed.

"It's Hoseok for you. He is taking things slow. That's kind of Hoseokie", Jimin said.

"That's not kind of Hoseokie, that is kind of idiot", Yoongi grumbled.

"Well not everyone is a thirsty hoe like you", Jin smirked looking at Yoongi.

"And you're a bitch since you are the one who was complaining about taking things slow earlier", Yoongi retort.

Their whining and argument went for who knows how long. On the other hand, Taehyung and Jungkook trained their babies and Byul with Bogum, Jihyun and Namjoon. They improved quite a lot and they were really good at picking up everything quick. With Jihyun and Taehyung together, they get a tough time but because of that, they got stronger than before.

Hoseok was spending time with his new mate and both were trying to understand each other as both have gone through the pain of loosing their mates. They wanted to heal each other and wanted to start a new chapter of their lives with nothing but happiness. But the scars are still there. Their wounds may have healed but the scars are the reminder of their sufferings. And they wanted to remember that until they avenge their lost love.

Both Hoseok and Youngjae not only talk out things but they also train together. They wanted to be strong and of help to their friends and family. They wanted to become the strength of their friends, andnot burden. So they trained hard and good thing was, they were getting back on the tracks. Jihyun and other patrolled the borders. They keep a close eye on every move of every member of pack.

After that doctor incident, they double check on every pack member, just to make sure that everything is under control and nothing is suspicious. Byul on the other hand, started to train on his own as well. He was going through the phase of puberty and his gum started to itch as he knew that his fangs are growing up and in few months, he will be called a mature wolf.

Their lives for once, halted again. After the wave of sorrow and pain, they're finally adjusted to this new change and found little happiness for themselves. But they know that even these moments of happiness are not permanent as the predators are still out in open and they don't know when they will be ambushed by their enemies again. More precisely, they don't know whether they will show up their real faces or use someone else to attack them.

Having Gguktae back was a euphoric feeling for both Jungkook and Taehyung but it doesn't mean that they let their guards down. Jihyun and other keep a close eye on Gguktae to notice any changes in him because they can't trust witches. What happened to Hails was still fresh on their minds and that forest bring the painful memories. Gguktae using power to protect himself and Hails sacrificing her life to save him, everything was visible in that place.

Walking there be like, reliving the past as everything screams pain and agony. It means going through the pain all over again. And to make themselves stronger, they were practicing hard and training until their body collapsed but they knew more than strength, they need a strong mindset as those bitches are quite cunning and they like playing with minds.

And even if they encountered them. Then it will be more like a battle of brains rather than the battle of muscles. The strength wouldn't even matter, if they fight with a weak brain or shallow ideas. So they are trying to overcome this aspect. Jihyun contacted Sasha again and told her about the incident. She once again went in search of answers and she too was now trying to figure out who is behind all these this time.

\------------

"I think if you will mark me then we would be more stronger and powerful", Youngjae said timidly, dodging Hoseok's attack.

"I told you we should wait a little more—

"What are you waiting for? It's been more than a month now and we don't know when they will show up again and I want to protect you, us and everybody. But I can't in this state. My broken heart syndrome are not healed yet and I need you to make me whole. Just why are you making me wait more", he plead.

Hoseok was taken off-guard when he felt the pain behind his words. Unintentionally he hurt his mate who was still not fully recovered yet. He could feel his pain and he out of all people knows what it feels like to loose a mate and suffer alone.

He opened his mouth to give some reason or more like another excuse because that's what he has been doing all this time. He doesn't know himself why is he installing like that. It's not like he hate his mate. No he don't. He likes him. After confronting him that day and talking out his heart to him, he felt so light and free like some kind of burden was taken away from his shoulder.

And after talking for hours, Youngjae accepted all his terms and conditions without any arguments because he wanted to be love again. He wanted to feel cherished. He wanted to feel the ecstasy of having a mate and Hoseok didn't give him any of that but Youngjae still stayed by his side. Do as he please. Accept every request of his while Hoseok never asked him what he wanted. He just keep going on and on with his selfish wishes which weren't benefiting him either.

So when he heard his crackling voice, the pain and plea behind his words, he realized how selfish and ignorant he was being all this time. How he was just taking and taking, without giving anything in return. If he lost his mate then so does Youngjae. It's not like he was the only one who suffered. At least he took his frustration out but Youngjae never once talked about it. He just listened and listened to whatever Hoseok has to say.

He asked him to wait and Youngjae did. He asked him to still stay in their separate rooms and he agreed to that too. He asked him to train with him but he could leave whenever he please or his son's wants him and he agreed to that too. In short, everything was always about what he wants and what he likes, it was never about what Youngjae wants or he needs. Now when he think about the time they spent together, he just see himself and his selfish wishes. There is no "US", there's only "I" or "ME" which were still accepted by his mate with open arms.

Hoseok gulped and felt ashamed of his wrong doings. He mistreated his mate and took him for granted. He felt his heart being squeezed again and without saying anything, he moved forward. Youngjae was confused because he couldn't read his mind or figure out what is going inside his head. Did he hurt him by asking him to mark him?

He opened his mouth to apologise but before he could do that, he felt Hoseok's warm breath brushing his neck. Goosebumps cover his skin and he shuddered. In the past one month, they never had this close of skin-ship. Heck, they didn't even kissed yet. So feeling his warm breath brushing his neck gave him some kind of euphoric feeling that he couldn't combust in words.

He felt his lips making a contact with his skin and he bit his bottom lip hard, to suppress himself not to release any obnoxious sound. Hoseok hands were shaking on his side, he wanted to do it but he didn't know why he was afraid. But his fear and whatever uncomfortable feeling he was feeling washed away when he felt his mate's shakey hands on his sweatshirt. He isn't the only one confused and worried, his mate is same as him.

And this gave him some kind of relief that he wasn't the only one being indecisive, his mate too is a little hesitant. Taking a deep breath, Hoseok closed his eyes and for the first time apart from Hails, he embraced someone else in his arms. His hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to him. He trailed soft butterfly kisses on his neck. Youngjae moaned at the foreign feeling. His own hands needily grasped his sweatshirt from either side and then he felt it!! Hoseok fangs slowly pierced through his skin to his flesh. He hissed at that uncomfortable feeling but it was soon replaced with something more pleasurable.

It felt like some morphine rushed through his veins, healing his pain and aching heart. And when Hoseok removed his fangs, he kissed and licked the mark he just gave. Youngjae felt his legs turned jelly and before they could gain their balance, they both fell, with Youngjae on top of him. Hoseok felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw his mate's flushed face and suddenly he felt the urge to make him scream his name under him.

After all he is a dominant alpha and when he has marked him now. He just wanted to claim him fully. The concrete wall that he built between them, turned paper thin and now into nothingness and now when he saw him this closely, he felt relieved and blessed that he was the first one to find him.

"Won't you mark me?", Hoseok spoke after so long. He couldn't believe himself what he just asked but that's what he needs too. To be free from this pain and agony. He felt tiny droplets dripping on his face and when he looked closely, he saw his mate crying and sniffling. Hoseok sat immediately, taking him on his lap. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I shouldn't have mark without asking you f—

"Nooo", Youngjae cut him off. "It's just... It's just I'm so happy. I never felt this content and complete. You made me whole again. Thank you", his voice cracked. Hoseok smiled and hugged him tightly. "You scared me there you know. Well since now you feel content and happy, will you please mark me too. I'm waiting here for you", he teased. Youngjae laughed and sniffled. Then he too leaned closer to his neck and licked a wet patch before sinking his fangs.

Hoseok moaned and howled in total pleasure. The moment his friends heard him howling, they all smiled because it felt like ages since they last heard his cheerful voice.

\---------

Hoseok and Youngjae came after 4 hours or so. Both covered with hickeys and of course they were reeking of sex. The moment they entered inside the pack house, they saw everybody sitting there. Jin, Jimin, Jihyun were smirking while other Yoongi, Namjoon and Bogum just smiled. Taehyung and Jungkook were nowhere to be seen which means only one thing, they're on their marathon again.

The children were together practicing in the practice room. "I was talking about you being a dick today and you just dick down wow", Jin teased.

"We should have made a bet. Damn we lost a chance", Jimin fake pouted.

"You both are truly obnoxious", Hoseok tried to sound triggered but failed as his lips were failing in stopping his smile.

"Welcome to the family Youngjae", Namjoon and Yoongi cut them all off.

Youngjae shyly bowed. "Oh c'mon don't be shy now. We heard you. You were too loud back there", Jimin drawled. Youngjae cheeks blazed red as heat raised on his body.

"You were fucking listening", Hoseok growled.

"I am not the only one. It was Jihyun's idea he said let's enjoy the D-Day party. Jin was in too", Jimin ran saying that and Hoseok ran after three who were laughing out loud while running. Youngjae stoop his head low, trying to hide himself when Yoongi, Namjoon and Bogum stood up. "Thank you so much for loving Hoseok", Namjoon bowed.

"You really are something else. Thanks for enduring that idiot", Yoongi sighed.

"You both are really amazing. Welcome home Youngjae", Bogum smile. Tears roll down his eyes as he gets the warm welcome. The three latter hugged him tight and shushed him. But the moment didn't last long as they heard a loud blasting noise from the woods. A pink and purplish light pierced through the sky, illuminating the dark sky. Taehyung, Jungkook came running out of their room joining the other four.

Jihyun, Hoseok, Jin and Jimin stopped outside the pack house when they saw the sky lightening up. A screeching sound made them all fall on their knees as they tried to block the noise by putting their hands on their ears and then a voice chanted,

Blooming the flowers, or growing the thorns  
You got someone who we owned  
We have taken back what was ours now  
But your hours of miseries started now  
The crown and title which you resides  
Will soon be ours as we snatch your pride.

Before they could respond or do something, Byul, Taekwon and Taeguk came running, "Dad Gguktae is gone". Once again the voice echoed

Meet us in the East Forest  
We got your friend too

They all stood frozen again. But then Jihyun shouted breaking their trance, "We are moving".

"Taekwon and Taeguk, stay here with Byul and be safe", Jungkook requested the three.

"But we want to fight too", Byul insisted.

"You're too young to fight", Hoseok interjected.

"But Dad—

"There's no but Byul. It's your responsibility to take care of these two. Will you do that for Dad?", He requested and he nodded.

Jihyun and Bogum casted the spell on the pack house and they all transformed into the wolves again. They ran towards the East while maintaining a link. They looked up at the sky and saw the same light shining on the moon. It was 14th night, a full moon night. Jungkook and Taehyung were furious and fuming with anger while Hoseok was determined to avenge for his lost mate.

The moment they crossed their border, they entered in some kind of a wall before they could stop themselves, they all ended up being swallowed by that. When they opened their eyes, they were in East Forest with Gguktae being chained in the middle along with Sasha.

Jihyun eyes turned wide when he saw Sasha being unconscious but his eyes almost popped out from his socket when he saw the figure coming in vision, wearing a gold and maroon cloak with an armor of highest rank,

"You—", Jihyun mumbled surprised.

"You were expecting someone else?", The girl chirped.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? You are not like this", Jihyun questioned.

"I want justice for witches. I want freedom for us. We don't want to be slave of anyone not you, not wolves or any species. We will rule this realm", she snarled.

"Who is she?", Yoongi asked and Bogum answered, "She is Erza Scarlett. The highest ranking witch and ruler of Scarlets". She looked at them and smirked, "Time to Purge the Land".

________________________________

A/N: My weeb self jumped out. Erza is my most favorite character but I made her a enemy here sksksksk. Next chapter will be last or second last chapter of this book. I'll see whether I could finish the story in next chapter or not.

Vote and comment that means a lot to me 💜

Any thoughts about next chapter?

Also after the last chapter, I'll make an announcement too. So stay tuned 💜 take care of yourself and don't get sick 💜 You're precious and one of a kind 💓 remember that ❤️


	44. Chapter # 44

All the boys immediately stood in defensive position and hissed, making Erza smirked.

"Now now calm down you dogs, or else you'll die just like that half witch", she sneered.

Hoseok growled, "You bitch". Youngjae and Jimin stopped Hoseok from charging while Erza kept provoking them. "Do you know how did she died? Wanna hear her melodious full of agony plead. Aiisshhh not gonna lie, I enjoyed them. That's what happened when a lowly half ass witch try to take away what belongs to me", she rumbled.

"He is my son you bitch. He belongs to us, his family", Jungkook growled.

"Family? Hahaha my ass", she snickered then continued, "you threw him away. Your mate tried to burn him into ashes. It was me who raise subject 27—

"Bitch he is my son not your fucking testing object. HE HAS A NAME SO DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HIM A SUBJECT OR I SWORE UPON MOON GODDESS THAT I WILL KILL YOU BIT BY BIT", Jungkook growled.

"Your shallow threats won't scare me. I'm a queen of witches for a reason. With a single flick, I can send you all to hell", she huffed.

"You'll be a queen for your half ass bitches, for us you're just another enemy who try to fuck with us and trust me, in the game of fucking we are always superior. Engrave that in your pea-brain", Yoongi retort.

"That's my man for you", Jimin smirked while she rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and immediately red cloaks surrounded them. Taehyung linked with all of them and they immediately ran on the opposite side of Scarlets. Erza laughed, "what happened? Are you running with your tails between your l— fuck", she screamed and jumped over a tree.

The moment all the boys run towards the opposite direction to distract the witches, Jihyun and Jungkook ran towards Sasha and Gguktae. Taehyung snapped his paws on the ground. With a loud thud noise, the ground split open, shaking the ground, making the red cloaks to loose their balance but before they could gain their balance, wind blades and fire caught them, burning their very existence. They screamed in agony and burn into nothingness.

Erza got angry and before Jihyun and Jungkook could save Gguktae and Sasha, she released wind blades, making them fell backwards. Both immediately gained their composure. Jungkook immediately transformed into his warrior form and released a blue flame, making a circular wall around Gguktae, "Mommy gonna save you. Just hang in their bubba", Jungkook said to Gguktae who look at the vision in front of him with half hooded eyes then he nodded.

"Like hell you're going out alive from her—

A fireball hit straight to her chest, making her back hit the tree trunk which broke into pieces because of the heavy impact, "Watch your mouth bitch. You're talking to my mate. Show some respect or I'll rip your tongue out", Taehyung snarled.

"They never stop flirting do they?", Jimin drawled. Youngjae was surprised that even in an intense battle like that, they're talking out things so lightly. Hoseok seeing his mate's astonished face, smiled and said, "We are one big crack family. You'll understand that soon. We don't like serious environment and we rarely switch to serious mode" and he nodded timidly.

Erza groaned then she snapped her fingers again, making the sky above them suddenly turned black and gray. They all looked up where cloud were moving like whirlpool, sound of thunder echoing loudly then a lightening strike down on ground, splitting the ground into two. They all dodged and laid on ground. More red cloaks started to gather and they all started to chant something in unison.

All the boys except Jihyun screamed and growl, trying to close their ears because of screeching painful sound. All of them turned back to their human form except for Taehyung and Youngjae. All the other boys were surprised to see themselves being transform back to human form without their consent. Before they could say something to each other, the red cloaks surrounded them in circles, they moved besides them with such a blindening speed that they couldn't see them.

They hiss and groaned when cut where form on their bodies. Youngjae moved inside the circle, pulling his mate out of the circle. Then he jumped again and pulled Namjoon out, Taehyung was busy attacking and dodging Erza's attack while Jihyun getting a chance, immediately switch to Sasha side.

He tried to cut off the ropes around her when he heard her voice, "Yo what the fuck you think you are doing?", Sasha whispered.

"I'm checking the quality of ropes", Jihyun sassed while she rolled her eyes. "Bitch I'm here to rescue you what else".

"Did I ask for your help. You face of a dildo", she drawled.

"What the fuck. We are in a middle of battle and we need you", he whispered yelled then continue, "And just so you know bitch, you're tied down here by Erza and you were unconscious".

"Who the fuck told you that I was unconscious?", She questioned and Jihyun turned silent for a second. "You mean you can free yourself", he questioned.

"Yes jackass. So stop trying to meddle in my business or I'll turn your ass into stone or maybe your mate's dick into stone so that you wail for the rest of your life", she drawled.

"Why you bitch. I literally want to choke you now", Jihyun grabbed her neck and shook her and she made a fake "bleh" noise. "Oh my gosh, I'm choked dead and woke up in heaven", she sassed and then continued, "oh my my.. it's can't be heaven because angels are handsome and pretty, not ugly and rotten like you".

"Fuck you", Jihyun grumbled.

"Oh do you want me to magically poof your dick and turn it into a dildo like the one you are?", She said with sparkly eyes. He narrowed his eyes but backed away. The moment he joined the boys, Namjoon asked, "Where is Sasha? Why you didn't rescued her?".

Jihyun made a grumpy face, "Why I feel like something happened there?", Jin said. "That bitch has something up her sleeves. She said, mind your business", he huffed. Their eyes turned wide, they look at Jihyun then at Sasha who was hanging in front of them unconscious— or more like acting.

"Wow she is such a good actress", Jimin praised.

"I know bitch", his eyes turned double the size when he heard her voice. Once again they looked at each other and then nodded, gesturing each other to keep their mouths shut or else be prepared to get a insult from her.

On the other side, twelve of Scarlets were guarding Gguktae while Erza and Taehyung were dwelling, breaking anything that came in between them. She chained him and he broke it, she threw fire on him and he dodged it. He attack back with wind blades and she turned into air with a snap. They were fighting with even footing.

Namjoon gestured Jin and he nodded then they eyed Jimin and Yoongi who further pass the signal to Hoseok and Youngjae. Namjoon and Jin ran towards the twelve and he immediately controlled their minds before they could gain back their senses, Yoongi pushed Jimin forward who bit the heads of front three.

Hoseok and Youngjae attacked from the back and they immediately ripped them off. Bogum and Jihyun held hands and muttered something before any of them could attack them, Jungkook pulled Gguktae and his hyungs attacked the witches. He embraced his son and rolled on the other side when Erza chanted something again and it was like invisible chains immediately tightened around their neck, wrists and ankles. They all groaned this time because the more they try to pull them away, the more they tightened around them. Jungkook got a flashback of his past for a second.

Erza laughed again but they all linked and mumbled something, making the chains disappear. Her smug expression wiped away from her face. "Stop all this Erza. By now you should know, you can't beat us", Jihyun said loudly.

"I will never stop", she burned the ground he was standing. Jihyun gaze turned ice cold and the ground that was burning, extinguished that instant.

"You need lot more than an army to fight us back. You're sacrificing the lives in vain. Stop all this", Taehyung warned.

"Never", she growled. "I will never stop until I get what I want. I will wipe you all stingy creatures and blood sucking whores and make the remaining my slaves. We will be the only one who will rule this realm".

"You could never rule like that. You're imposing your violent rules. You're forcing your own kind. You are no different than Oracion Seis and Order who got blind by power and status. We only want peace. We meant no harm. We were living peacefully and it was you who initiated this war by using one of ours as your tool and killing our kind. If it's the war you want, then it's a war you'll get", Namjoon announced.

She rolled her eyes and yawned and Jungkook hissed. Yoongi stopped Jungkook from advancing forward, then he said, "For almost two decades we live peacefully without any war for thrones and territory. We are still following the treaty that was signed among vampires and wolves and we make sure ourselves that no wolf or vampire is attacked by our kind. We can sign a treaty too. Let's sign a blood contract, it was cause us our lives if we break it", Yoongi said.

For a moment, they see a slightest change in her eyes but as fast as it changed, it turned back to crimson again, "I don't need your nonsense, I'll make everything work like I want and this boy right there belongs to me", she pointed her finger on Gguktae and before Jungkook could pulled back Gguktae or any of them could do anything, he was pulled back to her side again.

She chanted something and he screamed in agony, releasing his power aimlessly. All the boys dodged the attacked, "Why you bitch", Jungkook growled, running toward her with blood red eyes. "Jungkook stop—, before Taehyung could warn him, he was attacked by his own son. He hit the ground and groaned, cursing her.

"Well I won't attack you now. It's he who will attack you", she smirked and disappeared while her laugh echoed.

All of them were helpless, they couldn't attack Gguktae. He was being possessed by that bitch. Jungkook tried calling him but to no avail then Taehyung came running to younger's side. "Do you trust me?", Taehyung asked, making Jungkook to look at him. "Of course! What kind of question is that?", Jungkook answered.

"Then trust me on what I'm about to do next", he nodded and Taehyung intertwined his fingers with younger. They both close their eyes and when they opened back it was blue and hazel gold. Something like electrifying course through their bodies and the crest glow on their back. Taehyung threw the fireball straight at Gguktae, making everyone surprised. Before younger could question his deed, Taehyung carried him and pushed him in the fireball as well, creating a loud rumbling noise.

When Jungkook opened his eyes, he was surprised to see himself and Gguktae being inside the fireball. He immediately hugged him and whispered, "That's not what you are honey. You're not meant to cause destruction. You're not an object, you're our son, our baby and mommy is here to hold you. Daddy's going to make everything alright", he kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then it happened, the lens came back in his eyes.

He looked at his mother with pleading doe eyes and cried, "I'm scared Mommy". Jungkook sniffled, "Shhuussshhh everything is going to be alright. Mommy is here with you", he cradle his son in his arms and he fainted. The lightening rumbled loudly and once again Erza appeared in front of them.

"You can't win against me, no matter what you peasants", she roared. Before Jimin or any of them could shade on her, she snapped her fingers again, revealing unconscious Byul, Taekwon and Taeguk. They all snarled, "Bitch keep children away from this shit", Jimin growled.

"Oh protective. I see", Erza smirked. Yoongi eyed her and mumbled “Perish”, making her flew back and breaking trunks because of the impact. She cursed and Yoongi and other immediately took them behind them.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?", Jihyun raged, linking Sasha.

"It's done", Sasha smirked. Erza immediately eyed her, before she could do anything, Sasha flew in mid-air, throwing her hand above the sky, "By the power of Grace, judged by the seven stars. Doors of hell OPEN", the moment she shouted, the sky turned red, with a voice echoed that made the Scarlets scream. Erza groaned, she tried to ran away but wires like ropes caught her arms and legs.

Something like a current flew in those ropes and she screamed in agony again. A straight lightening cast upon her, causing her spit blood. Byul, Taekwon and Taeguk transformed into wolves and before any of them could stopped them, they ran with a speed of lightning. All they saw was a yellow, blue and red ball.

Three of them wiped the witches on ground, making all of their mouths hanged open. Byul gave them commands, and they dodged and attacked their opponents, by the time the three of them turned, all the corpses turned into dust. They gave a mischievous smile and Yoongi said proudly, "That's my students for ya".

The said witch was whimpering in mid sky, being on mercy of wolves and vampire, Taehyung was about to rip her head off when a voice stopped him, "Don't kill her please". They all turned around to see another hybrid, "Who are you?", Jungkook questioned and all of them once again stood in defensive position.

"My name is Jellal and I'm her mate. She is blinded by darkness and rage but please let me talk to her. I know I can make her change her mind", he requested.

(A/N: I'm a crazy Jerza shipper sksksksk 🙈)

All the boys look at each other then nodded, "Go ahead Mister but don't try to do anything funny or else we won't hesitate to wipe you all", Jin warned and he nodded. Sasha released her and she fell down but her mate caught her in his arms. They all stood there while both latter talked out.

Then Erza call out Sasha and Taehyung, "You", she pointed at Taehyung, "One of you said about blood contract earlier, I wanted to sign that with you", she announced. All of them were surprised to see the change in her as her anger and rage suddenly converted into polite and humble tone.

Taehyung came in center with Jungkook while Jellal gave Erza a shoulder to come forward. Sasha snapped her fingers and a parchment paper appeared in mid-air. Taehyung slit his wrist and so did Erza and Jihyun. "You should go too", Hoseok nudged Youngjae who hesitantly moved forward. He too then slit his wrist and all the four let their blood pour on the parchment.

An ancient writing appeared and a little pixy appeared, "You pledge to keep the promise with your life. If any of you try to break the treaty, you will see the wrath of deity and will meet your demise".

"I Park Jihyun,.....  
"I Erza Scarlett,....  
"I Choi Youngjae  
"I Kim Taehyung pledge to keep the peace for every kind. I will never use my power for wrong doing. I promise to always stood with what is right no matter what. This treaty is bond to make all the species as one. No one is superior and no one is allow to slave other kind. From now on, we are one".

A light illuminated from where their blood dripped, and that pixy said again, "You all are free again. The lost peace has returned. Thank you for bringing it back". With that she disappeared again, Taehyung howled and the sky changed back the way it was.

Erza groaned but looked at Sasha, "Why did you save Jellal and me? You could have became the Queen?". Sasha smiled, "Well you were my role model from the beginning and I don't want to become a queen, I like to roam around and learn something new".

Then Erza looked at Jungkook and Taehyung, "I'm sorry for using your son. I was too furious because of loosing my fellow mates. They were like my family and to avenge for them, I just got too blind that I let more of my friends die. I feel ashamed of myself", she stoop her head low.

"Well it's better late than never", Jimin smiled.

"Now do you understand your purpose", Bogum nudged Taehyung with a smile and he nodded.

"If you don't mind, would you elaborate it?", Hoseok said with pout and all of them laughed.

"Of course Hoseokie", Bogum showed him a full teeth smile. "The reason a special wolf like him was born again, is to bring back the lost peace. It was his mission to stopped the Oracion Seis and the Scarlett. And now when they did the blood contract, they can't betray each other or rule over each other. Every specie and kind is equal now", he answered.

"So that means we can finally live in peace without any worries. Nobody is going to come after our dicks now", Jimin said.

"Hoe it was ass not dick", Jihyun huffed.

"Well bitch my dick is pretty too. I don't know about yours and just so you know people come after pretty things", he drawled. Jin hit head and he was about to curse when he locked his hands around his neck, and turned him to show four innocent kids. He pursed his lips and linked, "I got it bitch. Now stop choking me. Keep your kinks to yourself and use them on Namjoon Hyung".

Jin immediately pushed him away and he coughed. "God I almost died", Jimin groaned.

"Hell is full. So don't worry you are safe", Jungkook smirked. "Why you little", he ran after Jungkook and the four kids ran behind too and their laughter and chirping echoed and all of them smiled with heart eyes.

\------------------

*Three month later*

"I never thought that we will attend a human gathering. It's been ages since we all last joined one", Hoseok said.

"Do I look sexy?", Jimin chirped, showing his ass and his body to his mate. Something flicker in Yoongi's eyes before he could comment, Jin interjected, "Don't ask that from him or else we have to leave you both at home", he teased.

It was a Halloween party near the other city. Everybody was wearing different kinds of costumes, some were dressing like hogwarts students while other were dressed as nurses or zombies and so on.

"Well that vampire cosplayers are so handsome. But who could tell them that real vampires looks like shit", Jimin sighed.

"Bitch watch your mouth. I'm far more sexy and handsome than you. Plus I don't stink", he retort.

"I'm not with these bitches. Let's go Hyung. We don't know them", Jungkook dragged his mate inside the party. They all drink, dance and enjoyed the time. After like hours, they joined a group near bonfire, who were drinking and eating marshmallows.

"What are they talking about?", Namjoon asked and a guy near him answered, "They are talking about superficial stuff like vampires and wolves". They all smiled and sat with the group. One of the guy said, "My father met a witch when he was young and he said she gave him a locket as a lucky charm". Another one then said, "My uncle saw a wolf when he was in university. He said he transformed in front of his eyes".

Everybody started laughing and teasing. Then another guy said, "O c'mon guys. Grow up! It's a 21st century and you still believe in these human made stories. They just let their fantasies go wild. Nothing like that exists in real world. "You", he pointed at Taehyung, "do you believe in such things?"

All the boys smiled then Taehyung answered, "I agree with you. All these are human made stories. Werewolves, vampires, hybrid, witches, they all exist in books only. Nothing like that exist in real life. They all are just MYTH".

With a wide smile on their faces they said in unison, "I agree with you". :)

“THE END”

_____________________________

A/N/: Finally this book has ended ;-; and idk why but I'm emotional 😢 Thank you so much for 150k+ reads and 9k+ votes and 8k+ comments. You guys don't know how much you all made me happy and I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart even though I know it won't be enough.

When I started this story, I had really few readers who talked to me or comment but then I found so many members who became like friends and I cherish each one of you ❤️

You're precious ❣️ worthy of all the love in the world 😘 and you're special ❤️ one of a kind person ❤️ don't let hate or sadness get the best of you. You can make it through because you're strong and I believe in you ❤️ my prayers are with you all always ❣️ please stay safe and happy 💓 I love you all so much 💜💜

Do you like the ending??

Also I received so many PMs (sorry to answer them after months 😢) but so many of you were curious about YoonMin like what Yoongi did on bed. So if you want to read a YoonMin smut then do comment 💜 if I get enough responses then I'll write one. Although I've never wrote YoonMin one sksksksk.

And lastly, Happy Jimin Day 🎊🎊 Our Angel, our sexy, cutie, lovely Fairy 💜 we all love you so much 😘😘 may God bless you with best health and wealth and may you always stay happy ❤️❤️


	45. EPILOGUE

*3 YEARS LATER*

"Kim fucking Taehyung! Kim fucking Jungkook get your ass down right this instant", Jihyun growled from the living room.

Taehyung and Jungkook came down, "Why the fuck you are shouting in morning and where's Taemin?", Taehyung yawned.

"He is out with Yoongi Hyung and Namjoon Hyung", Jimin answered.

"What am I hearing from Jimin?", Jihyun asked in a sulky tone.

"What?", Both latter asked in unison.

"You guys didn't use protection! For fuck sakes, we didn't send the children to their grandparents so that you can do this shit. Act like your age. It's Taekwon and Taeguk time to give you grandchildren. Not you guys bringing more siblings for them", Jihyun huffed.

"These bitches are eager to make a basketball team", Jin said munching on his gummy bears.

"Taeguk is about to find her mate and so did Taekwon. Gguktae is ten and Taemin is two and you're fucking planning another child. Are you fucking nuts??", Jihyun said in disbelief.

"Trust me it's about time to inject a neutralizer on his dick and on his ass", Jimin said to Jin, Jihyun and Hoseok.

"I can hear you bitch", Jungkook huffed.

"I know bitch that's why I said loudly", Jimin sassed. Jungkook rolled his eyes while Taehyung said sorry in a small voice.

"Well I talk to Byul, they said they are coming home tonight", Hoseok said.

"Horny hoe", Jimin linked Jungkook who in return, narrowed his eyes and aimed for older ass. In the next moment, Jimin screamed and ran out of the house, jumping in the pool. A fire extinguishing noise poof and Jimin made a relaxed face.

"What happened to him?", Hoseok questioned eyeing Jungkook.

"Nothing much. I just put his buns on fire", he said with a smile, making Hoseok eyes turned wide. While Jihyun gulped.

\-------------------

"Mommy I'm back", Gguktae came running inside the house, hugging Jungkook who kissed his forehead. Byul, Taekwon and Taeguk said a small "We are home" and everybody welcomed them. Bogum was cradling Taemin in his arms, making him drink milk from the bottle.

Then all of them froze when they felt a change in their scent, "Byul is there something you like to share with us?", Hoseok asked eyeing his son.

He scratched his neck shyly then he said, "Ah Yes. Actually when we were at grandpa house, I heard a bell sound and when I looked, it was Taeguk. We were actually surprised ourselves then we talked to grandpa and he said that we are mates. So I umm marked Taeguk".

Everybody blinked in utter dumbness, with no words coming out from anyone's mouth. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?", Taeguk questioned. And then it was like the silent house turned into chaotic one as Jungkook screamed, "OH MY GOD! BYUL IS MY SON IN-LAW??"

"Somehow I did expected that", Yoongi, Namjoon and Bogum said.

"H-how?", Jin and Jimin questioned.

"We trained them of course we knew about it", Namjoon said and Yoongi and Bogum nodded.

"Did you see that dick. And here you were being careless and planning another baby", Jihyun linked Jungkook and Taehyung who stayed silent.

"Let's celebrate tonight. Tonight is dedicated to our newly baby couple Byul and Taeguk", Jimin fist bump in the air.

"We are not baby uncle for heaven's sake. We are officially adults now", Taeguk said in a bore tone.

"She got Yoongi's personality", Jin sighed. Soon the whole pack house got busy for tonight's party. It was a Halloween season again and Jimin, Jungkook, Jin, Jihyun and Youngjae went to do shopping. While rest of them didn't showed any interest in shopping.

By the night, the whole house was full with people. More like wizards, vampires, hybrids and of course werewolves. Erza came with her cult while Youngjae invited his friends too and so did Jihyun and Bogum. Everybody was wearing a cosplay. Namjoon, Bogum, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok were wearing plain boring black outfits with blood stain marks.

Taeguk was cosplaying as a witch since she always wanted to be one. Taekwon dressed as a samurai and so did Byul since both likes sword fighting and the outfits they wore. Gguktae was wearing an iron man suit since it was Jungkook who bought suit for him while Taemin was in a cute Bunny outfit. They were on the other side of the room as they divided the groups into two. On one side, the group was of teenagers and anyone till the age of twenty. On the other side, all the adults above the age of twenty were gathered, freely drinking alcoholic drinks and being totally wasted.

"Are they still shopping or what? I didn't saw Jungkook or any of them", Taehyung said eyeing the surrounding and scanning the room.

"Who are they?", Someone asked and they all averted their eyes to the other side of entrance. Their mouth hung open when they saw their mates coming, attracting numerous gazes and being the center of attention, like they are stars of tonight.

Jungkook was dressed as harley quinn, wearing a crop top with shorts and fishnet covering his milky skin. Boots long enough to cover his knees. Jimin was wearing a dress of maid. White flair frock with black ribbons tied on his neck like a choker and skin color stocking. Jin was dressed as a nurse, with a stethoscope around his neck, pink short uniform, above his knees, with baby pink stocking and shoes. Jihyun was dressed as a devil with a black crop top and black skirt, inner body secured with fishnet while wearing a devil horns hairband and black boots. Youngjae was dressed as high school student, wearing a uniform with skirt and stocking.

From afar, they looked like some badass girls group with a dangerously savage aura. Their mates were triggered or more like turned on. Being all possessive and reflexive. They released throaty growl, indicating that they are their mates. The moment, they joined the other five, their mates immediately pulled them to their side.

The bottom squad shared a smirked, eyeing each other while their mates became restless. They all were near the table so they made their mates to sit on the chair and they sat on their lap, ordering drinks for themselves. They took the shot glass, pressing their lips on the edge of the glass and then they made their mate drink that. Soon they all were tipsy and getting hard as they were busy grinding on their erection.

They all stood up and dragged their mates away from the party, leaving for their rooms. The moment Taehyung closed the door behind, he immediately tore the fishnet his mate was wearing. Lips automatically attacked to Younger's mouth and sucking out his soul. Jungkook moaned at that feeling, pulling his mate's blonde locks.

Older's hand travelled down from his back to his ass while appreciating his smooth silky skin and curves. He pushed his hand inside his short and his widened when his fingers touched the lacy soft stuff. "What are you wearing underneath buttercup", Taehyung husked breathless, lips tracing jaws and neck.

"Your favorite lingerie daddy", Jungkook said seductively, licking his bottom lip. Taehyung growled at the sight of his mate's erotic expressions. He ripped off his own clothes then he did the same to younger's clothes. When his crop top and shorts were gone, he was wearing a see through peach color lacey panties and a corsets size net shirt which was body fit and had a ribbon attached only.

Taehyung once again kissed younger harder and this time they both started walking until Jungkook stumble on bed. His legs were touching floor then Taehyung pushed younger making him lay on the bed. Before he could say something, he saw older sitting on floor between his legs which were parted slowly.

He nibble and suck the skin of his inner thigh and Younger clutched the bedding in pleasure, moaning out his name. Taehyung felt more aroused and confident. His mouth slowly made his way until he was near to his entrance. Then he kissed his sensitive flesh which was covered with just a string. Jungkook moaned and tried to close his legs but Taehyung didn't let him do that.

He spread his legs further and moved upwards with his mouth until his lips touched his balls. He lift the panties fabric aside and sucked on his ball. Jungkook moan louder, lifting his lower region, unconsciously. Taehyung's lips formed a smirk but he took his sweet time torturing younger with slow installments.

By now Jungkook was totally lost into another world. He was no longer thinking straight. All his mischievous plans turned into dusk when his mate started controlling him the way he please, like a puppet. Taehyung undo the strings of the panties from either side and threw it on the floor. Younger was completely hard and his tip was red and leaking precum.

Taehyung licked his tip then his tongue swirl around his head. He cried in pleasure. He tried to turn but older's grip was iron hard, he didn't let him move an inch. He licked his length from top to bottom. Then he peppered it with kisses. Jungkook whimpered and begged, "Hyung ahh please".

"Please what gorgeous?", He made eye contact with younger, his cock still on his hand while he was peppering it with kisses. Younger twitch on his hand, feeling heat rising to his body as older's gaze made him numb underneath him. He chewed his bottom lip, eyes hooded with need and overwhelming pleasure.

"I love you ahh hyungie nghh", Jungkook said in-between moans. The dark orbs of older turned soft upon hearing younger's words. He hover above younger again and lowered his mouth until their lips were brushing each other. "I *kissing passionately* love *again* you *again* more then he pushed his tongue in which younger gladly sucked on, welcoming his wet muscle to explore his caverns.

He broke the kiss, leaving a panting Jungkook. He took out condoms and lube from the draw and coated his fingers with good amount. He parted younger's leg again, fingers circling around his hole. He lowered his mouth to kiss him again. When their lips met, he inserted one finger inside of him, pushing in. Jungkook hummed on his mouth.

When he adjusted to one, then he added another one, making Younger to tore his mouth away and release a wet sigh. He pumped his fingers in and started scissoring him, making him a moaning mess. He was clutching bedding harder, hips moving on his own to let older know where to touch.

Taehyung added another finger and younger cried. He pulled his fingers then thrusting back in, in a fast pace. His erotic moans and pheromones filled the room, turning Taehyung more on. His own erection begging him to give some attention. Their mating pheromones were mixing in the air, making both of them more needy and wild.

With few more thrust, Jungkook came with just older's long fingers, untouched. He panted, catching his breath. Taehyung pulled out his fingers, stroking his own erection. Then he covered his cock with a condom and pour good amount of lube. "Ready for me beautiful?", His eyes having the spark that melts younger's heart. "I'm always ready for you Daddy", he cried when Taehyung pushed his way in.

"Breathe love". Jungkook nodded and tried to do as older ask him to do. With another powerful surge, Taehyung seated inside of him, ball deep. He lifted his ass up, putting a pillow under his back. Then he pulled younger's legs on his shoulder, his own hands locking around younger's thigh. Jungkook moaned louder when he felt older being deeper in than before.

He took his cock out until only head was in. Then he pushed forward with more force. Skin slapping noises echoed inside the room and younger's moans were satisfying older's ears. Soon Jungkook too started to move his hips to meet older midway. Both were enjoying their love making, the way their bodies move on their own, guiding each other, it's just an answer that they are made for each other.

It is their way to show each other affection. They talk out the things they can't from their mouths. Soon both came. Jungkook gestured older to move closer and he obeyed, lowering his face. Younger threaded his fingers on his silk locked and lower him until their lips were only an inch apart. Then he removed that space too and sealed lips with him.

\--------------------

Next morning, everybody came wearing high-neck because they all had a painted body and by now everyone already know with what they are painted with. So instead of showing that off, they covered themselves completely.

\------------------

It was 4 a.m but everybody was still in the living room, talking while Yoongi was asking Namjoon to hand him Taemin as it was his turn to look after him. They all a softie for Taemin and the children and for Taemin, they take turns who will have him. Gguktae was with Jimin while other were just practicing.

Soon Jungkook came inside the room announcing, "Let's watch sunrise together. It's been awhile since we all went out together". Jihyun immediately took Taemin from Yoongi's embrace and smirked, "I guess it's my turn now". Yoongi frowned but let him have him since he will be the only one in human form.

Byul, Taekwon and Taeguk came out too. Everybody nodded at younger's request and soon they all transformed and raced to see who reached there first. Taehyung immediately disappeared from their sight while the other compete with each other. Taehyung and Jihyun were the first to be standing there. Then Namjoon and Yoongi and Hoseok and Bogum joined the other two. Lastly Jin, Jimin, Youngjae came with the children.

They all accuse each other for cheating while some said they were not competing in the first place which was a pure lie. They were only trying to feed their ego. "I wasn't even running in full speed or else I would have win but I was looking after the children", Jimin reasoned.

"Jimin mama is lying he ran in full speed leaving us behind", Taekwon said immediately. Jimin eyed him and gestured him to keep quiet while other tried not to laugh. "Well I can't let my mate feel bad so I let him win. I don't mind loosing like that", Jin brushed his nape hair, sassily.

"You were trying to run faster mamma but you couldn't beat Papa", Taeguk smirked. Jin rolled his eyes and their atmosphere turn into teasing one. Everybody was pulling each other's leg or just roasting each other. They all have a smile decorating their lips and their eyes had the warmness that gives the vibe of completeness.

Then Jungkook moved forward and transformed back, reminiscing the old times, "This is the place from where I saw your father for the first time when I was only 18", his lips forming a smile, remembering that time.

"Alas that desperate time when you were so into knowing whether he is straight, gay or bi", Jimin teased while everybody laughed. Taehyung was smiling from ear to ear, hearing about all the secrets he never knew before. Everybody was talking about the memory they had. Then Hoseok's eyes landed on Byul who was busy making Taeguk smile.

"It feels like yesterday when I took him in my arms for the first time and now he is eighteen himself, having his own mate and soon his own family. I just can't believe it. They are growing up so fast", Hoseok said a little emotional.

"And we are getting old", Namjoon smile. "I'm not getting old though. I'm getting younger and younger every passing day. People sometimes get confused whether I'm still single", Jin said with a smirk.

"Maybe they were pitying you that you got all those wrinkles but still couldn't find a mate", Jimin teased. Jin showed him middle finger and mumbled something under his breath and everybody laughed out loud.

"The only one who isn't ageing here is this fucker who is still the same", Jungkook said with an eye roll while Jihyun winked, "Don't get jealous baby", he said. They were bickering and arguing but then Taehyung told them to look forward and they stopped, looking at the sun rising up.

"In the past we have gone through a lot. We all suffered emotionally, physically and mentally but together we made it through. This sunrise is the proof that after every dark night comes a bright day which will lightened up our lives". Everybody nodded, looking at the sun.

"I hope this ray of sunshine will remain forever in our lives and we stay together till eternity, seeing each other's offsprings", Jungkook said.

"We already seen yours but yeah I can't wait to see them starting their own family", Jimin said eyeing the children.

Then they all turned around to look at Erza who was smiling at them. "So the dogs are here to see the sun", she mocked. "And an old hag joined these dogs", Taekwon smirked. She ran after Taekwon who ran for his dear life while they all laughed. Erza caught Taekwon and did a tickle attack, making him chant sorry.

Then they all stood together with their mates, smiling and looking at the sunrise welcoming another day of their fairy tale of happily ever after ❤️

FIN ❤️

A/N: Finally the journey of "Myth" ends here. I want to thank all of my readers who joined me in this journey ❤️ thanks to you my book cross 155k+ reads which is still like a dream to me. I will never forget you ❤️ your comments always make my day so thank you so much 💜

Stay safe and happy ❤️ remember you're precious and special 😘 never let anyone define your worth because you're priceless ❤️ I love you all so much 💜

Share your thoughts and opinions. I want to hear what you all feel after reading my book. I'm gonna answer you all 💜

Also I'm going to post an announcement here soon about my new book. I hope you will support it too ❤️ just so you know, it will be supernatural 👀🌚


End file.
